


To Tame the Chosen One

by BlackParadise, tainted_tash



Series: Roleplays with tainted_tash [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Play, BDSM, Bondage, Cock Cages, Cock Rings, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Gags, Infantilism, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slash, Slavery, Sounding, Spanking, Underage Sex, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 87,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5159594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackParadise/pseuds/BlackParadise, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tainted_tash/pseuds/tainted_tash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The War is over... Voldemort has one... Harry is given to Severus as a gift. Contains pretty much everyone having sex with everyone...</p><p>Just a warning, this was a roleplay between myself and tainted_tash - which means that it is a different format to many other fics on this site.</p><p>Some of the tags come in later sections that have not yet been posted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Converted from a roleplay that I did with Tainted_Tash It will keep the roleplay feel but has been edited a bit to make sure that it flows better. Let me know what you think!

Harry shifted uneasily, not making eye contact with any of the Death Eaters around the room, nor with the Dark Lord sitting a few steps ahead of him. They'd lost, Voldemort had won and now he had to suffer the consequences. Harry forced himself not to try and run, the urge nearly overwhelming.

Harry glanced around the room, the silencing barrier around him stopping him from hearing anything happening in the meeting.

Voldemort's cold red eyes scanned the room, locking with onyx ones momentarily. "Severus, my most loyal one. You brought me they boy, against all odds. You deserve a reward. What would you have?" Severus bowed. "I ask nothing in return for doing what makes my Lord happy." Voldemort nodded appraisingly. "Have the boy, my pet. Potter is yours to do with as you please." Severus bowed again. "I thank my Lord most humbly."

Harry flinched when the silencing barrier was dropped, looking around again, noticing several of the Death Eaters leering at him. Lucius was watching him with a cold smirk, as if he knew the fate that befell the Golden Boy. Harry glanced around, trying to find a way to escape, before his gaze fell to Voldemort, waiting to hear his fate.

Voldemort looked at Potter and smirked- coldly. Severus eyed the boy with disdain. He had no idea what the Dark Lord wanted him to do with the boy. "Severus, you seem almost displeased." "No, my Lord, merely.... Uncertain. Of what to do with the boy." Voldemort chortled darkly. "I do believe it has been some time since... Young flesh founds its way into your bed.”

Harry paled, shaking his head and starting to step backwards, eyes stuck on the commanding figure of his ex-professor as he tried to think of a way out.

"Potter!" Severus barked. "Get back where you were." Voldemort smirked. "I'd do as your master bids, boy. Severus is prone to... Harsh punishments for disobedience."

Harry whimpered softly, taking another step backwards as he shook his head again, unable to form any words, his throat clenching with the thought of even trying to speak.

Severus' eyes flashed dangerously. "Back. Where. You. Were. Potter. Now!"

Harry shook his head and turned around, sprinting for the door

Severus snarled and threw a locking charm at the door before Potter even got five steps. "POTTER!" He roared.

Harry slammed into the door, frantically trying to unlock it, the task impossible without his wand

Severus twirled the stick of holly. "Looking for this, Potter?”

Harry turned around, face pale, "give me my wand!" He yelled, cursing inwardly at his lack of an eloquent argument.

Severus scowled. "Don't speak to me like that, boy!" He hissed. Voldemort watched Potter closely. He was aware of the boy's wild magic but so far it had not come to his rescue.

"GIVE. ME. MY. WAND!" Harry yelled, hands curling into fists as he spat each with ferociously.

Severus narrowed his eyes. "You asked for it, Potter. _Crucio!_ "

Harry screamed, falling to the floor as excruciating pain raced through him

Severus cancelled the spell after a few seconds. "Get up!"

Harry whimpered, slowly pulling himself up, hands shaking at the force of the spell on his nerves

Severus pocketed the wand. "Interesting thing, the Cruciatus. The pain is amplified when your own wand is used against you."

Harry glared at him, eyes filled with pure hate, leaning against the door weakly

Severus chuckled. "I think I may just enjoy having you around, Potter. I must thank you again, my Lord."

Harry kept glaring at him, pushing his magic towards the door in an attempt to unlock it, “I’m not a fucking possession” He muttered under his breath.

"You are welcome my loyal" Voldemort smirked coldly, "you are dismissed" he roared to everyone

Severus pointed his wand at Potter's back. " _Incarcerous!_ "

Harry was unable to stop himself from letting out a cry as ropes bound their way around him, pulling him back towards Severus as he struggled, the grip only tightening the more he fought to free himself

Smirking Severus cast _mobilicorpus_ and floated Potter from the throne room. He had never been so generously rewarded before, now was time to enjoy the spoils of his bounty.

Harry tried his hardest to fight the spells, eyes wide with terror as he considered the fate that awaited him.

Severus chuckled. "Fight them all you want, Potter. You'll not break free."

"Let me go!" Harry snarled, his mouth still free

"Oh gee can I think about that? Hmm. No, Potter. I do think you'll make a wonderful masterpiece tied to my bed."

Harry screamed, fighting against the spells with everything he had

Severus laughed. "Oh do scream, Potter. The Death Eaters do love the theatrics. "

Harry snarled at him, glaring fiercely at him while still thinking hard about how to get himself free

Severus grinned. "Now. My rooms here or back to the house... Where to go. I think we'll stay here tonight. This way, Potter."

Harry growled at him, "Like I have any fucking choice of which way to go!"

Severus turned and slapped Harry. "Watch your mouth, boy!"

Harry yelped, face stinging from the slap, "why the fuck do you care what I say?"

Severus repeated the motion. "Don't swear at me, Potter. It'll only serve to cause you problems."

Harry fell silent, trying his best not to cry, knowing there was nothing he could do. A clear red handprint stood out against his pale skin.

Severus nodded once, enjoying the contrast between the red and the bright green eyes of his bound captive, "Very good. Despite your lack of ability to brew it seems you can learn something new."

"I can brew" Harry spat, trying in vain to distract the man enough for the spelled ropes to loosen

Severus threw his head back and laughed. "Potter, you have not brewed one decent potion in the seven years I have taught you."

"Because the fucking Slytherin’s throw things in my cauldron" Harry snarled

Severus snarled at Harry, raising his hand to slap Harry again but thinking better off it, not wanting to ruin the perfect print on his cheek, "Every brewer knows to put a shield charm over the cauldron! It's taught in first year!"

Harry fell quiet, "I was probably getting distracted by your bloody Slytherin’s" he said quietly

Severus narrowed his eyes. "It was covered in the first lesson, Potter and you were there. Bottle fame. Brew glory. Ringing a bell?"

Harry looked down at the floor, "sorry" he whispered, unable to think of anything else to say

Severus blinked stupidly for a moment. Potter had just apologised? "Perhaps you will endeavour to pay attention in future. Knowing small things like that can save your life in the event of a potions accident," he said gruffly.

Harry nodded, staying quiet as they kept moving, figuring the spells would only lift when Severus wanted them to

Reaching his rooms Severus set Potter on the floor and cancelled the _Incarcerous_.

Harry looked at him nervously, "what are you going to do to me" he whispered

Severus raised an eyebrow. "What scares you more? What I might do to you or what will happen tomorrow?"

"What's happening tomorrow?" Harry asked quietly, fear creeping into his voice

Severus smirked. "I guess you'll find out when tomorrow comes. Strip and go in the bathroom. You're covered in blood from the battle."

Harry looked at him, face pale, before his hands shakily went to his shirt buttons

Severus gathered towels and shampoo for Potter to use, pausing to admire the flesh slowly getting exposed.

Harry stripped slowly, trying to hide his flesh from Severus as much as he could

Severus snorted at the boy's modesty. "I assure you we have the same equipment. Stop dawdling."

Harry dashed to the bathroom, blush rising in his cheeks

Severus bit back a laugh, until he saw the scars. "Potter... Don't slip and break your head!"

Harry jumped into the shower, washing himself quickly and efficiently

Severus leant against the sink and patiently waited for the boy to clean up.

Harry stepped back out about ten minutes later, wrapped tightly in the towel

Severus pointed to the bed. "Go sit down."

Harry walked over slowly before perching himself on the edge of the bed, "Please tell me what's happening tomorrow?” He whispered

Severus combed Potter's unruly hair. "Give me one good reason why I should?"

"Please… master" Harry whispered, looking down at the floor, not wanting to give the man the satisfaction but knowing it could get him what he wanted to know

Severus smirked behind Potter. "Tomorrow will be when the other Death Eaters who helped win that battle get their own toys."

Harry nodded a little, reading between the lines, "Ron. Hermione. Neville. Luna" He whispered

Severus nodded then answered, realising Potter couldn't see him. "Yes. There is quite the clamour for Granger, surprisingly. The Weasley boy will not fare so well. As for Longbottom and Lovegood, they both have decent chances"

Harry nodded with a soft sigh, "Do you know where they will go?"

Severus paused before answering. "Depending on if the Dark Lord grants what they want I know who wants them."

"Can you please tell me?" Harry asked quietly, needing to know the fates of his friends.

Severus again paused then answered. "Bella wants Granger. Dolohov wants Weasley. Lucius wants the Lovegood girl and Fenrir wants Longbottom, to train the cubs of the pack."

Harry nodded, letting out a soft whimper as he considered the fate that awaited each of them. It was well known that Malfoy had been looking for a blonde girl to create another child, to make sure the trait carried through. Luna would have an okay time.

Done combing Severus summoned a jar of pink goo. "Lay on your stomach."

Harry looked at him nervously before laying down, shivering a little

Scooping out the paste he smoothed it over Potter's back, massaging it into the flesh.

Harry turned back to look at him, confused about what he was doing

Severus locked eyes with Potter. "To remove the scars. The tissue with become too knotted with time and start to wrap around your spine, crushing your cord."

Harry nodded a little, "I didn't think of that" he whispered

Severus snorted. "I'm not surprised with the incompetence of the healing abilities of the school- or lack thereof. Roll over."

Harry rolled onto his back, sighing softy

Severus rubbed the paste into Potter's chest and stomach. The boy was thin- rail thin- but there was hidden muscle, especially in his abdomen. Moving onto Potter's thighs he realised that beneath that skinny frame lay untold muscles.

Harry shivered as Severus's hands worked over his body, looking up at the ceiling determinedly

Severus decided to see just how placid Potter had become. Sliding his hands further up Potter's thighs he brushed dangerously close to the boy's manhood.

Harry stiffened, hands clenching into fists as he started to wriggle away a little

Severus placed one hand on Potter's stomach and pressed down, holding the boy in place. His other hand brushed over Potter's flaccid cock.

Harry cried out, shaking his head and trying to pull away, despite the hand holding him in place

Severus felt the cock in his hand slowly come to life. "You can fight all you want, Potter, your body with still react to stimuli," Severus spoke quietly, bluntly.

"Stop!" Harry spat out, trying to pull himself away

Severus growled. "Perhaps you've forgotten that the Dark Lord gave you to me for me to do as I pleased."

Harry shook his head, "like I could bloody forget that!" He yelled, trying his hardest to push Severus away

Snarling furiously Severus flicked his wand and scarves appeared, tying Potter's wrists to the bed posts.

Harry tugged furiously on the scarves, trying to wriggle his hips away from Severus

Severus rose and unfastened his frock coat, setting on a chair across the room. Chucking darkly he started on his waistcoat.

Harry paled, shaking his head and tugging harder, "no!"

"Struggle all you like, Potter. It isn't going to make a difference. You're mine and I do what I wish with what is mine."

Harry growled, magic whipping around him and snapping the scarves, before he lunged for the door

Severus snarled and threw _Immobulus_ at the boy.

Harry crashed to the floor, eyes wide with fear, trying to press his magic against the spell.

Severus stalked to where Potter lay. "You're only making this harder on yourself, boy."

Harry's eyes flicked around the room, trying to find any way to get out of the situation

Severus towered over Potter. "There are no other exits apart from this one." Severus cancelled the spell.

Harry scrambled around so he was facing Severus, shuffling back a little

"The door is locked," Severus said quietly, advancing on Potter.

"Let me go" Harry ordered, scrambling backwards

"No, I don't think I shall. I don't take orders from snivelling Gryffindor’s."

"Fuck you!" Harry snapped, slamming into the door as he scrambled back some more

Severus smirked. "I think you'll find it'll be me fucking you, Potter. Get on the bed. Now."

"No!" Harry yelled, standing up and yanking on the door

Severus chortled. The door refused to budge. "I wasn't asking, Potter. Get on the bed or I will drag you there."

Harry ignored him, trying to unlock the door with his magic, which was refusing to work

"You can't override my magic. My rooms means the wards and spells only obey me in here," Severus moved directly behind Potter.

Harry wheeled around, face paling again as he realized how close the potions master was

Severus smiled coldly. "I'll tell you once more. Get on the bed."

Harry shook his head, fear covering his face

"Fine." Darting forward he grabbed Potter around the waist and threw the teen over his shoulder, carting him like a sack of potatoes to the bed.

Harry kicked at him, wriggling around and trying to get away

Severus smacked Harry's arse- hard. "Quit your wriggling!" He snarled.

"Let me go then!" Harry snapped, kicking his legs harder, as a handprint that matched his face emerged on his arse.

"For what? You can't go anywhere. To what purpose should I let you go? So you can kick me? Bite me? Punch me?"

"So I can fucking kill you!" Harry yelled, feeling himself being shifted

Severus paused in his steps and burst out laughing. Putting the boy down, he smirked. "Take your best shot, Potter."

Harry let his magic blast out, watching dumbfounded as the wards protected Severus from his magic

Severus felt the blow but no harm came to him, it was like being pushed by a four year old. "You'll have to do better than that, Potter."

Harry leapt at him, kicking and punching as hard as he could

Severus parried the blows with ease. A kick caught him in the shin making him wince slightly, though he imagined it hurt the boy more since he had no clothes on.

Harry fought against him for a few minutes, his body starting to slowly get tired, the hits hurting him a lot, he was still sore from the battle

Severus caught Potter's wrists in one hand. "Stop this futile scrapping with me," Severus hissed.

Harry whimpered softly, letting himself be manhandled onto the bed

Severus backed Potter against the bed and pushed him down. "Are you quite finished with your paddy?"

Harry nodded slowly, lying limply on the bed and watching Severus silently.

Severus grumbled quietly, gathering clothes for the boy to wear the next day. Standing over the boy he scowled. "I will be back in the morning. I expect you to be calm and non-violent when I do. Any fighting back and consequences will happen. Am I clear?"

Harry nodded slowly, trying to keep a hold on his tears, not wanting to cry in front of the older man

Severus sneered coldly. "I will return at 8am sharp. Though I do not expect you to be awake as you have no alarm, I do expect you to get up when I say."

Harry nodded again, "Okay" He croaked, voice wavering slightly

Severus nodded once and turned for the door. Standing with his hand on the door knob he turned back. "Goodnight, Potter."

"Goodnight" Harry whispered, facing away from him

Severus grimaced at the weak sounding voice and shut the door behind him. Resetting the wards to accept and let out only him unless someone was with him he went to the room next door- also his.

Harry cried himself to sleep, curled up tightly under the covers

Severus returned the following morning. He moved relatively quietly, until it was time to wake the boy. "Potter, time to get up."

Harry woke up slowly, before remembering where he was a bolting upright

Severus smiled, though not friendly. "Good. Up you get and in the shower, we have a long day ahead and I won't have you looking all messy."

Harry nodded, moving quickly towards the bathroom, the scars all removed overnight

Severus couldn't help but admire the lithe body, the steady movement of muscles beneath lightly tanned skin.

Harry washed quickly, coming back out still undressed

Severus used drying charms on Potter, while attempted to charm the boy's hair into submission. "Your clothes are on the bed. If they are too big I can alter them."

Harry nodded, moving over and paling a little when he saw the clothes

Severus narrowed his eyes. "What is the matter, Potter?"

"I-it’s just briefs" Harry said quietly

Severus cocked his head. "What were you expecting? Dress robes?"

Harry shrugged a little and grabbed the briefs, blushing crazily as he pulled them up his legs

Severus nodded and shrunk where needed. The black material clung where required, but left enough to the imagination. Summoning a cloak he threw it over Potter's shoulders.

Harry looked at him nervously, "h-how am I meant to act?" He asked softly

Severus frowned. "Well, that depends entirely on the situation. I expect you to obey a direct order. You cannot go to your friends unless I allow it. Don't test me, Potter. You won't like the results."

Harry nodded a little, "I'll try" he whispered

Severus nodded once. "Good. Now upstairs to the throne room. Decisions are to be made shortly."

Harry nodded, following quietly after Severus.

All of the other fighters from the battle were held in cages, all of them worried about why they couldn't see Harry

Severus stood to the left of the Dark Lord. "Kneel," he ordered the boy. A cushion appeared for Potter's knees.

Harry fell to his knees slowly, the hood of the cloak falling down as he did, gasps coming from the cages

Severus carded a hand through Potter's hair. "Good, pet." Voldemort rose. "I invite my faithful to name their claims on our... Guests."

Harry kept his gaze on the floor, shivering a little. Lucius stepped forward first, bowing low, “I wish to claim the Lovegood girl”

Severus muttered a warming charm over Potter.

Voldemort eyed the room and no one seemed bothered. "Granted. Wait until the end before taking your prize."

Harry glanced up at him thankfully, before glancing over at his friends

Greyback stepped up next, "I want the Longbottom boy" he smirked

Voldemort again saw no objection and nodded. "Again, wait until the end before claiming your prize. If you plan to change him I require notification prior. Understand?"

Greyback nodded, grinning a little as he stepped back to the group.

Soon enough, Hermione had gone to Bellatrix, Dolohov had laid claim to Ron, the Weasley Twins had gone to the Lestrange Twins, and Ginny had gone to Draco.

Voldemort nodded. "Might I remind you that your masters, though fair to a degree, will be swift to punish you? Anyone caught disobeying their master beyond their control will be killed. Am I understood?" He looked at the teenagers.

The teenagers all nodded, looking pale and nervous.

Harry glanced up at Severus, "Sir? May I say goodbye?" He asked quietly

Severus looked down at Potter. It had been on his tongue to deny the boy but he had behaved all morning. "Very well. You may go say goodbye to them."

Harry stood up and moved over quickly, hugging each of his friends in turn

Luna smiled softly at him. "Don't worry, Harry. It'll all work out."

"How Luna?" He asked softly, "we're slaves" he whispered, hugging her gently

"Not forever. Trust is earned, Harry. Not given freely."  Harry nodded a little, kissing her forehead, "stay safe Luna" he murmured, before saying goodbye to his friends and moving back over to Severus when the man crooked a finger silently

Luna smiled again. She looked up Lucius. "Permission to stand, master? My knee has locked."

Lucius nodded shortly, standing and waiting to be dismissed

Luna rose and slid her hand into Lucius'.

Voldemort glanced around the room. "Dismissed."

Lucius squeezed her hand and led her to the floo as Luna followed silently

Lucius stepped through the floo to Malfoy Manor

Luna stumbled through and bumped into Lucius' back. "Sorry master. I lost my footing."

"Easy pet" Lucius murmured, tracing her face

Luna's smile was blinding. "I am at ease, master."

Lucius smiled, tracing her face lightly, "so beautiful"

Luna blushed. "Thank you, master."

Lucius leaned forward and kissed her gently, "bedroom"

Luna nodded. "Yes master. Which way?"

Lucius pushed a hand onto the small of her back and gently guided her

Luna moved fluidly and without fear. She knew, somehow, that he would not intentionally hurt her.

Lucius followed with a smile

Luna sat with her legs tucked under her on the edge of the bed.

Lucius leaned sown and kissed her

Luna hummed quietly, letting the older man kiss her.

"Good girl" Lucius murmured

Luna smiled softly. "Thank you, master."

Lucius smiled at her, sitting next to her in the bed

Luna looked to the ground.

"My late wife was only able to give me one child" Lucius said quietly

Luna nodded. "You wish for another child?" to which Lucius nodded, "And you will give me one"

Luna smiled. "Yes, master, I will do my utmost. I would be the child's mother though? I cannot do this if my child is to be taken from me."

Lucius smiled, "Of course pet, I wouldn't dare take your child away"

Luna's smile was bright. "Then I will give you a child."

Luna took a chance and kissed the blond back.

Lucius smiled into the kiss

Luna reached up and ran a hand through the shoulder length blond hair.

Lucius ran his own fingers through her hair, "so beautiful pet"

Luna smiled shyly. "May I ask a question?"

"Of course pet" Lucius smiled

Luna smiled. "Might I be called Strawberry and not pet?"

Lucius smiled and nodded, "sounds perfect"

Luna smiled and blushed. "Strawberries are my favourite."

"Are you hungry my strawberry?" Lucius murmured

Luna nodded. "Yes, master," she said quietly.

Lucius nodded, heading downstairs and summoning a house elf

Luna sat patiently on the bed.

Lucius came back up with a tray, containing a vegetable stir fry

Luna remained looking at the floor. She knew her place.

Lucius sat down and put some onto the fork, holding it out to her

Luna gently slid the food from the fork to her mouth.

Lucius smiled, feeding her the rest of the plate

Luna ate silently.

Lucius put the plate to the side once it was empty, pulling her into a kiss

Luna hummed quietly. She quite enjoyed being kissed by the Malfoy patriarch.

Lucius dominated the kiss, fisting a hand in her hair

Luna moaned softly, ashamed of the desire racing through her.

Lucius smirked into the kiss, hands going to the hem of the small white dress shed been put into

Luna obediently raised her arms.

Lucius pulled off the dress, kissing her neck softly

Luna moaned again, slightly louder.

Lucius gently pushed her back on the bed

Luna obeyed with a smile.

Lucius started kissing down her body

Luna writhed under the soft kisses.

Lucius smiled, working her panties down her thighs

Luna gasped softly, she'd never had anyone see her like this.

Lucius smirked and captured her mouth in a kiss

Luna moaned quietly.

Lucius smirked a little, "are you a virgin my strawberry?"

Luna blushed. "Yes, master. I have done nothing more than kiss."

Lucius nodded with a smile, reaching down to slip a finger in her

Luna gasped and moaned. It was an odd feeling but not unpleasant.

Lucius slowly slid his finger in and out

Luna flushed red at the sounds she was making.

"So pretty" Lucius murmured, kissing her again

Luna blushed darker at the praise.

Lucius slowly slid a second finger in, working it around slowly

Luna winced slightly but soon found the discomfort passed.

Lucius murmured softly to her, distracting her with a kiss

Luna hummed in pleasure.

Lucius soon had four fingers working in and out

Luna writhed and whimpered softly. She had no idea it could be so enjoyable!

"Are you ready for me?" Lucius murmured

Luna nodded. "Yes, master."

Lucius started undress himself

Luna shivered in anticipation.

Lucius crouched over her and slowly pushed inside

Luna whimpered. It hurt. More than she'd thought it would.

Lucius kissed her softly, "breathe my little strawberry"

Tears leaked from her eyes. "I'm sorry, master. It hurts. Just.... Just push in. One go."

Lucius nodded, pushing himself all the way in

Luna cried in pain, clinging to her master's shoulders.

Lucius stopped moving, kissing her gently

Luna whimpered but kissed back. The pain was more a dull throbbing now. "I think you can move, master."

Lucius nodded and started slowly moving himself in and out

Luna grimaced at first, the movement causing pain, but it soon gave way to something else.

Lucius moaned softly as he kissed her again

Luna shifted her hips and gasped. "Oh gods!"

Lucius smirked a little, wriggling his hips slightly

Luna moaned. "Again, master!"

Lucius did it again with a smirk, before slowly starting to thrust in and out

Luna moaned loudly.

Lucius moaned as well, coming inside her

Luna blinked. Oh. Of course her pleasure wouldn't be important. How foolish of her.

Lucius smirked, pulling out and nestling his face between her thighs

Luna looked down. "Master? What are you doing?"

"They say orgasms help to aid conception" Lucius smirked, pressing a soft kiss to her clit

Luna hissed a breath in pleasure. She'd barely been touched and already she could feel her body pulsing.

Lucius grinned, slowly licking and sucking

Luna moaned and writhed around. "Oh, master!"

Lucius grinned, reaching a hand up to slowly stroke her nipples

Luna panted softly. "Master.... Oh master...."

Lucius grinned, "Come for me strawberry"

Luna arched her back and clutched at the sheets. "Oh master!" She screamed, her orgasm washing over her in toe curling waves.

Lucius sat up and pulled her close

Luna curled into her master.

Lucius held her close, kissing her softly

Luna accepted the kisses and offered them back freely.

Lucius smiled, "Sleep now strawberry"

Luna smiled dreamily. "Goodnight master."

Lucius gently tucked her into bed before climbing in next to her

Luna curled herself around her master.

Lucius drifted to sleep, holding her tightly

Luna fell asleep in the warm embrace of her master.

MEANWHILE (follows Severus and Harry after the meeting)

Severus silently bade Harry back over.

Harry walked back over to him, silently going back onto his knees without being asked

Severus carded a hand back through Potter's hair.

Harry leaned into the touch slightly

Severus gently tugged on Potter's hair. "Up," he murmured.

Harry stood slowly, keeping his eyes down

Severus bade good day to the Dark Lord and motioned Potter to follow him.

Harry followed slowly, wondering what else faced him that day

Severus led the boy outside, the day was early still and the sun shone brightly.

Harry looked around curiously, not understanding what was happening

Severus motioned for Harry to stand at his side.

Harry moved where he was told to, resisting the urge to make a run for it

Severus took Potter's arm and apparated away. Popping back into existence outside a shop he entered and pulled Potter with him.

Harry looked at the shop curiously

Severus tugged Harry along. "Keep quiet in here, do not say anything out of turn, keep your hands to yourself and don't look anyone in the eye."

Harry nodded, gaze firmly on the floor

Severus opened the door and went straight the clerk. "I require an.... Informed person to help me pick out the best equipment here. Namely a collar."

Harry visibly stiffened and paled

Severus dealt with the manager, picking out a silver collar with a disc on- his initials charmed into it- along with a lead that could be attached, a variety of dildos and vibrators, a set of cuffs, a blindfold, and a few other implements.

Harry let out a quiet whine when Severus moved over to a display of gags

Normally Severus would have ignored that whine and bought what he wanted but something about Harry's whine made him decide against it.

Harry let out a soft sigh of relief when they moved away from the gags

Severus finished up with having Potter sat in a chair for his tongue piercing.

Harry shifted nervously, "what's he doing?" He asked, seeing the needle

Severus glared at Harry for speaking. "He is going to pierce your tongue."

Harry let out a quiet whimper but let his mouth be opened

Severus nodded. "It will hurt briefly, but I have a pain potion with an anti-inflammatory."

Harry nodded, looking towards the different piercings that could be put through his tongue, face asking a silent question

Severus nodded. "You may choose which one you want. The bars only, anything else won't work."  Lucius smiled and kissed her gently

Harry nodded a little, pointing to a plain silver one, hoping that it would draw less attention

Severus nodded once. "We'll take the plain silver one," the said to the piercer.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut as the piercer readied the needle

The piercer sterilised the needle then held out a potion to Harry. "Hold this in your mouth for two minutes then spit it into that sink."

Harry nodded, taking it and obeying the instructions

The piercer waited for Harry to spit the potion out and grasped his tongue on a small vice like contraption and stretched the organ out. "You might want to hold his shoulders down, they tend to jump." Severus nodded and placed his hands on Potter's shoulders, though not pressing too hard.

Harry whimpered softly, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to think of anything but what he was about to have done

Severus squeezed Potter's shoulders. The piercer held up the needle and swung it down through Harry's tongue. Having the bar ready he swiftly followed with it and fastened the ball bearing in place. Within seconds in was all over.

Harry whimpered softly, the piercing hurting a lot, blinking his eyes open

Severus brushed his thumb over Harry's throat. The piercer cleaned the piercing and nodded at Severus to administer the pain potion. The potions master did just that.

Harry calmed slightly, sitting up again and trying to get used to the intruder in his Mouth

Severus thanked the piercer and paid for everything at the counter. At the last minute he turned. "Is there anything you would like, Potter?"

Harry shook his head slowly, glancing around the shop

Severus shrugged and paid for his purchases.

Harry let himself be led from the shop, keeping his head down

Severus turned and tipped Potter's head up with a finger under his chin.

Harry looked up at him, slight glare in his eyes

Severus smirked. "You are unhappy."

"I didn't want a piece of metal through my tongue!" Harry snapped with a glare

Severus smirked. "I don't see why not. They're very erotic." He dropped the glamour off his own.

Harry's jaw dropped a little, before he quickly recovered and crossed his arms over his chest

Severus' smirk widened. Grasping Potter's chin he kissed the boy suddenly, his tongue bar clinking against Potter's, having taken advantage of the open mouth.

Harry tried to pull away, pushing at Severus

Severus gripped Potter's neck, refusing to let the boy pull away until he was ready.

Harry pushed against the hand, trying to pull out of the kiss

Severus finally broke this kiss, nipping at Potter's lower lip. Grabbing the boy's arm he apparated them back to the manor.

Harry pulled himself away from the arm once they landed

Severus growled at the boy. "Potter... Don't test my patience."

Harry kept moving away, glaring fiercely

Severus' eyes narrowed. "I'm warning you," he hissed.

Harry turned and started walking away

Severus snarled furiously. " _Crucio_!"

Harry fell to the floor in pain, fighting to remain silent 

Severus kept the curse in place for three minutes. "You. Will. Obey!"

Harry panted softly as he laid on the floor, body twitching slightly

Severus approached and hauled Potter to his feet.

Harry glared at him weakly

Severus chuckled darkly. "Come, Potter. There are things to be done."

Harry stood on shaking legs, following behind Severus, "please call me Harry" he whispered, "or anything but Potter"

Severus cocked an eyebrow. "What's wrong with your surname?"

"Nothing. I just don't like being called Potter" he said quietly

Severus frowned but nodded slowly. "What would you rather I called you?"

"Harry. “He whispered, "or whatever you want, just not Potter"

Severus sighed heavily. "Very well, Po- Harry. Come along."

Harry followed after him quietly

Severus led Potter back to the bedroom and began sorting through the purchases. He found the collar and turned to the boy.

Harry whimpered softly but stayed still

Severus crooked a finger. "Come here, Harry."

Harry took a tiny step towards him slowly

Severus nodded. "Good boy, my pet. Come closer."

Harry took another tiny step

Severus smirked. "Come on, my pet. I swear you no harm."

Harry took the final step nervously

Severus unclasped the collar and fastened it around Harry's throat. "This will alert me if you are in danger as well as let all know who you belong to. However, should you disobey me to the point of putting yourself at risk of getting yourself killed it will shock you at a high jolt."

"How high?" Harry asked nervously, looking at the floor and trying to get used to the weight around his neck

Severus smiled coldly. "Enough to incapacitate you but not enough to cause you to lose consciousness."

Harry nodded weakly, knowing that would hurt a lot"

Severus' gaze softened marginally. "However, should someone touch you in a way you do not like, it will shock the other person, leaving you unharmed."

Harry nodded again, "what are my rules?" He asked softly

Severus nodded. "You do not let yourself be used by anyone. I am not joking in the slightest when I say you are mine. You will do as told, disobedience results in punishment. Starting from tomorrow night you will share my bed, not have it to yourself. You may ask me any questions but with anyone else you do not speak unless asked a direct question."

Harry nodded, making sure to remember each of the rules

"What are you doing?" Harry asked as Severus started taking his cloak off

Severus frowned. "Taking my cloak off. We aren't going back outside, I don't need to continue wearing it.”

Harry nodded, leaving his own on, not wanting to stay in just the black briefs

Severus crossed his arms over his chest. "I have things that need brewing. Can I trust you to come along and keep your hands to yourself?"

Harry nodded slowly, before asking softly, "Am I permitted to have a book sir?"

Severus frowned then nodded. "Yes. Go pick what you want from the library."

Harry moved quickly, choosing a book about defensive magic

Severus waited for the boy to return with his choice. Once he did so Severus led them both to his lab.

Harry followed a step behind him, still wearing his heavy cloak, book under his arm

Severus opened the door underground and shut it behind them, wards instantly rising.

Harry stiffened a little at the feeling of the wards

Severus crooked a finger for Harry to follow. "The wards are to keep people out. If I'm working with a volatile potion I cannot afford to have some bumbling idiot come storming in and distract me. The results could be fatal."

Harry nodded, following after him slowly

Severus pointed at a workbench opposite his own. "You may sit there. I have no objection to questions or discussions but do not distract me if I appear to be counting."

Harry nodded, sitting down and opening the book, "What potion are you brewing... Master?"

Severus gathered ingredients. "Mostly I am restocking our supplies. Burn salves, pain relievers, headache potions, hangover potions, blood replenisher and so on."

Harry nodded a little and turned to the book, starting to read

Severus chopped and minced what he needed for the blood replenishers.

Harry read silently, glancing up every once in a while

Severus kept an eye on the boy while he brewed. There was every chance that Potter would use the opportunity to either try to escape or blow them both up.

Harry slowly shifted towards the door as he read, waiting until he knew Severus had to look down for a stirring procedure before he leapt towards the door

Severus had two choices. Risk using magic and the possibility of blowing them both up or wait for the collar to react. Fuck it. Wait for the collar.

Harry made it to the edge of the wards before the collar reacted, a shock racing through his body and sending him to the floor

Severus smirked darkly. "I did warn you. You seem to have forgotten the rules already."

Harry panted in pain, trying to stand up and keep moving, hoping he could fight through the pain

Severus watched Potter try to fight the collar, the shocks increasing in their intensity.

Harry managed to make it halfway out the door before another shock hit, this one strong enough to knock him unconscious

Severus levitated Potter back into the room, after the potion was at a stable stage, and shut the door, re-warding it. ‘Stupid boy,’ he grumbled silently.

Harry woke up a few hours later, head pounding as a result of the shocks

Severus silently handed over a headache potion.

Harry took it quickly, before slowly sitting up as the pain eased

Severus returned to the hangover potion he had been doing before Potter woke.

Harry slowly eased himself off the bench, moving back to his book

Severus brewed through his list of potions. Finally, he started one for personal means.

Harry kept reading quietly, glancing up and trying to figure out the different potions

Severus bottled and labelled all but the last one.

"What's that one?" Harry asked, regretting asking the second he saw the evil smirk sliding over the potion masters face.

Severus smirked. "One for personal use. You'll find out what it's for soon enough."

Harry frowned but nodded a little, turning back to his book

The last thing Severus did was place unbreakable charms on the vials.

Harry finished up with the last chapter of the book, sweating under the cloak

Severus dusted his hands off and stretched the kinks out of his back from being hunched over cauldrons for hours.

Harry watched silently, still getting used to the bar through his tongue

Hearing the clack of Potter's tongue bar against his teeth, Severus smirked. Severus flicked his own against his teeth softly in thought.

Harry shifted a little, fingers tracing over the collar

Severus watched Potter closely.

Harry let his hands fall into his lap, hair falling in a curtain over his face, having grown to shoulder length during the extended camping trip

"Come. You could use a haircut. We both could."

Harry nodded and stood up, taking a deep breath

Severus led them back to his rooms. Pulling a chair into the middle of the room he directed Potter to sit.

Harry sat down, pulling the cloak close around himself

Severus moved the clasp of Potter's cloak up so he could bare the back of the boy's neck.

Harry sat still, not wanting to anger him further after his escape attempt earlier

Severus used his wand to snip off the excess hair. He left it quite long, as he recalled it being in Potter's fourth year.

Harry was glad he left it longer, the longer it was the tamer it was

"You are done," Severus tapped Potter's shoulder.

Harry nodded and stood up, still sweating under the cloak

Severus paused.  "Are you too warm?"

Harry shook his head, yelping when the collar sent out a small shock for lying to him

Severus grimaced. "Take off the cloak if you are too warm."

Harry glared at him, shaking his head, not wanting too much of his flesh to be on display

Severus growled. "Take off the cloak. Now."

Harry froze under the tone, hands shaking as he slowly undid the clasp of the cloak

Severus held his hand out for the bundle of material.

Harry handed it to him with a scowl, arms moving to cross over his chest

Severus smirked cruelly, but threw Potter a lighter cloak.

Harry quickly wrapped it around himself with a slight blush, looking at the ground

Severus rolled his eyes. "Come, we have one last job to do."

Harry nodded and followed after him silently, wondering what more the man could want

Grabbing some floo powder he pulled Harry against his chest and threw the powder down. "Malfoy Manor!"

Harry went pale as he realized their destination, feeling slightly happier when he realised Ginny and Luna were there somewhere

Luna placed dinner on the table for her master and smiled softly at him.

 Severus strode into the room. "Lucius. I apologise for interrupting your dinner. May I sit?"

Lucius nodded, "Would you like a pillow for your pet?" He asked, thanking Luna softly

Harry followed behind, glancing at Luna before looking at the floor

Luna offered a polite greeting to Severus. "Good evening, professor Snape. Would you like something to eat?"

Severus nodded. "That would be appreciated Luc. And yes Miss Lovegood that would be lovely"

Harry stood next to Severus' chair as the man sat down, gaze firmly on the floor

Lucius smiled, "So what brings you here Severus?"

A pillow appeared next to Severus for Potter to kneel upon. "I am aware of why you wanted Miss Lovegood." Severus clicked his fingers as he spoke, pointing to the pillow

Harry knelt slowly, stiffening slightly when he felt a hand in his hair

Lucius nodded a little, "I believe most were aware, but found no problem with it"

Luna looked at Lucius. "Master, may I ask?"

Severus carded a hand through the boy's now shorter hair. "You misunderstand, my friend. I have no problem. I came to help."

Lucius turned to Luna, "You may ask" He said firmly, glad Severus approved enough to help

"Could I sit with professor Snape's pet, master?"

Severus cupped Potter's chin and stroked his thumb over soft red lips.

"If Severus permits it" Lucius nodded

Harry shivered a little at the touch, both liking it and hating it at the same time

Luna turned to the professor, her eyes downcast. "May I sit with your pet, professor Snape?"

Severus nodded. "You may." Severus pressed down on Potter's lower lip softly, parting the soft lips.

Harry stayed absolutely still, not sure what Severus was doing, tempted to try and jerk away from the touch.

Lucius smiled, "So Severus, you mentioned helping me?"

Luna sat beside Harry. "Hi Harry," she murmured.

Severus smiled at Lucius. "Yes. I have ways of increasing chances of conception and have enough medical training to see you, and Miss Lovegood, through the pregnancy safely."

"Hey" Harry said quietly, reaching down to grab her hand

"They would be most welcome" Lucius smiled

Luna smiled. "You seem in good shape?"

Severus smiled. "Excellent. Is it just the one child you wish for her to bear?"

Harry nodded a little, "I'm scared Luna"

Lucius shrugged, "Maybe more, we'll see”

Luna frowned. "Why? Professor Snape seems to be treating you kindly. Is he not?"

Severus nodded. "It would have been nice to continue the Snape line but... Well... My…ah ... Proclivities do not allow it," he chuckled.

"He's get a look in his eyes" Harry whispered

"Our Lord didn't tell you?" Lucius asked quietly, "His research shows that Potter is a carrier"

Luna frowned. "What kind of look?"

Severus frowned. "A carrier? You're sure?"

"Like he's holding back from ripping my clothes off and fucking me on every flat surface he can find" Harry whispered

Lucius nodded, "Our Lord knows of your desire to have children and that's why he gave Potter to you"

Luna chuckled. "Why is that a bad thing? You are attractive, Harry. Though a little underfed."

Severus sighed softly. "I must thank him properly."

"I'm scared it will hurt" Harry said truthfully

Lucius nodded a little, "I recommend not trying until the boy has a bit more weight on him, otherwise you could lose them both"

Luna nodded. "It does a little, at first. But then it's wonderful Harry. I promise."

Severus nodded and grinned. "There are contraceptive charms until then."

"I'm scared Luna" Harry murmured

Lucius nodded with a smirk, finishing his food

Luna sighed. "Yes Harry but _why_? Are you scared you'll like him? Master is kind to me, Harry. Trust me when I say it will work out. Even in the darkest moment when you think it won't. It will."

Severus snagged a piece of meat of Lucius' plate and took a bite from it. Blowing the steam off, he lowered his fingers to Harry's mouth.

Harry smiled softly at her, "when did you get so wise Luna?" Harry opened his mouth and let the meat in, moaning softly at the flavour

Luna shrugged. "No one ever listened before."

Severus gently popped the meat in Harry's mouth and licked his fingers clean while Harry chewed.

Harry smiled and hugged her softly, "we all should have" he murmured after swallowing

Luna patted Harry's back. "It matters not now. Shall I remove the dishes, master?"

Severus slid a chart across to Lucius. "Record Miss Lovegood's bleeds on this for me. The best time for conception would be three or four days once the bleeding has completely stopped. Of course, that doesn't mean don't get your practice in."

Lucius smirked a little, "thank you Severus" he said softly, before turning to Luna, "yes please strawberry"

Luna nodded. "Of course, master. May I ask?"

Severus chuckled softly. "Ever the polite young lady, Miss Lovegood."

"You may ask" Lucius smiled

Harry glanced up at Severus, missing the hand in his hair slightly

"May I get a drink of water? I'm awfully thirsty."

Severus lowered his hand back to Harry's hair, running his hand through it.

"Of course love" Lucius smiled

Harry let out a soft sigh, leaning into the touch

Luna blinked at the endearment but fetched a glass of water for herself.

Severus looked over. "Would you be kind enough to get my pet a glass?"

Harry looked up at him thankfully, slowly leaning his head against the man’s thigh

Severus paused and looked down at Harry before stroking the boy's cheek.

Luna passed a glass to Harry.

Harry took the glass and took a few sips, closing his eyes

Lucius smiled and patted his lap

Severus kept his hand on Harry's cheek.

Luna smiled and climbed up, not even blinking when one arm slid around her waist and the other hand into her panties.

Harry kept his eyes closed, liking the soft touches

Lucius glided his fingers over her clit softly, kissing her neck, "when was your last bleed?"

Severus couldn't help the genuine smile that twitched at his lips.

Luna's breath hitched.  "About two weeks ago. Depending on what the date is."

Harry hummed softly, opening his mouth as a finger slid over his lips

"Today is the twentieth of July" Lucius said quietly

Severus pushed his finger into Harry's mouth, running the pad of it across the boy's tongue.

Luna moaned softly. "Then it was two weeks and three days ago."

Harry smiled a little, letting Severus's finger roam his Mouth, still tasting faintly of the spices from the meat

Lucius nodded, marking it on the chart as his finger twirled around her opening

Severus gently swirled around Harry's tongue bar.

Luna hummed quietly. "Please, master," she begged.

Harry whined softly, the touch stinging the fresh piercing

Lucius smirked, "go to bed strawberry, I'll be up soon. Put on something... Special"

Severus moved away again. "Still sore?"

Luna pouted softly but did as her master commanded and slid from his lap. In the bedroom she pulled out a see through nightie with nothing else on.

Harry nodded, "stings a little" he whispered

Severus pulled out a pain potion for Harry.  "Here, my pet."

Harry took it quickly, sighing softly when the pain eased

After a few moments, Lucius stood up and said goodbye to Severus, telling him Draco would be down for dinner soon if he wanted to stay

Severus nodded. "Thank you. Enjoy yourself," he smirked.

Harry looked up at Severus as Lucius left the room, "are we going or staying?"

Severus looked down. "I plan to stay and see my godson. I imagine you would like to see Miss Weasley?"

Harry nodded slightly, sitting up straight again

Severus ran his hand back through Harry's hair.

Harry hummed softly at the touch as the door opened

Ginny entered first.

Harry kept his head down, scared to look

Ginny waited for Draco to sit and be given her instructions.

Draco gestured her down with one hand, smiling at Severus

Harry breathed a sigh of relief when he realized Ginny looked good

Severus smiled at his godson. "Draco. How are you?"

Ginny sunk to her knees on Luna's vacated cushion.

"I'm good Severus, and yourself?"

Harry smiled a little at Ginny

Ginny looked at Harry and gave a brief smile.

"Quite well, Draco. How have you been with your pet? Any problems?"

Draco shook his head, "she's been very good" he hummed, "yours?"

Harry looked up at Severus as Draco asked

Severus chortled. "He's given me problems but it was to be expected. He's been extremely well behaved of late."

Harry looked down at the floor, shifting nervously

Draco nodded a little, reaching a hand down to stroke Ginny's hair

Ginny smiled softly at the touch.

Severus looked down at Harry. "Pet? You are nervous."

Harry nodded a little, despite Severus not asking a question, keeping his gaze on the floor

Draco smiled, gently leaning Ginny's head on his leg

Ginny complied easily.

Severus frowned softly. "Why are you nervous, my pet?"

"I require the bathroom" Harry whispered

Draco kept stroking her hair

Severus nodded. "Miss Weasley, would you be so kind and show Harry the bathroom?"

Draco let her stand up.

Harry stood slowly

Ginny led the way silently.

Severus turned back to Draco. "How are things? Are they truly okay?"

Harry waited until he came out of the bathroom before hugging her gently

Draco nodded, "she listens and doesn't fight"

Ginny smiled and hugged back.

Severus snorted. "We're getting there."

Harry smiled at her and they headed back

Draco laughed softly

Ginny knelt back at Draco's feet.

Severus chuckled with Draco

Harry knelt back next to Severus, leaning his head on the man’s thigh

Draco returned his hand to Ginny's hair

Severus cupped Harry's cheek, his hand occasionally running through the messy black hair.

Ginny sighed contently.

Harry smiled softly at the soft touch, humming quietly

Draco stroked her hair gently

Severus smiled down. "Are you happy to stay or do you want to go?"

Harry shrugged a little, smiling nervously up at him, not wanting to say the wrong thing

Severus sighed good-naturedly. "Gryffindor’s. Perhaps we could stay for dinner Draco?"

Draco smiled, "I have no problem with that. I assume your pet will eat what he is given?"

"He will eat from my hand, yes. Any allergies, my pet?"

"Raspberries" Harry whispered

"Okay. No raspberries, Draco."

Draco nodded, "how does Moroccan marinated lamb with potato gratin sound? With lemon and strawberry tart for after?"

Severus looked down at Harry.

Harry smiled softly, "I love lamb" he whispered

"Excellent. That sounds wonderful Draco."

Harry sat quietly as they waited for the food, stiffening when his cloak was removed

"Just so it doesn't get dirty. You can have it back when you're finished."

Harry nodded, feeling exposed but not wanting to fight and get shocked again

Severus ran his hand through Harry's hair soothingly.

Harry leaned into the touch

Upstairs Luna sucked Lucius into her throat.

Lucius gripped her hair firmly

Luna hummed around him, loving the hand twisted in her hair.

Lucius pulled her off him and up to kiss her hard

Luna moaned into the kiss, her body thrumming with desire.

Lucius pulled her into his lap

Luna smiled at him and kissed his jaw.

Lucius groaned softly

Luna moved her lips to the blonde’s throat.

"So perfect" Lucius moaned

Luna blushed and unbuttoned his shirt.

Lucius pulled her down for a kiss

Luna moaned into the kiss, awaiting further instruction.

Lucius slid his hands down her body

Luna shivered delightedly.

Lucius pulled her dress over her head

Luna raised her arms and wound them around Lucius' neck.

Lucius pulled the dress off and kissed her firmly

Luna pressed herself against his chest.

Lucius' hands ran down her body, sliding her panties off

Luna stepped out of the thin material.

Lucius kissed her firmly

Luna hummed softly.

Lucius slipped his hand between her legs

Luna's breathing hitched. "Oh master..." She moaned.

Lucius smirked and slid a finger into her

Luna gasped softly, parting her legs wider.

Lucius kissed her deeply again

Luna ground onto Lucius' finger.

Lucius moaned softly

Luna blushed.

Lucius worked a second finger in

Luna thrust against the digits.

Lucius grinned, kissing her again

Luna daringly thrust her tongue in Lucius' mouth.

Lucius moaned, grinding his hips against her

Luna hummed.

Lucius slid his fingers out

Luna whined in complaint

Lucius grinned and pulled her down on his cock

Luna cried out loudly. "Master!”

Lucius held her there, moaning loudly

Luna shifted and raised herself up before dropping back down

Lucius moaned loudly, bucking up

Luna rode her master, pushing her master closer to orgasm.

Lucius groaned and came deep in her

Luna threw her head back and cried out. "Master!"

Lucius slowly stroked her clit

Luna shuddered and moaned, loving that her master was still inside her while he continued taking her pleasure higher.

Lucius kissed her hard, hands moving up to caress her nipples

Luna moaned loudly, whimpering in pleasure.

Lucius latched his mouth onto one of her nipples

Luna brazenly thrust her chest into her master’s face.

Lucius slid out, sliding his hand down to slowly caress between her legs

Luna whined at the loss though it soon turned into a moan.

Lucius grinned around her nipple, slowly stroking her clit

Luna wriggled against the finger stroking her, desperate to come. “Master… please!"

"Come for me" Lucius whispered, sucking a love bite on her neck

Luna's head fell back and she screamed as her body grew tight then snapped and her orgasm raced through her.

Lucius held her close as she came

Luna collapsed against him, her body hummed pleasantly with the aftershocks of her orgasm.

Lucius grinned and kissed her softly

Luna kissed back sweetly.

Lucius yawned a little, "Sleep now My strawberry"

Luna nodded. "You'll stay, master?"

Lucius smiled and nodded, "I need to sleep too"

Luna nodded and curled up tightly.

Lucius wrapped himself around her

Luna fell asleep in seconds.

Severus bit back a groan when the food was placed before him. It looked and smelled delicious.

Harry moaned softly as the smell drifted to him, having not had such nice food since Bill and Fleur’s wedding

The moan when straight to Severus' groin. Cutting off a little meat he used his fingers to lower it to Harry's mouth.

Harry pulled it out of his grip, letting out a soft whimper at the taste

Severus ate some himself then gave Harry a bigger bite.

Harry chewed happily, sucking some of the juice off Severus' fingers

Severus bit his tongue to keep from moaning. He could see Draco trying not to laugh at him.

Harry looked up at him innocently

Severus narrowed his eyes though not menacingly.

Harry smirked a little, opening his mouth for more

Severus gave Harry more meat.

Harry sucked on his fingers again

Severus did moan that time, he couldn't hold it back. His pants were too tight for his cock.

Harry looked up at him with a smirk, finishing the bite, nervous about what he was doing

Severus' pupils were blown wide.

Harry sighed when the next bite didn't come, reaching out to grab some for himself

Severus slapped Harry's hand and glared at him. "Wait!” He hissed and cut another bite.

Harry whined softly, hand falling to his side

Severus slid the next bite into Harry's mouth.

Harry chewed happily, humming softly

Severus fed himself then Harry in turn.

Harry whined, waiting impatiently

Severus handed more food down

Harry chewed with a smile, humming a little

Severus fed Harry what was left on the plate.

Harry smiled widely, leaning his head on him

Severus stroked his hair.

Harry sighed softly, looking up at him

Severus looked down and cocked an eyebrow in question.

"Can we go soon?" Harry asked quietly

"Yes. Thank you for an excellent meal Draco."

Harry smiled a little, glad he was listened to

Severus rose and bade Harry to follow.

Harry stood and walked slowly after him

Severus pulled Harry against his chest and floo'd them away.

Harry stumbled a little as they landed

Severus kept Harry upright then dragged him off to the bedroom.

Harry yelped softly, still in just briefs

Severus kicked the door shut and turned to Harry.

Harry stood In front of him, facing the floor

Severus strode forward and wound a hand in Harry's hair, "You've been teasing me, my pet."

Harry kept himself still, body stiff

Severus crushed his mouth against Harry's brutally.

Harry kissed back for a few moments before realizing what he was doing and trying to pull away

Severus wound his arms behind Harry's back, stopped his escape.

Harry growled, trying to pull away as hard as he could

Severus bit Harry's lip, though not hard enough to draw blood and backed the boy up against the bed.

Harry kept struggling around, growling softly

Pushing the boy onto the bed he flicked his wand and the scarves from their trip to the shop wound around Potter's wrists, binding him.

Harry yanked against them, twisting on the bed

Severus unbuttoned his shirt and shucked the thin material off.

Harry kept yanking on the scarfs, trying his hardest to break them with shots of magic

Severus smirked darkly. "They are imbibed with magic. No amount of struggling will slip you loose. Did you think I had forgotten your earlier transgression?"

Harry looked up at him nervously, still frantically trying to free himself

Severus shook his head and waggled his finger mockingly. "I told you before we went to the lab that distracting me was dangerous. Had you not had the collar on I’d have had to of stunned you, and risked blowing us both up."

Harry frowned at him, tugging furiously, letting out a quiet whimper

Severus unbuckled his belt and unsnapped his pants, letting them balance in his narrow hips.

Harry shook his head quickly, trying to kick him

Severus walked over. "I can bind your legs as well," he warned.

Harry just tried to kick him again, managing to clip his shoulder

Snarling furiously Severus bound Potter's feet to the bottom posts, still leaving enough slack for... Activities.

Harry let out a yell, trying to free his feet again

Severus dropped the pants off his hips and bared the twitching length in them. He'd worn no boxers.

Harry's face paled and he shook his head, "no!"

"Ah ah! I warned you there would be consequences of breaking the rules, my pet. Just because you were behaved at the Malfoy's doesn't mean you've gotten away with it. But the punishment is lesser than what I had planned."

Harry kept trying to escape, body going limp when he realized there was nothing he could do

Severus smirked darkly. "Good. Now that you've stopped struggling...."

Harry went pale, looking at him terrified, "please! Don't!"

Severus ignored the plea and found the unlabelled vial from earlier.

Harry frowned, "what is that?" He yelled

Pouring a little into his fingers he smoothed it over his slim digits. "Something for you."

Harry's face paled in realization, shaking his head desperately as he started struggling again

Severus knelt between Potter's legs, slicked hand glistening in the light.

"No!" Harry screamed, trying to shift himself away

Bending the boy's knees he bared Potter's arse to him. Running a slicked finger down the crack Severus pressed between them.

Harry let out a scream, trying to pull himself away from the touch, "stop!"

Severus pushed his finger into the tight ring of muscle.

Harry let out a cry, trying to pull himself away in any way possible

Severus pumped his finger, twisting it around, searching.

"Stop!" Harry cried, trying to push Severus out

Severus pressed a second finger in. Scissoring them, he stretched Harry out.

Harry howled, shaking his head and trying to get away, bucking his hips suddenly

Severus added a third finger, making sure he wouldn't hurt the boy on entry.

"Stop!" Harry screamed, voice starting to go hoarse, continuing to tug frantically on the restraints

Severus added a fourth finger and twisted them around inside Harry. "So tight..." He growled.

Harry sobbed loudly, "please?" He cried, trying to clench his muscles to force Severus out, something in the lubricant stopping him

Severus pulled his fingers out and slicked his cock up.  "This could hurt a little," he warned quietly.

"Stop!" Harry begged, "please" he cried out, trying to clench himself shut

Severus sat back a moment. "I don't understand you. You spent the entire meal teasing me, making me hard. I get you back and you're suddenly all shy and coy!"

Harry whimpered weakly, "please" he whispered, knowing that he wasn't going to stop

Severus growled. "Answer me!"

"I was fucking hungry!" Harry yelled, yanking on the scarves

"So you thought you'd tease me then retract it?!"

Harry shrugged, "I'm a fucking virgin okay!" He yelled

Severus reeled back. "Well, no wonder you're so tight." Hedging back forward, he lifted Harry onto his thighs and positioned himself. "I'll do my best not to be too harsh."

Harry whimpered softly, squeezing his eyes shut

Pressing forward into Harry he palmed the boy's cock to distract him from the pressure further back.

Harry groaned loudly, pleasure and pain shooting through him

Severus pressed further inside, sliding in inch by inch until fully seated.   Giving over to the pleasure he felt he thrust into Harry at a fast pace.

Harry yelled and cried out, a few moans slipping through as Severus hit his prostate, whimpering a little

Severus slammed into Harry, using both hands to jerk the boy's hips, forcing him back onto Severus' thighs.

Harry cried out loudly as Severus slammed into his prostate, the movement still burning slightly

Severus stroked Harry's now weeping, hard cock and continued fucking him with vigour.

Harry gasped at the touch on his cock, pleasure shooting through him

"That's it Harry," he growled. "Moan for your master."

Harry let out a whine, shaking his head, before a loud moan burst out from a slam into his prostate

"Good, my pet. Let me hear you."  Severus picked up the pace further.

Harry kept letting out moans, unable to keep himself silent no matter how hard he tried

Severus pulled on Harry's cock, driving the boy's pleasure higher. "Come, Harry. Now!"

 Harry groaned loudly and came over his hand, crying out as his body spasmed in the restraints

Severus threw his head back and slammed into Harry a final time before growling out his own orgasm, spilling inside him

Harry panted softly, laying still under him

Vanishing the restraints Severus rolled off Harry and to the side, exhausted.

Harry curled into a ball, shivering a little and feeling confused

Severus sat up, the muscles in his thighs trembling a little from exertion.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut, thinking he was still in trouble from earlier

Severus summoned a salve. "Lay back a moment. This salve with remove most of any pain you're in."

Harry slowly moved into an easier position, hole clenching desperately

Severus scooped a generous amount out and smoothed it over Harry's hole.

Harry let out a soft sigh of relief, feeling quite empty

Severus sat back. "I'm getting a shower," he announced.

Harry nodded, "I'm going to sleep" he said quietly

"Very well. Goodnight, my pet."

Harry nodded a little, curling into a ball and drifting to sleep

Severus stepped under a hot spray and chided himself for not being more careful.

Harry slept badly at first, only slipping into a peaceful sleep after he was joined in the bed

Severus tugged Harry against his chest and fell asleep.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going for any sort of word count per chapter - just ending it where I think it works

Harry woke up slowly the next morning, face buried in Severus's chest, held tightly in place

 

Severus grunted quietly when he felt the boy move.

 

Harry stiffened, suddenly recalling where he was

 

Severus groaned softly. "Stay still, pet."

 

Harry tried to force himself to relax, but his body stayed stiff and wound up

 

Severus sighed and opened his arms so Harry could move.

 

Harry shifted away a little, still quite tense, slowly taking Severus's hand and nervously guiding it to his hair

 

Severus understood Harry saw it as a soothing gesture and carded it through Harry's hair softly.

 

Harry let out a soft sigh, relaxing into the touch

 

Severus smirked softly. At least he knew a way to calm his pet.

 

Harry drifted off a little at the soft touch

 

Severus closed his eyes, fingers still running through Harry's hair.

 

Harry opened his eyes again a few minutes later

 

Severus snored softly, his fingers buried in Harry's hair.

 

"Can I ask you something?" Harry whispered

 

Severus opened his eyes. "Yes, my pet."

 

"What did Malfoy mean last night? When he said I'm a carrier?"

 

Severus yawned and sat up a little, pulling Harry with him. "Certain wizarding males, powerful ones, carry a specific gene."

 

"What gene?" Harry asked, looking down at the bed

 

"A gene to carry a child."

 

"Carry as in..." Harry trailed off, face going pale

 

"Carry and give birth to. It's a rare gene."

 

Harry looked down at the blankets, "Does that mean you're...?"

 

Severus tipped Harry's head up. "I'm what?"

 

"You're going to make me pregnant" Harry whisper

 

Severus cocked his head. "Honestly? I haven't fully decided. I want children. A family. But... Well, I'd be tied to the person who carried my children for eternity."

 

Harry nodded a little, "But if you were going to have them with someone...." His face was pale

 

"Just say it Harry. You can speak freely when we are like this."

 

"It would probably be me wouldn't it" Harry sighed

 

Severus shrugged. "I know of one other who carries the gene, but I'd rather not ask them."

 

"Who?" Harry whispered, laying back down again

 

"Draco. But he's my Godson. Though, he would do it if I asked."

 

Harry nodded a little, looking down at his pillow

 

Severus sighed. "But, I have made no concrete decisions. It can be broached at a later date."

 

Harry nodded again, gently reaching out to take Severus' hand

 

Severus returned his hand to Harry's hair and carded through the mess.

 

Harry let out a soft sigh, body relaxing against the bed

 

Severus laid back against the pillows.

 

Harry shuffled a little closer, allowing Severus easy access to his hair

 

Severus let Harry get himself comfy.

 

Harry let his eyes slip shut, breathing softly

 

Severus fell into a light sleep, fingers still buried in the boy's hair.

 

Harry did the same, dozing lightly for a few hours

 

Sunlight streamed gently through the curtained window

 

Harry woke up again as the hand in his hair left

 

Severus shifted in his sleep, his hand falling from the boy's hair.

 

Harry sat up a bit, shifting to the other side of the bed

 

Severus mumbled softly.

 

Harry stood up, legs shaking under him as he moved to the dresser, finding some of Severus' clothes and putting them on, before heading for the door

 

Severus rolled over but didn't wake.

 

Harry put his hand on the door and slowly managed to open it

 

Severus grumbled quietly, yawning softly as he began to wake.

 

Harry quickly stepped through the door, closing it softly behind him

 

Peering around the room Severus blinked. "Harry?" He called.

 

Harry moved swiftly but quietly down the hallway, hoping the collar wouldn't kick in

 

Severus climbed out of bed and checked the bathroom.

 

Harry quickly went into the next room he found, which was empty.

 

He crossed the room silently and hid in the bathroom

 

Severus pulled on some trousers and grabbed his wand. "Point me," he murmured.

 

Harry made sure he was well hidden, breathing softly

 

Stopping outside one of the rooms Severus frowned. Why was Harry hiding?

 

Harry heard Severus stop and cursed softly, having hoped he would go past and allow Harry to sneak out the back door

 

Severus opened the door and peered in but saw nothing. The room was filled with junk and would take him hours to search. Closing the door he warded all exits of the manor to warn him if Harry tried to leave

 

Harry stayed hidden, keeping his breathing silent

 

Severus headed back to his own room.

 

Harry let himself relax, waiting there for a while before sneaking out and swiftly heading for an exit

 

Severus heard his wards wail and darted back into the hallway.

 

Harry swore loudly, pushing and kicking the door

 

Severus silently stood behind Harry, his face thunderous.

 

Harry froze, realizing Severus was behind him

 

Severus stood completely still.

 

Harry wheeled around and tried to back away

 

Severus glared down at the boy. "Back to the room. Now," he hissed.

 

Harry shook his head, back pressed against the door

 

"I wasn't asking, Potter. Move it. Now."

 

Harry started walking slowly towards the room

 

Severus followed silently, his hand itching to use his wand but he refrained.

 

Harry's body was stiff, but he let out no noise

 

Back in the bedroom he pointed at the bed and grabbed a chair for himself.

 

Harry slowly walked to the bed, standing next to it

 

"Sit," Severus growled.

 

Harry sat on the edge slowly, keeping his gaze on the floor

 

Severus sat on the chair, arms folded across his bare chest. "Care to explain yourself?"

 

Harry just glared at the floor, letting out a growl

 

"I'm sorry? I didn't quite catch that," he sneered.

 

"Don't want to be here!" Harry yelled

 

"Well that's just tough fucking luck, Potter!"

 

"Why can't you fucking let me go?!" Harry yelled, trying to kick him

 

Severus parried the blow. "It's not in my nature to give up what I want."

 

Harry swore loudly at him, trying to kick him again

 

Severus darted forward and smacked Harry. "Stop trying to kick me!"

 

"Let me go!" Harry screamed, trying to punch him instead

 

Severus smacked Harry again.  "No."

 

Harry's hand went to his burning cheek, trying once again to kick him

 

Grabbing the boy by the throat he hauled him up. "Have you forgotten that punishments happen for infringements of rules?"

 

Harry struggled again him, letting out soft groans

 

He squeezed and relaxed slightly. "Answer me!”

 

Harry shook his head, "Want to get out" He snapped

 

"Well you're not getting out!"

 

"Let me go!" Harry yelled, thrashing in his grip

 

"Do you want the Dark Lord to kill you, boy?"

 

"No!" Harry yelled, trying his hardest to free himself

 

Severus dropped him.  "Carry on and he will kill you. I thought we'd turned a corner yesterday. I guess not."  Whispering a charm he reactivated the collar.

 

Harry let out a cry, falling to the ground as it shocked him

 

Severus grunted.

 

Harry panted softly as he laid on the floor

 

Severus stared down at the boy coldly. "Are you finished with your escape plans for the day?"

 

Harry nodded weakly, eyes squeezing shut

 

Severus left the collar active. He'd turned off the shocking charm half way through their meal yesterday. "Get showered and dressed."

 

Harry nodded weakly, pulling himself off the floor

 

Severus steadied the boy then watched him walk off. He sighed. So sure, he had been, that the boy was getting to terms with how things were.

 

Harry stood under the shower for a while, letting his legs get there strength back

 

Severus pulled a shirt on and grabbed a belt for his trousers.

 

Harry stepped out of the bathroom slowly

 

Severus pointed at a pair of shorts on the bed. Knee length this time.

 

Harry sighed a little, pulling them on, "shirt?"

 

"No shirt. Come. We have things to do. Get a book."

 

Harry whimpered softly and grabbed another book

 

Severus led the boy back to the lab and began brewing the next batch of potions.

 

Harry read quietly, feeling exposed

 

Severus conjured a light cloak and plonked it in front of Harry.

 

Harry glanced at him thankfully and pulled it on

 

Severus snorted but dipped his head in acknowledgement.

 

Harry cuddled into the fabric as he read

 

Severus brewed everything on the list.

 

Harry stopped reading and just watched him brew

 

Severus bottled potions up, cleaned cauldrons and washed utensils.

 

Harry just watched silently, book forgotten

 

Severus glanced up and paused. His lips twitched in a ghost of a smile then continued.

 

Harry blushed and looked down at the book, before looking back up

 

Severus scoffed silently and carried on. The boy was a strange one indeed.

 

Harry went back to watching him silently

 

Severus finished a short while later. Stretching he popped the kinks on his back out.

 

Harry quickly looked back at the book, trying to hide the fact he'd only read about a page

 

Severus sighed. "How far did you get in your education before you went on the run?"

 

"I took my OWL's, I never got my results" he said quietly

 

Severus nodded. "We shall have to rectify that. My pet will not be an uneducated dolt. What were your favourite subjects?"

 

"I enjoyed Defence and charms." He paused, "I enjoyed potions" he whispered

 

Severus paused. "You enjoyed potions?"

 

"I did a lot of theory in my own time" Harry said quietly, "I-I brewed some of the potions in the second floor bathroom"

 

Severus cocked an eyebrow. "Brew me a blood replenisher," he orders.

 

Harry nodded, moving towards the cupboards and taking his time to select the best ingredients

 

Severus sat back and watched curiously. He wondered if this was another ploy to get away.

 

Harry moved to one of the benches, starting to prepare his ingredients, working quickly but efficiently, all of them diced or sliced near perfectly

 

Severus couldn't find anything to criticise and was for once at a loss for words.

 

Harry made sure his ingredients were ready before quietly asking Severus to light the fire under his cauldron, tipping in the first few ingredients

 

Severus did as asked. He remembered belatedly the boy had no wand and of course would not be able to light the burner under the cauldron.

 

Harry brewed quickly, managing to change the fire under the cauldron with wandless magic, producing a perfect blood replenisher just twenty minutes after the fire was lit

 

Severus stood stunned. "Why did you not show this prowess in my classes?"

 

"Because it's hard to brew when everyone, including the teacher is yelling at you" Harry said softly, "I've always worked better in silence"

 

Opening his mouth to retort Severus realised the boy was right. "Huh.... Well I see no reason for you not to help in future then. It would certainly cut down my brewing time."

 

Harry nodded a little, "I only managed to make it up to seventh year potions before we ran away" He whispered, having done a lot of reading ahead

 

Severus shrugged. "We can work on trying the seventh year potions when we have spare time during brewing."

 

Harry nodded a little, "Have you finished for the day?"

 

Severus nodded. "Yes."

 

Harry nodded again, "What else do you have planned?" He asked quietly, looking at the floor

 

"Nothing in particular. Not until this evening, anyway."

 

"What's this evening?" Harry asked, glancing over at him as he packed up the ingredients

 

Severus paused and looked at him. "Your punishment for trying to escape then hitting me."

 

Harry looked down at the floor and nodded a little, letting out a quiet whimper

 

Severus carded his hand through Harry's hair. "Would you rather get it over with now? You may have the choice. "

 

"Later" Harry whispered instantly, leaning into the touch on his head

 

"Very well. What would you like to do until then?" Severus asked, continuing running his fingers through the boy's hair.

 

Harry hummed softly at the feeling of the hand, "Are you hungry? I could cook something"

 

Severus paused. "You cook?"

 

Harry nodded, "It's one of the reasons I figured out how to brew"

 

Severus cocked his head. "Very well. You could make something for us both."

 

Harry smiled, "Where is the kitchen?" He asked softly

 

"Come. I'll take you," Severus flicked the cauldrons away and led the teenager out of the lab.

 

Harry followed after him quietly, face splitting into a grin when he saw the kitchen

 

Severus led Harry to a grand kitchen. An island sat in the middle of the room. A double oven with eight hob rings meant getting a lot more cooking done.

 

Harry grinned widely, unclasping his cloak, knowing he couldn't cook with it on, before going to the cupboards

 

Severus sat at the island and let Harry run as he pleased.

 

Harry started pulled out ingredients

 

Severus watched the muscles in Harry's back ripple while he worked. The potions master had to admit the boy was extremely attractive.

 

Harry diced and sliced and stirred and tasted, turning back around an hour later and laying a plate of lasagne in front of him, complete with salad

 

Severus gestured for Harry to take the seat opposite him and offered a fork to the teen.

 

Harry sat down with a smile, taking a small bite

 

Severus speared a chunk off and moaned at the taste. "You put the Malfoy house elves to shame."

 

Harry blushed a little, "It's like brewing" He said softly

 

"Indeed. Cooking is a lot like brewing. An art that bathes in preciseness and timing."

 

Harry nodded, smiling softly, "Although cooking does allow a bit more freedom"

 

Severus dipped his head in acknowledgment. "Yes, there is a margin for error that isn't available in potions. However, you dinner will not try to kill you, should you fail," he smirked wryly.

 

Harry laughed and nodded, "I enjoy cooking a bit more, because I can add a bit of my own twist to it"

 

Severus cocked his head.  "That is doable in potions however one must know exactly what that ingredient could do to the entire mixture. New potions were created through experimentation."

 

Harry nodded again, "I've never felt brave enough to do that in potions, but with cooking, if it goes wrong, I know how to fix it"

 

Severus nodded back. "Yes, however, if you want to counteract something you've put in a potion you just add spider legs."

 

Harry nodded a little, humming softly

 

"It's why you don't see any potion that has spider legs as an ingredient- because of their neutralising properties."

 

"Oh" Harry smiled, starting to do the washing up

 

"Thank you, Harry. Lunch was... Delicious."

 

Harry smiled softly at him, "Thanks" He whispered

 

Severus dipped his head. "Come. We shall work on some charms theory."

 

Harry nodded, following him from the room, forgetting to grab his cloak

 

In the library Severus pulled a book on advanced charms and threw it to Harry.

 

Harry caught it easily, Seeker reflexes making the job easy

 

"Tell me, my pet. What makes any spell more powerful?"

 

Harry thought for a few moments as he watched Severus sit, "Intent?"

 

"Yes, very good. Intent. In that case, why is an unforgivable so powerful?"

 

"Because it is powered by emotion?" Harry questioned, watching a pillow come flying into Severus' hand

 

"What emotion?" Severus placed the cushion next to his chair.

 

"Rage?" Harry asked, stepping closer as he was beckoned

 

"In a way, Yes. Very good. Sit down, pet. Have you ever experienced a rage so potent you thought it would split you at the seams and take over your very soul?"

 

Harry nodded, sinking down onto the cushion

 

Severus smiled softly. "What caused it?"

 

"Sirius" Harry whispered, "When Bellatrix..."

 

Severus nodded. "Of course. What hurt more? The fact that your godfather was dead or that Bella was alive?"

 

"That she was alive" He whispered

 

Severus nodded again. "What was more important, hurting her or killing her?"

 

"Hurting her. Making her feel how I did" Harry nodded

 

"I see. Why did you fail to fully cast the Cruciatus?"

 

"Because, even though I was so angry, I didn't want to hurt her" Harry said softly "Because I knew it wouldn't bring him back"

 

Severus smiled softly. "So let me ask again, though rephrased. What makes a spell so powerful apart from intent?"

 

Harry thought hard, taking a few moments, "Emotion?"

 

Severus nodded. "Yes. Very good, pet. The stronger the emotion to stronger the spell. It doesn't necessarily have to be rage."

 

Harry nodded a little; shifting his legs a little so He was more comfortable

 

Severus closed his eyes a moment. "Do you understand now why I was able to end Albus' life?"

 

Harry nodded again, sighing softly

 

Severus swallowed audibly. "I cared greatly enough for him, despite who my real master is, to end his life for him. Albus was dying, we both knew it. It was his last wish."

 

Harry nodded again, sighing softly, looking up at the clock and realizing it was around eight o'clock

 

Severus followed Harry's gaze. "Are you hungry?”

 

Harry shook his head, trying to keep his mind away from the punishment he had coming

 

Severus frowned. "Pet? You can speak freely."

 

"What's my punishment?" Harry asked quietly, quickly saying after, "master"

 

Severus tapped his chin. "I haven't decided yet. I think I'll let you choose, no matter how outlandish."

 

Harry blushed, looking at the floor

 

"Speak freely, remember? However, you cannot pick something easy like brewing. That is not a punishment to you."

 

Harry sighed, "I don't know" he whispered

 

Severus smiled. "Think about it while I make something to eat. Come to the kitchen."

 

Harry nodded and followed after him, thinking of various things that could be called punishments

 

Severus sat Harry at the island and began preparing dinner. Kneading some dough he watched Harry from the corner of his eye.

 

Harry thought hard, brow creasing

 

Severus rolled out the dough into a disc and covered with tomato purée.

 

Harry stood up and started dicing some toppings to go on Severus's pizza

 

Severus' lips twitched in a smile. "Thank you."

 

Harry smiled softly and sat back down

 

Severus threw the pizza in the oven and set the timer. "Are hungry enough for a slice or two?"

 

Harry nodded a little, "I can't think of anything" he said quietly

 

"Think of anything?"

 

"For my um... Punishment" he whispered, looking at the floor

 

Severus sat down. "Okay. We'll think of one together. What do you dislike doing?"

 

Harry thought for a few moments, "Camping" he said jokingly

 

Severus raised an eyebrow and smirked, "I can see how that might be dull."

 

Harry nodded a little, "writing lines" he said quietly, fingers tracing the marks on his hand

 

Severus reached out and took his hand. "What is this?"

 

Harry sighed, "Umbridge" he said quietly

 

"Blood quill?”

 

Harry nodded, "eleven sessions" he said quietly

 

Severus swore quietly. Running through the salves in his head he had a small amount of the one he'd used on Harry's back but this was a magical scar. He'd need to tweak the brew and work it for magic.

 

"Sorry" Harry said quickly, thinking he'd upset him

 

"No. Don't apologise. I was never aware of what her punishments were."  The timer buzzed and Severus got up before the pizza could burn. Cutting it into slices he plated a couple for Harry.

 

Harry took one and started eating it slowly, "I don't like being restrained"

 

Severus glanced up. "Why not?"

 

"I don't know. Would that work as a punishment? Like I have to spend an amount of time bound in a certain way?"

 

Severus tapped his chin. "Is that something you can tolerate? I want to punish, not terrify you."

 

Harry nodded, "I don't like it, but it doesn't freak me out or anything, I just don't enjoy it" he shrugged

 

Severus smirked. "I could make you enjoy it. You'd beg to be tied up."

 

Harry blushed, looking at the floor

 

Chuckling Severus agreed to bind Harry for twenty minutes.

 

Harry slowly followed him back to the bedroom, unsure of how Severus was going to bind him

 

"Do you want a cushion for your knees?"

 

Harry nodded a little, looking at the floor, "please master"

 

"Good, my pet."  Severus set a cushion at the foot of the bed and went to grab his bindings. "Do you prefer scarves or ties?"

 

"I don't mind" Harry murmured, "whichever is easier"

 

Severus shook his head. "Though this is a punishment I don't want you too uncomfortable. A compromise. Silk scarves."

 

Harry nodded a little, "do you wish me to kneel on the cushion?"

 

Severus nodded. "Yes, my pet. Arms behind your back."

 

Harry knelt and put his arms behind his back, taking a few deep breaths

 

Severus tied the scarves tightly, but with enough room to be able to move. Summoning a set of cuffs he cuffed through a knot in the scarves to the post.

 

Harry squeezed his eyes shut

 

Severus made sure there was some slack for Harry. Pulling a chair across, he sat in front of Harry, the teen knelt between his spread knees.

 

Harry blinked his eyes open a little, looking up at Severus curiously when he realized his positioning

 

Severus leant forward, elbows on knees, and smiled, though not unfriendly. "All right?"

 

Harry nodded a little, testing the ties a little

 

Severus smiled. "Good. You and I are going to have a talk. You can speak freely. But you do not raise your voice to me. Understood?"

 

Harry nodded nervously, "What happens if I do?"

 

Severus cocked his head. "Let's try not to find out huh?"

 

Harry looked up at him, "Okay" He said softly

 

Severus smiled encouragingly. "Why did Umbridge use a blood quill on you?"

 

"I told her Voldemort was back" Harry said softly, forgetting he wasn't meant to say Voldemort

 

Severus glowered. "If you must use his name use Lord at the front. It will save you his wrath. She punished you for the truth?"

 

Harry nodded, "She was a ministry bureaucrat, what did you expect?”

 

Severus nodded. "Indeed. Though I'd have thought she'd be smart enough not use dark methods of punishment in a school."

 

Harry nodded, sighing a little, "Too late now"

 

"Indeed it is. However, it does not lessen the torture she made you endure."

 

"I dealt with it" Harry said, "It doesn't need to be discussed further" he said, looking down at the floor

 

Severus sensed Harry was getting upset and moved onto a new subject. "You didn't seem bothered being in the presence of the other pets yesterday at Malfoy Manor."

 

"I knew that getting upset would upset them both" He said quietly, head bowed, "Since they both seemed okay, and in Luna's case, happy, I decided not to make a fuss"

 

Severus nodded. "Miss Lovegood has had a crush on Lucius for some time. It is why the Dark Lord let Lucius have her."

 

Harry nodded, "She told me. She thought I would hate her"

 

Severus frowned. "And did you?"

 

Harry shook his head, "How could I?"

 

Severus cocked his head. "She had emotions for a Slytherin. Your friend, Mr. Weasley, would have had quite a few choice words about it."

 

"That's why she didn't tell him. Just like Hermione didn't tell him about Krum in fourth year until the Yule Ball"

 

Severus nodded. "Miss Lovegood for all her oddness, is a very bright and bubbly young woman. She sees the world differently."

 

Harry nodded, "She's an amazing girl"

 

Severus smiled. "And young Miss Weasley?"

 

"I think that... if things had gone differently, I may have ended up with her" Harry whispered

 

"You mean before getting captured?"

 

Harry shook his head, "I mean if I hadn't realized I am gay" He said dryly

 

Severus nodded. "She a kind young woman."

 

Harry nodded a little, "She's always had a thing for Slytherins"

 

Severus smiled. "Miss Weasley and Draco were already seeing each other while at school."

 

Harry laughed softly, "I think they actually played at being master and slave as well"

 

Severus chortled. "Draco is naturally dominate. Miss Weasley strikes as a submissive who could be a dom if required of her."

 

Harry nodded a little, "What am I?" He asked quietly, already having a suspicion

 

"I'd say you're naturally a sub, but you have the fire to be a dom if it was asked of you."

 

Harry nodded with a quiet sigh, tugging restlessly on his bonds

 

Severus grabbed Harry's chin lightly. "Stop struggling. Your time is up in five minutes."

 

Harry whined, tugging harder, getting fed up quickly

 

"Harry!" Severus barked. "Don't push it!"

 

Harry growled, wriggling around more, stilling when a hand dug into his hair

 

Severus yanked his head back. "Stop. It!" Then stroked through the hair.

 

Harry froze, staying still, only shifting a few more times

 

Severus counted down until time was up. Getting up he removed the cuffs and untied the scarves.

 

Harry stood up instantly, storming towards the door only to find himself blocked by a magical barrier

 

Severus stood with his arms folded. "Where do you think you're going?"

 

"Out" Harry snapped, keeping his back to Severus

 

"Why?" Severus snapped in return.

 

"Because I goddamn want to!" Harry yelled, regretting keeping his back open to Severus when he felt hands

 

Severus turned Harry by the shoulders and pushed him against the door. "What did I say about raising your voice to me?"

 

Harry glared at him, "That I should do it all the fucking time!" He taunted

 

Severus jammed a knee between Harry's thighs. "What was that, my pet? You want me to fuck you all the time?" He purred.

 

Harry shook his head, "No I did not say that!!" he snapped, trying to wriggling himself away

 

"Oh I think you did, I think that's exactly what you said."

 

Harry growled, trying to push him away

 

Severus ran his nose along Harry's neck and behind his ear. "Stop it!"

 

Harry yelled, hands scrabbling to try and find some way to get away

 

Severus flicked his tongue against Harry's ear. "Stop what?"

 

"That!" Harry cried, trying to open the door

 

Severus smirked and fisted a hand in Harry's hair.

 

Harry cried out, body relaxing at the grip on his hair

 

Severus took advantage and sealed his lips over Harry's, tongue teasing the boy's tongue.

 

Harry kissed him back, tongue bars clicking audibly, snapping him out of it

 

Severus smirked and broke the kiss. "Feeling a little confined, my pet?" He looked town at the bulge in Harry's shorts.

 

Harry blushed, trying to pull himself away, only to be restrained by the hand in his hair

 

Severus smirked. "I think that should be your punishment for raising your voice to me. You are forbidden to come or touch yourself until I say. Understood?"

 

Harry growled, trying to push him away with a shake of his head

 

"Oh no, no. You are not leaving, my pet. Are we understood?"

 

Harry let out a soft cry, trying to free his hair from Severus's grip, only to have himself be forced onto his knees

 

"Since your mouth seems only good for foul language, we might as well put it to good use."

 

Harry snarled at him, "I'll bite you" he warned

 

Severus smirked. "Oh really, you don't think I can't just charm your teeth so they aren't sharp or strong enough to do that? Or better yet, just remove them altogether?"

 

Harry looked at him with wide eyes, "you wouldn't" he snapped

 

Severus smirked. "Try me," he purred.

 

Harry paled, looking at the floor before obediently opening his mouth

 

Severus slid a finger into Harry's mouth and gently tapped the piercing in there.

 

Harry whined softly, feeling magic rush through his mouth

 

Severus paused. "Hurts?"

 

Harry shook his head, "weird" he mumbled

 

Severus grinned. "Weird good or weird bad?"

 

"Good" Harry mumbled, not liking the fact he enjoyed it

 

 Severus chuckled darkly. "Just enjoy it, my pet."  Twirling his finger around the piercing Severus bit back the urge to put something else in there.

 

Harry moaned softly at the feeling of the finger on his piercing

 

Severus swallowed his own moan, loving how responsive Harry could be.

 

Harry whined softy when the touch was moved

 

Severus returned his finger, massaging the ball bearing

 

 Harry moaned quietly, pushing into the touch

 

Severus pulled his finger away, cocking an eyebrow at the teen.

 

Harry blushed, looking at the ground and trying to pull himself away from the hand in his hair

 

Severus carded his fingers through the messy locks. "Up you get, pet," he murmured.

 

Harry slowly stood up, the movement in his hair once again slowing his heart rate and making him relax a little

 

Severus smiled softly. "You did well, my pet. Are you tired?"

 

Harry shook his head, physically fine but mentally exhausted

 

"What would you like to do then?"

 

Harry shrugged a little, before glancing down at the bulge in his crotch

 

Severus smirked. "Would you like to learn just why have your tongue pierced is so erotic?" He offered.

 

Harry nodded with a soft moan, something about the tone of his voice driving him mad

 

Severus sunk to his knees and forced Harry back against the door. Hands slowly pulling the zipper down the teeth he dove in looking for Harry's cock.

 

Harry moaned loudly, bucking his hips with a cry

 

Flicking the head with his tongue Severus dragged his piercing across it.

 

Harry gasped, groaning loudly and nearly coming at just that touch

 

Severus used his tongue ball bearing to tease the underside of the head of Harry's cock.

 

Harry whined, letting out a keening noise as he reached down to touch himself, wanting more

 

Severus slapped Harry's hand away. Sucking harry to the root he felt the soft head enter his throat.

 

Harry groaned loudly and came down his throat, hips bucking wildly

 

Severus swallowed all Harry gave then pulled off, licking his lips.

 

Harry panted softly, not even thinking as he dropped to his own knees and opened Severus's pants

 

Severus was too startled to even think about what Harry was doing but even when he did he didn't stop the teen.

 

Harry nuzzled against his crotch

 

Severus groaned quietly.

 

Harry looked up at him, not sure if he was doing it right

 

Severus nodded and groaned again. "Carry on, my pet."

 

Harry smiled, licking him gently through his boxers

 

Severus moaned gently.

 

Harry slowly started sliding his boxers down

 

Severus fought the urge to grab Harry's head and force it down into his aching length.

 

Harry licked nervously over the head of his cock

 

Severus hissed out a breath of pleasure.

 

Harry looked up at him with wide eyes, before slowly licking down his length

 

Severus let his head fall back and moaned loudly.

 

Harry smiled softly, starting to suck slowly on his length

 

Severus groaned and wound a hand in Harry's hair, though not forcing the teen, just letting it rest there.

 

Harry hummed around him, letting a little bit more slide into his mouth

 

Severus grunted softly. “Close, my pet. So close."

 

Harry smiled around him, sucking hard

 

Severus bucked his hips and growled out his orgasm, spilling down Harry's throat.

 

Harry choked a little, managing to only spill a little bit

 

Severus pulled Harry up and kissed his harshly, tasting himself.

 

Harry panted softly into the kiss, moaning lightly

 

Severus broke the kiss panting harshly. "So good, my pet."

 

"I did okay?" Harry whispered, voice slightly croaky

 

"Very good, my pet. So very good."

 

Harry smiled softly, groaning a little when Severus called him his pet, the name making him hard again

 

Severus stroked through Harry's hair.  "Such a good pet you are, Harry."

 

Harry leaned into the touch, humming softly

 

Severus rose to his feet and pulled Harry with him.

 

Harry followed easily, not wanting his hair to he pulled

 

Severus kissed Harry softly then let go of Harry with a yawn. "Ready for bed?"

 

Harry nodded a little, moving over to the bed

 

Severus stripped and climbed under the covers.

 

Harry did his shorts back up, before climbing into the bed

 

Severus yawned again and pulled Harry against his chest.

 

Harry wriggled a little before going still, realizing he wasn't going to be allowed to sleep free of Severus's arms

 

Severus grumbled and reluctantly let go of Harry.

 

Harry sighed, not liking making his master angry, rolling over and burying his face in his chest

 

Severus buried his hand in Harry's hair. "Goodnight, my pet."

 

"Goodnight... Master" Harry whispered

 

Severus mumbled something unintelligible then fell asleep.

 

Harry fell asleep soon after, waking up to a loud bang

 

Severus startled awake and rolled out of bed, wand in hand and one hand motioning for Harry to stay behind him.

 

Harry stayed behind him, quite powerless without his wand

 

Severus ventured to the door and stuck his ear against it.

 

Another loud bang sounded and Harry couldn't stop himself from flinching

 

Severus turned to Harry. "Go hide in the bathroom and don't open the door unless I can prove it's me. Do you understand?"

 

Harry nodded nervously, stepping into the bathroom and locking the door

 

Severus went out into the hall and searched for what was making the noise.

 

A few of the remain Order members were attacking the manor

 

Severus tore through the manor and hexed anyone in his way. Standing beside his fellow Death Eaters Severus levelled his wand at them.

 

Someone managed to slip past them, finding Severus's room and blasting away the bathroom door

 

Severus felt the sharp zing of the warning on Harry's collar and tore back down to the bathroom. "Get. Away. From. Him. Now!"

 

The person sent a stunning hex at Severus, grabbing Harry, "we're getting you out of here Harry" he said, feeling the anti-apparition wards kicking in and apparating out before they could stop him

 

Severus screamed and grabbed at the vanishing bodies.

 

Harry groaned softly as they landed, confused and scared

 

Severus swore loudly and threw on his clothes. Blasting debris out of his way Severus snarled. "Severus?" Voldemort asked, "Where is your pet?" He snarled

 

Harry leapt up, realizing that he was free; but finding himself missing Severus already, missing the firm touch of his master

 

Severus turned and snarled furiously. "One of those fuckers took him!" Voldemort growled, "He has a tracer in his collar?"

 

Harry felt a hand on his arm and wheeled around

 

Severus nodded. "Yes, of course." Voldemort nodded, "go get your pet Severus"

 

Harry growled at them, "do you have any idea what you've just fucking done?!" He yelled

 

Severus nodded and snarled. Activating the tracer he followed.

 

Remus stepped back. "Harry?! We were rescuing you!"

 

Harry sighed, "There’s a tracer in the fucking collar" he cried, "now he's going to kill you!"

 

Severus found the house where Harry was.

 

Remus backed away. "But.... Harry..., we couldn't leave you there!"

 

"You should have" Harry whispered, "I don't want you dead Remus"

 

Severus blasted the door open.

 

Remus turned and put Harry behind him. "Remus!" Harry cried, "Don’t! Please! I can't lose anyone else"

 

Severus growled furiously. "Don't make me hurt you, wolf!"

 

"Please Remus" Harry whimpered, "Step aside. Don't make me have to grieve for someone else"

 

Severus advanced on the wolf, wand drawn hanging at his side.

 

"Harry are you hurt?" Severus asked.

 

Harry shook his head, "I'm fine" he said quickly

 

Remus looked between them, listening to Harry's words before slowly stepping to the side

 

Severus glared. "You took without permission, wolf. I have half a mind to skin you alive.”

 

Remus looked down at the floor

 

Harry looked at Severus pleadingly

 

"But I won't. Because it would upset Harry."

 

Harry let out a sigh of relief

 

"Am I able to visit him?” Remus asked quietly, "I just want him to be safe"

 

Severus cocked his head. "Harry, would you like to see him?"

 

Harry nodded a little, "he's like a second godfather to me" he said quietly

 

Severus nodded. "Very well then, you may visit Harry."

 

Remus smiled, "thank you"

 

Harry smiled as well, trying to resist the urge to kneel

 

Severus held his hand out to Harry. Harry stepped closer, glancing over at Remus

 

Severus smiled softly. "Come here, pet."

 

Harry blushed at the nickname, taking the last step closer to him

 

Severus gently ran a hand through Harry's hair.

 

Harry stiffened a little, unsure of what Remus would think

 

Severus cocked his head at Harry's sudden reluctance.

 

Harry kept his gaze on the floor

 

"Pet?" Severus murmured.

 

"Remus" Harry whispered

 

Severus looked at the wolf and dropped his hand.

 

Harry thanked him softly

 

Remus nodded at Severus, "I'll just... Go"

 

Severus snorted softly. "Very well wolf. You may visit on the weekend."

 

Remus nodded again, leaving the room quietly

 

Harry kept his gaze on the floor

 

Severus sighed heavily. "Come on then. Time to return."

 

Harry nodded a little, staying still

 

"Harry? Pet? What's wrong?"

 

"I'm sorry master" Harry whispered, gaze firmly on his feet

 

Severus moved to stand in front of Harry. "Speak freely."

 

"I let him take me" Harry whispered, "I didn't fight back"

 

Severus frowned. "Well of course not. You had no wand to fight with, Harry. I didn't expect you to fight back. Were you expecting some kind of punishment?"

 

Harry nodded a little, gaze still on the floor

 

Severus ran his hand through Harry's hair. "Foolish pet. You would never be punished for something you couldn't control."

 

Harry relaxed into his touch, letting out a relived sigh

 

Severus chuckled. "Better?"

 

Harry nodded with a soft him

 

Severus nodded. "Ready to go home?"

 

Harry nodded again, looking down at the ground

 

"Speak freely, remember?"

 

"I... I can't call it home"

 

Harry said quietly, "at least not yet"

 

Severus nodded. "I shall rephrase. Are you ready to return to the manor?"

 

Harry nodded, hiding his arm out

 

Severus gently grasped the elbow and whisked them away.


	3. Part 3

Harry stumbled as he landed

 

Severus tugged Harry against his chest until he'd caught his balance.

 

Harry blushed a little, looking up at him

 

Severus smiled softly and led away back into the manor.

 

Harry followed after him with a quiet hum

 

Severus took Harry up to the throne room and greeted the Dark Lord with a bow.

 

Harry looked pale, not realizing they would be meeting the Dark Lord

 

Harry shook his head, gaze firmly on the floor

 

Voldemort nodded. "Good. I require nothing of you, Severus."

 

Harry let out a soft sigh of relief, letting himself be led out

 

Severus went down to the lab mentally running through the list of potions he could have Harry safely brew.

 

Harry followed after him quietly

 

Severus pulled out everything Harry would need for making a burn salve. "I'd like you to make me a burn salve."

 

Harry nodded, starting to prepare everything

 

Severus sat back and watched Harry run through everything.

 

Harry brewed easily, humming to himself

 

Severus smiled softly at Harry's clear enjoyment.

 

Harry was in his own little world as he brewed

 

Severus sat back and felt he could leave Harry to it.

 

Harry smiled widely, chopping and dicing and stirring

 

Severus let his attention drink to the potions list in front of him.

 

Harry started spooning the paste into small pots

 

Harry finished the last of the brewing Severus assigned him, settling down to just watch him brew

 

Severus brewed his list while keeping an eye on Harry.

 

Harry watched him silently

 

Severus spent a couple hours putting everything together.

 

Harry tried to ignore the hard on he was started to get, watching Severus's hands

 

Severus smiled softly at Harry. "Okay?"

 

Harry nodded quickly, shifting in an attempt to relieve the tightness around his crotch

 

Severus cocked his head. "Pet?"

 

"N-nothing" Harry whimpered, yelping softly when his collar gave him a small shock for lying

 

Harry shifted again, letting out a soft whimper

 

Severus looked up. "Pet? What's wrong?"

 

Harry let out a quiet whine, "bathroom please"

 

Severus nodded. "Of course. There's one through that door," he pointed at a door at the back of the lab.

 

Harry moved swiftly, locking the door and pulling his cock out of his pants, forgetting that he wasn't meant to jerk off

 

Severus felt the charm in the collar activate to tell him Harry was trying to achieve orgasm.

 

Harry stroked himself quickly, moaning softly

 

Severus yanked the door open. "What do you think you're doing, my pet?"

 

Harry froze, the sound of his nickname on Severus's lips enough to make his come all over his hand

 

Severus smirked. "You are in so much trouble, my pet."

 

Harry moaned loudly, still caught in his orgasm

 

Severus tapped his foot impatiently. "You are going to tell me what brought this on, my pet. Now."

 

Harry panted softly, "w-watching you"

 

Harry whimpered softly at the look on Severus's face

 

"Watching me?"

 

Harry nodded, moaning softly

 

Severus stood with his arms crossed. "And what were you watching, pet?"

 

"Y-your hands" Harry whispered

 

Severus smirked. "My hands?"

 

Harry nodded, "they're just..."

 

Severus cocked an eyebrow. "Just what?"

 

"I always end up... Imagining you doing... Things with them" he mumbled

 

“Imagining what things?"

 

Harry blushed and refused to say anything

 

Severus coughed quietly. "Don't make me punish you, pet," he purred.

 

Harry moaned softly at the tone

 

Severus growled. "I'm waiting!"

 

Harry stayed quiet, looking down at the floor with a blush

 

Severus smirked. "You want to be punished don't you?"

 

Harry nodded, gaze on the floor

 

Severus chuckled darkly. "Do you want to choose your punishment?"

 

Harry shook his head, "I think I've been too bad master"

 

Severus fisted a hand in Harry's hair. "Do you want physical punishment, sexual or both?"

 

"B-both" Harry moaned

 

Severus grunted and stood tall. "Go to the bedroom. Now."

 

Harry hastened quickly, moaning under his breath

 

Severus followed at a sedate pace, not bothering to hide the bulge in the front of his trousers.

 

Harry moaned breathlessly, turning around as he arrived at the room

 

Severus sauntered up to Harry, eyebrow raised. "What is it, pet?"

 

Harry glanced at Severus's bulge

 

Severus raised a brow. "What pet? You think I wouldn't find you attractive like this?"

 

"It's... Fucking sexy" he moaned

 

Severus tutted. "Are we going to have to punish for language too? You're going to be busy for quite some time, my pet."

 

"Can't help it" Harry whined, "You turn me on all the fucking time"

 

Severus smirked. "And how do you feel about restraints now?"

 

Harry let out a quiet moan

 

Severus growled. "That's not an answer, pet. I expect an answer when I ask you something."

 

Harry looked at the floor, "the thought makes me moan master"

 

Severus nodded. "Same bindings as before?"

 

Harry nodded with a soft moan

 

"Get on the bed," Severus ordered.

 

Harry climbed into the bed quickly, reaching down to palm his cock

 

Severus smacked Harry's hands away. "No. That is for my enjoyment only, not yours."

 

Harry whined softly, trying to grind against the bed

 

"Pet! Stop that!"

 

Harry whined again, "Feels so good!"

 

Severus snapped his fingers and the silk bindings wound around Harry's wrists, tying him to the bed posts.

 

Harry whined and yanked on them

 

Severus slowly stripped off, leaving just his open trousers hanging off his hips.

 

Harry whined again, bucking his hips and trying to get some sort of friction

 

Severus vanished Harry's shorts. "So ready for me, aren't you?"

 

Harry nodded with a whine, grinding his hips against the bed

 

Severus smirked. "What do you want?"

 

Harry moaned, "Don't know"

 

Severus arched a brow. "Well, why don't we start with the punishment for your language? I think 10 lashes should do it."

 

Harry panted softly, nodding with a quiet moan

 

Severus summoned a velvet whip. "You will count each lash. Failure to count will result in five more lashes. Am I understood?"

 

Harry nodded, squeezing his eyes shut

 

Severus stroked Harry's chin. "This will sting, my pet. But you will enjoy it."

 

Harry nodded again, taking a few deep breathes

 

Severus let the whip dance over Harry's skin before flicking it once it a lash.

 

Harry cried out loudly, the cry turning into a moan

 

Severus growled. "I thought I told you to count?!"

 

Harry gasped out a one

 

Severus stroked the struck flesh. "Good pet."

 

Flicking his wrist he lashed Harry's skin again.

 

"T-two!" Harry cried, back arching

 

Severus praised the boy and struck again.

 

"Three" Harry screamed, nearly coming in his pants

 

Severus stroked Harry's cheek. "You do not have my permission to come. Understand?"

 

Harry nodded with a soft moan

 

Severus nodded and struck a fourth time.

 

Harry moaned out the next number

 

Severus lashed at Harry's skin until he reached the tenth.

 

Harry moaned and panted, "Ten" He gasped out

 

Severus vanished the whip and stroked over the pink abused skin. "Okay?"

 

Harry nodded with a soft moan, bucking his hip

 

Severus smiled. "Good lad. Now, your punishment for coming when I explicitly told you not self-gratification."

 

Harry whined softly, bucking his hips

 

Severus tapped his chin. "But what punishment befits the crime..."

 

Harry looked at him nervously

 

Severus stroked down Harry's chest. "What to do.... You're young and your hormones somewhat uncontrollable, so nothing too harsh."

 

Harry whined softly, looking at him pleadingly

 

Severus smirked widely. "How about... I fuck you... And you can't touch me."

 

Harry shook his head desperately

 

"You don't like that idea?"

 

Harry shook his head, "Please master"

 

Severus cocked his head. "What would be a fitting punishment, my pet?"

 

"I think you should make me cum, until I can't anymore"

 

Severus smiled lazily. "That's quite an interesting idea, my pet. I think the punishment will suffice nicely."

 

Harry blushed a little, looking at the covers

 

Severus smiled. "Restraints or not?"

 

"I don't know master" Harry whispered, "I might try to stop you"

 

Severus cocked his head. "To stop because the pleasure is too much or because you let your conscience get the better of you?"

 

"The latter" Harry whispered

 

"Alright. We'll leave you restrained."

 

Harry looked down at the covers silently

 

Severus smiled. "It is okay, Harry"

 

Harry looked up at him nervously, eyes wide

 

"Hush, I'm not going to hurt you. I swear it."

 

Harry nodded a little, shivering slightly in anticipation

 

Severus dropped his trousers to the floor and settled on the bed, straddling Harry's knees.

 

Harry looked at him with wide eyes, cock aching hard and dripping pre-cum

 

Severus ran his tongue over the head and lapped up the small bead of precome there.

 

Harry moaned loudly, bucking his hips

 

Severus pressed Harry's hips down, halting all movement.

 

Harry whined, pushing against the touch

 

Severus ran the ball bearing of his tongue bar over the slit.

 

Harry broke into a string of swears, moaning and pleading

 

Severus grinned and sucked only the head into his mouth.

 

Harry whined, trying his hardest to buck his hips

 

Severus hummed softly.

 

"Please" Harry begged

 

"Please what?”

 

"Let me come master please!" Harry begged, not realizing what he was saying

 

Severus sucked Harry into his throat and used his tongue bar to stroke the thick vein on the underside.

 

"Master!" Harry screamed

 

Severus pulled off long enough to say "come, Harry."

 

Harry exploded with a loud cry

 

Severus swallowed all Harry had to give, enjoying to the taste over his tongue.

 

Harry panted weakly, body slowing against the bed

 

Severus licked his lips and smirked up at Harry.

 

Harry smiled softly at him, chest rising and falling quite quickly

 

Severus sat back on his heels. "What next, I think I'll stroke you until you come."

 

Harry whined softly, looking at the man

 

Severus summoned some lube and slicked Harry's cock up.

 

Harry moaned softly, starting to get hard at just the small touch

 

Severus slowly stroked Harry to full hardness.

 

Harry moaned softly, bucking his hips

 

Severus rolled Harry's balls around in his hand softly.

 

Harry moaned loudly, "fuck Severus!" He cried

 

Severus smirked. "That's it, pet."

 

"So good" Harry moaned

 

Severus smirked and sped up his strokes along Harry's cock.

 

Harry whined and pleaded

 

Severus reached a hand under Harry's arse and pressed against the boy's hole

 

Harry moaned, throwing his head back

 

Finger sliding in, Severus sought out Harry's prostate.

 

Harry whined loudly, pushing into the touch

 

Severus added a second finger and scissored them, stretching Harry out.

 

Harry moaned loudly, "need more Sev!"

 

Severus noticed the call of his name but didn't comment. He would bring it up later. A third finger joined in the fun and Severus stroked Harry faster.

 

Harry groaned loudly, coming once more, just a trickle making its way out

 

Severus smirked. He'd just about wrung the boy out.

 

Harry panted softly, leaning back against the pillows

 

Severus chuckled. "Give up yet?"

 

Harry shook his head with a light moan

 

Severus smirked. "Good. Because I plan to fuck you into the mattress, pet."

 

Harry moaned breathlessly, unconsciously spreading his legs

 

Severus lifted Harry onto his thighs and entered Harry swiftly, unconsciously dropping the restraints on the boy's wrists.

 

Harry threw his head back with a loud shout, bucking his hips

 

Severus thrust into Harry ruthlessly, seeking his orgasm.

 

Harry spat out countless swear words; combined with moans and shouts

 

Severus growled and moaned loudly. "That's it, my pet. Moan for me. Let me hear you come undone again."

 

Harry moaned loudly, throwing his head back as he felt orgasm rising

 

Severus pulled Harry up against his chest, still hammering into the slight body.

 

Harry cried out loudly, coming dry as Severus pounded his prostate

 

Severus crushed his mouth to Harry's as his body stiffened and his orgasm thundered through him like a freight train.

 

Harry moaned loudly, body going limp as he kissed back

 

Severus collapsed forward and used one hand to take his weight so he didn't crush Harry.

 

Harry moaned softly, no energy left in his body

 

Severus cast cleaning charms and pulled Harry's against his chest.

 

Harry panted softly, cuddling into his chest without realizing

 

Severus kissed Harry's head mumbled a sleepy 'goodnight'.

 

"Night" Harry slurred

 

Severus fell asleep instantly, his body bracketing Harry's body protectively.


	4. Part 4

Fenrir bowed and approached the Dark Lord

 

"My lord? May I have a word in private?" Greyback asked

 

Voldemort looked up. "Of course, Fenrir, what troubles you?"

 

"I would like permission to locate Remus Lupin" he said

 

Voldemort cocked his head. "I ask why? Not that I am going to deny the request but I would prefer to know why, Fenrir."

 

"I have a connection to him, as I do with all the cubs I have... Fathered. He is rejecting his wolf and I know it will kill him, as it has a lot of my other children"

 

The Dark Lord nodded. "Very well. Go collect your cub. "

 

Fenrir nodded, bowing before leaving to find him, the Alpha wolf in him able to sense the man easily

 

Remus pottered around his house unsure what to do with himself.

 

Fenrir stepped through the wards without setting them off

 

Voldemort glanced up at them. "Ah. I see you found your pet. I assume you are not hurt, Potter?"

 

Remus sighed, scrubbed his face and headed for the kitchens. For once he would indulge his wolf in a bloody steak.

 

Fenrir let his Alpha smell trickle out as he stepped into the house and headed for the kitchen

 

Remus paused and sniffed the air, his wolf whining quietly in his head

 

Fenrir stood in the only doorway, waiting for Remus to notice him

 

Remus turned slowly, his wolf howling happily.

 

Fenrir stepped closer, "hello cub"

 

Remus backed away. "Greyback..."

 

Fenrir tutted softly, "that's not what you call me is it cub?"

 

Remus backed against the fridge. "No...."

 

"What do you call me cub?" Fenrir demanded softly, letting out more Alpha scent

 

Remus' eyes widened. ".... No...."

 

"What do you call me cub?" He asked again

 

Remus shook his head, trying to shut the wolf in him up.

 

Fenrir growled quietly, reaching out and wrapping a hand in Remus' hair and pulling his head back, "what do you call me pup?"

 

Remus whimpered softly, the wolf in him howling for joy at his alpha's touch.

 

"Cub" Fenrir growled, yanking his head back further and baring his neck

 

Remus cried out. "Master..." He breathed.

 

"Good cub" Fenrir murmured, pulling Remus close and nestling the man's face in his neck, "Time to go"

 

Remus whined softly into the warm flesh, the wolf in him suddenly calmed and not screaming to be let out. "Okay, Master."

 

Fenrir apparated swiftly, landing in his bedroom at Riddle Manor

 

Remus stifled his groan of sickness at having been sucked into a tiny tube of travel.

 

Fenrir shushed him gently, stroking his back. He'd always had a stronger protective instinct with Remus, because he was the only submissive left unmated in his pack

 

Remus burrowed into the embrace his pack master offered. Despite it going against the grain for him he found it soothing.

 

"Good pup" Fenrir murmured, stroking his back as he slowly sat back on the bed

 

Remus followed willingly, curling up next to his alpha.

 

Fenrir held him close, soothingly and murmuring, waiting until Remus was relaxed, "How long has it been since you lived with the pack pup?"

 

Remus shrugged. "Twenty years or so."

 

Fenrir nodded, "I thought as much" He murmured, still stroking his back

 

"Why?" Remus' muffled voice came from Fenrir's neck.

 

Fenrir sighed, "Because you've been living on your own pup" He murmured, "Even when a submissive runs away from their pack, they feel a need to be surrounded by people. It takes many years to push that need away. You've been living completely on your own"

 

"Is that a problem?"

 

Fenrir nodded, "How long have you been fighting Moony pup?" He murmured, feeling the man stiffen

 

"Taking the Wolfsbane? Since it was invented 15 years ago."

 

Fenrir hissed softly, "Have you been... looking after your submissive side at all?"

 

Remus frowned. "What do you mean?"

 

"The fact you need to ask tells me you haven't since you left" Fenrir sighed, "Stand up pup"

 

Remus frowned but stood up anyway.

 

Fenrir looked him over and sighed, "Strip pup"

 

Remus' eyes widened. "What?!"

 

"Strip" Fenrir ordered, letting Alpha bleed into his voice, "I won't ask again"

 

Remus whimpered in fear but couldn't deny the order of his pack master. Stripping, he stood still, eyes awash with terror.

 

"Good pup" Fenrir murmured, reaching out an arm to stroke his hair, before gently pushing him into a kneeling position

 

Remus went down obligingly, though not willingly.

 

"Good pup" Fenrir soothed, stroking his hair gently, whilst keeping Remus on his knees

 

Remus whined but leaned into the touch. "Good pup" Fenrir repeated, doing nothing but keeping him there for the next few minutes

 

Remus lost the fear in his eyes replaced with only trust in his pack master.

 

Fenrir smiled and patted his lap, "Over my knee pup"

 

Remus rose and leant his midsection onto Fenrir' knees.

 

Fenrir rubbed his back gently, before rubbing his bum gently, sliding a finger over his hole, "How long since something has been up here pup?"

 

Remus shivered. "A long time."

 

Fenrir tutted, "You've been a very naughty pup" He said firmly

 

Remus whimpered. "Yes, master."

 

"You haven't been looking after yourself at all" Fenrir sighed

 

Remus wriggled, his cock pressing against Fenrir's leg. "No, master. I'm sorry."

 

Fenrir rubbed his bum gently, "how long has it been since you were spanked pup?"

 

"Never," Remus whispered.

 

Fenrir nodded, "I think ten should be enough" he murmured, "and then we'll start fixing up all the problems you've caused"

 

Remus whimpered. "Problems? I didn't mean to cause problems, master."

 

"But you have cub" Fenrir murmured, "Fighting Moony has caused great damage to your body"

 

Remus frowned. "Damage? I don't understand."

 

Fenrir sighed, running his finger over Remus' hole, "do you remember when you were young and you used to get wet here naturally?"

 

Remus wriggled around. "Yes," he breathed. As a teenager he'd often found himself wet there.

 

"How long has it been since you got wet here?" Fenrir asked, raising an eyebrow

 

"When I was fifteen, sixteen."

 

"When you turned your back on your wolf" Fenrir nodded, "that will take a while to begin to produce again"

 

Remus whined.  "I'm sorry, master."

 

"Ten spanks" Fenrir murmured, "then we will talk some more" and with that he brought his hand down hard on Remus' bum

 

Remus cried out but not in pain.

 

Fenrir raised an eyebrow, landing the second spank a lot harder

 

Remus squirmed, a slight whimper of pain escaping his lips.

 

Fenrir quickly finished the spanks, never liking punishing one of his cubs

 

Remus felt hot tears splashing down his face by the time the tenth spank had landed.

 

Fenrir lifted him and held him close, "did so good cub" he murmured

 

Remus whimpered and curled into Fenrir.

 

Fenrir stroked his hair and held him close, murmuring soothing words

 

Remus burrowed his head into Fenrir's neck and breathed in scent of the wolf.

 

"Good pup" Fenrir murmured, "so proud of you cub"

 

Remus snuffled quietly.

 

Fenrir stroked his hair gently, "now we need to have a little chat about what's going to happen"

 

Remus nodded glumly.

 

Fenrir sighed a little, "If it wasn't already clear, I'm reducing you to pup status in the pack"

 

Remus looked away ashamed. Pup was the lowest form in the ranks.

 

Fenrir stroked his hair, "you're going to be living in my rooms for the foreseeable future"

 

Remus looked up at him. "Does that mean I'm in trouble?"

 

Fenrir shook his head, "all is forgiven cub, but you're going to need a lot of care in the weeks to come. You have twenty years of submission built up inside"

 

Remus averted his eyes, once again ashamed of himself.

 

Fenrir grabbed his chin, making Remus look at him, "I'm going to take care of you pup"

 

Remus sighed heavily. It was going to be hard keeping his secret.

 

Fenrir frowned at the expression on Remus face, "what's wrong cub?"

 

Remus looked away. "Nothing, master."

 

Fenrir tutted, "don't lie to me pup" he growled softly

 

Remus bit his lip to try and keep from spilling. Fenrir could never know.

 

Fenrir growled again, slightly louder, "don't make me ask again cub"

 

Remus whimpered. "I... Please. Don't make me."

 

"Cub" Fenrir warned, "Do I have to put you over my knee again?"

 

Remus felt tears spring to his eyes. "I... I hid the wolf for a reason. I... Had to...."

 

"Why?" Fenrir asked softly

 

Remus bit his tongue but knew he couldn't keep it in under a command. "I couldn't let my mate know I wanted them. It would be seen as wrong..."

 

"Who is your mate cub?" Fenrir asked, holding him close

 

Remus sobbed. "I can't! Please!"

 

"Why can't you pet?" Fenrir asked, stroking his hair gently

 

Remus sobbed. "Because my mate is the one who changed me!"

 

Fenrir made a soft aaaahing noise, kissing Remus softly

 

Remus blinked, has lips unable to move from shock.

 

Fenrir pulled back, "good pup" he murmured

 

Remus averted his eyes. "I'm sick. I must be. How can I want the person who practically fathered me?!"

 

Fenrir growled softly, "are you calling me sick then?" He said firmly, "Because I want the person who is practically my son"

 

Remus paled. "No! I just.... Won't the pack rebel against it?"

 

"Why would they?" Fenrir growled, holding him tightly

 

Remus shrugged. "It's unheard of. A cub choosing their master."

 

"I don't care" Fenrir growled, kissing him hard

 

Remus whimpered and submitted instantly.

 

"Good pup" Fenrir smiled, stroking his hair, "I know it's hard, but I'm not going to mate with you yet"

 

Remus whined but nodded. "I know."

 

Fenrir nodded, "we still have a lot to get through before you even think about mating"

 

Remus nodded slowly. "I'm sorry, master."

 

Fenrir nodded, "take a sleep cub" he murmured, “and we'll start when you wake up"

 

Remus smiled and curled up to sleep. "You'll stay?" He murmured.

 

"Of course my pup" Fenrir murmured, liking calling Remus things like pup and cub

 

Remus smiled. "Goodnight master."

 

Fenrir smiled and pulled him close as he climbed into bed

 

Remus fell asleep in seconds, the warm embrace of his master soothing him.

 

Fenrir woke up early the next morning, starting to get everything ready

 

Remus rolled into an empty spot and opened his eyes. "Master?"

 

"Hush pup" Fenrir murmured

 

Remus quieted instantly.

 

"Good boy" Fenrir smiled, moving back to the bed

 

Remus blushed at the praise.

 

Fenrir patted his lap gently

 

Remus automatically climbed into Fenrir's lap.

 

Fenrir rubbed his back and slowly moved him so he was belly down across his knees

 

Remus moved onto his stomach, arse in the air.

 

"Good boy" Fenrir praised, grabbing the lube he'd set out

 

Remus moaned softly at the praise.

 

Fenrir slicked up his finger, "you've been quite naughty, not keeping this loose"

 

Remus wriggled excitedly. "I know. I'm sorry, master."

 

Fenrir slid his finger around the tight hole, "very naughty pup"

 

Remus moaned. "Please, master."

 

Fenrir slowly slid his finger in

 

Remus moaned deep in his throat.

 

Fenrir tutted softly, "going to have to keep a plug in you"

 

Remus nodded. "Yes, master."

 

Fenrir slowly worked his finer around

 

Remus cried when a spot inside him was touched.

 

"You haven't felt that in a while have you pup?" Fenrir smirked

 

"No," Remus said shaking his head.

 

Fenrir tutted softy, "very naughty pup" he repeated, stroking his prostate gently

 

Remus growled excitedly, his body thrumming with the desire coursing through him.

 

Fenrir smirked, "you've forgotten haven't you?"

 

"Yes master!"

 

Fenrir started slowly pushing a second finger in, "I'd so hoped I wouldn't have to Use lube pup"

 

Remus whined.  "I'm sorry master. I'll try harder."

 

Fenrir shushed him gently, "we'll bring it back pup, don't worry"

 

Remus whined in pleasure.

 

"Doing so well pup" Fenrir murmured, summoning a small plug, not wanting to push him too far

 

Remus nodded enthusiastically.

 

Fenrir smirked a little, lubing up the plug

 

Remus wiggled his arse.

 

Fenrir slowly pushed the plug in, working it into the tight channel

 

Remus whined in pain for a moment then sighed in pleasure.

 

Fenrir smiled softly, "Up you get pup"

 

Remus climbed to his feet, his arse filled with the plug.

 

Fenrir smiled, "How does that feel pup?"

 

Remus smiled shyly. "Full. I like it."

 

Fenrir smiled, "That's because you're not meant to be empty" He said standing up and going to the closet

 

Remus nodded. "I'm sorry, master."

 

Fenrir grabbed out a set of boxers, along with a pair of shorts

 

Remus stood still, waiting patiently, like a good cub.

 

Fenrir smiled and held out the boxers for him to step into

 

Remus let his master dress him.

 

Fenrir finished, before gently fishing Remus' cock out and grabbing a cock ring, "Do you remember the rule about pup's over the age of sixteen?"

 

Remus whimpered. "No," he whispered.

 

Fenrir tutted softly, "Pup's over the age of sixteen are not allowed release without the Alpha present" He said, sliding the cock ring onto Remus' length

 

Remus' eyes widened. "Uh.... Does yesterday count?"

 

Fenrir sighed, "You weren't a pup then" He said softly, tucking Remus back into his pants, before pressing a mark on his right arm that called all other pack members for a meeting

 

Remus smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, master. I'll try harder."

 

Fenrir kissed his forehead softly, "Time to re-introduce you to the pack pup"

 

Remus smiled softly. "Okay master."

 

Fenrir smiled, walking out of the room and gesturing for Remus to follow

 

Remus obediently followed.

 

Fenrir stepped into the large room he'd been gifted for pack meetings

 

Remus stood behind Fenrir, awaiting his instructions.

 

Fenrir clicked his fingers next to his leg, a cushion appearing there as well

 

Remus instantly knelt, somehow knowing it was proper.

 

Fenrir fisted his hand in the pup's hair, before greeting his pack

 

Remus leant into the touch with a sigh. His eyes raked over the pack, not really paying too much attention.

 

"As you may have figured out, Remus Lupin has finally re-joined our pack!" Fenrir announced

 

Howls rang out in the room, welcoming their brother back among the ranks.

 

"Now, there are a few extra rules for Remus" He said, "As many of you know, Remus is one of the last unmated submissives in this pack"

 

The pack stood waiting and nodding. They all knew Remus was unmated.

 

"Since he left our pack twenty years ago, he has turned his back on his wolf, and needs to be retaught everything, and as a result of this, has been brought back in as a pup"

 

The pack gasped. "How is he not dead?!" One cried out.

 

Fenrir snarled, "Wolfsbane" he growled out, tightening his hand

 

Remus whimpered in fear. "I'm sorry, master."

 

The wolves reacted with snarls, cursing the potion.

 

"Remus is going to need a lot of care, as such I may not be available as often as I have been in the past"

 

The wolves nodded. "Yes, Father. We understand."

 

Fenrir loosed his grip in his hair slightly, "He's also going to need a lot of affection, so if you see him walking around, give him a cuddle"

 

The pack nodded. "Of course father."

 

"That is all" Fenrir said, guiding Remus up

 

Remus stood gracefully.

 

Fenrir smiled softly, kissing his forehead, "Good cub"

 

Remus smiled shyly. "Thank you, master."

 

Fenrir smiled softly, "You're not going to like this pup" He murmured

 

Remus whimpered softly. "Okay."

 

Fenrir started leading him out of the room

 

Remus followed silently, his heart hammering in his chest.

 

Fenrir stopped after a while and kissing Remus' forehead gently, before gesturing to the door, "There is a doctor in there" He said quietly

 

Remus paled. "Why? What did I do?"

 

Fenrir shushed him gently, "He's going to check you over. I can handle most of it, but there's a few things he needs to check over"

 

Remus cocked his head. "Like what?"

 

Fenrir stayed silently, knocking on the door before leading Remus inside

 

Remus followed but reluctantly.

 

Fenrir smiled at him, pointing to the exam table that had been set up, "Strip and lay down"

 

Remus whined softly but complied, tears springing to his eyes.

 

"Good pup" Fenrir murmured, talking softly with the doctor

 

Remus turned his head away.

 

Fenrir watched him out of the corner of his eye to see if he listened

 

Remus let his mind disappear into his safe place.

 

Fenrir growled softly when he saw Remus just standing there

 

Remus shed his clothes and laid down automatically.

 

"Good pup" Fenrir murmured, moving next to his head and stroking his hair, "Do you want to start at the hardest or the easiest?"

 

Remus shrugged. "You choose."

 

"We'll start with the hardest then" he murmured, kissing his head softly

 

Remus whimpered but laid still. "Okay."

 

Fenrir stroked his hair as the doctor came over

 

Remus turned his head away.

 

"Remus" Fenrir said softy, "have you slept with anyone since leaving the pack?"

 

Remus shook his head. "No. No one."

 

"Good pup" Fenrir praised, as the doctor slid gloves on

 

Remus heard the snap of latex and whined lowly in fear.

 

Fenrir murmured soothingly

 

The doctor came over and gently placed his hands on the man’s stomach

 

Remus bit back a snarl at being touched.

 

Fenrir shushed him gently, turning to the doctor, "start with his cock"

 

Remus snarled furiously.

 

Fenrir shushed him again, "lay still Remus" he ordered

 

The doctor nodded

 

Remus growled but could not disobey the direct order.

 

Fenrir nodded to the doctor

 

He started down by his balls, rolling them in his hand to check for lumps

 

Remus whined and closed his eyes tightly, tears leaking from them.

 

Fenrir stroked his hair gently, murmuring soft praise

 

The doctor moved onto his cock

 

Remus chocked on a sob and wrapped his arms around himself.

 

Fenrir kept murmuring praise to him, stroking his hair

 

"Cock looks fine" he doctor said, "however, he should begin learning how to come without his cock being touched"

 

Remus snapped his head around and felt his nails lengthen.

 

The doctor moved onto his stomach

 

Remus laid back, nails still lengthened.

 

The rest of the examination went smoothly

 

Remus vibrated with tension.

 

"One last thing" Fenrir murmured, as the doctor grabbed out a syringe

 

Remus bared his teeth and snarled, hands curling to claws, nails extended.

 

"Remus!" Fenrir snapped, rolling him onto his front and holding him down

 

Remus howled in anger.

 

Fenrir landed two sharp spanks on his bum, "quiet pup!"

 

Remus growled but stopped fighting.

 

Fenrir nodded to the doctor, before explaining to Remus, "it's a hormone injection to help you produce slick again"

 

Remus whimpered but nodded.

 

The doctor ran a quick wipe over a patch of Remus' bum before pushing the needle in

 

Remus sobbed out trying hard not to fight. "Please..." He whispered.

 

The doctor injected the liquid quickly before sliding it out

 

"Did so good pup" Fenrir smiled, helping him stand up and get dressed again

 

Remus dressed snarled at the doctor and stormed away to a corner of the room.

 

Fenrir sighed softly, thanking the doctor and grabbing each bag of things he'd need, before crossing to the corner and fisting a hand in Remus' hair

 

Remus snarled and bared his teeth.

 

Fenrir sighed, sending the bag back to his room, "down pup" he ordered

 

Remus growled angrily but complied.

 

Fenrir held him on the ground, hand fisted tightly in his hair

 

Remus' breath hitched in a sob.

 

"Calm down pup" Fenrir murmured, softening his grip slightly

 

Remus sobbed harshly. "Please... I need.... I can't..... Please..." He begged.

 

"What's wrong pup?" Fenrir murmured

 

"I can't.... Need.... I have to..... Don't let him near me again.... Please...."

 

"Why not pup?" Fenrir murmured, stroking his hair

 

Remus howled. "I... Please don't make me do that again. I tried to come back to the pack. So long ago I tried."

 

Fenrir sat down in an armchair and pulled Remus into his lap, "calm down" he ordered, "then you can explain"

 

Remus sobbed brokenly, clutching at Fenrir.

 

Fenrir held him close, summoning a calming draught

 

Remus pushed it away and begged not to be given it.

 

"Remus" Fenrir said sternly, "you either drink it or calm down right now" he said firmly

 

"I'm trying to calm! This isn't easy! I tried to come back to the back but Dominic stopped me!"

 

"Dominic?" Fenrir frowned, holding him tightly and stroking his hair

 

Remus nodded.  "The last pup added to the back sixteen years ago. I came back, wanting to be home but he got to me first."

 

Fenrir kissed his head, "What happened pup?"

 

Remus sobbed. "He convinced me I was his mate. When it came to mating it felt wrong and he tried to force it!"

 

Fenrir murmured soothingly to him, "It is okay love, let it all out"

 

Remus clung to Fenrir. "He said the pack wouldn't want me now I’d been used. That my mate would turn me away in disgust."

 

Fenrir growled, holding him closer

 

Remus howled mournfully. "I left and didn't try to come back in case I was rejected. I never let the wolf out since."

 

Fenrir nodded, rocking him gently, "I could never reject you" He murmured

 

Remus nodded. "I know that now. But the doctor... He talked about me like I was just a piece of meat with no feelings."

 

Fenrir nodded again, "He's like that a lot. But he is the best werewolf doctor in the world" He murmured

 

Remus nodded.  "I don't doubt it. It just brought it all back. "

 

Fenrir nodded, sending out a quick patronus

 

Remus curled into Fenrir and sobbed himself to sleep.

 

Fenrir held him close as his Beta arrived

 

"Yes alpha?" The beta asked. "Look after Remus"

 

Fenrir murmured, transfiguring the chair into a bed and laying him down, "I have a wolf to deal with"

 

The beta nodded. "Of course father."

 

Fenrir kissed his head softly, before heading out to the pack room

 

Remus whispered in his sleep.

 

Fenrir growled as he stormed into the room, crossing over to where Dominic stood talking

 

Dominic laughed amiably with another pack member.

 

Fenrir grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and slammed him into the wall

 

Dominic whimpered in fear. "Father?"

 

"How dare you!" Fenrir yelled, "You never tell a submissive wolf his mate will reject him!"

 

Dominic paled. "Remus...." He whispered.

 

"You're the reason he never came back to our pack! You drove him away!" Fenrir roared

 

Dominic whined. "I'm sorry. I was an immature child."

 

Fenrir growled, letting him down, "You are not to go near him"

 

Dominic nodded. "Yes father. Of course."

 

"Max!" He called, eyes searching for one of his oldest pack members

 

"Yes father?" Max walked over.

 

Fenrir nodded to Dominic, "Take him under your wing, teach him respect" He said

 

Max nodded. "Of course father. You are mated, boy?"

 

Dominic shook his head, "I'm not"

 

Fenrir headed back to Remus, knowing the situation was dealt with

 

Max nodded. "Come then."

 

Remus sat up and looked at the wolf watching over him.

 

“It's okay" the Beta murmured, "Alpha had to go deal with something"

 

Remus nodded and looked away.

 

Fenrir arrived back, smiling at Remus

 

Remus saw Fenrir and smiled tentatively.

 

Fenrir opened his arms, "come here pup"

 

Remus bounded over and into his masters arms.

 

Fenrir held him close, "good pup"

 

Remus burrowed into the warmth Fenrir's body offered.

 

Fenrir smiled a little, holding him close

 

Remus sighed in delight.

 

Fenrir smiled, "let’s head back to our room"

 

Remus nodded and got up to follow Fenrir.

 

Fenrir smiled and kissed his head

 

Remus smiled brightly.

 

Fenrir smiled, "come on pup, time to stretch you a Little more"

 

Remus nodded happily.

 

Fenrir led him back to the room

 

Remus followed obediently.

 

Fenrir sat down on the bed, "Go grab a size two plug out of the cupboard pup"

 

Remus nodded and did as ordered.

 

Fenrir patted his knee, "Come here pup"

 

Remus nodded and did as motioned.

 

Fenrir smiled and rubbed his back gently, "Ready?"

 

Remus looked back and nodded. "Yes."

 

Fenrir slowly started working the plug out

 

Remus groaned slightly at the empty feeling.

 

Fenrir chuckled softly, grabbing lube

 

Remus whined pitifully.

 

Fenrir lubed up his fingers before sliding one into Remus

 

Remus whined again.

 

Fenrir quickly worked his second finger in

 

Remus wiggled around, desperate for more.

 

Fenrir chuckled, "Much better" He murmured

 

Remus smiled brightly at the praise.

 

Fenrir smiled, slipping a third in

 

Remus whimpered and wiggled his arse to try and get the fingers deeper.

 

"Ah ah ah" Fenrir tutted

 

Remus whined softly. "Please."

 

"We're taking this slow" Fenrir reminded him

 

Remus whimpered but nodded.

 

Fenrir grabbed the plug and eased it inside

 

Remus moaned loudly.

 

Fenrir smirked, rubbing his back

 

Remus wiggled around and moaned loudly.

 

Fenrir stood up, kissing him softly

 

Remus submitted to Fenrir, kissing back eagerly.

 

"Good pup" Fenrir murmured softly as they pulled apart

 

Remus blushed at the praise.

 

Fenrir smiled, making sure the cock ring was in place

 

Remus smiled softly.

 

Fenrir kissed him again, “Time to sleep my cub”

 

Remus nodded and followed his master to bed, curling up with him and falling asleep


	5. Part 5

Harry woke up held tightly to Severus’s chest, curled into a ball

 

Severus mumbled softly and pulled Harry against him.

 

Harry whined softly, not minding behind held so tight, just too warm

 

Severus muttered a cooling charm and snugged Harry into him.

 

Harry smiled softly, not really aware of where he was yet, but liking the tight arms around him

 

Severus buried his nose in Harry's hair and breathed in the boy's scent.

 

Harry mumbled softly, drifting back to sleep

 

Severus smiled softly and fell back asleep.

 

Harry woke up slowly, still held close

 

Severus kept his nose buried in Harry's hair.

 

Harry whined softly, figuring out where he was and trying to wriggle away

 

Severus opened his eyes and yawned. "Morning.”

 

Harry whined softly, trying to wriggle away, only to be pulled closer

 

Severus grumbled. "Stop wriggling. M'comfy."

 

Harry whined again but went still

 

Severus smiled softly and stretched, releasing Harry

 

Harry wriggled away, sitting up and sliding off the bed

 

Severus watched Harry under heavy lidded eyes.

 

Harry headed to the bathroom

 

Severus stretched again and ran a hand through his no doubt mussed hair.

 

Harry had a quick shower, looking down at himself

 

Severus heard the shower start and smiled. Harry was becoming more relaxed around him now.

 

Harry showered quickly, running his hands over his body curiously

 

Severus sat back in bed and patiently waited for Harry. He was in no rush and he was certain he'd worn the boy out.

 

Harry came out about ten minutes later

 

Severus smiled. "Feel more refreshed?"

 

Harry nodded nervously, "What am I wearing today master?" He asked with a whispered

 

Severus smiled. "What would you like to wear?"

 

Harry shrugged a little, "I don't know"

 

"Jeans and a shirt?"

 

Harry looked at him with a wide smile, "Really?"

 

Severus nodded. "Yes of course. But I get to pick the colour of your shirt," he winked

 

Harry nodded, grinning widely

 

Severus smiled. "Forest green t-shirt on the left side of the wardrobe."

 

Harry nodded, sliding black jeans on before grabbing the shirt

 

Severus slid from the bed and headed for the bathroom throwing a smile over his shoulder.

 

Harry sat down on the bed, noticing a piece of parchment on the covers

 

Severus turned on the water and stood beneath the hot spray as it pounded on the too tight muscles in his back

 

Harry grabbed it and read it quickly, face paling

 

Severus shut off the water after rinsing his hair

 

Harry looked up at him as he came out, "We have to see the dark lord - with all the other slaves?

 

Severus nodded. "Very well. Let me dress and we'll head up."

 

Harry looked at the ground nervously

 

Severus smiled softly at Harry after dressing and tipped his chin up. "Come along, my pet," he murmured kissing Harry softly.

 

Harry kissed him back gently

 

Severus stroked Harry's cheek. "Come on. We shouldn't keep the Dark Lord waiting."

 

Harry nodded and followed behind him

 

Severus walked into the throne room and bowed.

 

Harry bowed as well, realizing they were the first to arrive

 

Severus stood on the Dark Lord's right side.

 

Harry knelt down next to him

 

Severus ran his hand through Harry's hair soothingly.

 

Harry leaned his head against the mans leg

 

Severus watched the other death eaters file into the room with their pets. His eyes sought out Lucius and silently asked what was going on

 

Harry looked around nervously

 

Lucius shrugged a little, leading Luna behind him

 

Luna followed obediently and kept her eyes downcast.

 

Severus stroked Harry's hair

 

"Welcome my most faithful and your lovely pets" Voldemort said

 

Severus watched the others pets keep their eyes down

 

"Soon we will all be apparating To Hogwarts, where all of the pet’s new lives will be presented to their former classmates"

 

Severus stood quietly, unsure why they were going to the school. What good would showing the former students as pets do

 

"I wish to send a warning to those still resisting that this fate awaits them if they continue"

 

Severus frowned. What warning was coming? Harry still had trouble submitting fully, would what was coming be his fate

 

"Many of the students at Hogwarts are attempting to overthrow the teachers, I want to show them that if they do not stop, they will be given to my death eaters”

 

Severus suddenly understood and knew the Dark Lord wasn't on about punishing the pets.

 

"We shall leave shortly" the Dark Lord finished

 

Severus motioned for Harry to get up.

 

Harry stood, stretching his legs a little

 

Severus took Harry's hand and led him from the throne room.

 

Harry followed after, glancing back at everyone.

 

Severus left the throne room and turned, capturing Harry's lips in a kiss.

 

Harry kissed back, moaning softly

 

Severus groaned softly and tugged Harry back to what had become their room

 

Harry followed easily, panting

 

Severus kicked their door shut and grabbed Harry for another kiss.

 

Harry moaned and kissed him

 

Severus fisted his hands in Harry's hair. "What do you want?"

 

Harry moaned softly, trying to kiss him again

 

Severus let Harry have some control, enjoying the passion in their kiss.

 

Harry moaned into the kiss, "Want you to fuck me”

 

Severus vanished their clothes and pulled Harry to the bed, not breaking the kiss once.

 

Harry moaned softly at the sudden feel of skin on skin

 

Severus pushed Harry down on the bed and crawled between his thighs, summoning the lube.

 

Harry panted softly, bucking his hips

 

Severus pressed a couple fingers into Harry and stretched the teen quickly.

 

Harry moaned loudly, pushing into the touch, "Hurry up" He whined

 

Severus chuckled, slicked himself up and thrust into Harry in one smooth go.

 

Harry cried out loudly, "Fuck! Severus!"

 

Severus definitely needed to talk about the name thing. He admitted silently that he liked his name on Harry's tongue. Pulling almost all the way out he snapped his hips back forward.

 

Harry moaned loudly, lifting his hips to allow Severus deeper

 

Severus rocked into Harry quicker, driving them both higher to their orgasms.

 

Harry cried out loudly as he came

 

Severus followed a few moments later calling out Harry's name.

 

Harry panted softly under him

 

Severus rolled to the side and pulled Harry with him.

 

Harry smiled softly at him with a yawn

 

Severus smiled and kissed him gently.

 

Harry kissed him back, "was really good Sev"

 

Severus smiled softly. "Yes it was. Since when did you take to calling me 'Severus'?" 

 

Harry blushed a little, "I dunno" he mumbled 

 

Severus tipped his chin up. "When we are alone I am fine with it. In front of others it's still master okay?"

 

Harry nodded, leaning forward and kissing him Softly

 

Severus kissed back. He was pleased Harry was growing more comfortable with him.

 

Harry pulled away with a soft smile

 

Severus brushed Harry's cheek with the backs of his fingers.

 

Harry smiled a little at him, "can I ask something?"

 

"Of course you can, pet."

 

"If you were to have a child with me... Would you let me help raise the child?"

 

Severus frowned. "Help? Harry you wouldn't just 'help' you would be there with me raising our child."

 

Harry smiled widely and kissed him, "I was worried you would take him or her Away" 

 

Severus shook his head. "I would _never_ do that to you, Harry." 

 

Harry let out a soft sigh of relief 

 

Severus smiled and kissed Harry softly. "Is a child something you want, Harry?" 

 

Harry nodded, "I've always wanted a family" 

 

Severus cocked his head and smiled. "So you would be amenable to carrying the child?" 

 

Harry nodded, "it still sounds weird, but if I can happen I’d like to try" 

 

Severus laughed. "It's very weird but doable." 

 

Harry blushed a little, "what time do we have to go?" 

 

Severus shrugged. "We have a few more minutes then we'll regroup in the throne room."

 

Severus smiled softly at Harry.

 

"Should I stay in the same clothes?" Harry asked softly

 

Severus shook his head. "You'll have to revert back to the boxers for this." 

 

Harry nodded with a blush, grabbing his black briefs and pulling them on 

 

Severus felt his recently tired cock twitch. Mentally scowling at himself he switched his own clothes to black jeans and t-shirt.

 

Harry's jaw dropped a little, "you look good" He murmured 

 

Severus smirked. "Only for you, my pet."

 

Harry smiled and kissed him gently, "don't put the glamor up" he murmured, referring to the one over his tongue piercing

 

Severus cocked an eyebrow but nodded clacking it against his teeth twice.

 

Harry smiled and kissed him softly 

 

Severus cupped Harry's cheek while kissing him. "Come, they'll be waiting for us." 

 

Harry nodded with a sigh, walking behind him

 

Severus walked into the throne room and stood behind the Dark Lord on the right, conjuring a cushion for Harry to kneel on.

 

Harry knelt instantly, looking down at the floor

 

Severus' lips twitched in a smile at Harry. The boy was getting good. Severus barely had to give any orders.

 

Harry leaned his head against his thigh with a sigh 

 

Severus carded his hand through Harry's hair and repeated the motion.

 

Harry smiled, liking the feeling in his hair

 

Severus motioned Harry up when he noticed the others gathering.

 

Harry stood up nervously, looking at Severus

 

Severus' lips twitched in a smile. "Remember, my pet, on your best behaviour.”

 

Harry nodded, gaze in the floor nervously

 

Severus smiled and followed his lord out of the room.

 

Harry followed after him silently

 

Severus apparated with his death eaters and arrived outside Hogwarts and awaited his instructions.

 

Harry stood behind him, facing the ground and trying to resist staring at the castle that was his home

 

Severus briefly laced his fingers with Harry's. He still saw the castle as home, but he'd also come to love the manor. Perhaps, in time, Harry would too.

 

Harry squeezed his hand nervously as they started heading towards the great hall

 

Severus looked back and saw each death eater comforting their pet. Leaning down he kissed Harry softly.

 

Harry kissed back softly, letting Severus take control of the kiss

 

Severus slid his tongue along Harry's before pulling back. "Everything will be fine. Follow everything I ask. If anyone dares to try and come near you, they will feel the short end of my wand."

 

Harry nodded a little, glancing at the doors, "Dean and Seamus are in there" he whispered

 

Severus nodded. "Yes they are. But you cannot be harmed, Harry."

 

Harry nodded, "they... What if they hate me?"

 

Severus shook his head. "If they hate you then they are fools."

 

Harry nodded slowly with a soft sigh, humming a little

 

Severus ran his hand through Harry's hair again and took off toward the castle with the other death eaters.

 

Harry followed behind him with a soft Smile

 

Entering the castle behind his lord the group swept into the great hall with Voldemort leading them.

 

Harry let his gaze fall back to the floor, acting every bit the good slave

 

Severus stood behind Voldemort and awaited any instruction.

 

"I will walk through first, followed by Severus and his pet, then Lucius, Draco, the Lestrange brothers, Fenrir, Dolohov then Bella" he announced

 

Severus nodded and quirked his lips at Harry

 

Harry smiled back before facing the ground with a sigh

 

Severus followed behind the Dark Lord, throwing his customary glare at people as he passed them.

 

Harry followed him, face expressionless as he kept his gaze on the ground, shivering at the gazes he could feel on him

 

Severus stood behind the Dark Lord, waiting for Harry to reach him.

 

Harry stood a small step behind him

 

Severus clicked his fingers and a cushion appeared on the floor beside him.

 

Harry went down on it instantly, back remaining straight

 

Severus buried his fingers in Harry's hair.

 

Harry let out a soft moan at the feeling

 

Severus smirked softly. "Good, my pet." 

 

Harry glanced up at him and smiled a little, before putting his head back down

 

Severus stood looking forward, waiting for Voldemort to say what he wanted to say.

 

Voldemort stepped forward, "All of you who continue to resist the teachers and staff I have assigned to this school be warned. If you continue to resist, you will become like one of these people, pets to my death eaters"

 

McGonagall rose at the head table.  "Perhaps if you set some reasonable limits then it wouldn't be the way it is."

 

Voldemort nodded, beginning to outline rules and expectations for the Hogwarts students

 

McGonagall nodded and listened to the new list of rules and found them more realistic.

 

Harry shivered slightly under Severus' hand, feeling glares sent his way

 

Severus knew that shiver and felt his trousers tighten painfully. He needed to get Harry back and quickly.

 

Harry kept his gaze on the floor, moaning softly again

 

Severus bit the inside of his cheek to keep from doing something he'd probably regret later.

 

Harry glanced up at him

 

Severus locked eyes with green ones and almost lost his battle there. The desire he saw in the malachite depths made him want to grab the boy and fuck him over one of the tables.

 

Harry moaned softly at the look in Severus's eyes, gaze returning to the floor

 

Severus bit his tongue to keep from moaning. He could hear the Dark Lord was still talking with the headmistress but he was borderline ready to tell them to hurry the hell up!

 

Harry blushed a little

 

Voldemort noticed most of his death eaters shifting restlessly and ordered them to leave, having made his point

 

Severus all but dragged Harry from the hall barely making it to the wards before he apparated them home.

 

Harry landed and turned around, kissing Severus hard

 

Severus was caught off guard at Harry instigating a kiss but he eagerly kissed back.

 

Harry moaned softly into the kiss, before pulling away, realizing what he'd done

 

Severus grabbed Harry back against him and carried on kissing the teen.

 

Harry tried to wriggle away, hard on pressing against Severus’s

 

Severus grabbed Harry's wrists and pinned the boy against the corridor wall.

 

Harry growled softly into the kiss, shaking his head a little, his mind saying no, his body saying yes

 

Severus bit Harry's lip gently. "Stop fighting me, you wanted this, stop fighting it."

 

Harry tried to push his away with another growl

 

Severus growled furiously and wrenched himself away.

 

Harry tried to make a run for it, confused and painfully aroused

 

Severus shouted out he shouldn't try to run for the exits. They were still heavily warded.

 

Harry didn’t hear, running towards a door and getting knocked unconscious by the wards, waking up in Severus' bedroom

 

Severus threw up his hands and carried the boy back to his room. Laying Harry on his bed he waited for the young wizard to wake up.

 

Harry groaned softly as he woke, somehow still hard, erection pushing at the tight shorts

 

Severus stood over Harry, eyes hard as he looked down.

 

Harry whimpered softly, trying to wriggle away from the glare

 

Severus sighed and turned his back, walking to the bathroom.

 

Harry tried to climb off the bed, only to find himself unable to

 

Severus returned with some clothes for Harry and dumped them on the boy.

 

Harry looked at him nervously, "I'm sorry" He whispered

 

Severus glared at the boy. "No. You're not. I don't understand why you keep fighting me but fine. I will find you another master."

 

Harry shook his head quickly, "No. Please" He whimpered

 

Severus sighed. "There isn't another way. You do so well in front of others but when it's just us you fight me, even though you crave my touch."

 

Harry looked down at the bed covers, "Please" He whimpered, "I just. My brain g-get's worked up and over thinks things"

 

Severus sighed again. "Do you not think that happens to me? Being attracted to a seventeen year old boy? In any other place but in this manor that makes me a fucking pervert."

 

"What about me?" Harry whimpered, "I'm attracted to my mother’s best friend! Who happens to be my teacher?"

 

Severus shook his head. "You _were_ my student. Not anymore and as for.... What? What did you say?"

 

Harry looked at the covers, "my mother’s best friend"

 

"No. Before. At the beginning."

 

"I-I'm attracted to you?" He whispered

 

Severus blinked stupidly. "You can admit that but you can't join me in a carnal act? I have to tie you up and as enjoyable as that is, it would be more so if you could be an active participant rather than a passive one."

 

"It's because my brain chooses those moments to bring up every reason why I shouldn't be attracted to You" he whimpered

 

Severus snorted. "If those are the only two reasons you have then they are pretty poor, Harry."

 

"I don't want to fight you" Harry said, "I want to let you fuck me on every flat surface in this manor" he said, hands clenching into fists, "I don't know why I keep fighting!"

 

Severus' eyes flared at the thought of fucking Harry on the dining table but he tampered it down.  "Is it the collar? Or the fact I'm a death eater? Because... Well because of whatever."

 

"I don't know" Harry cried

 

Severus sighed again. "Well, when you figure it out, let me know. Until then, I will not touch you, force you, or demand anything but obedience from you. Sexually I do not exist for the time being."

 

Harry nodded with a quiet sigh, already thinking hard

 

"You will not leave the manor without my permission, you will seek my permission for anything that is potentially dangerous, and the collar is still linked to me so if you feel threatened I will know. You may keep these rooms I will move into the spare set next door. "

 

Harry shook his head, "I don't want to make you leave your rooms" He whispered

 

Severus shrugged.  "It's no matter. I have the spare ones next door anyway. I've just never used them."

 

"Severus... I'll move next door" He said softly, climbing off the bed

 

His name rolled off Harry's tongue so easily it twisted Severus' chest harshly. "Fine. Whatever you are more comfortable with. "

 

Harry moved to the room next door, curling into a tight ball on the bed and trying to figure out the reason behind him screwing things up so brutally

 

Severus looked at the empty bed and knew he wouldn't be sleeping in it. He didn't know when it had happened, but somehow he didn't see Harry as just a slave anymore.

 

Harry cried himself to sleep, waking up at around three am and sliding out of the bed, moving silently back into Severus' rooms and climbing into his bed, curling up against him, not realizing he wasn't asleep

 

Severus heard the door go and the bed dip but he didn't move. A small body curled against him.

 

Harry breathed in his scent, snuggling as close as he could

 

Severus turned his head to face Harry. "Couldn't sleep?" He murmured.

 

Harry nodded weakly, tears falling down his face

 

Severus rolled to face him properly. "Why are you crying, my pet?"

 

Harry sniffled, "I'm sorry" He whimpered, "I'm so sorry"

 

Severus pulled Harry to his chest and murmured soothingly.  "Hush now. Why are you crying, Harry?"

 

"Fucked everything up" Harry cried

 

Severus kissed Harry's head. "No you haven't, Harry."

 

"Can't get a handle on my stupid brain" He whimpered

 

Severus shushed the boy. "It was to be expected. You just need to let go. Your body knows what it wants, sometimes it is best to ignore what is logical and do what feels right."

 

Harry whimpered weakly and nodded, tears still falling as he tried to cuddle closer

 

Severus pulled Harry atop him and cradled the teen close. "Hush now."

 

Harry drifted to sleep like that, curled tightly against his chest

 

Severus fell asleep almost instantly, the comforting weight of Harry back with him.

 

Harry woke up early, taking a few deep breaths before carefully pressing his lips to Severus'

 

Severus moaned softly and opened his eyes to Harry's. lips pressed against his own and he kissed then gently. "Good morning."

 

Harry smiled a little, "Morning" He murmured, "Sorry about last night"

 

Severus shook his head. "I was quite pleased to find you in my bed.”

 

Harry blushed a little

 

"But I have an idea if you are willing to hear it?"

 

Harry nodded, looking at him with a small smile

 

"So far, it has only been me penetrating you. Would it perhaps allay some fears if you penetrated me?"

 

Harry blushed a little, shaking his head, "I... um.... don't really have a desire to top" He whispered

 

Severus smiled. "Suits me just fine. What I'm basically asking is if there is something I can do to stop these fears and thoughts that are stopping you from enjoying this?"

 

"I find that once we start, properly start, I'm fine" He said quietly

 

Severus sighed. “Yes. But up until that point you are fighting me."

 

Harry nodded, looking at the covers, "I think only time will stop that"

 

Severus nodded slowly. "What…- do you want all this?" He gestured between them both.

 

"What do you mean?" Harry asked quietly

 

Severus cocked his head. "Are you happy being my pet or would you enjoy being my lover as well?"

 

"Both" Harry smiled softly, "Definitely both"

 

Severus nodded. "Very well."  Reaching over he took the collar off Harry and set it on the nightstand.

 

Harry watched him silently, before leaning forward and kissing him softly

 

Severus sighed contently into the kiss.

 

Harry pulled back a little, "Is that... okay?"

 

Severus nodded. "Unless you are wearing the collar you can have as much control as you want."

 

Harry smiled and kissed him again

 

Severus kissed Harry back, sliding a hand into the messy black hair.

 

Harry moaned softly, shifting closer to Severus

 

Severus bit Harry's lower lip lightly.

 

Harry moaned at the feeling, hands reaching out to trace Severus' chest

 

Severus moaned when he felt Harry's fingers trace over his chest.

 

Harry opened his eyes, navigating his fingers to Severus' nipple

 

Severus moaned softly. "Harry..."

 

Harry smiled into the kiss, shifting a little so he could lay back on the bed

 

Severus rolled onto his side facing Harry.

 

Harry grinned at him, kissing him again

 

Severus slid one hand down Harry's side and cupped the boy's hip.

 

Harry pushed into the touch

 

Severus felt hardness brush his own and moaned.

 

Harry moaned softly, pants feeling too tight

 

Severus buried his hand in Harry's hair and crushed their lips together.

 

Harry moaned into the kiss, bucking his hips

 

Severus pulled Harry's shirt off and unbuttoned the boy's pants.

 

Harry moaned, bucking his hips again, wanting more friction

 

Severus vanished the pants and slid his hand around the hot shaft.

 

Harry cried out, bucking into the touch

 

Severus slowly slid his hand along the smooth skin, feeling the length pulsate on his grip.

 

Harry groaned loudly, "Fuck Sev!"

 

Severus smirked. "I love it when you use my name."

 

Harry whined softly, "please Sev"

 

Severus smirked. "What Harry? What do you need?"

 

"Need to be fucked" Harry moaned

 

Severus grinned. "How do you want fucking?"

 

"Hard" Harry panted, bucking into his touch

 

Severus groaned and vanished his own clothes quickly.

 

Harry panted, bucking his hips frantically

 

Severus chuckled.  "Do you want to ride me?"

 

Harry nodded with a loud moan

 

Severus laid back and let Harry climb on top of him.

 

Harry sank himself down on Severus quickly, not caring about prep

 

Severus moaned loudly. "Fuck Harry! Prep.... Jesus Christ!"

 

Harry shook his head, slowly moving up and down, throwing his head back

 

Severus moaned and bucked up into Harry. "Fuck. Always so tight!”

 

Harry moaned loudly, slowly rolling his hips

 

Severus grasped Harry's hips and hammered up into the boy as he'd requested.

 

Harry moaned loudly, pushing into the thrusts

 

Severus used his grip on Harry's hips to slam the boy back down on his cock.

 

Harry cried out loudly, coming over Severus's chest

 

Severus soon followed, crying out Harry's name as he fell over into the abyss.

 

Harry slumped forward on him, panting softly

 

Severus used a cleaning charm and pulled Harry to his chest.

 

Harry smiled at him, "fuck that was good" he moaned breathlessly

 

Severus nodded his agreement.

 

"Love you" Harry whispered as he fell asleep

 

Severus couldn't stop the slow smile that spread over his lips. Kissing Harry's head he fell asleep.

 

Harry woke up with a soft groan, very sore from not prepping

 

Severus stirred and summoned a salve silently. "On your stomach," he said gruffly, his voice gravelly from sleep.

 

Harry moaned softly at the voice, laying on his stomach with a wince

 

Severus rubbed the salve in, knowing Harry must be in some discomfort from last night’s antics.

 

Harry hissed softly, trying to pull away from the touch

 

Severus soothed him. "I know it hurts. I'm almost done."

 

Harry whined softly

 

Severus quickly finished and cast the charm that activated the soothing qualities of it.

 

Harry let out a soft sigh of relief

 

Severus laid back and propped himself up on one elbow.

 

Harry smiled at him, chuckling softly

 

Severus cocked a brow. "What are you chuckling at?"

 

"You look amazing" Harry murmured

 

Severus laughed. "You mean I look thoroughly fucked?"

 

Harry nodded and kissed him softly

 

Severus kissed Harry softly. "You're quite open just before you fall asleep, you know."

 

Harry raised an eyebrow and blushed, "what did I say?”

 

Severus smiled, his eyes softening. "That you love me."

 

Harry's blushed grew

 

Severus looked at Harry. "You didn't mean it?"

 

"I meant it" Harry whispered, "I just didn't want to freak you out by saying it too soon"

Severus smiled gently. "You wouldn't have freaked me out, Harry. Not at all."

 

Harry blushed a little, kissing him softly

 

Severus wound a hand into Harry's hair and kissed him softly.

 

Harry kissed back with a soft moan

 

Severus pulled Harry atop him, enjoying the slow sensual slide of their tongues together.

 

Harry ground his hips against him a little

 

Severus rocked against Harry slowly.

 

Harry moaned quietly

 

Severus laced his fingers with Harry's and shifted his hips so they could rub against one another.

 

Harry started slowly grinding his hips against Severus

 

Severus moaned softly, their cocks sliding together.

 

Harry moved his lips a touch faster

 

Severus reached between then bodies and grasped both their cocks.

 

Harry moaned loudly at the touch on his cock

 

Severus slowly stroked the both, enjoying the feel of them sliding against each other.

 

Harry moaned loudly, reaching up to trace Severus's lips

 

Severus parted his lips slightly in a breathy moan.

 

Harry leaned forward and kissed him

 

Severus kissed Harry softly, his hand stroking faster.

 

Harry moaned into the kiss, grinding his hips onto the touch

 

Severus wound his free hand into Harry's hair and cupped the back of the boy's head.

 

Harry kissed him harder, moaning softly, "Close Sev'"

 

Severus hummed in agreement. "Come for me, pet."

 

Harry moaned and spilled over his hand and cock

 

Severus groaned and never took his eyes off Harry's.

 

Harry moaned, reaching down to stroke Severus' cock

 

Severus moaned loudly and came over Harry's hand.

 

Harry smiled and kissed him gently

 

Severus crushed his mouth against Harry's.

 

Harry kissed him back with a grin

 

Cleaning them both Severus pulled Harry down to sleep.

 

Harry smiled and yawned softly

 

Kissing the teens head Severus closed his eyes.

 

Harry drifted off to sleep with a smile

 

Severus drifted off


	6. Part 6

Severus woke up late the next morning.

 

Harry was still fast asleep

 

Climbing from the bed, Severus hopped in the shower.

 

Harry was curled up tightly in the bed when he returned

 

Severus dressed and sat on the bed so he could watch Harry sleep.

 

Harry mumbled softly in his sleep

 

Severus kissed the boy's head.

 

Harry shifted a little and blinked his open

 

"Good morning, sleepy."

 

Harry smiled a little, humming softly

 

Severus chuckled. "The shower is free if you want it."

 

Harry nodded, sitting up, hair sticking in every direction possible

 

Severus laughed and shooed him off

 

Harry showered quickly, making sure to halfway flatten his hair

 

Severus patiently waited for Harry to return.

 

Harry smiled at him as he came out, still naked from the previous night

 

Severus felt his blood drain to his dick

 

Harry blushed, feeling the eyes on him

 

Severus shifted uncomfortably

 

Harry smiled at him, "everything okay?" He smirked

 

Severus nodded and shifted again. "Fine," he grumbled.

 

Harry laughed and straddled his lap

 

Severus groaned and tried to gain some friction

 

Harry started slowly moving his hips

 

Severus let his head fall back and panted softly.

 

Harry kissed him softly, before running kisses down his neck

 

Groaning softly, Severus tried to ignore the fact his heart tried to fly from his chest, while Harry paid homage to every inch of his skin.

 

Harry kissed along his shoulders, wanting to map every part of his body

 

Severus wound his hands in Harry's hair.

 

Harry moaned against his skin, moving down his chest

 

Severus panted heavily. Fuck. He'd not thought the boy to be so active when their statuses were equal. Maybe he wouldn't collar Harry again.

 

Harry slowly kissed his nipple, before starting to suck it gently

 

Severus moaned loudly. "Harry!"

 

Harry kept kissing lower

 

Severus mewled quietly in pleasure.

 

Harry paused at the top of Severus's boxers, starting to pull them down with his teeth

 

Severus whimpered. "Harry, please, stop toying."

 

Harry smirked, freeing his cock and slowly taking Severus into his mouth

 

Severus' head fell back again and he felt Harry drag his tongue bar over the sensitive head of Severus' cock

 

Harry started sucking gently on it, tracing his tongue around the head

 

Severus knew he was slowly going cross eyed. Harry was treating his dick like a lolly and Severus loved it.

 

Harry hummed quietly around him, pulling off and licking slowly up the bottom of his cock

 

Severus swore colourfully. Harry smirked at him, licking lightly over the tip

 

Severus groaned. "Are you planning to suck me until I come?"

 

Harry shrugged, "I was planning to ride you, but if you prefer I suck..."

 

Severus balked. "Like hell you will! Get up here. Now."

 

Harry smirked, moving back up and kissing him

 

Severus all but tore off everything else he had on and pulled Harry into his lap.

 

Harry sunk himself down on him with a loud swear

 

Severus did go cross eyed. "Fuck Harry!! Prepping!"

 

"Don't care" Harry moaned, liking the burn

 

Severus moaned and thrust up into Harry. "So fucking tight!"

 

Harry threw his head back with a loud moan, thighs clenching as he pushed himself up and down

 

Severus locked eyes with Harry, loving it when he could see all the emotions flit across the boy's face.

 

Harry opened his eyes, leaning forward and kissing him hard

 

Severus moaned into the kiss, keeping his eyes on Harry's.

 

Harry kept moving his hips up and down, fucking himself on Severus

 

Severus moaned and bucked up into Harry. "Fuck Harry! So damn close!"

 

Harry gasped loudly, "Me too" He moaned, positioning himself so Severus hit that spot each time

 

Severus grabbed Harry's hips and flipped them so he could set the pace, thrusting into Harry and brushing his prostate.

 

Harry moaned loudly, lifting his hips to make it easier

 

Severus arched his back and cried out as he came inside Harry.

 

Harry moaned at the feeling of Severus spilling inside him, coming over himself

 

Severus kissed Harry hard. "Fuck!"

 

Harry moaned loudly, kissing him back

 

Severus panted, trying to catch his breath. Harry smiled,

 

"Love you" He murmured, kissing him again

 

Severus hummed softly and kissed Harry back gently.

 

Harry smiled and yawned a little

 

Severus pulled the covers over them and curled Harry into his chest.

 

Harry snuggled close, enjoying be held tightly to someone’s chest

 

Severus buried his nose in Harry's hair and inhaled deeply.

 

Harry smiled, tracing shapes on his chest

 

Severus smiled into Harry's hair and chuckled.

 

Harry smiled, laying quietly and just enjoying the warmth and comfort

 

Severus ended up falling asleep for a half hour. Jerking awake 30 minutes later he found the bed empty bar himself.

 

Harry was in the kitchen, making a massive pot of pasta

 

Dressing Severus used the point me spell and followed his wand.

 

Harry hummed to himself, making a carbonara sauce

 

Severus walked into the kitchen and smiled. For a moment he thought Harry had ran. He chastised himself for thinking it.

 

Harry didn't notice he was there, cooking happily

 

Severus slinked up behind Harry but stayed silent, not wanting to alert the boy he was there.

 

Harry starts stirring in the last few ingredients, knowing the people staying in the manor tended to come downstairs around this time

 

Several death eaters filed in behind Severus. Quickly conjuring the collar he clipped it around Harry's throat.

 

Harry jumped a little at the touch, recognizing the hands and smiling

 

Severus nibbled on Harry's ear and murmured "smells delicious. I think you've called the other death eaters through the smell alone."

 

Harry blushed, kissing his cheek softly with a grin

 

Severus chuckled darkly and let Harry cook

 

Harry left the pasta to cook for a bit, grabbing the garlic bread out of the oven

 

Severus sat at one of the tables and admired Harry's lithe form while the boy cooked.

 

Harry quickly sliced up the garlic bread and tipped the pasta into a bowl

 

Severus' mouth watered. He hadn't realised how hungry he was until he'd found Harry cooking pasta.

 

Harry set the massive bowl of pasta and chopping board of garlic bread on the table and summoned plates for everyone

 

Severus watched the death eaters run like a pack of wolves for the food.

 

Harry grinned, moving to where Severus was sat and sliding onto his knees

 

Wrapping an arm around Harry's waist Severus plated them some food up and slid a forkful of pasta into Harry's mouth.

 

Harry chewed on it and smiled happily, glad it had turned out well

 

Severus fed them both while Harry was repeatedly commented on his excellent cooking.

 

Harry blushed under all the complements

 

Severus chuckled softly and kissed Harry's neck

 

Harry smiled, chewing thoughtfully, "permission to stand master?"

 

Severus nodded. "Of course, my pet." Harry stood up and went to the fridge

 

Severus picked up another slice of garlic bread.

 

Harry grabbed out a punnet of strawberries, some basil, some lemons and some mint, before grabbing coffee and sugar out of the cupboard

 

Severus pushed the plate away. He left enough on it in case Harry was still hungry.

 

Harry quickly mashed the strawberries, diced the basil and mint, and juiced the lemons

 

Severus watched Harry curiously.

 

Harry mixed the strawberries and basil, the coffee and sugar, and the lemon and mint, adding some sugar to each

 

Severus grimaced at the combination.

 

Harry put the three flavours into different containers, before freezing each one with a wandlessly charm

 

Severus frowned.

 

Harry grinned and started scraping them up and putting them into small shot glasses before bringing them to the table

 

Severus grabbed one of each and pulled Harry back into his lap.

 

Harry smiled and leaned against him

 

 Severus licked some out and fed the rest to Harry.

 

Harry grinned, humming happily

 

Severus kissed Harry softly.

 

Harry kissed him back

 

Severus slid his hand into Harry's hair.

 

Harry moaned softly

 

 Severus tilted Harry's head slightly, better fitting his mouth to the boy's.

 

Harry moaned softly into the kiss, trying not to kiss back too passionately, knowing the Death Eaters would expect him to be docile

 

Severus wanted nothing more than to take Harry there and then and show his claim on the boy but he didn't think Harry would appreciate it. Shame.

 

Harry broke away from the kiss, facing the floor

 

Severus tipped his head up. "Ask, my pet. What is it you want to ask?"

 

"May I return to our rooms?" Harry asked softly, "I have a surprise planned"

 

Severus smiled and nodded. "Of course, my pet. Off you go. I'll be along in a few minutes."

 

Harry smiled a little, heading quickly to the room

 

Severus finished off his granita and sauntered down to their rooms, curiosity making him speed up.

 

Harry had stripped and knelt next to the bed, wearing just his collar, holding a few items

 

Severus entered the room and felt his pulse rise. Harry was an exquisite sight, naked in just his collar and a few toys around him.

 

Harry kept his head bowed

 

Severus pulled off his shirt. "What are you offering, my pet? State your rules."

 

Harry thought for a few moments, "If I say Peach, we stop" He said quietly

 

Severus nodded. "That is always a given, my pet. I want your rules. Your things you will not do. For example, I wanted to fuck you on the table to show everyone you are mine, would you have let me?"

 

Harry let out a breathy moan, before slowly nodded, "As long as only your hands were on me"

 

Severus frowned. "What do you mean? Letting someone else touch you?"

 

Harry nodded, "In a sexual way. Only you" He whispered

 

Severus' eyes flashed. "I don't share. Nobody gets to touch you except me. Shall I take you back upstairs? Fuck you over the table we were just eating from? Or is there something else my pet wants?"

 

Harry let out another breathy moan, gesturing to the toys are him, "I found your toy collection" He moaned

 

Severus smirked.  "I noticed that. I'd been saving them until I was sure you could handle having them used on you."

 

Harry smirked a little, "I've chosen a few of my favourites" He murmured, gesturing to the snake shaped cock ring he already wore

 

Severus' already tight pants grew impossibly tighter.  "I see. And what other favourites are there?"

 

Harry pointed out a Slytherin green dildo, a pair of nipple clamps and a small Slytherin green ball gag

 

Severus smirked silkily. "And where are you wanting me to use all these on you?"

 

Harry smirked a little, "I think they'll keep me in line master, especially around the Dark Lord, make sure I don't... displease you"

 

"I see. Pick your place, my pet. Here? The kitchen? Another room?"

 

"The kitchen" Harry moaned breathlessly

 

Severus summoned all the toys. "You best get up there then."

 

Harry climbed onto the bed

 

Severus cocked his head. "I thought we just said the kitchen?"

 

Harry nodded, smirking a little as he grabbed something on the nightstand, "remote for the vibrator in the dildo" He whispered

 

Severus nodded. "Very well. Up to the kitchen you go."

 

Harry nodded, moving quickly towards the kitchen

 

Severus followed at a more sedate place.

 

Harry stepped through the door and knelt on a cushion there for him

 

Severus followed and felt Lucius look up and meet his eyes, a smirk on his lips.

 

Harry breathed softly, gaze on the floor

 

Severus stood in front of Harry. "On the table, my pet."

 

Lucius followed suit. "Strawberry? Panties off and on the table."

 

Harry climbed onto the table gracefully, keeping his head bowed

 

Luna nodded, serenely kneeling on the table

 

Severus smiled. "Do you want the gag or not? It doesn't matter. I prefer hearing you moan to be honest, but this is your show, my pet.”

 

Lucius pulled out the strawberry ball gag and pressed it to Luna's lips.

 

Harry opened his mouth slowly, head still bowed

 

Luna let her lips slip open and the gag slide in

 

Severus chuckled and gently placed the green gag into Harry's mouth. Fastening it at the back of his head Severus checked it over. "You can breathe okay? It isn't too tight?"

 

Lucius fastened the belt and tapped the gag twice.

 

Harry nodded, moaning behind the gag at the sensation

 

Luna shivered slightly at the magic that swirled around

 

Severus lifted the smallest vibrator and slicked it up, pushing it into Harry.

 

Lucius cuffed the young witch's hands in front of her.

 

Harry threw his head back a little at the sensation

 

Luna panted softly, something about being restrained and watched making her wet

 

Severus tapped the end of the vibrator and turned the device on low.

 

Lucius smirked. "You're wet aren't you?"

 

Harry groaned softly, pushing his hips back a little

 

Luna nodded, lips stretched around the gag

 

Severus chuckled darkly. "Are you turned on knowing Luna can see you, that you can see her? Do you like having an audience, my pet?"

 

Lucius kissed the gag and smiled. "You'll be soaked by the time I'm done with you," he purred.

 

Harry nodded, lips stretched around the gag

 

Luna smiled softly, bowing her head once more

 

Severus smirked. "Good. Can you go the next size up?"

 

Lucius licked the shell of Luna's ear.

 

Harry nodded again with a moan

 

Luna let out a soft whine

 

Lucius pulled out the vibrator out and pushed in the next size.

 

Lucius smirked. "Still okay, strawberry?"

 

Harry moaned the ought his gag, cock stiff and aching

 

Luna nodded

 

Severus circled to the front and ran a nail up the underside of Harry's cock.

 

Lucius smiled. "Good girl. Do you want me to touch you?"

 

Harry gasped, bucking his hips a little

 

Luna nodded with a soft moan through the gag

 

Severus smirked and dipped his finger in the bead of precome, sliding the wet finger across Harry's gag.

 

Lucius ran his fingers across Luna's hipbone, always skimming just shy of her pussy.

 

Harry panted softly, bucking his hips in an attempt to get more friction

 

Luna whined softly around her gag

 

Severus pulled out the vibrator he'd put in moments earlier and eased in a size three.

 

Lucius just barely brushed his fingertip over Luna's clit.

 

Harry moaned as it was pushed in

 

Luna's body spasmed and she moaned

 

Severus kissed Harry's throat softly. "Need to come yet?”

 

Lucius smirked and whispered in her ear. "Blink once if you want me to finger you or twice if you want me to lick you."

 

Harry nodded pleadingly

 

Luna though before slowly blinking once

 

Severus bit Harry's pulse gently. "Tough."

 

Lucius smiled and ran his fingers over her clit again.

 

Harry whined around his gag

 

Luna Shivered with pleasure

 

Severus laughed darkly. "The only time you're coming is when I'm fucking you into the table, my pet."

 

Lucius used his other hand to pump two fingers in Luna, her walls gripping his digits snugly.

 

Harry blushed a little

 

Luna threw her head back, moaning into the gag

 

Severus moved to a size four, just below his own girth.

 

Lucius toyed with her clit. Flicking his tongue over a nipple, he bit it gently. "How are you doing, strawberry?"

 

Harry pushed back against the vibrator

 

Luna moaned softy, beyond aroused

 

Severus was so hard in his trousers he was almost afraid to enter Harry lest he come like an inexperienced adolescent.

 

Lucius pulled the ball out of Luna's mouth. "What do you need, my sweet one?"

 

Harry moaned softly, cock leaking more precome

 

"Need you in me" Luna moaned

 

Severus pulled off the gag and ran his finger in the precome again, then lifted the appendage to Harry's lips.

 

Lucius shook his head with a smirk. "Not yet, strawberry. You still require punishment from yesterday's transgression. Do you remember what it was?"

 

Harry let his mouth open, sucking silently on the finger

 

Luna blushed, nodding her head slowly

 

Severus groaned, feelings Harry's tongue bar slide across the pad of his finger.

 

Lucius stopped his ministrations. "What was your transgression, strawberry?"

 

Harry looked at him innocently, sucking and licking

 

"I-I touched myself master" Luna whispered

 

Severus moaned softly. "You suck so well, my pet."

 

Lucius nodded.  "Why did you touch yourself, strawberry? Have I been neglecting you? Be honest."

 

Harry smirked a little around his finger

 

Luna shook her head, "I-I couldn't resist master"

 

Severus pulled his finger out and unsnapped his jeans. "On your knees on the floor," he ordered, conjuring a cushion.

 

Harry climbed down onto the floor

 

Severus pulled his cock out. "Suck," he ordered.

 

Lucius sighed.  "Why not, strawberry? You could have come to me."

 

Harry opened his mouth obediently, taking Severus' full length in one go

 

"I woke up and I was just so wet master and I couldn't see you"

 

Severus moaned loudly, loving how Harry worked his cock into his throat.

 

Lucius tutted. "Such a shame. What would be a suitable punishment, strawberry?"

 

Harry ran his tongue bar over the sensitive head

 

"I don't know master" Luna whispered

 

Severus groaned loudly. "Fuck Harry!"

 

Lucius tapped his chin, his finger still wet from stroking Luna's clit.

 

Harry swirled his tongue around the length in his mouth

 

Luna kept her head bowed, awaiting her punishment

 

Severus wound his hand into Harry's hair.

 

"I could have Severus make you come, though I'm not sure his pet would enjoy that."

 

Harry started sucking slowly, teasingly

 

Luna shook her head pleadingly, "Only you master"

 

Severus groaned softly.

 

Lucius nodded. "Yes strawberry. Only me. How about delayed gratification?"

 

Harry started sucking harder

 

Luna nodded with a soft smile

 

Severus moaned and let his head fall back.

 

Lucius smiled and vanished the cuffs. Laying down on the table he motioned Luna to straddle his head.

 

Harry ran his tongue bar over the slit of his cock

 

Luna did as motioned, straddling his head gracefully

 

Severus cupped Harry's jaw and fell over the precipice with a cry of the younger male’s name.

 

Lucius return two fingers into Luna while his tongue whispered over the witch's engorged clit.

 

Harry slowly swallowed down his cum, moaning softly

 

Luna moaned loudly, pressing herself closer

 

Severus pulled out of Harry's mouth with a soft groan and motioned for the teen to stand up.

 

Lucius smirked. "No coming until I say you can, strawberry."

 

Harry stood slowly, licking his lips teasingly

 

Luna whined softly before erupting into another moan

 

Severus grabbed Harry's chin and kissed him hard. "I want to suck you.”

 

Lucius swirled his tongue over Luna's clit, pulling it between his lips and scraping his teeth lightly over it.

 

Harry moaned softly into the kiss, kissing back a little

 

Luna gasped loudly throwing her head back and moaning

 

Severus kissed down Harry's throat, collarbone, pecs and stomach.

 

Lucius stroked her walls with his fingers. "Don't come, strawberry." Going back to licking her clit he added a third finger inside her, seeking out her G-spot.

 

Harry moaned softly at the soft kisses

 

Luna cried out loudly as he found it, clenching around his fingers

 

Severus ran his tongue bar over Harry's slit, teasing the ball bearing into it.

 

Lucius repeatedly stroked over it while nibbling on her clit. His little strawberry was getting so good at this.

 

Harry gasped, resisting the urge to buck his hips forward

 

Luna moaned loudly, "Please master"

 

Severus continued teasing Harry's slit.

 

Lucius felt her thighs trembling but denied her pleas to come. "Not yet, strawberry. You taste too good to stop just yet."

 

Harry whined, soft moans pouring from his mouth

 

Luna moaned softly, "Master please" She begged

 

Severus sucked the head into his mouth.

 

Lucius still denied her. "No, strawberry."

 

Harry moaned, throwing his head back and bucking his hips forward

 

"Massster" Luna cried, trying her hardest to hold her orgasm back

 

Severus bobbed his head, stroking the vein under Harry's cock with his tongue bar.

 

Lucius smirked. "Not yet, strawberry."

 

"Master" Harry groaned, his groan turning into a moan

 

Luna whined, thighs shaking with her effort

 

Severus sunk Harry into his throat and pulled the toy out of Harry and replaced it with his fingers.

 

Lucius licked Luna quickly. "Strawberry?"

 

Harry moaned loudly, "master, can I come?"

 

"Please master" She whined

 

Severus hummed and nodded once.

 

Lucius sucked her clit and replied. "Come, strawberry. Now!"

 

Harry came down his throat with a loud gasp

 

Luna came with a loud cry, thighs shaking

 

Severus swallowed quickly, his tongue cleaning the head.

 

Lucius licked Luna through her orgasm, fingers still pumping in her.

 

Harry panted softly, mouth open wide in a soft moan

 

Luna collapsed forward with the force of her orgasm

 

Severus licked his lips and stood up, knees cracking softly.

 

Lucius put a hand over his belt so Luna would cut herself on it.

 

Harry smiled, leaning forward and kissing him a little

 

Luna panted softly, body shivering

 

Severus pushed his tongue into Harry's mouth.

 

Lucius turned the slight girl so she was in his arms. "I'll give you a moment to recover, strawberry."

 

Harry moaned into the kiss, tasting himself

 

Luna smiled softly, "thank You master"

 

Severus grinned. "Over the table? Or do you want to look at me?"

 

Lucius smiled.  "You are welcome strawberry."

 

"Look at you" Harry moaned, "see you come apart inside me”

 

Luna smiled at him, kissing him gently

 

Severus groaned loudly. "Such a good pet," he murmured.

 

Lucius got up and removed the rest of his clothes.

 

Harry lay down on the table

 

Luna smiled softly at him

 

Severus slid between Harry's thighs and slicked himself up.

 

Lucius smirked. "How do you want this, strawberry? You may have the choice."

 

Harry lifted his hips up with a soft moan

 

"May I ride you master?" Luna smiled

 

Severus plunged his fingers into Harry, checking he was still loose.

 

Lucius nodded. "You may, strawberry."

 

Harry moaned loudly, bucking into the touch

 

Luna gestured for him to sit down

 

Severus stroked over Harry's prostate and withdrew.

 

Lucius sat back in a chair and spread his legs so Luna would have a wider sitting area.

 

Harry whined softly, wanting Severus in him

 

Luna straddled his lap and sank down on him

 

Severus slammed into Harry in one thrust.

 

Lucius let his head fall back in a moan. "Strawberry!”

 

Harry cried out loudly, moaning

 

Luna slowly started moving herself up and Down

 

Severus set a steady pace, holding Harry's hips so he wouldn't skid away.

 

Lucius groaned, cupping her jaw tenderly. Harry moaned with each thrust in

 

Luna kissed him softly, "Is... this... alright... master?"

 

He moaned ut

 

Severus pounded into Harry's prostate.

 

Lucius groaned. "Very much alright."

 

Harry groaned loudly, "Can I come master?" He moaned

 

Luna rolled her hips a little, moaning loudly

 

Severus moaned. "Do you want to come as my pet or as Harry?”

 

Lucius gasped struggling to battle his orgasm.

 

Harry moaned softly, "both. Either. Just wanna come!"

 

Luna did it again, sucking a love bite Into his shoulder

 

Severus reached down and unclipped Harry's collar. "Come, Harry. For me."

 

Lucius reached between them and rubbed Luna's clit.

 

Harry moaned and came hard, bucking his hips into the thrusts

 

Luna moaned loudly, "permission to come?" she whispered, still fucking herself on him

 

Severus saw Harry come undone and soon followed him, body stilling as he spilled inside Harry.

 

Lucius rubbed her clit.  "Come, strawberry."

 

Harry panted softly, the look of Severus's face nearly making him hard again

 

Luna came with a groan, clenching around him

 

Severus pulled Harry up into his arms.

 

Lucius cupped Luna's cheek before crying out and coming inside her.

 

Harry cuddled close to him, smiling sleepily

 

Luna moaned softly, falling forward into His chest

 

Severus buried his nose in Harry's hair.

 

Lucius cradled the girl close. Harry yawned a little, exhausted from the sex

 

Luna smiled at him

 

Severus smiled softly. "Tired now?"

 

Lucius kissed her softly. "Such a good strawberry."

 

Harry nodded with a quiet yawn

 

Luna smiled, "thank you master"

 

Severus chuckled. "Come, we can go sleep for a bit before dinner."

 

Lucius smiled.  "Are you happy as my strawberry?"

 

Harry nodded, "do you want me to cook?" He yawned

 

Luna nodded, "very happy master"

 

"If you like," Severus smiled.

 

Lucius smiled. "Good."

 

Harry smiled softly, "maybe, decide later" he mumbled

 

Luna kissed his shoulder softly

 

Severus nodded. “That’s fine."

 

Lucius smiled gently. "Strawberry?"

 

Harry kissed him gently

 

"I can't wait to carry your child" she whispered

 

Severus kissed Harry gently.

 

Lucius smiled happily. "I can't wait either. You'll be so beautiful carrying my baby. You'll be blinding you're already so beautiful."

 

Harry smiled into the kiss

 

Luna blushed a little

 

Severus helped Harry down from the table and wrapped the teen on his arms.

 

Lucius smiled. "Such innocence in that blush but I know the things you enjoy, strawberry."

 

Harry stumbled a little. His legs were a bit wobbly

 

Luna smiled and kissed him gently

 

Severus held Harry tightly.

 

Lucius hummed softly, his fingers tracing light patterns on her pale skin.

 

Harry leaned into his touch with a smile

 

Luna smiled, "that feels nice master"

 

Severus kissed Harry softly, tenderly, his hand cupped Harry's cheek.

 

Lucius smiled.  "Good. Are you tired at all?"

 

Harry kissed back, equally gentle

 

Luna nodded a little, "I am a bit master"

 

Severus kissed Harry's forehead and pulled him from the kitchen.

 

Lucius nodded. "Do you want to sleep for a couple hours?"

 

Harry yawned softly as he followed him

 

"Yes please master" Luna smiled

 

Severus tucked Harry in bed and slid in beside the teen.

 

"Come, we can use Severus' spare rooms." Harry smiled and cuddled close to him

 

Luna nodded and stood on shaky legs

 

Severus closed his eyes and fell asleep quickly.

 

Lucius swept Luna into his arms and carried her to the spare rooms.

 

Harry fell asleep quite soon after

 

Luna giggled softly, pressing a kiss to his bare chest

 

Severus automatically curled around Harry protectively.

 

Lucius grinned and laid them down, draping Luna over his chest.

 

Luna snuggled into his chest

 

Lucius fell asleep for a couple hours, when he woke Luna was twitching and moaning in her sleep.

 

Luna shifted anxiously, moaning

 

Lucius smirked and kissed down her throat, fingers gently pulling down the covers so as not to wake her.

 

Luna moaned again, writhing around a little

 

Lucius ran his tongue over her collarbone, dipping into the hollow at the base of her throat.

 

Luna pushed into the touch as she slept

 

Tongue flicking over a nipple Lucius rolled the other between his thumb and forefinger.

 

Luna cried out in her sleep, moaning softly

 

Chuckling quietly Lucius moved down between her legs and gently shifted them so her pussy was exposed to him.

 

Luna moaned softly at the cool air suddenly between her legs

 

Lucius dipped the tip of his finger at Luna's entrance and moaned quietly- she was already soaked.

 

Luna moaned at the touch, pushing into it slightly

 

Lucius chuckled and flicked his tongue over her clit

 

Luna bucked her hips with a loud moan

 

Licking Luna mercilessly he pushed a lone finger slowly inside her.

 

Luna moaned loudly, writhing on the bed

 

Suckling on her engorged clit Lucius pumped his finger.

 

Luna woke up as she orgasmed, body spasming

 

Lucius felt Luna clamp on his finger as she came.

 

Luna gasped softly, bucking her hips

 

Lucius continued licking her clit, finger fucking her through her orgasm.

 

Luna moaned softly, sitting up on her elbows

 

Lucius pulled his finger free but kept licking her, driving her toward another orgasm.

 

Luna whined, bucking her hips

 

Lucius returned his fingers but pushed one lightly against her arse, silently asking if she was comfortable with it.

 

Luna moaned and pushed back into the touch

 

Lucius smirked while eating Luna out and pushed a finger into her arse.

 

Luna cried out loudly, morphing into a loud moan as she tried to buck into his mouth and finger at the same time

 

Lucius used his other hand to pull back the hood of Luna's clit, exposing it further to his tongue while his finger pumped in her backside.

 

"F-fuck" Luna moaned, bucking her hips, "close"

 

Lucius smirked and added a second finger to her arse while tonguing her clit.

 

Luna came hard, throwing her head back with a loud moan

 

Lucius was shocked by the sudden flood of juices striking his chin.

 

Luna panted softly, letting out soft moans

 

Lucius raised his head, juices dripping from his chin, and smirked. "Did you just squirt?"

 

Luna blushed a little, "maybe" she panted

 

Lucius grinned. "That's sexy."

 

Luna smiled, sitting up and kissing him gently, tasting herself

 

Lucius moaned.  "That's really fucking sexy.”

 

Luna panted softly, "what a way to wake up"

 

Lucius grinned.  "Rather clever if I say so myself."

 

Luna grinned at him, "that was amazing"

 

Lucius chuckled. "It certainly sounded like you were enjoying yourself."

 

Luna kissed him again before using a tissue to clean off his chin

 

Lucius laughed. "Thank you, my dear."

 

Luna smiled, kissing him softly

 

Lucius cupped Luna's cheek gently.

 

Luna leaned into the touch with a soft smile

 

Lucius found his breath stolen daily at Luna's beauty.

 

Luna smiled at him, admiring the smooth line of his jaw and cheekbones

 

Lucius smiled back. "I could use a shower. Care to join me?"

 

Luna nodded with a smile, "I'd prefer a bath"

 

Lucius nodded. "A bath can be done. Bubbles?"

 

Luna grinned and nodded, smiling widely

 

Lucius chuckled.  "Very well. I'll get the bath running." Hopping from the bed he set the taps going and added some strawberry scented bubble bath.

 

Luna smiled, climbing out of the bed

 

Lucius leant over the tub and swirled the water with his hand, making sure he hadn't set the temperature too high.

 

Luna wandered in, smiling at the smell of strawberries

 

Lucius pushed the bubbles away from the taps so more could form.

 

Luna smiled and wrapped her arms around him, kissing his back

 

Lucius smiled when a warm body pressed against his back. "Strawberry," he murmured affectionately.

 

Luna smiled and kissed his back gently, humming softly

 

Lucius smiled sedately and turned around. Looking down into clear blue eyes he made his mind up.

 

Luna smiled at him, "hello" she murmured, kissing him softly

 

Lucius smiled and kissed her. "Hello. I have a question for you, and you can think about if you need to."

 

Luna nodded, smiling at him warmly

 

"You are and always will be my strawberry. But would you consent to become my wife as well?"

 

Luna gasped softly, face showing complete shock, before she nodded slowly

 

Lucius smiled shakily. "I've realised that while you've been my strawberry, I wanted more. I don't want the world to see you as my slave or sub, but as my wife as well. The mother of my children."

 

Luna smiled and kissed him gently, "I'll gladly be your wife, because I've been falling in love with you"

 

Lucius swept Luna up into his arms.  "I'm already in love with you, strawberry."

 

Luna smiled widely and kissed him gently

 

Lucius laughed and threw them both into the bath, summoning the ring he'd bought a few days earlier.

 

Luna smiled happily, laying back in the bath

 

Lucius presented the small tear drop shaped diamond ring to her.

 

Luna smiled widely and held her hand out, happy tears slipping down her cheeks

 

Sliding the ring into place he pulled Luna to him.

 

Luna kissed him softly

 

Lucius stroked Luna's cheek.

 

Luna grinned widely at him

 

Lucius smiled and began wetting her hair.

 

Luna leaned her head back

 

Lucius shampooed her hair and rinsed the suds back out, making sure to try and keep the knots to a minimum.

 

Luna smiled, loving when Lucius washed her hair

 

Using a tiny amount of conditioner he untangled any remaining knots and rinsed out her hair.

 

Luna smiled and soaped up a cloth and turned around, straddling his lap and starting to wash his chest

 

Lucius grinned and let Luna wash him.

 

Luna washed him carefully with a smile

 

Lucius sighed softly at the motions.

 

Luna grinned at him, kissing his neck

 

Lucius tilted his head.

 

Luna smiled happily, washing his chest

 

Lucius leaned down, claiming her lips.

 

Luna kissed him back gently

 

Lucius hoisted Luna a little higher.

 

Luna hummed softly into the kiss

 

Breaking the kiss Lucius sucked a nipple into his mouth.

 

Luna moaned loudly, not expecting the sensation

 

Tongue gently flicking it he reached between her legs.

 

Luna pushed into the touch with a soft moan

 

Surprisingly Luna was wet again. He was shocked the girl wasn't sore, he'd made her come a lot lately. "Such a good strawberry.”

 

Luna moaned with a soft smile, hands reaching down to stroke his cock

 

Casting bubblehead charms on them both he laid them down sideways at the bottom of the tub.

 

Luna grinned a little, slowly sliding her hands over his cock

 

Lucius cast a charm over Luna so the water wouldn't wash away her juices and buried his face between her legs.

 

Luna moaned, shifting around so her mouth was able to wrap around his cock

 

Lucius moaned loudly. He licked Luna slowly and occasionally pushed his tongue into her.

 

Luna moaned around him, licking over his slit

 

Lucius bucked into Luna's mouth. His strawberry sucked him off so well.

 

Luna moaned softly, worshipping his cock with her mouth

 

Lucius moaned louder.

 

Luna bucked her hips a little, sucking harder

 

Lucius whimpered. "Fuck!" He moaned.

 

Luna grinned, flicking her tongue over his sensitive head

 

Pulling Luna off him be spun the small witch around and slammed her down into his cock.

 

Luna moaned loudly, throwing her head back and crying out

 

Lucius hammered up into Luna, his fingers rubbing her clit.

 

Luna moaned and came over him with a loud cry

 

Lucius stilled and swore, coming inside Luna in long spurts.

 

Luna panted softly, cuddling into his shoulder

 

Lucius pulled Luna from the water and removed their bubblehead charms.

 

Luna smiled widely at him, kissing his neck

 

Lucius smiled back and buried his nose in her wet hair.

 

Luna smiled widely, "that was good"

 

Lucius nodded. "It was. Nothing tastes more delicious than you, strawberry."

 

Luna blushed a little, kissing him softly

 

Lucius chuckled. "You are so kinky and yet you blush innocently. It's delightfully sinful."

 

Luna smiled and kissed him gently

 

Lucius chuckled again.

 

Luna smiled at him with a giggle

 

Lucius smirked. "Did you enjoy having Severus and his pet watch you?”

 

Luna nodded with a smile, kissing him gently, "very much"

 

"Would you like to do it again?"

 

Luna nodded again, kissing him softly with a smile

 

Lucius smirked. "I'm certain it can be arranged again."

 

Luna grinned, "not for a while though. I need some recovery time"

 

Lucius laughed. "Of course, strawberry. I don't want to wear you out."

 

Luna grinned happily at him

 

Lucius dried them both and got them dressed. Snapping Luna's collar back on, he smiled.

 

Luna smiled at him, "I love you" she said softly

 

Lucius kissed her softly. "I love you, Luna."

 

Luna smiled and kissed him back, "What are we going to do now?"

 

Lucius smiled. "I have a meeting with Bella if you'd like to see Miss. Granger?"

 

Luna nodded with a smile, "has she been treating Hermione okay?"

 

Lucius sighed. "I honestly don't know. I should imagine so. Despite her Muggleborn status Bella seems quite taken with her."

 

Luna smiled, "I'm glad, Hermione doesn't deserve pain"

 

Lucius nodded. "Indeed."

 

Luna kissed him softly

 

Lucius kissed Luna sweetly and set off for Bella's rooms.

 

Luna followed behind him with a smile

 

Lucius knocked on Bella's door.

 

Luna looked down at the ground as Bella opened the door

 

Lucius smiled. "Hello, Bella."

 

"Hello Lucius" she smiled

 

Kissing her cheek chastely he smiled. "May we come in?"

 

Bella nodded and let them in with a grin

 

Lucius smiled and motioned for Luna to go ahead of him.

 

Luna stepped into the room silently

 

Lucius looked around and noted that there was a body strapped to the table.

 

Bella smirked, "my girl is just having some fun"

 

Lucius laughed. "We can just sit and wait for you."

 

Bella nodded, gesturing to the couch before moving back to the table, "Do you want me to take it out now?" She teased, tapping the vibrator

 

Hermione whimpered. "Yes, mistress. I know I was bad."

 

Bella tutted, "I don't think you’re sorry enough yet"

 

Hermione whimpered. "I am mistress, I know to ask before taking. I was just so desperate to taste you!"

 

Bella's smirked grew and she moved to the cupboard, grabbing out another vibrator

 

Hermione whined. Not only had she been caught trying she hadn't even gotten a taste of her mistress.

 

Bella lubed up the second vibe and slid it into her arse slowly

 

Hermione cried out in pleasure.

 

Bella turned it on and grabbed a gag, sliding it into her mouth

 

Hermione screamed around the gag and bucked her hips.

 

Bella smiled softly, "hush now, I need to talk to Lucius"

 

Hermione whimpered, her body coiled so tightly.

 

Bella kissed her forehead and headed to the couch where Lucius was

 

Lucius smirked. "Dare I ask?"

 

"She tried to lick me without permission" Bella smirked

 

Lucius chuckled. "Oh dear."

 

Bella nodded with a chuckle

 

Lucius grinned. "Has she not tasted you at all yet?"

 

Bella shook her head, "she's not allowed yet"

 

"Ah. I see. Are you okay strawberry?"

 

Luna nodded, mouth slightly open

 

Lucius smiled gently. "Hermione is in no pain, strawberry."

 

Luna nodded again, "permission to sit master?"

 

Lucius blinked. "I'm sorry, strawberry, how forgetful of me." Conjuring a cushion he motioned for Luna to sit.

 

Luna sat, nuzzling her head against his leg

 

Lucius ran a hand through her long hair.

 

Luna smiled up at him

 

Lucius smiled softly and turned back to Bella. "How are you?"

 

"I'm very good Lucius" she grinned

 

Lucius nodded with a smile. "Good. I just thought you should know I've asked strawberry to be my wife. Her predecessor was your sister of course."

 

Bella nodded with a smile, "dear Narcissa" she said softly, "it's been two years? Since she passed"

 

Lucius nodded. "Yes. We'd been over for some time of course but well... I think you have a right to know I'm moving on."

 

Bella nodded, "I understand, and thank you for telling me." She glanced over at Hermione

 

Lucius chuckled. "I'll let you get back to her."

 

Bella nodded and stood up, "feel free to stay and watch"

 

Lucius smirked. "Would you like to stay strawberry?"

 

Luna nodded slowly with a quiet moan

 

Bella smirked and moved back over to Hermione

 

Lucius smirked and patted the sofa next to him.

 

Hermione moaned quietly.

 

Luna climbed up next to him with a smile

 

Bella ran a finger down her stomach, "are you going to be good now little one?"

 

Lucius laid a hand in her lap, a finger tracing patterns on her thigh.

 

Hermione nodded vigorously, mumbling around the gag.

 

Luna smiled softly at the feeling

 

Bella smirked and slowly slid both vibrators out

 

Lucius smirked.

 

Hermione gave a muffled groan.

 

Bella pulled the gag out, "how sorry are you little one?"

 

Hermione gasped. "I'm so sorry, mistress. I'll never take without asking again. I promise!"

 

Lucius watched on while Hermione begged for release.

 

Bella stepped into the strap on with a grin before walking back over

 

Lucius' hand travelled a little higher.

 

Hermione saw what Bella was wearing and moaned in pleasure.

 

Luna gasped softly

 

Bella smirked and straddled her

 

Lucius never quite touched Luna, always drawing back at the last second.

 

Hermione bucked her hips.

 

Luna whined softly

 

Bella slid the cock into her, starting to thrust slowly

 

Lucius cocked an eyebrow in question.

 

Hermione cried out in pleasure. "Please mistress!"

 

Luna took His hand and guided it between her legs

 

Bella thrust harshly into her

 

Lucius gasped softly to find her soaking wet, “you’re enjoying this, strawberry?"

 

Hermione cried out and moaned.

 

Luna nodded with a soft moan

 

"Come for me little one" Bella ordered

 

Lucius pushed a finger into her.

 

Hermione threw her head and screamed. "Mistress!"

 

Luna moaned softly, pushing into the touch

 

Bella slid out, climbing off and freeing her bonds

 

Lucius pumped his finger and stimulated her g-spot.

 

Hermione slumped against the table.

 

Luna moaned and whined

 

Bella smiled and kissed her forehead

 

Lucius leaned close. "What do you want, strawberry?"

 

Hermione smiled brightly up at Bella.

 

"Want you to fuck me" she moaned

 

"You did well little one" she smiled

 

Lucius smiled. "Lay down, strawberry."

 

Hermione beamed at the praise. "Thank you mistress."

 

Luna laid down and spread her legs

 

Bella helped her up, "go clean up little one"

 

Lucius freed his cock and plunged into Luna in one swift thrust.

 

Hermione nodded and kissed Bella's cheek as she was meant to.

 

Luna cried out with a moan

 

Bella smiled widely

 

Lucius slowly pulled almost all the way out and slammed back in.

 

Hermione disappeared to the bathroom.

 

Luna moaned loudly, throwing her head back with a cry

 

Lucius reached between them and stroked her clit. "Come for me, strawberry."

 

Luna cried out and came hard

 

Lucius followed her a few thrusts later.

 

Luna panted softly, smiling up at him

 

Lucius smiled and pulled out, cleaning them both.

 

Luna kissed him softly

 

Lucius smiled into the kiss and pulled Luna up with him.

 

Hermione reappeared dressed and freshly showered.

 

Luna snuggled close to him

 

Bella smiled, sitting on the couch and opening her arms

 

Lucius smiled and kissed her head.

 

Hermione climbed into Bella's lap and stuck her head under the older witch's chin.

 

Luna yawned softly

 

Bella stroked her hair gently

 

Lucius tucked Luna under his chin.

 

Hermione sighed contently.

 

Luna yawned again, "Can I sleep master?"

 

Bella smiled, "good girl"

 

Lucius smiled. "Of course strawberry. Are you comfortable there or would you rather return to the rooms?"

 

Hermione beamed. "Thank you, mistress."

 

Luna hummed softly and started drifting off, "here"

 

Bella kissed her head

 

Lucius smiled. "Sleep then."

 

Hermione yawned softly and clutched a handful of Bella's dress before falling asleep.

 

Luna fell asleep

 

Bella held her close

 

Lucius cradled the small young woman to his chest. Looking at Bella he smiled softly. "She adores you," he murmured.

 

Bella nodded with a soft smile, "I can see the love between you too"

 

Lucius chuckled. "Hermione feels for you as well. You can see it in her eyes."

 

Bella smiled, "she's so good"

 

Lucius nodded. "So what are your plans for her?"

 

Bella smiled softly, "I'm not sure yet"

 

Lucius nodded again and smiled. "Are you going to let her taste you? She seems very eager."

 

Bella smirked, "I might tonight" She smiled

 

Lucius chortled. "Why are you withholding that from her? From what Rodolphus told me you love to be eaten?"

 

Bella smirked, "She has to earn it. That way she will appreciate it even more when comes"

 

Lucius nodded. "I can understand that. Has she given you any trouble at all?"

 

Bella shook her head, "She has been an angel" She hummed softly, "I may take to calling her that. My angel"

 

Lucius smiled softly. "Strawberries are Luna's favourite. I believe Harry is 'pet' and Remus is 'pup'."

 

"I know Neville is cub" Bella smiled, cradling Hermione close

 

Lucius nodded. "Yes. I have yet to visit Rabastan and Rodolphus, same with Dolohov."

 

"Dolohov is quite harsh" Bella warned, "I would not take your strawberry with you"

 

Lucius cocked his head. "Harsh? You mean physically?"

 

Bella nodded, "I have hopes he will mellow out"

 

Lucius sighed. "I'll let her decide for herself. She'll bump into them eventually."

 

Bella nodded a little, "Rabastan and Rodolphus are quite taken with their twins”

 

Lucius smirked. "Yes well they were always attracted to the idea of twins."

 

Bella laughed softly, nodding a little

 

Lucius stroked Luna's cheek gently.

 

Bella smiled, "You truly care for her" She murmured, "She will make a wonderful wife"

 

Lucius looked up. "I love her, Bella."

 

Bella nodded, "I can see that Lucius" She murmured

 

Lucius flushed red. "I uh.. Didn't realise it was that obvious."

 

Bella smiled, "I've known you since we were children Lucius, I can always tell"

 

Lucius chuckled, blushing. "Indeed."

 

Bella smirked a little, "May I have a few moments alone with your strawberry when she wakes?"

 

Lucius nodded. "Of course, Bella."

 

Bella smiled at him

 

Lucius felt Luna stir and kissed her head.

 

Bella smiled as she watched him, rising to gently tuck her angel into bed

 

Lucius looked down into sleepy blue eyes. "Feel better?"

 

Hermione crawled under the covers, exhaustion stealing over her.

 

Luna nodded with a soft smile

 

Bella stroked her hair gently "Good girl."

 

Hermione sighed into the touch. "Goodnight, mistress."

 

Bella smiled and headed back out to the living area

 

Lucius kissed Luna's head. "Bella wants a quick talk. I need to go see the Dark Lord for a moment. Just tap your collar twice if you need me to come back."

 

Bella smiled softly as the girl nodded, looking nervous

 

Lucius gently set her to his side. "Bella may order you to sit, get her a drink and anything else mundane. Anything sexual you are allowed to refuse. You will not be punished for it."

 

Bella smiled softly, "I wish to talk Lucius" She said quietly, "I swear on my magic only to talk, and potentially cast a few safe charms"

 

Lucius nodded. "Please no offence, Bella. I protect what is mine, no matter the person in presence."

 

Bella nodded with a smile, "Go Luc, we'll be fine"

 

Luna watched with wide eyes as her master walked out.

 

"Do not worry Luna" Bella murmured, "I can call Hermione in here if you like"

 

Luna shook her head. "I'm okay."

 

Bella nodded, smiling at her, "So Luna, when were you planning on telling Lucius that you might be carrying his child already?"

 

Luna's jaw dropped. "What?" She whispered. "I... Am I? I haven't checked."

 

Bella smiled, "You carry yourself in such a way that I can tell"

 

Luna frowned and looked down at herself. "What do you mean?"

 

"Your stance" She smiled, "I have seen many a pregnant woman, I used to be a Healer" she explained

 

Luna smiled shyly. "Is there a charm to tell for certain?"

 

Bella nodded with a grin, "Permission to cast?"

 

"Yes," Luna whispered excitedly.

 

Bella cast the charm with a smile, watching the glow wrap around Luna

 

Luna watched the charm flow around her and smiled sedately.

 

"You are indeed pregnant" Bella smiled

 

Lucius gaped from the doorway. "Strawberry?"

 

Bella smiled, "Congratulations Luc"

 

Lucius stumbled over and knelt before Luna. "You're pregnant?"

 

Luna nodded with a smiled, kissing him softly

 

Lucius broke into a smile. "Our baby's in there?"

 

Luna nodded with a grin

 

Lucius swept her up into his arms and laughed. "Gods I love you!"

 

Luna grinned and kissed him softly

 

Lucius laughed excitedly. "How long have you known? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

 

"About three minutes" Luna giggled

 

Lucius blinked and laughed. "Sorry."

 

Luna smiled and kissed him softly

 

Lucius grinned. "That's my strawberry."

 

Luna smiled widely at him

 

Lucius kissed her softly.

 

Luna smiled into the kiss

 

Lucius thanked Bella for her time and left with Luna.

 

Luna grinned happily at him

 

Lucius carried Luna to Severus' spare rooms.

 

Luna smiled at him happily

 

Lucius grinned. "You are so amazing strawberry."

 

Luna kissed him gently

 

Lucius sighed contently into the kiss.

 

Luna smiled softly

 

Lucius kissed her head.

 

Luna grinned happily

 

Lucius sat Luna in his lap on the couch. "You enjoyed seeing Hermione that way?"

 

Luna nodded with a moan

 

Lucius smirked. "What turned you on most?"

 

"The vibrators" Luna murmured

 

Lucius smirked. "But I've used them on you before and you didn't get that turned on."

 

"That along with being restrained" she said softly

 

Lucius smirked. "But I've done that also."

 

Luna shrugged a little, "I don't know then"

 

Lucius sighed and just smiled. "Okay."

 

Luna kissed his softly

 

Lucius pulled Luna into his lap.

 

Luna kissed him softly with a moan

 

Lucius chuckled and wound a hand in her hair.

 

Luna moaned softly

 

Lucius brought her face close to his. "Tell me what you want, strawberry."

 

"You. In me. Now" She moaned softly

 

Lucius grinned. "That can be arranged." Unfastening his trousers single-handedly and pulled out his cock.

 

Luna moaned softly, stripping herself down quickly

 

Lucius lifted Luna by the hips and sunk her down onto his dick.

 

Luna moaned loudly at the feeling

 

Pumping up into Luna, Lucius kissed her hard.

 

Luna moaned into the kiss, rolling her hips

 

Lucius kissed her throat and lips, hips still pumping steadily.

 

"Fuck love" she moaned, throwing bed head back

 

Lucius kept one hand on her back, the other reached between their bodies and rubbed her clit.

 

Luna moaned loudly, his skilled fingers bringing her close rapidly

 

Lucius smirked. "Come, strawberry. Now!"

 

Luna came with a loud cry, bucking her hips down on him

 

Lucius felt her walls grip his cock and he slammed into her and stilled, a cry spilling from his lips.

 

Luna moaned at the feeling of him spilling inside her

 

Lucius panted softly, leaning his forehead against her chest. "Wow..."

 

"I love you" Luna whispered quietly

 

Lucius looked up. "I love you too, Luna."

 

Luna smiled and kissed him softly

 

Lucius grinned.

 

Luna grinned back at him

 

Lucius rose and carried the teen to the showers.

 

Luna snuggled into his neck

 

Lucius set the water running and climbed in, keeping Luna's face away from the spray

 

Luna smiled at the feeling of warm water

 

Lucius sighed gently, warm water soothing the muscles in his back.

 

Luna cuddled closer to him

 

Lucius chuckled. "Any closer and you're going to be under my skin."

 

Luna shrugged a little, kissing his neck

 

Lucius laughed and kissed her head.

 

"Love you" Luna yawned

 

Lucius washed them up, drying them using charms.

 

Luna was asleep by that time

 

Lucius tucked Luna into bed and left a note with her to find Bella if she needed anything. He had some errands to run. Leaving his rooms he went to go see Dolohov and the youngest Weasley boy.


	7. Part 7

Harry woke up happy, snuggled into Severus's chest

 

Severus stirred slightly, feeling Harry move.

 

Harry hummed softly and cuddled closer

 

Severus cracked an eye open. "Morning."

 

"Morning" Harry mumbled

 

Severus yawned. "Sleep well?"

 

Harry nodded with a wide smile

 

Severus chuckled. "Good dream?"

 

Harry nodded with a yawn, humming softly

 

Severus grinned. "Are you going to share?"

 

Harry shook his head, kissing him gently

 

Severus mock pouted. "Well that's not very nice."

 

Harry laughed and kissed him again, a light teasing touch

 

Severus kissed Harry back and smirked. "Was it about me?”

 

"Maybe" he smirked

 

Severus smirked. "Hmm... Was I doing something?"

 

"Maybe" Harry grinned, kissing him softly

 

Severus pouted again. "Give me a clue?"

 

"It involved your cock" Harry whispered in his ear

 

Severus shivered delightfully when Harry's breath tickled his ear.  "Hmmm... Was I fucking you?"

 

Harry chuckled, "yes you were"

 

Severus smirked. "How and where?"

 

"You had me bent over a table, and I wasn't allowed to come until you told me"

 

Severus kissed Harry's ear. "Which table?"

 

"The kitchen one" Harry moaned

 

"Was anyone else there?"

 

Harry shook his head, "you tied me up with an apron"

 

Severus smirked. "An apron? How creative."

 

Harry blushed a little, kissing him gently

 

Severus grinned. "You know, I believe the kitchen is deserted at this time of morning."

 

Harry grinned a little

 

Severus swatted Harry's arse and climbed out of bed.

 

Harry yelped and climbed out as well

 

Severus headed for the kitchen.

 

Harry followed after him, a small skip in his step

 

Severus grabbed an apron. "Which table?"

 

"The big one" Harry whispered

 

Severus nodded. "How did I have you tied?"

 

"Hands magically stuck to the table, straps of the apron tied to the legs of the table, holding my legs apart"

 

Severus hoisted Harry onto the table used a sticking charm on his hands.

 

Harry moaned softly, feeling his legs being spread

 

Severus tied Harry's ankles to the table legs and stood up straight.

 

Harry moaned softly at the sensation, his arse at the perfect height for him to fuck

 

Severus used a charm to slick Harry's entrance.

 

Harry gasped at the sudden cold feeling, wriggling his hips

 

Severus pushed a finger into Harry.

 

Harry moaned, pushing into the touch

 

Severus added a second shortly after. "How did I fuck you, Harry?"

 

Harry moaned, "Hard and fast" he whined

 

Severus groaned and pressed a third in. "You know it won't last long?"

 

Harry nodded with a moan, pushing back into the touch

 

Severus slicked his cock up and slammed into Harry.

 

Harry cried out loudly, moaning crazily

 

Severus hammered into Harry, his skin slapping against Harry's.

 

Harry moaned loudly, feeling so full

 

Severus fucked Harry with all he had.

 

Harry whined loudly, "can I come please?"

 

Severus shook his head and gritted his teeth.

 

Harry whined again, moaning loudly

 

Severus continued slamming into Harry, battling his orgasm.

 

Harry moaned loudly, pushing back into the touch

 

Severus grabbed Harry's cock and stroked it. "Come Harry. Now!"

 

Bella nodded with a chuckle, moving to her cupboard and grabbing her favourite toy.

 

Harry came with a scream, long spurts covering Severus's hand

 

Severus followed Harry into oblivion and bellowed out Harry's name.

 

Harry moaned loudly, panting a little

 

Severus collapsed forward onto Harry.

 

Harry smiled widely and panted softly

 

Severus panted heavily, his heart thundering in his ears.

 

"Wow" Harry whispered

 

Severus nodded. "Wow, indeed."

 

Harry moaned softly

 

Severus climbed off Harry lest he crush the teen.

 

Harry smiled at him

 

Severus grinned and removed the charm and apron.

 

Harry smiled and kissed him gently

 

Severus smiled into the kiss and pulled Harry into his arms.

 

Harry cuddled close to him

 

Severus gently walked Harry to their rooms and turned the shower on.\

 

Harry climbed into the shower with a smile

 

Severus washed them both.

 

Harry smiled at the soft touch

 

Severus held Harry under the hot spray.

 

Harry smiled at him, nuzzling into his neck

 

Severus grinned and kissed Harry's neck.

 

Harry smiled and pressed a kiss to his neck

 

Severus grinned softly.

 

Harry smiled up at him, "love you"

 

"I love you, Harry," he murmured.

 

Harry kissed him softly

 

Severus kissed Harry gently.

 

Harry kissed him back

 

Severus dried them both off and muttered something about food.

 

"Food sounds good" Harry smiled

 

Severus grinned. "Pancakes and sausage sound good?"

 

Harry nodded with a grin

 

Severus led Harry back to the kitchen and pulled out a frying pan, flour, eggs, milk and some cooking spray and a pack of sausages.

 

Harry sat down and watched

 

Severus mixed the batter up and whisked until the right consistency.

 

Harry grinned softly as he watched

 

Severus poured the mixture and put the sausages under the grill.

 

Harry swung his legs a little, stealing a kiss

 

Severus stole the odd kiss while cooking, his hand flicking the pan so the pancake flipped in the air.

 

Harry grinned happily, his stomach growling

 

Severus dished up pancakes and laid sausages on top. Harry clapped his hands with a grin

 

Severus laughed and passed Harry the syrup and butter.

 

Harry slathered his food in syrup before digging in

 

Severus did the same and dragged it through the syrup.

 

Harry dug in happily, eating away

 

Severus smiled mentally. He was pleased to see Harry eating with a hearty appetite.

 

Harry finished his whole plate with a grin

 

Severus smiled. "Do you want more?"

 

Harry shook his head, "I know not to push it" He whispered

 

Severus frowned. "Push what? You can have more, Harry. There's plenty left."

 

Harry shook his head a little, "I've learnt over the years that when one is coming back from near starvation it is best not to... push it"

 

Severus frowned. "When were you starved?"

 

"The camping trip" Harry said softly, "Every summer"

 

Severus frown. "Summer? You were home during the summer."

 

Harry scoffed, "It was never my home" He snarled

 

Severus' frown deepened. "Surely Petunia did not carry her dislike of Lily into adulthood?"

 

"More her dislike of anything to do with magic" He whispered, finally dropping the glamour that had been draining most of his magic since he'd arrived at the manor. At the very beginning of his stay, Severus had healed the scars that were too big to be covered without Severus noticing. But they’d only half healed as Harry’s glamor had hidden the extent of them.

 

Severus paled and fury flashed in his onyx eyes. "Wait here," he growled, going to the cupboards at the other end of the kitchen.

 

Harry faced the floor, ashamed of his appearance. He was fully clothed, so the only visible scar was a red one trailing from his ear down to his collar, snaking around his neck

 

Severus returned with several vials and jars. Tipping Harry's head up his eyes softened. "Stand, my pet."

 

Harry stood slowly, keeping eye contact with him

 

Severus kissed the boy's head. "Strip and leave the glamour off."

 

Harry shook his head hurriedly, "No"

 

Severus sighed. "Don't have me make it an order, pet. I'm not going to hurt you."

 

"I don't want you to see" Harry whispered, head hung in shame

 

Severus kissed Harry softly. "They're just scars, Harry. I'm equality guilty of hiding them."

 

Harry let out a quiet whimper, before slowly pulling off his shirt, revealing the word ‘freak’ carved into the skin of his back

 

Severus bit back a scream of rage. Smiling gently at Harry he motioned to the teenager’s trousers.

 

Harry's head shake was much faster his time, "No" The word came out as a whisper

 

Severus ran a hand through Harry's hair. "Take them off, pet, it’s okay."

 

Harry whimpered softly as he slowly slid the pants down, revealing more of his malnourished body, but also a large scar where someone had obviously attempted to cut off his balls

 

Severus had to look away, tears threatening to pour from his eyes. Grabbing a nutrition potion he turned back and handed it to the teen. "Drink this."

 

Harry swallowed it obediently, tears already pouring down his face

 

Severus passed an internal healer and had Harry drink that too. "Are there any broken bones that haven't properly healed?"

 

Harry nodded, "Left wrist, right shoulder, right thigh, two fingers on my left hand, left collarbone and right ankle"

 

Severus sighed heavily. "I'm going to have to re-break and reset them. I'm sorry, Harry, I really don't want to do this."

 

Harry nodded with a quiet whimper

 

Severus withdrew his wand. "Swear all you want, no punishment will come from it."

 

Harry nodded, squeezing his eyes shut

 

Severus took a deep breath and first broke Harry's wrist, before quickly setting and healing the break.

 

Harry forced himself to remain silent

 

Severus moved onto his collarbone and winced at the sharp crack before healing the bones.

 

Harry kept himself silent through the entirety of the rebreakings

 

By the end Severus felt sick and yanked Harry into his arms. "I'm so sorry I had to do that."

 

"It's okay" Harry whispered, burrowing into his chest

 

Severus kissed Harry's head. "Okay. Time for us to work on the scars. The muggle ones I can heal but any that were caused by magic I can't."

 

Harry nodded, "You can get rid of most of them then"

 

Severus nodded and pulled over the jar of paste and smoothed a large glob into his back, removing the 'freak' scar.

 

Harry sighed softly at the soothingly sensation of the cream

 

Severus smoothed more over his arms and legs, coming to the scar at Harry's sac.

 

Harry whimpered softly, seeing the scar bringing back memories of the night it happened

 

Severus looked up at Harry. "What happened?"

 

"My uncle" Harry whimpered, "Said that if he couldn't get rid of me, he might as well make sure I couldn't breed"

 

Several glasses exploded behind him, cupboards blowing off their brackets. "What?!"

 

Harry flinched at the explosions, curling into a ball with a weak whimper

 

Severus paled and roped his magic in. "Harry, don't hide from me. I'm sorry. Emotional magic can be explosive. I apologise for scaring you."

 

Harry's body shook a little but he nodded, "I understand" He whispered, "I'm pretty disgusted with my body too"

 

Severus moaned in pain. "No, Harry. I'm not disgusted, my pet. Scars do not detract from your beauty. I am angry because that muggle saw fit to try to remove any chances of you having a family."

 

Harry looked up at him with teary eyes, "Y-You're not disgusted with me?"

 

"No, my pet. You have yet to see my scars, Harry."

 

Harry looked up at him, tears still falling

 

Severus smiled sadly and dropped his glamour. Though his face changed little, scars littered his arms and chest."

 

Harry gasped softly, fingers reaching out to trail along the scars

 

Severus closed his eyes and let Harry's fingers roam his scars.

 

"Who?" Harry asked quietly

 

Severus sighed. "Mostly my father, but other people have contributed over the years."

 

Harry nodded a little, "magic caused?" He asked softly

 

Severus nodded. "Some. My father was a muggle but he got hold of a poisoned dagger."

 

Harry nodded, pushing his magic out probingly

 

Severus stood his ground.

 

Harry let out a soft gasp, seeing some of the scars melt away at his touch

 

Severus didn't open his eyes. He knew how horrendous he looked.

 

"Severus" Harry murmured, gliding his hand over a particularly gruesome looking scar, watching as it began to disappear "Look"

 

Severus opened his eyes and looked at Harry.

 

Harry moved his hand to another scar

 

Severus moved his hands with Harry's.

 

Harry smiled at him, "they're disappearing"

 

Severus nodded dumbstruck.

 

Harry kissed him gently

 

Severus bit back a whimper.

 

Harry smiled at him, "it's okay love"

 

Severus smiled shakily. "I'm sorry they are so repulsive."

 

"You are not repulsive love" Harry frowned, kissing him softly

 

Severus smiled. "Yes. I am. But it's okay. The scars have been there so long I don't notice them anymore."

 

"Sev" Harry frowned, "if you call yourself repulsive, then by extension you are calling me repulsive, because I have scars too"

 

Severus sighed. "No. You're not repulsive, Harry."

 

"Then you cannot call yourself that" Harry murmured

 

Severus chuckled and nodded. "Very well."

 

Harry smiled and kissed him softly

 

Severus dragged Harry back downstairs for a shower.

 

Harry let himself be pull along, chuckling a little

 

Severus set the shower going and pushed Harry inside.

 

Harry grinned and pulled him in after him

 

Severus laughed and stumbled into the shower, wrapping his arms around Harry.

 

Harry smiled and kissed him softly, "I love you"

 

Severus cupped Harry's jaw. "As I love you, Harry."

 

"Don't ever doubt it" Harry smiled, kissing him again

 

Severus smiled. "I won't. Ever."

 

Harry smiled widely at him

 

Severus turned Harry around and started washing the teen’s hair.

 

Harry smiled at the soft touches on his hair

 

Severus rinsed the suds from Harry's hair and realised the teen could probably use a haircut.

 

Harry turned and smiled, kissing him softly

 

Severus cupped the back of Harry's head and kissed him deeply.

 

Harry moaned softly into the kiss, hand slipping down to cup his lovers balls

 

Severus gasped into the kiss and moaned.

 

Harry rolled his balls gently with a smirk

 

Severus moaned loudly.

 

Harry kissed him again, slowly going down onto his knees

 

Severus looked down and moaned deeply. "Fuck, Harry..."

 

Harry smirked up at him

 

Severus let his head fall back, his hips bucking, to try and get closer to Harry.

 

Harry's smirked grew and he leaned forward, swallowing Severus to the root

 

Severus' knees almost buckled under him and he cried out.

 

Harry began sucking slowly

 

Severus bucked his hips, Harry was always so good at sucking him off.

 

Harry smirked a little, flicking his piercing over his slit

 

Severus growled and clutched Harry's hair

 

Harry smiled and sucked him harder

 

Severus moaned again. "You planning to suck me until I come?" He purred.

 

Harry nodded around him with a soft moan

 

Severus felt the vibrations along his cock and moaned again. "Fuck that's hot!"

 

Harry moaned again, rolling Severus's balls with his hand

 

Severus gripped Harry's hair tighter. "Harry.... Close..... So close!"

 

Harry grinned and sucked harder

 

Severus' head fell back and came with a cry of Harry's name.

 

Harry swallowed him down

 

Severus groaned loudly, his knees starting to buckle.

 

Harry managed to hold him standing

 

Severus panted heavily.

 

Harry grinned at him

 

Severus chuckled breathily.

 

Harry kissed him softly

 

Severus tasted himself on Harry's tongue. Their piercings clicked together as they kissed.

 

Harry grinned, "I was quite against this piercing, but I like it now. It makes you come so beautifully"

 

Severus groaned. "You like eating my come?"

 

Harry nodded with a Grin

 

Severus grinned. "You like it when I taste my come on your tongue?"

 

Harry moaned softly at his words

 

Severus grinned. "Well? Do you enjoy me tasting myself?"

 

Harry nodded with a soft moan

 

Severus smirked. "I see. At this moment, are you my Harry or my pet?"

 

"Pet" Harry murmured

 

Severus' smirk widened. "Dry off, grab the toys you want, and pick a room. Any room you want."

 

Harry nodded and raced off

 

Severus gave the teen a head start.

 

Harry grinned happily, running to the toy collection

 

Severus dried and threw on a pair of black jeans

 

Harry grabbed out his favourite vibrator, a blindfold and some nipple clamps before running as fast as he could to the roof of the manor, which was warded to remain warm

 

Severus watched Harry run from the room and grabbed the newest toy he'd bought.

 

Harry slicked up the vibrator and slid it into himself, placing the clamps in front of him as he knelt and tied the blindfold on

 

Severus used Point Me and quickly found Harry on the roof.

 

Harry breathed softly, waiting to be found

 

Severus' breathing hitched when he found Harry. A whispered spell turned the vibrator on.

 

Harry cried out softly, Severus's arrival had been silent

 

Severus smirked and knelt before Harry, picking up the clamps and unfastening them.

 

Harry panted softly at the pleasure being caused by the vibrator, still unaware of where Severus was actually located

 

Severus pinched a nipple to harden it.

 

Harry cried out, not expecting him to be so close

 

Severus fixed the first clamp in place, pinching the other nipple.

 

Harry moaned at the feeling

 

Severus fixed the second clamp to Harry's nipple and admired the handiwork.

 

Harry moaned loudly at the feeling on his nipples, combined with the vibrator

 

Severus grabbed the new toy and opened it. Wrapping the steel ring around Harry's cock and balls he fastened it in place.

 

Harry gasped softly, "master? What is it?"

 

Severus smirked. "A new form of ring. It constricts blood flow so you can't become fully erect nor can you come."

 

Harry whined softly, cock already trying to get hard

 

Severus laughed darkly. "So… We're here. What do you want, Harry?"

 

"Want you to take control" Harry moaned softly, "need you to"

 

Severus nodded. "Very well. Stand. Now."

 

Harry pulled himself slowly to his feet

 

Severus smirked and conjured a bench and told Harry to lean over it, summoning a crop.

 

Harry carefully leaned down

 

Severus stroked Harry's bum. "Count," he growled and landed the first soft strike.

 

Harry moaned softly, "One"

 

Severus landed the second strike a little harder.

 

"Two" Harry moaned breathlessly

 

Severus landed a third one much harder.

 

"Three!" Harry cried, moaning loudly as pain and pleasure shot through him

 

Severus landed a fourth as hard, his jeans extremely tight.

 

Harry cried out loudly, forgetting to count

 

Severus struck Harry's other cheek. "Count!"

 

"Four!" Harry panted, moaning loudly

 

Severus smiled. "Good boy." He landed the final strike.

 

"Five!" Harry screamed, his cock straining to get hard

 

Severus rubbed Harry's arse softly.

 

Severus loosened the clamps marginally.

 

Harry's moans increased in volume

 

Severus smirked and helped Harry stand, banishing the bench. Tapping his chin he thought of what to do next.

 

Harry panted softly, moaning a little

 

Severus pulled the vibrator out and slid his fingers into Harry's stretched hole.

 

Harry cried out, the shock turning into a moan of pleasure

 

Severus pumped his fingers, looking for Harry's prostate.

 

Harry moaned loudly, pushing against the fingers

 

Severus smirked and stroked his fingers over it.

 

Harry let out a soft whine, cock straining to get hard

 

Severus chortled. "So beautiful. All open for me."

 

Harry panted softly, "Please let me get hard master"

 

Severus shook his head. "No. I can't trust you not to come."

 

Harry whined softly, "please master"

 

Severus crossed his arms. "And if you come without permission? Choose your punishment should that happen and I will remove the ring."

 

Harry whined softly, "I don't know master"

 

Severus tutted.

 

"Such a shame. Unless you can name me a punishment you may not have relief."

 

Harry pouted, "If I come without permission..." He panted

 

Severus tapped his foot. "Yes?"

 

"You can... Put me in the ring for a week!" Harry panted

 

Severus smirked. He, of course, would not do that, but Harry didn't need to know that. "Very well," he murmured and vanished the ring.

 

Harry gasped, getting hard near instantaneously

 

Severus smirked. "You look like you need to come, my pet."

 

"Please sir" Harry moaned

 

Severus kissed Harry hard and tugged on the boy's cock. "Toss yourself off until you come."

 

Harry moaned softly, bucking into Severus's touch, fingers still pressing his prostate

 

Severus removed his hand from Harry's cock but continued pumping his fingers in Harry's arse.

 

Harry reached down to touch himself

 

Severus' breathing hitched and his jeans were seriously too tight.

 

"Please master" Harry moaned, "Can I come?"

 

Severus nodded. "You may come, my pet."

 

Harry came with a cry over his own hand

 

Severus groaned at the sight.

 

Harry panted softly

 

Severus tugged Harry into a fierce kiss, his tongue bar clacking with Harry's.

 

Harry moaned into the kiss

 

Severus groaned and conjured a chair.

 

Harry kept kissing him

 

Severus conjured cushions over the arms. "Lean over the chair," he commanded.

 

Harry leaned over with a soft moan

 

Severus opened and removed his cock from his jeans and conjured some lube.

 

Harry moaned softly, hearing the zipper of his jeans and spreading his legs wider

 

Severus groaned. "Such a good pet. So eager to have me inside you."

 

"Please master" Harry whined, already starting to harden again

 

Severus smirked and slid inside Harry in one easy thrust.

 

Harry cried out with a loud moan, pressing against him

 

Severus ran his hand down Harry's back.

 

Harry moaned loudly

 

Severus began an easy and slow rhythm.

 

Harry pushed back into his thrusts, moaning softly

 

Severus built his thrusts until he was slamming into Harry with force.

 

Harry moaned with each thrust, "close master"

 

Severus pulled Harry up against his chest.

 

Harry moaned loudly as the angle changed, "fuck. Master"

 

Severus kissed Harry's throat. "Come for me, pet."

 

Harry came with a cry

 

Severus followed Harry quickly into oblivion.

 

Harry panted softly, slumping against him

 

Severus panted softly, his legs feeling slightly jellified.

 

Harry grinned up at him

 

Severus smirked lazily. "That was good."

 

Harry nodded with a soft moan

 

Severus slid from Harry and cleaned them both up.

 

Harry grinned at him, legs a bit wobbly

 

Severus chortled. "Feel better?”

 

Harry nodded with a smile

 

Severus smiled. "Come on, we could both use another shower."

 

Harry laughed and nodded

 

Severus took him back to their rooms.

 

Harry let himself be mostly carried

 

Setting the temperature Severus took them both under the hot spray.

 

Harry smiled up at him, "I love you" he murmured

 

Severus smiled. "I love you, Harry."

 

Severus washed them both down, removing the scent of sex that clung to them.

 

Harry nuzzled his chest

 

Severus kissed Harry's head.

 

Harry smiled up at him

 

Severus kissed him.

 

Harry kissed back

 

Severus shut off the water and got them both in bed.

 

Harry cuddled close to him

 

Severus laid the teen on his chest and buried his hand in the nest of black hair.

 

Harry smiled softly at him, relaxing into his chest

 

Severus stroked Harry's hair until the boy's breathing evened out.

 

Harry fell into a deep sound sleep

 

Severus followed the boy very quickly.

 


	8. Part 8

Lucius knocked on Dolohov's door.

 

Dolohov opened the door with a smirk

 

Lucius smiled lazily. "Good evening, Dolohov."

 

"Good evening Lucius" he said quietly, "would you like to come in?"

 

Lucius nodded and stepped into the rooms.

 

Dolohov smiled and gestured to the couch

 

Lucius sat down, crossing one knee over the other.

 

"How are you Lucius?" Dolohov asked

 

"Perfectly fine thank you. Yourself?"

 

"Very well" he smiled

 

Lucius nodded. "And the Weasley boy? Has he given you any trouble?"

 

Dolohov chuckled and shook his head

 

Lucius cocked a brow. "No trouble at all?"

 

Dolohov shook his head again

 

Lucius chuckled. "What the hell did you do to get complete obedience?"

 

Dolohov nodded to the corner of the room, where Ron was kneeling, facing the wall

 

Lucius looked over. "Why is he facing the wall?"

 

"So he can't glare" Dolohov said simply

 

Lucius frowned. "You've lost me. I thought you hadn't had any trouble?"

 

Dolohov just chuckled, "I wouldn't call it trouble, and in fact it quite entertains me. However it upset Draco when he came to visit, seeing as the glare upset his girl. I haven't turned him around yet"

 

Lucius nodded. "How is Draco and the girl?"

 

"Very well" Dolohov smiled, "my demon was most upset by how taken she is with him"

 

Lucius sighed. "The girl seemed quite happy when I visited. Not mistreated at all. He should be grateful that she went to someone who cares for her. Besides, Draco and Ginny were together in school."

 

Dolohov nodded, hearing a huff from Ron and sighing, "here my demon"

 

Lucius smirked and watched Weasley walk over and stand before Dolohov.

 

Dolohov gestured to the floor

 

Ron knelt with a huff.

 

Dolohov laced his hand in his hair, "good demon"

 

Ron grumbled but stayed still.

 

Dolohov smiled, "do I need to gag you again demon?"

 

Ron growled "no."

 

"Then you need to hush" Dolohov said firmly

 

Ron bowed his head. "Sorry, master."

 

"Good demon" Dolohov smirked, hand still buried in His hair, "and how is Ms Lovegood Lucius?"

 

Lucius smirked lazily. "Pregnant."

 

Dolohov chuckled and grinned, "Well done my friend" he congratulated

 

Lucius smiled. "Thank you. She has also consented to marry me."

 

Dolohov smiled, before sighing as Ron reacted

 

Ron glared at Lucius. "You got a teenage girl pregnant?!"

 

Dolohov waited, knowing Lucius would handle himself, then gladly watch as he reined his demon in

 

"I assure you, she was fully consensual on the topic of pregnancy"

 

Lucius darted forward, his face directly in front of Weasley's. "Do you know what I do to pets that cannot behave or obey their masters?"

 

Ron looked at him nervously, before spitting in his face

 

Lucius calmly cleaned himself off and looked at Dolohov. "I'm curious to see how your master punishes you. I doubt you'll mind my watching?"

 

Dolohov smirked, "I do not mind at all"

 

Lucius sat back and smirked. "Something tells me you've not been punished in a while Weasley. I'm looking forward to watching this."

 

Ron looked at the pair of them nervously, caught between punching one of them and making a break for it

 

Lucius smirked widely. "I wouldn't bother. The consequences would be far more severe."

 

Ron looked up at him nervously, unable to resist the urge to snarl, "Like you have any idea what I'm thinking"

 

Lucius smiled and tapped his head. "I'm a Legilimens. Your mind is like an open book. Retaliate and I will join the punishment. Try to punch me and I will join the punishment."

 

Ron realized when he was beat and slowly let his gaze fall to the floor, knowing his punishment would be bad enough already

 

Lucius sat back and nodded to Dolohov.

 

Ron bit back a whimper. He would not show any weakness.

 

Dolohov flicked his wand lazily and a round object the colour of Ron's hair came flying towards him

 

Ron winced slightly when something slapped into his master's hand. He didn't dare look up.

 

Dolohov eased Ron's mouth open and slid the gag into place, fastening it tightly

 

Ron's eyes widened. He'd never been gagged with this before.

 

Dolohov smirked a little, knowing the gag would be expanding to fill his entire mouth, whilst still allowing him to breath

 

Ron looked at Dolohov, seeing desire sparking in there. An involuntary moan sounded through the gag.

 

Dolohov smirked, gripping his hair, "Up" He ordered

 

Ron rose to his feet.

 

Dolohov looked him over, "Turn and bend demon"

 

Ron whimpered but did as he was told.

 

Dolohov slid the small briefs Ron wore down his legs

 

Ron whined when cool air slid over the exposed skin.

 

Dolohov tutted softly, "I see I may need to find your cage" He said quietly

 

Ron shook his head wildly. Anything but his cock cage!

 

"Then why are you hard my demon?"

 

Ron whimpered around the gag. He'd be considered a freak for ever admitting he enjoyed what Dolohov did to him.

 

Dolohov just chuckled darkly

 

Ron blushed red.

 

"Now, how to punish you" Dolohov smirked

 

Ron whined around his gag. He didn't know whether to beg for mercy or beg to come.

 

Dolohov’s smirk grew and he stood

 

Ron glanced at him.

 

Dolohov kissed his forehead gently, "bedroom demon, now" he ordered

 

Ron walked off silently.

 

Lucius stood and adjusted his robes. "Shall I leave or follow?"

 

"Your choice" Dolohov smirked, following his demon

 

Lucius smirked lazily and followed. Dolohov at his best was a sight to behold.

 

"On the bed, hands and knees" Dolohov ordered

 

Ron complied and settled in the centre of the bed.

 

Lucius sat in a chair near the bed, one leg thrown haphazardly over one of the arms.

 

Dolohov summoned a set of restraints, gesturing to a cupboard, "Go choose something from that cupboard for me Lucius please"

 

Ron gulped slightly.

 

Lucius smirked and opened the cupboard, looking for something he would enjoy seeing used.

 

The cupboard was mostly filled with spanking implements, paddled, whips, and crops.

 

Dolohov fastened restraints to Each of Ron's limbs, connecting those to the four corners of the bed

 

Lucius scanned the cupboard and found a beaded whip. He knew the straps of leather ending in beads caused intense pleasure-pain.

 

Dolohov pulled the straps on Ron's arms tightly before landing a light snack on his bum

 

Ron groaned around his gag at the smack, his traitorous arse wiggling.

 

Lucius handed Dolohov the whip.

 

Dolohov smirked, "good choice Lucius" he grinned, "I believe ten should suffice"

 

Ron whimpered softly.

 

Dolohov grinned, before cracking the whip down

 

Ron cried out and then groaned.

 

Dolohov smirked and smacked it down again

 

Ron moaned louder, his bum already turning pink.

 

"Eight more my demon" he smirked

 

Ron nodded and mumbled around the gag.

 

Dolohov brought the whip down one more

 

Ron keened and wiggled his arse.

 

Dolohov smirked and finished the whipping swiftly

 

Ron cried out around his gag and whimpered. His arse stung like crazy but his cock was dripping.

 

Dolohov tutted softly, "looks like I do need to find your cage" he murmured, "and we were doing so well"

 

Ron whimpered and shook his head wildly.

 

Dolohov glanced at Lucius, "do you think he deserves to come?"

 

Lucius smirked and shook his head. "I don't think he's earned it yet."

 

Dolohov nodded with a smirk, moving back to his cupboard

 

Ron tried to look around but he was restrained in such a way his head had little movement.

 

Dolohov just chuckled at him, grabbing a few things out

 

Lucius smirked and palmed himself through his trousers. He could use his strawberry about then.

 

Dolohov moved back over to Ron, "ready my demon?"

 

Ron whimpered but nodded.

 

Dolohov grabbed some lube

 

Ron shivered with anticipation.

 

Dolohov slicked up his fingers and slowly slid one into Ron

 

Ron groaned around his gag.

 

Dolohov prepped him quickly, before grabbing the large plug he'd chosen

 

Ron panted around the gag, his body tightly strung.

 

Dolohov lubed up the plug before pushing it into Ron

 

Ron wriggled uncomfortable at first.

 

"Still my demon" Dolohov ordered, pushing it in firmly

 

Ron whined by stopped wriggling. Once over the initial discomfort it felt enjoyable for him.

 

Dolohov chuckled a little, rubbing a small circle on Ron's back, "I was thinking about piercing his cock" he said to Lucius, "what do you think?"

 

Ron's head shot up and he thrashed around.

 

Dolohov spanked his bum quickly, "Lucius? Opinion please?"

 

Lucius smirked. "Interesting.... I think it's an idea that has merit."

 

Dolohov chuckled softly, "nothing major of course, just maybe a stud through his foreskin

 

Ron settled down and mumbled through the gag.

 

Lucius nodded. "It gives me an idea for strawberry."

 

"Oh?" Dolohov raised an eyebrow, getting out his piercing kit, having trained as a muggle and magical piercer

 

"Indeed." Conjuring his Patronus he sent for the young witch, providing she was awake.

 

Ron tried to talk but couldn't through the rubber ball in his mouth.

 

Luna arrived a few moments later, knocking quietly on the door

 

"Hush my demon, this won't take long" Dolohov murmured

 

Lucius took his girls hand. "Sleep well, my dear?"

 

Ron whimpered and felt tears leak from his eyes. Dolohov had always promised to never hurt him out of cruelty, only pleasure of if he deserved it.

 

Luna smiled and nodded at him

 

Dolohov stroked his back gently, "it’s okay my demon, they are well known for causing pleasure"

 

Lucius sat in his chair and pulled her into his lap. "Dolohov is about to pierce young Mr. Weasley's cock," he explained.

 

Ron whimpered but nodded.

 

Luna moaned softly, "Ron always talked about getting a piercing"

 

"I'll give you a choice my demon" Dolohov smiled, "blink once for a small piercing in your cock. Blink twice for a larger piercing in your scrotum. Blink three times for both nipples getting pierced"

 

Lucius smirked. "What are your views on piercings?"

 

Ron blinked more than the required times, begging to be allowed to speak even if only for a moment.

 

Luna moaned softly in answer

 

Dolohov sighed, unclamping the gag

 

Lucius grinned. "A verbal answer would be nice."

 

Ron gasped suddenly and panted. "Master.... I want.... All... All of them!"

 

"I like them" Luna blushed

 

Dolohov raised an eyebrow, "we can do that my demon"

 

Lucius grinned and whispered in her ear. "I want to pierce your nipples and clit."

 

Ron nodded vigorously. Fuck! He'd get all try piercings he'd wanted!

 

Luna panted softly, nodding quickly

 

Dolohov chuckled, untying Ron

 

Lucius grinned. "Do you mind if Dolohov does it? I trust him."

 

Ron scrambled out of the bindings and laid on his back.

 

Luna shook her head with a smiled, "I don't mind"

 

Dolohov smirked a little, grabbing out the selection of jewellery

 

Lucius grinned. "Excellent."

 

Ron bit his lip. "Master?"

 

Luna smiled at him

 

Dolohov hummed, choosing a bright red stud to go in Ron's cock

 

Lucius kissed her neck.

 

Ron whispered. "Master, please can I have green for my cock?"

 

Luna smiled widely at him

 

Dolohov nodded with a smirk, "red for your scrotum then" he said, "gold for the nipples?"

 

Lucius smirked devilishly.

 

"Silver, please master, I'm allergic to gold."

 

Luna moaned softly

 

Dolohov nodded, "I'll start with the nipples demon"

 

Lucius tilted her head so he could kiss her throat better.

 

Ron nodded. "Okay, master. You can gag me again now."

 

Luna moaned softly

 

Dolohov pushed the gag into his mouth, fastening it gently and pausing to run a hand through the bright red hair

 

Lucius ran his finger over Luna's lips.

 

Ron accepted the gag instantly and without complaint.

 

Luna panted softly

 

Dolohov got the needles ready

 

Lucius nibbled her lobe. "Can I pierce your tongue? I'm planning on having my own done."

 

Ron watched closely.

 

Luna nodded with a soft moan

 

Dolohov grabbed disinfectant and wiped it over Ron's nipples

 

Lucius flicked his tongue over Luna's lobe.

 

Ron held his breath for the burst of pain.

 

Luna moaned a little, pushing into the touch

 

"Ready my demon?" Dolohov asked, pinching his nipple

 

Lucius grinned. "I bet you can't wait to feel my pierced tongue on your clit."

 

Ron nodded.

 

Luna gasped softly and moaned

 

Dolohov slid the needle through his right nipple in one smooth movement

 

Lucius grinned and licked her throat.

 

Ron whimpered and bit into the rubber of the gag.

 

Luna pushed into the touch

 

"Good demon" Dolohov murmured

 

Lucius bit down on the skin.

 

Ron flushed at the praise.

 

Luna whined softly, moaning breathlessly

 

Dolohov slid the jewellery through the hole with a smile

 

Lucius grinned.

 

Despite the momentary burst of pain Ron was still hard.

 

Luna pushed into his touch

 

"Let's do the other one now" He smiled

 

Lucius held Luna close.

 

Ron nodded and tried to smile.

 

Luna snuggled into his embrace

 

Dolohov got the next nipple ready

 

Lucius sat back and enjoyed the show.

 

Ron shivered gently and waited for the next piercing to be done.

 

Luna moaned softly as she watched Dolohov slide the needle through

 

Lucius pinched Luna's nipple gently.

 

Ron grunted softly.

 

Luna moaned softly

 

Dolohov slid the second piece into place with a smile

 

Lucius grinned and pinched the other.

 

Ron sighed.

 

Luna whined softly

 

Dolohov smiled, "You're doing well my demon"

 

Lucius smirked and but her neck again.

 

Ron blushed.

 

Luna moaned, pushing into the touch

 

"Scrotum next" Dolohov smirked

 

Lucius chuckled against her skin.

 

Ron nodded with a whine. Surprisingly, his nipples weren't swollen or sore despite the brief bolt of pain when pierced.

 

Luna pushed into the touch

 

Dolohov gently cupped Ron's balls and disinfected them

 

Lucius felt a rush of heat straight to his dick.

 

Ron laid still but whined softly. This one would hurt.

 

 Luna moaned softly, panting a little

 

Dolohov figured where he wanted it to go and got the needle ready

 

Lucius rubbed small circles on her stomach.

 

Ron took a deep breath and held it.

 

Luna relaxed into his touch

 

Dolohov slid the needle through smoothly

 

Lucius slid his hand lower.

 

Ron blinked. That one hadn't hurt.

 

Luna pushed against his touch a little with a soft moan

 

Dolohov smirked, knowing the pain would come when he slid the needle out and put the jewellery in

 

Lucius smirked. "So responsive, strawberry."

 

Ron whimpered. He knew that smirk. It promised pain.

 

Luna whined softly as she kissed his neck

 

Dolohov slid the needle out and began pushing the bar through

 

Lucius chuckled and bared his throat for her.

 

Ron felt tears leak from his eyes, his jaw aching from biting into the gag.

 

Luna kissed his throat gently, slowly starting to suck a mark

 

Dolohov murmured soothingly, fastening the gem into place with a smooth movement

 

Lucius groaned quietly.

 

Ron cried silently, knowing it was worth it and he shouldn't get all worked up over it.

 

Luna sucked a small love bite onto his throat

 

Dolohov stroked his hair, "Well done my demon, well done"

 

Lucius looked up and moaned at the sight

 

Ron whined softly.

 

Luna kept kissing his neck softly

 

"Good demon" Dolohov murmured, "Ready for your cock?"

 

Lucius groaned and reached his hand under Luna's dress, fingers skimming her thigh.

 

Ron nodded and mumbled around his gag.

 

Luna moaned softly

 

Dolohov smiled, disinfecting the needle before disinfecting Ron's cock

 

Lucius slid a finger between her folds and moaned.

 

Ron held his breath, waiting for the pain to strike.

 

Luna moaned, already extremely wet

 

Dolohov thrust the needle through Ron's foreskin

 

Lucius slid a finger into Luna just as Dolohov's needle pierced Ron's foreskin.

 

Ron's eyes almost bugged out of his head.

 

Luna cried out with a moan, nearly coming just from that

 

Dolohov quickly got the jewellery in place

 

Lucius pumped his finger in her.

 

Ron bit down on the rubber to keep from crying.

 

Luna moaned loudly, pushing into the touch

 

"Did so well my demon" Dolohov smiled, cleaning the wounds and checking to make sure there was no unnecessary damage

 

Lucius pulled his finger out and held it to Luna's lips.

 

Ron nodded with a whine.

 

Luna let out a breathy moan, letting her mouth slide open

 

"Now, there's only one good way to make sure you don't damage or catch these while they heal" Dolohov smirked

 

Lucius smirked. Oh his strawberry was such a good girl.

 

Ron whimpered and shook his head

 

Luna moaned softly, tasting herself

 

Dolohov got some cotton wool padding and Ron's cage out

 

Lucius grinned and nibbled on her throat.

 

Ron shook his head and whimpered.

 

Luna pushed up into the touch

 

Dolohov kissed his forehead and packed the piercing areas with cotton wool

 

Ron openly sobbed around his gag. He hated the cage.

 

Lucius nibbled still. Luna moaned around his finger

 

Dolohov gently put the cage on him, before sitting on the bed and pulling Ron close

 

Lucius smirked. "You're next, strawberry."

 

Ron cuddled in while crying. The cage hurt, putting restriction on him.

 

Luna moaned softly, "will it hurt master?"

 

"Did very well my demon" Dolohov soothed, holding him close and sliding the gag out

 

Lucius shook his head. "I will make it so you don't feel a thing."

 

Ron sobbed. "But it hurts!"

 

Luna nodded with a smile

 

"I know my demon, but it will hurt more if you knock those piercings before they're healed

 

Lucius smiled softly against her skin.

 

Ron nodded slowly.

 

Luna moaned a little

 

Dolohov kissed his head, "it's just for a few days demon"

 

Lucius grinned.

 

Ron nodded. "Okay master."

 

Luna kissed him gently

 

"Good demon" Dolohov smiled, laying him down in the bed, remembering back to the first few weeks he'd had Ron, where the boy had been caged the whole time

 

Lucius smiled. "Can you pierce strawberry then myself?"

 

Ron smiled fleetingly at the gentleness of Dolohov's touch.

 

Dolohov nodded with a smile, tucking Ron into the bed, "Sleep my demon"

 

Ron nodded with a yawn.

 

Lucius gently pulled off Luna's dress.

 

Luna blushed, looking down at the ground

 

Lucius smiled. "So beautiful."

 

Luna smiled at him, kissing him gently

 

Lucius nodded to Dolohov. "Nipples, clit and tongue if you please."

 

Luna shifted nervously, leaning into Lucius' touch

 

Lucius kissed her head. "I'm going to cast numbing and healing charms so there'll be no pain and instant healing."

 

Luna nodded, "Sit on the bed with me?" She asked softly

 

Lucius nodded. "Of course, strawberry. Lie back for Dolohov."

 

Luna laid back and took deep breaths

 

Lucius nodded to Dolohov to begin. Nipples first. Luna closed her eyes, deciding she didn't want to see the needles piercing her flesh

 

Lucius kissed her face to distract her.

 

Dolohov gently rolled Luna's nipple to harden it before piercing quickly.

 

Luna kept her eyes shut, feeling the needle go through but feeling no pain

 

Lucius murmured healing charms once the jewellery was in place.

 

Dolohov did the second nipple as equally quickly.

 

Luna moaned softly at the feeling of the needles

 

Lucius kissed her forehead. "Tongue next."

 

Dolohov nodded and waited for Lucius to run his charms before clamping Luna's tongue.

 

Luna breathed through her nose, jumping a little when she felt the needle slide through her tongue

 

Lucius kissed her head again. "Hush, it's okay, we're almost done."

 

Dolohov slid the bar through and fastened a small strawberry ball bearing to it, knowing both Lucius and Luna would like it.

 

Luna breathed softly, feeling her tongue being let go and saying softly, "Just my clit now right?"

 

Lucius nodded. "Yes, strawberry, then my tongue."

 

Dolohov sat sedately between Luna's legs and looked through the jewellery he had. What to go in her clit?

 

Luna saw him looking and slowly pointed to a small gem the exact colour of Lucius' eyes

 

Dolohov smiled and nodded. "A good choice, miss strawberry."

 

Luna smiled and leaned back against Lucius, sliding a hand up to cover his eyes

 

Lucius chuckled but complied. "A surprise for me huh?"

 

Dolohov gently pinched her clit and readied the needle. "This might trigger an orgasm. Your clit is a highly sensitive thing and stimulation like this can sometimes cause an orgasm."

 

Luna nodded, closing her eyes again, getting herself ready

 

Dolohov pinched a little tighter to hold her in place before pushing the needle through.

 

Luna cried out loudly, body tensing as orgasm rushed through her

 

Dolohov chuckled. "Not finished yet." Grabbing the bar she had selected he slid the needle out and worked the jewellery in.

 

Luna moaned loudly, body spasming

 

Lucius held her tightly until Dolohov announced he was finished.

 

Luna panted softly and slid her panties up to hide the jewel before looking at the selection of tongue piercings

 

Lucius let Luna choose his tongue bar.

 

Luna picked out a simple gem the colour of her eyes

 

Dolohov nodded and got Lucius to sit before him.

 

Luna kissed his cheek softly and held his hand

 

Lucius opened his mouth and held his tongue ready for Dolohov.

 

Luna watched fascinated as Dolohov pierced his tongue

 

Lucius barely blinked when the needle went through the muscle. The bar was soon fitted and he could retract his tongue.

 

Luna smiled and kissed him softly

 

Lucius smiled gently. "Thank you my friend. I'll leave you to your demon."

 

Dolohov nodded with a smirk, "Have fun with your strawberry:

 

Lucius chuckled. "Oh I will."

 

Dolohov laughed and waved them off, seeing Ron started to stir

 

Lucius took Luna back to the rooms they had accommodated in the manor.

 

Luna cuddled close to him with a smile

 

Lucius curled around Luna protectively.

 

Luna smiled and kissed him

 

Lucius felt their bars click and smiled.

 

Luna grinned into the kiss

 

Lucius chuckled. "What colour did you get?"

 

Luna giggled softly and stuck her tongue out to show the small strawberry charm

 

Lucius grinned. "Excellent choice. What about mine?"

 

"My eye colour" Luna blushed

 

Lucius smiled. "I like that. Show me your clit, strawberry."

 

Luna moaned softly and slowly slid her panties down

 

Lucius' breathing hitched.

 

"So beautiful, strawberry."

 

Luna moaned softly at his words

 

"Take your dress off."

 

Luna slid the dress elegantly over her head

 

Lucius smiled and gentle touched the bars through her nipples.

 

Luna gasped and moaned at the feeling

 

Lucius grinned. "Sensitive?"

 

Luna nodded with a moan

 

Lucius chuckled.

 

"Not sore?"

 

Luna shook her head

 

Lucius grinned and leaned forward, flicking a bar with his tongue.

 

Luna cried out loudly, moaning

 

Lucius gently tweaked the other before switching over.

 

Luna moaned, pushing into the touch

 

Lucius chuckled and felt the vibrations from his tongue bar clicking against Luna's nipple bars.

 

Luna moaned, nestling coming right there

 

Lucius gently tugged on a bar with his teeth.

 

"Fuck" Luna moaned, bucking her hips

 

Lucius wondered if she'd come just from this.

 

Luna panted softly, smiling at him

 

Lucius laved both her nipples, fingers trailing slowly south.

 

Luna moaned loudly, "close love" she panted

 

Lucius grinned and ran his fingers along her thigh.

 

Luna pressed in to the touch happily

 

Lucius ran his finger over Luna's folds, only slipping the tip beneath them.

 

Luna moaned, "Gonna come"

 

Lucius pushed a finger inside Luna and gently bit the nipple in his mouth.

 

Luna came with a loud cry, squirting over his hand

 

Lucius moaned. "That's fucking hot."

 

Luna smiled at him, kissing him softly

 

Lucius kissed her gently and pushed her down. "Lie down or sit on my face?"

 

"Lay" Luna murmured, buzzed out from her orgasm

 

Lucius nodded and settled between her thighs.

 

Luna panted softly, knowing Lucius would have his fun

 

Lucius smiled up at her. "Okay with this?"

 

Luna nodded, smiling at him

 

Lucius grinned and licked the inside of her thighs.

 

Luna moaned softly

 

Lucius slid higher and licked the creases of her groin.

 

Luna pressed into the touch slowly

 

Lucius slid further over until his tongue flicker her clit piercing.

 

Luna cried out, bucking her hips

 

Lucius stroked Luna's clit with his tongue, licking the hood and pushing it back to flick the tiny bundle of nerves that would eventually make her come.

 

Luna moaned loudly, "Love, please" She panted

 

Lucius raised his head long enough to ask "what?" Then dove back to eating Luna.

 

Luna cried out with a moan, pressing into the touch

 

Lucius sucked on her clit, gently tugging on the piercing.

 

Luna cried out as she came again, bucking her hips up

 

Lucius licked her through the orgasm, lapping to her juices.

 

Luna moaned softly at the sensation as she came down from her high

 

Lucius smiled and held her close until she came down.

 

Luna snuggled close to him, "You seem to love licking me"

 

Lucius grinned. "That's because you taste so good."

 

Luna blushed crazily

 

Lucius chuckled. "I never enjoyed that act until you."

 

Luna smiled and kissed him softly, tasting herself on his tongue

 

Lucius groaned. Gods he could kiss, eat, and make love to his strawberry all day and never get tired of it.

 

Luna yawned softly, "I might sleep now"

 

Lucius smiled. "Of course, strawberry. Sleep."

 

Luna drifted off happily, sleeping soundly in his arms

 

Lucius watched over the young witch.

 

Luna curled up tightly to his chest

 

 

 

 

Harry woke up slowly, intertwined with Severus

 

Severus grumbled softly and pulled Harry against his chest.

 

Harry hummed happily and cuddled closer

 

Severus smiled in his sleep.

 

Harry kissed his neck softly

 

Severus mumbled softly.

 

Harry kept kissing

 

Severus opened his eyes slowly.

 

Harry grinned, moving his kisses lower

 

Severus groaned softly.

 

Harry pressed a few small kisses around Severus's crotch before sliding out of bed, "I'm going to shower"

 

Severus' eyes flew open. "Harry!"

 

Harry smirked, walking towards the bathroom, making sure to swing his hips teasingly

 

Severus gaped after Harry.

 

Harry chuckled to himself and climbed into the shower

 

Severus threw back the covers and went after the teenager.

 

Harry turned the water on

 

Severus stormed into the bathroom and grabbed his by the waist.

 

Harry yelped, "Sev!?"

 

Severus took them both in the shower, his lips attacking Harry's neck with a growl.

 

Harry moaned softly, "Sev, I'm trying to shower"

 

Severus smirked. "I don't see you putting up much of a fight."

 

Harry whined, trying to wriggle out of his grip

 

Severus grinned and pinned Harry against the wall gently, nibbling in Harry's earlobe.

 

Harry whined softly

 

Severus moaned in Harry's ear. "Do you want me to stop?"

 

Harry panted and shook his head, kissing him softly

 

Severus smirked. "Slow or fast?"

 

"Fast" Harry moaned

 

Severus slicked Harry with charms and slid home quickly.

 

Harry cried out loudly

 

Severus thrust into Harry hard and fast, holding the teen against the wall. "Mine," he growled.

 

"Yours" Harry moaned, throwing his head back

 

Severus bit Harry's throat and fucked the teen practically into the tiles. "Touch yourself, I want to see you come over yourself."

 

Harry shook his head, "wanna come from just your cock in my arse" he moaned

 

Severus moaned. "Fuck... That can be done..." Slamming into Harry repeatedly he soon found Harry's prostate.

 

Harry cried out loudly, moaning wantonly

 

Severus growled in his ear. "You like that? My cock in your arse? Making you moan, beg to come, crying out my name?"

 

Harry cried out, coming over himself at Severus's words

 

Severus saw Harry spurt and came inside the teen.

 

Harry panted softly as his high dulled, leaning against the wall heavily

 

Severus pulled out and turned Harry, cradling the teen to his chest. "That was amazing.”

 

Harry nodded with a moan, cuddling into his chest 

 


	9. Part 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Worlds shortest part sorry guys

Harry woke up quickly, bolting out of the bed

 

Severus jerked awake and grabbed for his wand. Looking around he realised it was Harry dashing out of bed. "Harry?!"

 

Harry ran to the door, pushing on it, "I need to get out" He cried

 

Severus frowned. "Harry, what's wrong?!"

 

"Need to get out" Harry sobbed, pushing on the door before running to the window

 

Severus spelled the window shut, threw on his clothes and opened the door for Harry.

 

Harry sprinted down the corridor, trying to find a door.

 

Severus followed closely. "Harry just calm down and tell me what's wrong!"

 

Harry let out a frantic cry. He'd been hit by an invisible curse while on their trip to Hogwarts

 

Severus stunned Harry long enough to run a few dispelling scans, destroying anything lingering over the boy.

 

Harry slumped to the ground, body twitching slightly

 

Severus scooped him up and went back to their rooms. The only thing Severus had found was a particularly nasty confundus charm.

 

The spell had made Harry confused about where he was, and made him try to run away

 

Severus laid Harry on the bed.

 

Harry shifted anxiously in his sleep

 

Severus watched over him.

 

 

 

 

 

"You've been very naughty" Fenrir growled as he approached Remus

 

Remus whined. “What did I do?"

 

Fenrir held up the plug the he'd put in Remus this morning, with explicit instructions not to take it out, only to find it on the bed when he got out of his shower

 

Remus paled. "I only took it out because I needed the toilet!"

 

"You know very well all my plugs are charmed to vanish waste" Fenrir growled, "and even if you did, why is it not back in that tight arse of yours?"

 

Remus backed away. "It was hurting."

 

"Then you come to me, you do not take it out" Fenrir said sternly, "naughty pup, bedroom now!"

 

Remus whined but obeyed, trudging to the bedroom.

 

Fenrir followed, sighing softly

 

Remus whimpered and stood silently next to the bed.

 

"Down pup" Fenrir ordered, conjuring a pillow

 

Remus went to his knees without complaint.

 

Fenrir sat on the bed and sighed, "You were doing So well pup" he murmured, having been expecting Remus to rebel at some point

 

Remus felt tears prick his eyes. He'd not meant to be a bad pup.

 

"Why'd you do it pup?" Fenrir sighed

 

Remus whined. "It _hurt_!"

 

Fenrir sighed again, "over my knee pup" he said, grabbing the plug and some lube

 

Remus whimpered but did as ordered. He knew he'd done wrong.

 

 

 

Fenrir slicked his fingers up and started stretching Remus

 

Remus moaned loudly, he enjoyed his master’s fingers so much

 

Fenrir stretched him slowly

 

Remus whined pitifully

 

Fenrir slicked up the plug again

 

Remus whined softly. He didn't want the plug anymore.

 

Fenrir shushed him

 

Remus looked away and bit back a whimper.

 

Fenrir sat him up and pulled him close

 

Remus whined quietly.

 

"I know my pup" Fenrir soothed

 

Remus curled up like a child and whined.

 

Fenrir rocked him gently, "soon pup, then I will mate you" he murmured

 

Remus nodded but sniffled anyway.

 

Fenrir held him close

 

Remus eventually calmed down enough to pull himself together.

 

Fenrir smiled softly and stroked his hair

 

Remus curled into Fenrir, falling asleep from sobbing himself hoarse.

 

Fenrir just cradled him close, laying down

 

Remus curled up against Fenrir in his sleep, automatically seeking out the touch of his mate.


	10. Part 10

Hermione sat on the floor on her cushion, enjoying the hand that played with her tousled locks.

 

Bella smiled, fiddling lightly with her hair as she thought of what to write to one of her friends

 

Hermione hummed softly, lost in her own little world.

 

Bella smiled at the soft hums

 

Hermione looked up. Bella smiled at her, "Up my angel"

 

Hermione rose gracefully to her feet.

 

Bella smiled, "You've been very good my angel"

 

Hermione blushed but nodded. "Yes mistress, I've tried."

 

Bella smirked, flicking her wand to vanish her clothes before spreading her legs, "Taste my angel"

 

Hermione's eyes widened. "Really?"

 

Bella chuckled and nodded

 

Hermione sunk to her knees again and pushed Bella's legs wider, exposed her fully.

 

Bella moaned softly at the cooler air

 

Dipping her head Hermione flicked her tongue just above Bella's clit.

 

Bella moaned at the small contact, bucking her hips forward

 

Hermione sucked the tiny nub between her lips and licked, eating Bella vigorously.

 

Bella didn't take long to come, having being working himself up for this all afternoon

 

Hermione moaned and licked her through that orgasm before driving Bella toward a second one, occasionally nibbling.

 

Bella moaned loudly and often, pushing her crotch into Hermione's face

 

Hermione ate her through another orgasm, her own pussy practically dripping.

 

Bella gently pushed Hermione away after he second orgasm, "Up again my angel"

 

Hermione licked her lips and stood.

 

Bella smiled and slid her hand between Hermione's legs

 

Moaning, Hermione spread her legs wider.

 

Bella chuckled, sliding a finger between her folds, "So wet for me"

 

Hermione whimpered. "Yes, mistress, always for you."

 

"Such a good angel" Bella murmured, summoning a vibrator

 

Hermione whimpered again, smiling at the praise.

 

Bella smiled at her, "Do you have your plug in?"

 

"Yes, mistress."

 

"Show me" Bella ordered

 

Turning Hermione bent over and touched her ankles.

 

Bella tapped the plug light with a smirk, "Good angel" She smiled, sliding her finger back between her folds

 

Hermione moaned loudly.

 

Bella smirked, "I don't think you need any lube do you?"

 

"No, mistress." Bella's smirk grew and she slid the vibrator into Hermione

 

Hermione moaned and wiggled to get it in deeper.

 

Bella tutted softly, kissing just above Hermione's back hole, "Do you think you deserve to come tonight?"

 

Hermione nodded. "Yes mistress. I've been good."

 

"But I did let you taste me" Bella tutted, "Is that not reward enough?"

 

Hermione whined but nodded. "Yes mistress."

 

Bella smirked, "Just this once my angel" With that she turned the vibrator on, leant forward to lick her gently

 

Hermione whimpered and moaned. She had looked forward to the day she earned her mistress' tongue on her

 

Bella sucked slowly on her clit

 

Hermione cried out. "M-mistress!"

 

"Come for me angel" Bella murmured, licking her clit again

 

Hermione cried out and almost toppled over when her orgasm stole over her.

 

Bella pulled her down into her lap and flicked the vibrator off

 

Hermione laid bonelessly in Bella's lap. Head cradled she leant forward slightly and flicked her tongue over a nipple.

 

Bella stifled a moan, "Hush my angel"

 

Hermione pulled. "Mistress doesn't want to come again?"

 

"Not tonight" Bella murmured, "Your wonderful mouth already completed me twice"

 

Hermione blushed. "Do I have to earn my next taste?"

 

"Maybe" Bella smirked, "But now I'd like you to go to the toy cupboard and find a new plug and a dildo for you to wear for the night

 

Hermione nodded and retrieved her favourites. The pink one for her arse and the purple dildo for her pussy.

 

Bella smiled, pulling the ones currently in her out

 

Hermione groaned as feeling empty.

 

Bella chuckled, "Not for long my angel" She hummed as she slid the dildo inside her, before charming it to only be able to be removed by herself or in the case of an emergency

 

Hermione sighed in relief. "Thank you mistress."

 

Bella smiled and repeated the process with the plug

 

Hermione moaned and instantly felt better.

 

Bella chuckled softly, kissing her head, "Be honest with me pet, do you need your other pieces tonight?"

 

Hermione blushed but nodded. "Please, mistress, don't be angry. I can't trust myself not to try to eat you."

 

Bella nodded, "Thank you for being honest my angel" She murmured, summoning the other pieces

 

Hermione whined. "Yes mistress."

 

Bella got the leather belt ready first, wrapping it around Hermione's waist and doing it up before getting the second strap and threading it between her legs, holding the two toys in place and blocking her clit

 

Hermione keened but knew she couldn't trust herself yet.

 

Bella murmured soothingly and grabbed the gag

 

Hermione obediently opened her mouth.

 

Bella slid it in with a smile, doing the strap up and leading Hermione to bed where she grabbed the last few things

 

Hermione laid down and spread out.

 

Bella grabbed the blindfold and got it ready

 

Hermione smiled with her eyes.

 

Bella fastened it on with a smile, "on your side now my Angel"

 

Hermione rolled into her side.

 

"Good girl" Bella murmured, getting the soft cuffs and latching them around her wrists and ankles

 

Hermione mumbled around her gag.

 

Bella attached the two sets of cuffs with a smile, "there we go. Now my angel will be good all night long"

 

Hermione nodded.

 

Bella kissed her head before moving to the other side of the bed and climbing in, spooning around Hermione

 

Hermione closed her eyes and fell asleep quickly

 

Bella fell asleep soon after

 

Hermione slept until morning, safe in her mistress' embrace.

 

Bella slept well, curled around her angel

 

Mumbling around her gag Hermione tried to get Bella's attention

 

Bella hushed her and puller closer

 

Hermione shook her head and whined loudly. She needed the bathroom. Now.

 

Bella sighed and let her go, vanishing the restraints and toys

 

Hermione kissed her quickly and dashed for the bathroom.

 

Bella chuckled softly and sat up, stretching a little

 

Hermione toddled back out. "Sorry mistress. I should be punished for waking you."

 

Bella nodded, "I think you should" she smirked

 

Hermione sat on the bed and nodded.

 

"How should I punish you my angel?"

 

Hermione looked up and blinked. "I don't know mistress. The large vibrator? I couldn't fit it last time."

 

Bella nodded a little, summoning it

 

Hermione gulped. She'd forgotten just how big it was.

 

Bella smirked a little, "lay down my angel"

 

Hermione nodded, laid down and spread her legs.

 

Bella lubed up the vibrator and began stretching Hermione with her fingers

 

Hermione's apprehension was gone in the face of Bella stretching her so carefully.

 

Bella smiled and pushed the vibrator into her

 

Hermione moaned loudly.

 

Bella got it fully seated and smirked, "so pretty" she murmured

 

Hermione had never felt so full. She felt stretched to her limits.

 

"Come on now my angel" Bella smiled standing up, "lots to do today"

 

Hermione squeaked "what? I have to have this in all day?"

 

Bella nodded, "I might put your belt on too"

 

Hermione whined. "No, please, mistress, I beg you."

 

Bella smirked, "no coming without permission then"

 

Hermione nodded. "Yes mistress."

 

Bella started to get dressed

 

Hermione waited for Bella to choose her clothes.

 

Bella picked out a short black dress and passed it to Hermione along with black pantyhose, no panties

 

Hermione dressed silently, feeling the vibrator nudge inside her.

 

Bella kissed her head softly, before whispering, "I have the remote"

 

Hermione gaped and didn't know whether to be terrified or thrilled.

 

Bella smirked, "time to go"

 

Hermione ran her fingers through her hair to try and tame it a little.

 

Bella cast a charm on it for her

 

Hermione smiled shyly in thanks and followed Bella out of their room.

 

Bella headed down to the floo

 

Hermione followed silently. Where were they Floo'ing to?

 

Bella pulled Hermione into her arms, "Diagon Alley!" She called as she stepped through the floo

 

Hermione stepped gracefully from the floo with Bella.

 

Bella smiled and strode off towards Gringotts

 

Hermione followed, the vibrator shifting in her.

 

Bella stepped up to a teller, "I wish to enter the Lestrange vault please"

 

The goblin looked down at her. "Indeed. Do you have your key?"

 

Bella nodded, pulling it out and handing it to him

 

The goblin looked across at Hermione. "And your... Companion?"

 

"My pet" Bella said, "She has permission from Lord Lestrange to visit the vault

 

The goblin nodded. "Very well. Come along."

 

Bella followed behind him

 

The goblin stopped outside the Lestrange vault.

 

Bella stood and waited for him to unlock it

 

The goblin opened the vault and stood back.

 

Bella stepped inside with a grin

 

Hermione stood still and waited for Bella to get what she needed.

 

Bella pulled her inside with a chuckle

 

Hermione squeaked with the vibrator inside her moved deep within her.

 

Bella smirked and flicked the switch

 

Hermione gasped and whimpered, keeping her tongue between her teeth lest she moan.

 

Bella smirked and began looking for what she wanted

 

Hermione stood rock still, thighs clenched to keep from toppling over.

 

Bella chuckled at the sight, conjuring a seat, "sit my angel"

 

Hermione sunk into the chair and bit her lip.

 

"Moan my angel, no one but me can hear you" Bella ordered

 

Hermione cried out while the vibrator moved mercilessly inside her.

 

Bella turned the intensity up

 

Hermione's thighs quivered. "Mistress... Please.... I .... Come.... Need to!"

 

Bella smirked, "no my angel" she said firmly

 

Hermione grabbed the seat arms. "Please mistress!"

 

"No" Bella Said sternly

 

Hermione bit into her lip, tasting blood, with the force of trying to halt her orgasm.

 

Bella watched with a laugh

 

Hermione did hold it back though. Her entire body shook with the effort but she _would_ make her mistress proud.

 

Bella smirked, standing up and heading for the door, "come with me"

 

Hermione stood shakily and followed.

 

Bella walked out of the vault and locked it

 

Hermione shifted around, try to alleviate the pressure the vibrator was causing.

 

Bella turned the intensity up

 

Hermione whimpered. Biting her lip harder she still fought it.

 

"Doing well" Bella smiled

 

Hermione nodded and whined.

 

Bella started walking down Diagon Alley

 

Hermione followed at a slower pace, trying not to jostle the vibrator too much.

 

Bella stopped outside Madam Malkins

 

Hermione sighed. "Mistress, please, it hurts. Can it be turned down a bit?"

 

Bella turned it down a little, "Hush now my angel"

 

Hermione smiled. "Thank you mistress!"

 

Bella chuckled, conjuring a pillow next to her usual chair, "Kneel my angel"

 

Hermione sunk to her knees and leant against Bella's thigh.

 

Bella's hand went to her hair, stroking gently

 

Hermione sighed contently.

 

Bella chuckled softly, smiling at the seamstress

 

Madam Malkin waddled over. "Yes dear? What can I get you?"

 

"You have my measurements yes?" Bella smiled

 

"Indeed. What would you like?"

 

"Three sets of woman's dress robes, two black one dark blue" Bella listed, "Three normal woman’s robes, same colours, two black dresses, one blue dress one green"

 

Madam Malkin nodded and bustled away to take care of the order.

 

Bella smiled and stroked Hermione's hair, "Does she have your measurements my angel?"

 

Hermione nodded. "Yes.

 

 Bella nodded with a hum, grabbing a catalogue

 

Hermione sat sedately, enjoying the pleasurable buzz from the vibrator.

 

Bella started flicking through the catalogue

 

Malkin returned with Bella's robes. "There you are! Shall I just add it to your account dear?"

 

Bella nodded with a smile, "Would you also be able to make me some things with Hermione Grangers measurements?" She asked, pointing out what she wanted

 

Malkin nodded. "Of course. Shall I add the Black motif? Or just put 'angel' on them?"

 

"The Black motif" Bella smiled

 

Malkin nodded. "Of course. Won't be but a moment!"

 

Bella smiled, going back to stroking Hermione's hair

 

Malkin bustled back ten minutes later with the things for Hermione. "I just added those to your account as well, dear. Miss Granger can always transfer to your account if you'd like her to pay for these."

 

Bella nodded, smiling and taking the bag, "Thank you Madam"

 

Hermione rose and followed Bella.

 

Bella hummed to herself as she headed out, "Quill shop next my angel"

 

Hermione nodded. "Yes mistress."

 

Bella stepped into the quill shop and began browsing

 

Hermione followed quietly.

 

 Bella picked out a few nice quills, some ink and a few boxes of parchment

 

Hermione saw a purple self-inking quill. Biting her lip she softly asked if she could buy it. "Mistress, may I buy the purple quill?"

 

"Add it to the basket my angel" She smiled

 

Hermione kissed her cheek and gleefully bounded off to get the quill.

 

Bella chuckled softly and grabbed a few more quills she liked

 

Hermione plonked it in the basket and kissed her cheek again.

 

Bella smiled softly, "Can you find me some red ink my angel?"

 

Hermione nodded. "Yes mistress. Do you want normal red, poppy red, flame red...?"

 

"All three please my angel" Bella chuckled softly, her surprise working out perfectly. Hermione didn’t realize that the red ink was for marking student work, or that Bella had just bought a full set of Hogwarts robes for her

 

Hermione nodded and bounced off again. She returned shortly with all three shades of red.

 

Bella smiled and held the basket out before going to pay

 

Hermione stood to the side, smiling softly at her mistress.

 

Bella paid for the items before leaving the store

 

Hermione followed silently. Her body begged for release, but still she ignored it.

 

Bella kissed her head softly, "Just one more stop then we can go home"

 

Hermione nodded tiredly. "Where to next, mistress?"

 

"Book store" Bella smiled, "I only have one book to get don't worry:

 

Hermione smiled. "Okay."

 

Bella chuckled at her smile, stepping into Flourish and Blotts

 

Hermione flounced after her.

 

Bella grabbed the book she wanted, turning the vibrator up as she began to pay

 

Hermione whimpered and clamped her thighs together.

 

Bella paid for the book before leading the way back to the floo

 

Hermione followed jerkily, her body climbing higher as she fought her orgasm.

 

Bella chuckled, pulling Hermione close as she floo’d home

 

Hermione stepped from the floo gracefully.

 

Bella smirked, walking quickly back to the rooms

 

Hermione practically ran ahead of her.

 

Bella laughed softly as she arrived

 

Hermione knelt on her cushion, eagerly awaiting her orders.

 

Bella smiled, "Come my angel, you've done so well"

 

Hermione looked up and relaxed all her muscles. Within seconds she was crying out her orgasm.

 

Bella watched and touched herself

 

Hermione whined. She wanted to do that.

 

Bella moaned out her own orgasm, teasing Hermione

 

Hermione pouted, lower lip stuck out.

 

Bella sat back up and smiled

 

Hermione remained knelt on her cushion and ignored the insistent buzzing inside her.

 

Bella turned the vibrator off but left it in her, "Go to the bedroom my angel"

 

Hermione nodded and took off for the bedroom.

 

Bella followed after her after a little while

 

Hermione knelt on her cushion, large tears rolling down her cheeks.

 

Bella gently cupped her chin, "My angel?"

 

Hermione looked away. "I don't satisfy you anymore," she whispered.

 

Bella's jaw dropped and she snarled, "Yes you do my angel"

 

Hermione looked up and felt more tears roll. "That's not what Pansy said. She said I don't satisfy you, that's why you play yourself or go to her."

 

Bella growled, lifting Hermione, she carried her to the bed, "I used Pansy and myself because I didn't want to push you too early" She murmured

 

Hermione whimpered. It was true then. Struggling to get free she dashed for the bathroom sobbing.

 

Bella ran after her, pulling her close to her chest, "You're the only woman I've ever let taste me. Don't you understand how special you are to me?"

 

Hermione sobbed. "I wanted... You for... Ages and pushed.... You to have me! She touched you... When it should... Have been me!" She wailed between sobs.

 

Bella just held her close, rocking her gently, before bursting out, "I love you!"

 

Hermione hiccupped softly. "What?"

 

"I love you my silly angel" She murmured, kissing her head softly

 

Hermione blinked. "I... Oh.... I should probably be punished for that outburst...."

 

Bella chuckled softly and kissed her head

 

Hermione smiled shyly. "I uh.... I love you too, mistress."

 

Bella smiled and kissed her softly

 

Hermione submitted under the kiss, fingers buried in Bella's hair.

 

Bella traced her cheek as they kissed

 

Hermione shivered in delight.

 

Bella smiled widely

 

Hermione clung tightly.

 

Bella smiled and held her closer

 

Hermione lazily stroked her hands through Bella's hair.

 

Bella smiled and kissed her again

 

Hermione moaned into the kiss, fingers tightening.

 

Bella moaned softly as well

 

Hermione shifted around, trying to shuffle Bella to the bed.

 

Bella moaned, letting herself be moved onto the bed

 

Hermione grinned at being allowed a modicum of control. Gently pushing Bella down, she settled between the older witch's legs.

 

Bella moaned softly at the sensation

 

Hermione kissed Bella's neck and collarbone. "May I take control for a bit, mistress?"

 

Bella nodded, "go my angel"

 

Hermione groaned and attacked Bella's breasts with vigour. Swirling her tongue around one nipple she toyed with the other.

 

"Fuck" Bella moaned, pushing her nipple further into Hermione’s mouth

 

Hermione grinned and rolled the bud between her teeth gently before switching.

 

Bella whined softly, her nipple very sensitive

 

Hermione moved further down, kissing Bella's abdomen.

 

Bella smiled happily at the touch

 

Hermione looked up and grinned. Kissing Bella's pubic bone she swirled her tongue over it.

 

Bella panted softly, knowing that Hermione was getting close

 

Hermione trailed past and kissed behind each knee.

 

Bella whined, spreading her legs in an attempt to spotlight her core

 

Hermione giggled and kissed inside her thighs. "Do you like my tongue on you, mistress?"

 

Bella nodded with a moan

 

Hermione smirked. "How much do you like it?"

 

"More than anything" Bella panted

 

Hermione smiled and relented. Flicking her tongue over Bella's clit gently, she pressed a finger into her.

 

Bella cried out loudly, bucking her hips

 

Hermione suckled Bella's clit and nibbled it with her teeth while pumping her finger.

 

Bella moaned wantonly, bucking her hips

 

Adding a second finger, Hermione licked Bella repeatedly, relentlessly.

 

Bella moaned loudly and came over Hermione’s hand

 

Hermione grinned and continued, pushing Bella through one orgasm and into a second one.

 

"Fuck" Bella moaned, "Hermione!"

 

Hermione smirked up at Bella and carried on ruthlessly.

 

Bella moaned and whined

 

Hermione paused. "Yes, mistress?"

 

"More" Bella moaned

 

Hermione grinned and carried on, pushing Bella into another orgasm.

 

Bella came with another loud cry

 

Hermione looked up. "More?"

 

Bella shook her head, pulling Hermione close, "your turn"

 

Hermione grinned and kissed Bella quickly.

 

Bella smirked and laid Hermione on top of her, facing the ceiling

 

Hermione gasped at the feeling of being spread in a different way.

 

Bella slid her hand down Hermione’s stomach, stroking small circles on her flesh

 

Moaning, Hermione wriggled into the touch while silently begging for more.

 

Bella's hand slowly pushed her legs apart, "keep them spread my angel

 

Hermione nodded, looking at the ceiling. "Yes mistress."

 

Bella smiled, stroking small circles just above her clit teasingly

 

Whimpering, Hermione tried to push her hips up, trying to get Bella's finger lower.

 

"No my angel" Bella tutted, "still" as Hermione moved, she let her hand move higher away from her crotch

 

Hermione whined but remained still, quickly learning the more she tried to get what she wanted the less likely it were to happen.

 

Bella's hand started sliding lower again once Hermione went still, stroking softly against her inner thighs

 

Hermione shook with need, her entire body trembling.

 

Bella finally took pity on her, slipping a finger between her folds and inside her

 

Hermione sighed softly, her body thrumming with pleasure.

 

Bella stroked her walls slowly, used her thumb to stimulate the area around her clit

 

Hermione moaned, begged and pleaded, though none of it coherent.

 

Bella smirked and finally slid her thumb over her clit

 

Hermione bucked and cried out.

 

Bella chuckled a little, fucking her slowly with her finger

 

Hermione whimpered softly. "Please..."

 

Bella hummed softly, shushing her

 

Hermione bit her tongue to keep from whimpering.

 

Bella stroked slowly over her clit

 

Hermione couldn't bite back the next whimper. She needed Bella, so desperately. It was like craving a drug.

 

Bella chuckled softly as she pushed a second finger inside her

 

Hermione gasped quietly. "Oh please, mistress!"

 

Bella smirked, sliding her other hand down to stroke her clit

 

Hermione bucked and pleaded.

 

Bella kept stroked and thrusting

 

Hermione was so close, just teetering on the edge, but unable to fall over it.

 

Bella shifted her slightly so her fingers found her G-spot

 

Hermione's back arched and she covered Bella in her come.

 

Bella moaned softly at the feeling, kissing her temple

 

Hermione sagged against Bella, exhausted but pleasantly sated.

 

Bella stroked her hair gently

 

Hermione rolled onto her side and plopped down next to Bella. "Hmm...Was good," she hummed.

 

Bella nodded with a smile, pulling her close

 

Hermione fell asleep within seconds.


	11. Part 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short part guys but I'm working on getting another one out soon - just seemed like a logical place to leave it!

Lucius cracked an eye open. Unsure what had woken him he looked down and blinked. Luna had his dick between her lips and was sucking him enthusiastically.

 

Luna didn't noticed he had awoken, too busy nursing on his cock

 

Enjoying the show he didn't alert Luna to the fact he was awake.

 

Luna licked daintily over the head of his cock before sucking it into her mouth again

 

Lucius bit back a moan. Fuck Luna knew how to use her mouth.

 

Luna swirled her tongue, feeling the dick jerking in her mouth and knowing he was awake

 

Lucius gave it up and let out a long moan, his hand burying in her blond hair.

 

Luna moaned softly at the grip, sucking harder around him

 

Lucius arched his back and came suddenly.

 

Luna swallowed it down, licking her lips as she pulled off him[R1] 

 

Lucius slumped against the pillows and drew ragged breaths. "Holy fuck..."

 

Luna smiled widely at him

 

Lucius pulled Luna to lie next to him. "You come up with the most enjoyable ways to wake me."

 

Luna smiled and kissed him gently

 

Lucius tasted himself and chuckled softly.

 

Luna smiled into the kiss with a soft hum

 

Lucius smirked gently pulled on one of Luna's nipple rings.

 

Luna gasped softly

 

Lucius grinned and kissed Luna's throat.

 

Luna smiled at him, kissing him again

 

Lucius moved down Luna's body slowly.

 

Luna moaned softly

 

Lucius kissed her stomach softly whispering to the tiny life in there. "You're going to be so previous my little love."

 

Luna smiled widely, "They're going to be so loved" She whispered

 

"Yes. So very much," Lucius murmured. "Now close your eyes while I show your mummy just how much I love her."

 

Luna giggled softly, spreading her legs a little

 

Lucius smiled. "Good girl, strawberry."

 

Luna moaned softly

 

Lucius flicked his tongue over Luna's femoral artery, feeling the pulse thrumming there.

 

Luna pushed into his touch with a whine

 

Lucius grinned and licked over Luna's folds but didn't push in.

 

Luna whined again[R2] 

 

Lucius took pity and pushed his tongue into Luna's entrance, finger gently rubbing her clit.

 

Luna moaned loudly, pushing into the touch

 

Lucius switched pushed a finger into Luna while licked her clit.

 

Luna moaned louder, bucking her hips a little

 

Lucius nibbled, licked and sucked the little nub, driving Luna higher.

 

Luna cried out loudly

 

Lucius nipped her clit gently with his teeth.

 

Luna moaned loudly and bucked her hips

 

Lucius pumped three fingers in Luna.

 

"Close" Luna cried out

 

Lucius smirked and carried on devouring her.

 

Luna came with a scream, body tensing up

 

Lucius pushed her through it, still eating her.

 

Luna panted, "wow" she murmured

 

Lucius looked up from between her thighs and gave a long lick.

 

Luna smiled widely, "I love you" she whispered

 

Lucius smiled up at her. "I love you so much," he murmured.

 

Luna smiled and stroked a little bit of his hair

 

Lucius chuckled and moved up to kiss her.

 

Luna kissed back happily

 

Lucius smiled and kissed her so softly.

 

Luna tasted herself

 

Lucius got better settled on his knees and slid into Luna suddenly.

 

Luna cried out with a moan

 

Lucius smirked and set a slow thrusting pace, drawing out the pleasure for both of them.

 

Luna moaned with each thrust, panting softly

 

Lucius kissed Luna softly, sweetly, rocking his hips against hers.

 

Luna kissed back with a moan

 

Lucius moaned in her ear. "You were made for me."

 

Luna nodded with a moan

 

Lucius locked eyes with Luna smiled gently. "I love you, Luna."

 

Luna whispered, kissing him gently

 

Lucius kissed back and moaned. "Close..."

 

Luna nodded, pushing her hips to meet his

 

Lucius cried out. "Luna! I... Shit!" Unable to hold off Lucius spilled inside Luna.

 

Luna moaned at the feeling him spilling in her, coming again

 

Lucius collapsed to the side of Luna, breathing heavily.

 

Luna snuggled close to him, grinning happily

 

Lucius hummed quietly, curling around Luna.

 

Luna kissing his chest softly

 

Lucius smiled and kissed Luna's mussed hair.

 

Luna sucked softly on his nipple

 

Lucius groaned softly.

 

Luna smirked up at him

 

Lucius let his head fall back.

 

Luna kissed him softly

 

Lucius returned the kiss gently.

 

Luna smiled widely into the kiss

 

Lucius laid a hand on Luna's stomach, imagining the soft bump that would be there before long.

 

Luna smiled, putting her hand over his

 

Lucius grinned at her and stroked the still flat stomach.

 

Luna smiled widely, kissing him softly

 

Lucius returned the kiss as equally gently.

 

Luna yawned a little

 

Lucius covered them both up and wrapped an arm over her waist.

 

Luna smiled and started to drift off

 

Lucius fell asleep quickly.

 

Luna fell asleep quick as well


	12. Part 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part is a bit confusing - there are a lot of different points of view! The next part will follow Severus and Harry after they leave.

Dolohov smirked a little and he looked over his demon

 

Ron blinked sleepily up at him.

 

Dolohov stroked his hair gently

 

Ron smiled softly.

 

Dolohov chuckled a little, tracing a gentle finger along the cage

 

Ron shivered in pleasure.

 

"How does it feel?" Dolohov murmured

 

Ron sighed. "Tolerable. My piercings don't hurt."

 

Dolohov nodded, "And how does it feel that I control when you get hard?" He purred

 

Ron glared resentfully at Dolohov but it was only half hearted. "I don't know. It's... Not fair but at the same time.... It's.... I don't know. Hot."

 

Dolohov smirked, kissing him hard, "Good"

 

Ron knew he shouldn't enjoy the kiss but he returned it nonetheless.

 

Dolohov smiled, "Go grab a toy"

 

Ron grinned and bounded out of bed and pulled out the black vibrator.

 

Dolohov chuckled softly

 

Ron bounded back and passed the vibrator over almost shyly.

 

Dolohov smiled, "On your back, legs spread"

 

Ron complied with a soft whimper of pleasure.

 

Dolohov hummed softly, "I'm not going to take the cage off yet"

 

Ron whined but nodded.

 

Dolohov stroked slowly over his hole

 

Ron whimpered and pressed into the questing finger.

 

Dolohov slowly pushed his finger inside

 

Ron whined and pushed down further.

 

Dolohov smirked slowly swirling his finger

 

Ron panted softly, desperate for more.

 

Dolohov slicked up the vibrator as he hummed

 

Ron watched engrossed while he waited impatiently.

 

Dolohov slowly worked the vibrator in

 

Ron whined incoherently under the onslaught of sensation.

 

Dolohov flicked it on

 

Ron moaned and bucked.

 

Dolohov ran small circles on his back

 

Ron whimpered and begged to be allowed to come.

 

Dolohov shook his head with a smirk

 

Ron whined pitifully. "Please."

 

Dolohov chuckled, "soon my demon"

 

Ron grumbled and begged.

 

Dolohov slowly started unlocking the cage

 

Ron keened loudly.

 

Dolohov slid the cage off and rolled his balls gently

 

Ron moaned and bucked. "Please master. So close."

 

Dolohov started stroking him slowly, "come my demon"

 

Ron arched his back and screamed as he came

 

Dolohov stroked him through his orgasm

 

Ron slumped against the covers, his orgasm so powerful his vision had blurred.

 

Dolohov smirked and slid his cage back on carefully

 

Ron sobbed quietly. "I don't want to wear it anymore. Please."

 

"Just for a few hours" Dolohov soothed

 

Ron whined but didn't protest further.

 

"It makes you come so beautifully" Dolohov murmured, stroking his hair

 

Ron blushed and nodded slowly.

 

Dolohov stroked his hair gently

 

Ron preened under the touch. "I love you too"

 

Dolohov smiled, "Would you like to suck me my demon?"

 

Ron blushed but nodded. "I...I've not done... That before. "

 

Dolohov smiled, sliding his pants off

 

Ron eyed the swollen member and licked his lips.

 

Dolohov chuckled softly, "Have at it demon"

 

Ron shuffled closer and peeked his tongue out, licking at the head hesitantly.

 

Dolohov moaned, straining to not buck his hips forward

 

Ron was encouraged by the moan and licked down the entire length.

 

Dolohov moaned again, intertwining a hand in Ron's hair

 

Ron slid his lips over the head and applied light pressure.

 

Dolohov cried out, "So good my demon"

 

Ron slid further down, suckling softly, taking more into his mouth.

 

Dolohov moaned loudly

 

Ron took Dolohov as far as he dared and started bobbing head.

 

Dolohov cried out, "Close my demon"

 

Ron managed to suck Dolohov into his throat and hummed around the length.

 

Dolohov came with a cry, spurting down his throat

 

Ron managed to swallow though a little dribbled out the corner of his mouth.

 

Dolohov wiped it away gently and stroked his hair

 

Ron blushed and smiled proudly at his first endeavour.

 

Dolohov smiled widely, "Well done my demon"

 

Ron preened under the praise.

 

Dolohov kissed his head

 

Ron smiled, pleased with himself for making his master happy.

 

Dolohov smiled, "Up my demon, we're going to go out"

 

Ron rose and nodded.

 

Dolohov smiled, ,"Go get some clothes my demon"

 

Ron bounded off and threw on a pair jeans and a light shirt.

 

Dolohov smiled and donned his robes

 

Ron stood patiently awaiting orders.

 

Dolohov smiled, grabbing a collar

 

Ron accepted the metal around his neck without protest.

 

Dolohov kissed his forehead

 

Ron smiled blindingly and followed behind.

 

Dolohov headed towards the floo

 

Ron trotted behind obediently, following Dolohov to their destination.

 

Dolohov pulled him close as he stepped through the floo, arriving in Malfoy Manor

 

Ron looked around the place.

 

Dolohov started walking towards the dining room

 

Ron followed a little further back, still gaping at the size of the place.

 

Dolohov smiled at Draco, "Hello" He said quietly, taking a seat and conjuring a pillow for Ron next to where Ginny was kneeling

 

Ron all but ran over and looked at Dolohov for permission to hug his sister.

 

Dolohov smiled, "If Draco permits it".

 

Draco nodded with a smile

 

Ron grabbed Ginny for a hug. "Missed you, kiddo."

 

Ginny hugged him back with a smile, voice shaking a little, "Me too"

 

"How've you been?"

 

"Good" Ginny smiled, still holding him tightly, "You?"

 

"Did the surprise work out?" Dolohov asked softly, having been trying to organise the last few Weasley's to see Ginny and Ron

 

"It was rough to begin with but we get along better now."

 

Draco nodded. "Yes. They will be here shortly."

 

Ginny nodded with a soft smile

 

Dolohov smiled, glad it had been possible, “I understand Severus is bringing Harry as well?"

 

Ron blushed. "I uh... I kinda like him. A little. Maybe."

 

Draco smiled. "Yes. Father isn't bringing Luna though. They're spending some time alone. Baby talk and all that."

 

Ginny grinned, "I'm happy for you" she said Softly

 

Dolohov nodded, "so the Lestranges are bringing the twins. I understand the oldest two siblings stayed free and are coming?"

 

Draco nodded. "Bill and Charlie are coming yes."

 

Dolohov grinned, "a treat for our pets"

 

Draco nodded. "A well-deserved one at that."

 

Dolohov smiled and nodded, looking up as the floo flared

 

The Lestrange brothers had the twins popped through. "Hello Draco, Dolohov."

 

"Rabastan, Rodolphus" Dolohov nodded, smiling softly

 

Ginny's jaw dropped and she nudged Ron

 

Rodolphus looked down at his twin. "George? Go see your siblings. Mind your manners and any.... Insubordination a will be met publicly and swiftly”

 

George nodded swiftly, "yes master" he said softly before moving over

 

Ron looked up and smiled. "George," he breathed.

 

"Ron, Ginny" George grinned, dropping to his knees and pulling them both close

 

Ron went willingly and bit back a sob. He'd missed his older brothers so much.

 

George buried his face in Ron's hair

 

Draco smiled down at them and gently ran his hand through Ginny's hair.

 

George held them tightly, not wanting to let his siblings go

 

Harry looked up at Severus, "where are we going?"

 

Ron sniffled quietly, basking in the scent of his brother.

 

Severus smiled. "Out. Come here, pet."

 

George smiled, glad when Fred was allowed to come and join the hug

 

Harry nodded, moving over to Severus

 

Ron snuggled into the pair of them.

 

Severus threw the floo powder down and held Harry tightly. "Malfoy Manor!"

 

George looked up as the floo flared

 

Harry looked around curiously, noticing the massive group hug and smiling

 

Ron blinked up and felt a fresh wave of tears.

 

Severus kissed Harry's head. "Go. Be with your friends. Just mind how you are. You're still my pet."

 

Harry nodded and moved forward, sliding to his knees and hugging Ron tightly

 

Severus sat at the table with everyone else. "Draco, how are you?"

 

"I'm good" Draco smiled, "I'm considering returning to Hogwarts for my final year"

 

Harry burrowing into the familiar hug of his best friend

 

Severus smiled. "That's an excellent idea, Draco."

 

Draco smiled, "are you going back to teach? I understand Father is"

 

Severus shrugged. "I might. Harry would return with me, though he has to retake his final year, and stay in my quarters."

 

Draco nodded a little, "Father wishes Ms Lovegood to finish her education. I believe Bella is also going to be allowing her pet to learn"

 

Severus chuckled. "Bella wouldn't take Granger's desire to learn from her. She'd likely remain here and have Hermione come home at the end of the day."

 

Draco nodded, chuckling softly, "Dolohov? What are your plans for Mr Weasley?"

 

Dolohov blinked. "I don't know. Demon, would you prefer to go back to Hogwarts or remain here with me?"

 

Ron looked up, thinking for a few moments, "I wish to complete my education. But I-I don't wish to leave you" he whispered

 

Dolohov nodded. "I believe they were still looking for a competent astrology teacher. I could take that position while keeping my demon with me."

 

Draco nodded with a grin, "Father has taken History of Magic" he said quietly, "Defence is still open. Our Lord is taking the position of Headmaster"

 

Rodolphus grinned. "I might take Defence."

 

Rabastan chuckled, "we could take it together brother"

 

Rodolphus nodded. "Definitely. What of the boy's? They could be assistants?"

 

Rabastan grinned and nodded, "from my correspondence with the oldest two Weasley’s to organise their involvement with this get together, I know that William is taking the post of Ancient Runes, and Charles is taking Care of Magical Creatures"

 

"Someone say my name?" Bill called out from the floo.

 

Ron looked up and grinned a little, looking at Dolohov for permission to run to his brother

 

Dolohov nodded. "Off you go."

 

Ron leapt up and ran to him, hugging him tightly, "we all thought you were dead!"

 

Bill chuckled. "Not me. Takes more than a little war to kill me off."

 

Ron grinned, hugging him tightly, "what about Charlie?" He asked, "we know about Mum, Dad and Percy" he whispered, knowing they'd been killed

 

"He's on his way. Got a little caught up with one of the dragons on the reserve."

 

Ron's grin only grew larger as he led Bill over to the group, "Charlie's coming guys!"

 

Harry blinked and looked at Severus nervously.

 

Severus raised an eyebrow at him, "Yes my pet?"

 

Harry blushed. "Me and Charlie... We uh had a thing a while back. Is that a problem? Master."

 

Severus shook his head, "As long as you remember that you are mine now pet"

 

Harry nodded vigorously.

 

Charlie strode through the floo and grinned.

 

Charlie was eagerly welcomed into the group hug that was happening

 

Severus smiled and returned to his conversation, "Who is taking Arithmancy?"

 

Bella strode through with Hermione. "I am."

 

Severus chuckled softly, grinning a little, "Minerva is keeping transfiguration, and Pomona is keeping Herbology."

 

"What about charms?" Asked Rodolphus.

 

"I'm not sure if Filius is still there" Severus said quietly, having been quite good friends with the Ravenclaw Head

 

Charlie nodded from his strangle hold under the table. "He's still there."

 

Severus smiled softly, thinking over the classes, "Divination has been dropped from the subject pool"

 

Harry perked up. "Thank Merlin for that!"

 

Severus chuckled softly, "A course in etiquette is being introduced instead, which I believe our Lord has organised Lady Greengrass to coach, with Lucius assisting when it comes to the dance section"

 

Hermione looked up. "Will I be able to attend mistress?"

 

Bella chuckled softly, "I have already sent in the forms. You did not notice me ordering your school supplies at Diagon the other day"

 

Hermione's jaw fell. "All that was my school supplies?"

 

Bella grinned, nodding a little, "I also ordered all other supplies that weren't in stock"

 

Hermione felt tears sting her eyes and she shuffled over. "Permission to get up?"

 

Bella nodded with a smile

 

Hermione got up and climbed into Bella's lap. Curling up against the witch she snuggled in.

 

Bella smiled and stroked her hair gently, "We shall all be on the Hogwarts express in just two days"

 

Hermione nodded and remained curled up.

 

Bella kissed her head softly

 

Harry hugged Charlie, stiffening as the older man's hands crept a little lower, "Charlie" He whispered, "Don't"

 

Charlie smiled. "S'okay, Harry. It's only me." His hand squeezing Harry's arse.

 

Harry pulled away, "Charlie, we can't" He whispered

 

Severus caught the whispers but didn't react just yet.

 

Charlie shook his head. "He'll never know. Come here, Harry. I've missed you."

 

Harry shook his head, "He always knows" He whispered, "I don't want to get punished"

 

Severus kept listening.

 

Charlie shuffled closer. "But you still want me, you're just afraid of being punished."

 

"I don't know" Harry whimpered softly, "Charlie, he owns me now" He said, "His word is my law"

 

Severus' face hardened.

 

Charlie leaned closer. "His word, not yours. Are you suddenly in love with a man who owns you?"

 

Harry sighed, "You know that I've wanted him since fourth year. Now I have him, if not in the full way I wanted" And with that, he slid out of Charlie's grip, moving to lean his head on Severus' leg

 

Severus leant down and carded a hand through Harry's hair. "Are you alright, my pet?"

 

Harry nodded, leaning into the touch, knowing that Charlie wouldn't give up

 

Severus nodded. "You know to call if you need me."

 

Harry nodded, silently vowing to deal with it on his own

 

Severus smiled. "Okay. Be good."

 

Charlie glared from under the table. "Harry! Why are you cuddling up to him?!" He hissed.

 

Harry turned back to him, "Because I want to' He hissed back

 

Charlie blinked. "But why? He uses you for a fuck then tosses you aside!"

 

Harry sighed softly and turned away, giving Charlie a chance to calm down a bit

 

Charlie gaped. "Harry, please, he's just a Death Eater. We said we'd always be together."

 

Harry looked down at the ground, turning back to him, "What do you want me to do?" He snapped quietly,

 

Charlie blinked. "Ask to be set free. Tell him you don't love him, you love me."

 

"If he tries to set me free, Voldemort will kill him" Harry snarled

 

Charlie laughed under his breath. "Why would that be a bad thing? It's just Snape."

 

"I don't want any once else to die" Harry said seriously, looking down at the floor

 

Bella looked at Severus' crestfallen face. "I thought you told me he'd said he loved you," she whispered.

 

Severus nodded. "He did. I guess that it was not true after all," he whispered back.

 

Charlie shrugged. "What's one more when it's only Snape? Come on, Harry, I want you back in my life."

 

"You don't understand!" Harry snapped, not realizing his voice had risen above a whisper,

 

Charlie frowned. "What is there to understand? I want you back."

 

Harry glanced up at Severus, before turning back to Charlie, "I-I've fallen in love with him" He whispered

 

Charlie looked funny for a moment then rose to his feet. "I think it's time I got back to the reserve. Thanks for having me, I'll see you boys later okay."

 

Severus looked down at Harry. "Okay?"

 

They all nodded and hugged him goodbye

 

Harry had tears starting to fall

 

Severus frowned and pulled Harry into his lap and unclipped his collar in front of Charlie. "We are just Harry and Severus at this moment. Tell me what's wrong, Harry?"

 

Harry burrowed into his chest with a soft whimper, wrapping his hand tightly in his shirt

 

Severus cradled Harry close and threw up a privacy bubble so Harry could talk openly. "No one can hear us now. Tell me what's bothering you, Harry."

 

"Charlie" Harry whimpered, "He wants me to get you to set me free. I don't want to be free. I want to be yours"

 

Severus grinned mentally. This would fit his plan perfectly. "Always mine?"

 

Harry nodded, cuddling closer to him

 

Severus produced a small box. "Then perhaps you should open that."

 

Harry slowly opened it, jaw dropping

 

Severus smiled. "Harry, will you bond with me, be not just my pet but my husband on equal grounding?"

 

Harry nodded, kissing him softly, "I would love to" He murmured

 

Severus plucked the band from the velvet lined box and slid it on Harry's finger.

 

Harry grinned, cuddling close, "I can still be your pet though?"

 

Severus chuckled and picked up Harry's collar. "You'll always be my pet, Harry."

 

Harry smiled happily at him, "I love you" He whispered

 

Severus smiled softly. "As I love you. Shall we return to the rest of them?"

 

Harry nodded, humming happily

 

Severus clipped Harry's collar back on and dropped the privacy bubble to the entire table looking slack jawed and wide eyed.

 

Harry blushed at all the looks, burying his face in Severus's chest

 

Bill rose to his feet. "Well I think celebrations are in order!"

 

Harry's blush grew as everyone let out a cheer

 

Severus chuckled. "Just enjoy it, my pet."

 

Harry smiled at him and kissed him softly

 

Severus smiled into the kiss, he was pleased Harry was coming out of his shell more.

 

Harry smiled at him as they broke apart, leaning against him

 

Severus wound an arm around Harry's waist and smirked smugly.

 

Harry grinned at everyone, holding Severus's hand

 

Severus buried his nose in Harry's hair.

 

Harry smiled at him, "can we...? Can we go home now?" He asked quietly

 

Severus looked at him. "If you wish, yes. I'll make our excuses."

 

Harry nodded with a smile

 

Severus stood. "You'll have to excuse us from the celebrations gentlemen, lady," he bowed at Bella. "My pet and I would prefer to ah.... Celebrate, in private."

 

Harry blushed a little, kissing his neck softly

 

Severus smirked. "Thank you again, for the invite Draco. I'm sure it pleased Harry greatly to see his friends."

 

Harry nodded, "thank you" he said softly, hugging Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Fred, George and Bill

 

Bella patted his cheek. "You take care of him, child. Merlin knows Severus needs a little care. Off with you."

 

Harry nodded with a smile, taking Severus's hand

 

Severus floo'd them back to the manor.

 

Draco turned to the group. "Well that went better than I expected."

 

Bella laughed and nodded, smiling widely

 

Draco smirked. "I'm almost happy for the little scar head."

 

Bella chuckled, "if you can't be happy for him, be happy for your godfather"

 

Draco nodded. "I am."

 

Bella smiled at him, hugging him gently

 

Hermione saw her opportunity and slid under Bella's skirts, the voluminous material hiding her well.

 

Bella frowned a little at the shifting of her skirts but shrugged it off

 

Hermione sniggered quietly. Looking up she almost moaned when she realised her mistress had no panties on.

 

Bella chatted softly with Dolohov about class plans

 

Hermione raised onto her knees and flicked her tongue over Bella's mound.

 

Bella managed to conceal her moan with a cough

 

Hermione bit back a giggle. Moving lower she pushed her tongue into Bella, still avoiding her clit.

 

Bella panted softly

 

Hermione lowered her tongue further and swirled it over Bella's clit.

 

Bella stifled a moan

 

Hermione focused solely on Bella's clit, determined to have her come.

 

Bella moaned softly, managing to keep up her conversation

 

Hermione slid two fingers into Bella, stroking inside, searching for the spot she knew could make Bella scream.

 

Bella let out a scream, clenching around Hermione’s fingers

 

Hermione smirked and continued licking Bella.

 

Bella came with a soft scream

 

Hermione felt Bella's thighs quiver and knew if she continued she'd likely have her mistress topple over. Licking her lips Hermione sat back down still under Bella's skirts.

 

Bella panted softly, ignoring the strange looks

 

Hermione chuckled softly, climbing out from under Bella's skirts.

 

Bella pulled her in for a kiss, "cheeky minx"

 

Hermione giggled while the rest sat gaping.

 

Bella chuckled softly

 

Hermione sat back down with the rest of the pets.

 

Bella chuckled and returned to her conversation

 

Ginny smirked. "How the hell did you get away with that?"

 

Hermione shrugged and giggled

 

Ginny looked over at Draco. "Cover me?"

 

Draco nodded with a smile

 

Ginny slid over and stroked her hand over Draco's pants covered erection.

 

Draco shuffled a little closer to the table to hide Ginny

 

Ginny grinned and pinched Draco's thigh so he'd yelp to hide the noise of the zipper.

 

Draco let out a yelp, smiling sheepishly to everyone, "knocked my foot on the table"

 

Ginny bit back a snigger and slid her hand inside, biting her lip against a moan when she met his erection straight away. No boxers.

 

Draco bucked his hips forward slightly

 

Ginny stroked him slowly, her other hand sneaking in to pull out his balls.

 

Draco's hand slowly closed into a fist as he fought back a moan

 

Ginny smirked and closed her mouth over the head of Draco's cock.

 

Draco gasped softly, hips bucking forward a little

 

Ginny hummed quietly, sinking him further into her throat.

 

Draco moan quietly, glad Bella appeared to be distracting everyone

 

Ginny bobbed her head, applying harder pressure at the top then sliding back down."

 

Draco tensed, before coming down her throat with a silent cry

 

Ginny swallowed without complaint and tucked him back in his pants before crawling away. Harry started to drift to sleep

 

Draco smiled widely at her

 

Ginny winked and turned back to her friends.

 


	13. Part 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This follows Harry and Severus immediate after they leave the gathering in the previous part

Harry pulled him into a hard kiss the second they landed

 

Severus offered a small 'ooof' as their lips crashed together.

 

Harry moaned softly, grinding his hips against Severus

 

Severus moaned and pulled Harry up against him, lifting the boy by his thighs.

 

Harry kissed him harder

 

Severus groaned and all but ran for their bedroom.

 

Harry grinned happily as he did

 

Severus threw them both onto the bed, landing them safely sideways.

 

Harry pushed his lips against Severus's again with a moan

 

Severus swallowed Harry's moan, his tongue mapping out Harry's mouth.

 

Harry let Severus control his kiss

 

Severus clicked his tongue bar against Harry's, fingers swiftly removing Harry's clothes.

 

Harry moaned again, bucking his hips forward

 

Severus reached down and stroked Harry slowly.

 

Harry bucked his hips forward into his touch

 

Severus smirked and used charms on Harry, too impatient to do it himself.

 

Harry whined softly, "need you in me" he pouted

 

Severus nodded and rolled them up, gently pushing Harry to all fours.

 

Harry pushed his hips towards Severus with a moan Severus slicked his cock up and slid into Harry slowly.

 

Harry moaned loudly, pushing back against him with a cry

 

Severus kept his thrusts slow and gentle.

 

Harry moaned at the gentleness, feeling himself getting more turned on by the love in Severus's actions

 

Severus stroked Harry's back, feeling each bump of his spine.

 

Harry pushed back into his thrusts with a moan

 

Severus gripped Harry's hips, his thrust speeding up marginally.

 

Harry moaned loudly, grinding his hips back

 

Severus reached around and stroked Harry in time with his thrusts.

 

Harry cried out and came with a moan

 

Severus followed Harry with a low cry.

 

Harry moaned softly, rolling around to cuddle into Severus's chest

 

Severus cuddles him close, kissing his sweaty forehead.

 

Harry smiled at him, cuddling as close as he could

 

Severus saw Harry's ring glint in the light and smiled.

 

Harry kissed him softly

 

Severus grinned like an idiot. "You said yes," he whispered.

 

Harry nodded with a smile, "Why wouldn't I?"

 

Severus smiled. "Because I still own you, I didn't think you'd want to marry while owned."

 

Harry chuckled, kissing him softly, "I love you. I love that you own me" He said softly, "It makes me feel safe, loved"

 

Severus smiled. "You are loved and you are safe. So long as I am still breathing no one can hurt you. I won't let them."

 

Harry smiled and cuddled close, "Thank you" He whispered

 

Severus smiled. "No one will ever hurt you. Ever."

 

Harry kissed him softly, "I love you. So much"

 

Severus smiled. "As I love you, Harry."

 

Harry smiled and yawned a little

 

Severus covered them up. "Sleep for a bit.”

 

Harry nodded and cuddled close

 

Severus buried his nose in Harry's hair.

 

Severus quickly followed.

 

Harry woke up still cuddled to Severus's chest, grinning when he realized he would be going back to Hogwarts the next day

 

Severus blinked awake and smiled lazily. "Morning."

 

Harry smiled and kissed him happily

 

Severus kissed back. "So, back to Hogwarts tomorrow. I'll try to keep our relationship low, the more master/pet side of things. However, seriously test me and I will not hold back from punishing you. Even if others are there."

 

Harry nodded, leaning forward and kissing him softly

 

Severus smirked and returned Harry's kiss eagerly.

 

"Love you” Harry murmured

 

"As I you."

 

Harry smiled and cuddled close to him

 

Severus kissed Harry's head and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

 

Harry cuddled close to him with a smile

 

Severus hummed softly. "What do you wish to do today?"

 

Harry shrugged, "cook some?”

 

Severus nodded. "If you wish. Anything in particular you wanted to cook?"

 

Harry smiled, “Maybe some baking... do you like cupcakes?"

 

Severus nodded. "It's been a long time since I had one but yes I enjoy cupcakes."

 

Harry grinned, "I'll make you some cupcakes then"

 

Severus grinned and kissed Harry. "We could make some dishes for the other death eaters too."

 

Harry nodded with a smile, kissing him back, "I want to make treats and stuff for Hogwarts, under preserving charms"

 

Severus nodded again. "We can do that."

 

Harry smiled and slid out of bed

 

Severus watched the lithe body move and knew he was one lucky bastard.

 

Harry started getting dressed with a hum

 

Severus slid out of bed and wrapped his arms around Harry.

 

Harry leaned into his touch with a smile, looking up at him

 

Severus grinned dopily. He was still in awe that Harry had agreed to marry him and still want to be his pet.

 

Harry went on tip toes to press a soft kiss to his lips

 

Severus returned Harry's kiss sweetly. "I think you should remain topless so I can enjoy the show," Severus murmured.

 

Harry laughed softly, "If you like love"

 

Severus grinned. "I definitely like."

 

Harry kissed him again, pouting a little at the need to stretch to reach his fiancés lips

 

Severus chuckled and lowered his head so Harry could better reach him.

 

Harry grinned and kissed him a little harder

 

Severus bit back a moan but wound his hands in Harry's hair.

 

Harry grinned into the kiss, pushing up a little more

 

Severus did moan then, his hands reaching down to cup Harry's arse.

 

Harry moaned softly, pushing into his hand

 

Severus dragged Harry against him.

 

Harry ground his hips back again him

 

Groaning, Severus pulled Harry back to bed.

 

Harry laughed softly, kissing him furiously

 

Severus pushed Harry down on the mattress and crawled between his legs.

 

Harry bucked his hips up, undoing his pants and sliding them off

 

Severus slicked his fingers and pushed two into Harry.

 

Harry moaned loudly, pushing back against him

 

Severus quickly had Harry stretched. Taking his throbbing cock in hand he guided the length into Harry.

 

Harry squirmed around, trying to get Severus deeper, moaning loudly

 

Severus pinned the boy with his hips. "Patience, Harry," he whispered.

 

Harry let out a whine, bucking his hips up

 

Severus slammed into Harry forcefully, driving himself in the boy's tight warm body.

 

Harry cried out, moaning loudly

 

Severus slowed the pace then sped it up, alternating his thrusts.

 

Harry moaned with each thrust, pushing back to meet Severus' hips

 

Severus leant down and nipped at Harry's throat.

 

Harry panted softly, "Close Sev!"

 

Severus took Harry's leaking cock in hand. "Come, Harry. Now."

 

Harry groaned and came with a cry, spurting over his hand

 

Harry's body squeezed Severus' cock.

 

Losing himself in the pleasure Severus came inside Harry.

 

Harry moaned, pulling Severus in for a heated kiss

 

Severus pulled out of Harry and flopped to the side, still kissing Harry.

 

Harry moaned into the kiss, grinning a little

 

Severus chuckled. "Seducing an old man like that, such a naughty little boy you are."

 

Harry grinned at him, kissing him softly, "We should play teacher and student one time once we're back at school"

 

Severus groaned. "Definitely."

 

Harry smiled, "Can I make cupcakes now? Or do I need to suck you off?

 

Severus moaned at the tone Harry used. "You don't need to do anything. But keep talking like that and you will be sucking my cock."

 

Harry smirked and kissed him softly

 

Severus fisted a hand in Harry's hair.

 

Harry moaned slightly at the feeling

 

Severus rolled them so Harry was on top of him.

 

Harry kissed him softly

 

Severus returned Harry's kiss, his hand cupping the boy's jaw.

 

Harry leaned into his touch

 

Severus groaned into their kiss.

 

Harry grinned

 

Severus huffed a chuckle. "Teasing little bugger."

 

Harry kissed him softly again

 

Severus chuckled into the kiss.

 

Harry smiled at him, before rolling out of bed, "I'm going to shower"

 

Severus' jaw fell at the sudden cold shoulder- so to speak.

 

Harry smiled, kissing him softly, "Do you want cupcakes or not? I want to get them baked and frosted before dinner. That way after dinner..." He smirked

 

Severus threw the covers off and bounded for the bathroom like Speedy Gonzales.

 

Harry laughed and ran after him

 

Severus hurriedly washed his hair and body,

 

Harry washed himself equally quickly, stealing a few kisses

 

Severus laughed at Harry's clear teasing mood. It was a joy to see it. Climbing out he waited in the bedroom for Harry to come out.

 

Harry dried his hair off with a smile

 

Severus held the length of holly behind his back.

 

Harry got dressed before stepping out

 

Severus smiled softly. "Harry?"

 

Harry turned to him with a smile, chuckling softly

 

Severus held the wand out. "I think it's time this was returned to you."

 

Harry's jaw dropped, slowly taking the wand and letting out a happy sigh

 

Severus smiled. "You've not only proven I can trust you, but have had access to your magic all along. The collar never inhibited it."

 

Harry kissed him softly, hugging him tightly

 

Severus chuckled and dragged him to the kitchen. "Come on. I want cupcakes."

 

Harry grinned and kissed him softly as they walked

 

Severus returned Harry's kiss with a gentle smack on the rear.

 

Harry yelped and headed to the cupboard

 

Severus grinned and licked his lips lewdly.

 

Harry grinned and started baking

 

Severus chuckled and watched Harry move about the kitchen.

 

Harry started baking three flavours of cupcakes. Chocolate, red velvet and vanilla

 

Severus devoured a red velvet and vanilla right off the bat.

 

"I haven't frosted them yet!" Harry scolded, making the frosting

 

Severus snorted through his mouthful. "So'y, jus' so 'ood!"

 

Harry laughed, frosting them once they were cool

 

Severus practically drooled over them. Harry's cooking was always perfect. Other death eaters began to swarm in at the smell of baked goods.

 

Harry started packaging some away to take to Hogwarts

 

The Lestrange brothers each took a cake and complimented Harry on his baking skills.

 

Harry blushed a little, casting preserving charms on the cakes before cleaning up and starting on a cake for dessert

 

Severus chuckled, seeing the light pink in Harry's cheeks.

 

Harry smiled at everyone, mixing the batter for carrot cake quickly

 

Bella wandered in and snagged a cupcake. "Not bad, Potter. Not bad at all."

 

Harry smiled, "thanks" he said, putting the cake into the oven

 

Bella ruffled his hair and took an extra one for Hermione to enjoy.

 

Harry smiled at her and started on some frosting for the cake

 

Severus could watch Harry bake all day.

 

Harry hummed to himself as he baked, starting on a roast lamb for dinner as he did

 

More drifted into the kitchen, the smell of dinner drawing them in.

 

Harry pulled the lamb out and served it with crispy roast potatoes and roast veges

 

Severus drooled and the smell.

 

Harry smiled, "Sev? Can you carve the meat?"

 

Grabbing a knife and large fork he began cutting up the meat into slices.

 

Harry smiled and started serving the veges

 

Severus quite liked the domesticated scene they presented.

 

Harry hummed happily before checking on the cake

 

Severus laid out the slices of lamb onto a platter for everyone to fetch their own.

 

"Eat up" Harry grinned

 

The entire room dived for the food like a pack of ravenous beasts.

 

Harry laughed softly, kissing Severus

 

Severus returned Harry's kiss eagerly.

 

Harry moaned softly

 

Severus grinned mentally.

 

Harry went back to his cake, pulling it out of the oven

 

Severus almost pouted. That boy was going to get it.

 

Harry hummed to himself, swaying his hips a little as he started frosting the cake, having used a cooling charm

 

Severus watched Harry's arse shimmy around.

 

Harry grinned a little to himself

 

Severus knew he was some lovesick fool but he couldn't take his eyes off Harry. Or his arse.

 

Harry waggled his bum a little as he iced the cake

 

Severus felt his body reacting and bit the inside of his cheek.

 

Harry smirked towards the cake, only Lucius catching the smirk

 

Severus wanted nothing more than to throw Harry over a table and fuck him senseless.

 

Harry grabbed some pecans and started chopping them to go over the cake

 

Severus wondered if he could get away with wanking under the table.

 

Harry started cutting the cake and handing it out, eating his own quickly, but also taking time to suck the icing off his fork

 

Severus ate one handed, his other pulling his cock out of his trousers and stroking it.

 

Harry raised an eyebrow as he noticed what his fiancé was doing, putting his dishes away before heading back to the room

 

Severus zipped up, sent his dishes to the sink and chased after Harry.

 

Harry heard the quick footsteps and broke into a run, managing to get to the bedroom and strip before Severus got there

 

Severus all but pounced on Harry, throwing him on the mattress and grinning predatorily.

 

Harry smirked at him, "did you want something love?" He teased

 

Severus nodded. "Indeed I do."

 

Harry smirked, tracing a finger down his chest, "then you'd better take it"

 

Severus grinned and flipped Harry onto his stomach, fingers already slicked, and pushed inside Harry.

 

Harry moaned loudly, "fuck Sev!"

 

Severus pumped his fingers, adding another until he had all four stretching Harry.

 

Harry was a squirming mess below him, moaning and whining

 

Severus found Harry's prostate and stroked it.

 

Harry cried out and bucked his hips back

 

Severus was ruthless, plundering Harry with just his fingers.

 

Harry moaned loudly, "close!" He cried out

 

Severus leant over and bit Harry's ear. "Come, Harry. Give me what I want."

 

Harry moaned and came with a loud cry, spilling over himself

 

Severus grinned smugly.

 

Harry panted, bucking his hips up

 

Severus sat back and wiped his fingers on the covers.

 

Harry moaned softly, "want to suck you" he panted

 

Severus moaned. "Have at it," he murmured.

 

Harry grinned, crawling down before crouching between Severus's legs and licking over the tip

 

Severus let his head fall back and moaned. A hand fisted in Harry's hair and Severus bucked his hips.

 

Harry swallowed him down to the root

 

Severus cried out loudly, hips jerking in response.

 

Harry started sucking slowly on him

 

Severus moaned and tried to speed Harry up.

 

Harry just smirked around him, continuing at the slow pace

 

Severus whined pitifully.

 

Harry flicked his tongue bar over the slit

 

Severus moaned and begged. "Harry... Please! I can't... Need..."

 

Harry started to bob his head, sucking harder

 

Severus looked down and watched his cock disappear in Harry's mouth only to reappear a moment later. Turned on by the erotica of the sight Severus came without warning down Harry's throat.

 

Harry choked a little, but managed to swallow his come with a soft moan

 

Severus gasped and got his breath back, pulling Harry up for a kiss. "Sorry, it hit me so suddenly."

 

Harry smiled, "it's okay love" he murmured, cuddling close after their Kiss

 

Severus smirked. "Though watching you suck my dick is extremely erotic."

 

Harry blushed a little, "I love your dick" he whispered into his ear

 

Severus shivered and pleasure. "Where do you like it most?"

 

Harry moaned softly, "Deep in me, so far in I can't tell where I end and you begin"

 

Severus sucked in a breath. "Do you want that now?"

 

Harry moaned softly and nodded, "please love"

 

Severus smirked and kissed him. "How? On the bed, in the kitchen or over the desk in the study?"

 

"On the bed" Harry murmured, "wanna get fucked over your desk at school tomorrow"

 

Severus moaned. "On your back then, I love to see your eyes darken just before you come."

 

Harry blushed a little as he laid back, spreading his legs

 

Severus crawled between them, giving Harry's cock and long lick as he climbed.

 

Harry moaned loudly, bucking his hips up

 

Severus lifted Harry by the hips onto his thighs and slicked his cock up.

 

Harry moaned softly, lifting his hips further

 

Severus grinned and rubbed his cock over Harry's hole.

 

Harry whined, trying to push him in

 

Severus eventually relented and slid into Harry in one smooth thrust.

 

Harry moaned loudly, "fuck Sev!"

 

Severus grinned. "Deep enough yet?"

 

Harry nodded with a loud moan

 

Severus spread Harry's cheeks and sunk in a little more. "Now that's deep enough.”

 

Harry cried out with a moan, "so full" he moaned

 

Severus chuckled darkly. "Not too full for my come I hope."

 

Harry moaned again, bucking his hips up, "never"

 

Severus thrust into Harry slowly.

 

"Faster" Harry groaned, wrapping his legs around Severus's waist

 

Severus sped up marginally.

 

Harry whined, pushing his hips back in an attempt to make him go faster

 

Severus sped up and hammered into Harry.

 

Harry moaned loudly with each thrust, clenching around Severus as he got closer to his high

 

Severus leaned down and kissed Harry fiercely.

 

Harry kissed back hard, moaning into the kiss

 

Severus yanked Harry up so he was half straddling Severus' thighs, both upright.

 

Harry wrapped his arms around Severus's neck, clenching around him

 

Severus moaned. "Fuck! Gonna come!"

 

Harry moaned, coming over both of their chests, clenching harder as he did

 

Severus came hard, yelling Harry's name.

 

Harry panted, kissing him hard as he felt Severus spurting inside him

 

Severus groaned and milked himself inside Harry.

 

Harry kissed him furiously

 

Severus moaned and thrust lazily into Harry.

 

Harry grinned as he kissed him

 

Severus chuckled.

 

"Love you" Harry smiled

 

Severus smiled back. "I love you too."

 

Harry kissed him softly, humming a little

 

Severus returned Harry's kiss sweetly.

 

Harry snuggled close to him

 

Severus yawned and pulled Harry close.

 

Harry yawned as well, "Hogwarts tomorrow"

 

"Yes it is. Do you have everything you need?"

 

Harry nodded, snuggling closer, "I'm staying in your rooms’ right?"

 

Severus nodded. "Yes. You will remain in my quarters. You will also undergo resorting as will all final year students."

 

Harry nodded a little, kissing him softly

 

Severus kissed Harry sweetly.

 

"I love you" Harry whispered again as he yawned and started drifting to sleep

 

Severus kissed Harry's head and covered them up.

 

Harry fell asleep

 

Severus followed shortly after, knowing he would need his rest for the day ahead.

 


	14. Part 14

Harry woke up early, sitting up a stretching

Severus opened his eyes when he felt Harry stir.

Harry smiled and kissed him softly, "Hogwarts"

Severus smiled. "Yes."

Harry grinned happily

Severus chuckled. "So what do have planned for the morning?"

Harry smirked, "Well... I did want my fiancé to fuck me"

Severus grinned. "You did huh? And how would you want this fiancé if yours to fuck you?"

Harry thought for a few seconds, "However he wants, as long as his cock in in me"

Severus smirked. "I see. So if he wanted just straight vanilla, no sprinkles or cherries?"

Harry moaned softly, leaning in to kiss him softly

Severus returned Harry's gentle kiss, gathering the teen to his chest.

Harry cuddled as close as he could

Severus rolled them so he laid between Harry's thighs. Reaching down to check he was still loose Severus groaned when he realised Harry had already applied a lubricating charm.

Harry smirked a little, "Always be prepared" He murmured

Severus moaned and slid inside Harry easily.

Harry moaned loudly, kissing Severus' neck

Severus set a gentle pace, slowly thrusting into Harry and kissing his face and neck.

Harry moaned with each thrust, pushing back to meet them

Severus twisted his hips and found Harry's prostate, brushing against it every thrust.

Harry cried out, pushing back against him harder, "Fuck" He moaned

Severus kissed Harry softly. "Come on, Harry. Moan for me, let me hear you."

Harry let out a loud moan as they broke the kiss, rolling his hips against Severus'

Severus gasped softly and rolled them over.

Harry moaned again, repeating the action slowly

Severus moaned and bit Harry's ear gently.

Harry whined softly, "So close" He moaned

Severus nodded. "Right behind you. Love you so damn much."

Harry moaned, crying out his name as he came

Severus followed a second later, softly moaning Harry's name.

Harry pulled him into a kiss, pressing his lips to Severus's softly repeatedly

Severus returned Harry's kisses, peppering the boy's face with them.

Harry laughed softly as it tickled, trying to catch his Lips

Severus chuckled and let Harry catch his lips.

Harry kissed him gently, "I have to pack" he murmured

Severus nodded. "Indeed you do. You won't be going on the train this year, none of you are."

Harry nodded a little, "so we don't have to leave here until before the feast"

Severus nodded. "Yes. We'll apparate to just outside the wards and walk up the main path."

Harry grinned, pulling him in for a heated kiss, "I've got plenty of time then"

Severus chuckled. "There's always time."

Harry smirked and kissed him

Severus kissed Harry and swatted him.

Harry moaned softly into the kiss, wriggling his arse slightly.

Severus soothed the smacked area.

Harry moaned as he pushed back against his touch

Severus grinned and pulled back. "You need to get ready for school."

Harry pouted, "One more fuck?" He whined softly, tracing a hand up Severus’ chest lightly.

Severus nodded. "Where and how?" He purred.

"Shower" Harry grinned, kissing him, "hard and fast"

Severus moaned and practically threw himself out of bed.

Harry raced him to the shower

Severus threw on the water and dove in the shower, yanking Harry in with him.

Harry laughed, kissing him hard as he backed into the wall

Severus hoisted Harry up and summoned the water resistant lubricant.

Harry moaned as he saw it shooting over

Severus dipped his fingers in and reached for Harry's hole, pushing one finger in.

Harry cried out, pushing back against the finger

Severus stroked Harry's prostate leisurely.

Harry moaned loudly, throwing his head back

Severus added a second finger and scissored them.

Harry cried out loudly, trying to roll his hips back to fill himself up more.

Severus pulled his fingers out, smeared lube on his dick and slid into Harry with ease.

Harry moaned and clenched around him desperately

Severus pinned Harry against the tiles. "Sure you want hard and fast?"

Harry nodded with a moan, his cock hard and bobbing between them showing just how eager he was

Severus steadied them both before sliding out and slamming back into Harry.

Harry cried out with a loud moan, bucking his hips up

Severus slammed into Harry repeatedly, constantly changing his angle.

Harry moaned loudly with each thrust, squirming in his grip, "close!"

Severus growled. "I forbid you to come until I say."

Harry whined, bucking his hips back

Severus continued pounding into Harry, his cock being deliciously squeezed and Harry's moans driving him higher.

Harry pulled him in for a kiss, "let me come please"

Severus shook his head. "Soon."

Harry whined, clenching around him in an attempt not to come

Severus moaned while Harry clenched at him. "Fuck.... Gonna.... Oh gods!"

Harry moaned loudly, clenching harder

Severus cursed and hammered into Harry. "Come. Now!"

Harry came with a scream, exploding over Severus with long spurts

Severus bucked into Harry and growled in Harry's ear, coming deep inside the boy.

Harry moaned loudly at the sensation, squeezing his legs around Severus's waist

Severus thrust lazily through his orgasm before pulling out.

Harry moaned softly, leaning his head on Severus's shoulder

Severus gently lowered Harry to the floor. "Wow..."

"You can say that again" he smiled

"Wow."

Harry chuckled and kissed him softly, "I really have to pack now"

Severus nodded. "Of course. Off you trot then," he grinned, smacking Harry's arse.

Harry laughed and yelped, washing himself quickly

Severus took a more leisurely shower while Harry packed.

Harry mostly used magic to pack everything into his trunk

Severus walked out of the bathroom, a towel around his hips, and checked Harry had everything.

Harry smiled at him, kissing him softly

Severus grinned, dropped the towel and went to the wardrobe, his erection prominent.

Harry blushed a little, grabbing his school robes

Severus chuckled. He could still make Harry blush after all they'd done. Reaching down he stroked his cock a few times in Harry's vision.

Harry moaned softly, finishing doing his tie up, a plain Hogwarts tie because of the resorting

Severus leant back against the wood and moaned, still stroking himself.

Harry whined softly, moving over

Severus let his head fall back, fist moving faster.

Harry dropped onto his knees, licking over the tip of his cock quickly

Severus moaned and pumped slower, letting Harry do as he wished.

Harry gently reached up and pulled his hands away, taking Severus into his mouth

Grunting, Severus let his hands fall and his hips buck slightly into Harry's warm mouth.

Harry sucked slowly on him with a moan

Severus groaned and pumped his hips fast into Harry's mouth.

Harry moaned around him, sucking furiously

Severus threw his head back. "Harry! Shit! Coming!"

Harry swallowed him down as he came

Severus bucked and cried out Harry's name.

Harry panted around him

Severus slumped back against the wardrobe.

Harry slid off with a smirk, licking his lips whilst maintaining eye contact.

Severus looked down dazedly.

Harry smiled and stood up, kissing him softly

Severus tasted himself and groaned. "I need to get dressed."

Harry nodded, "Feast starts in half an hour"

Severus sighed and pulled out his teaching robes.

Harry smiled at him, "I love you" He said quietly, straightening his robes

Severus snapped his cravat into place. "As I love you," he murmured.

Harry smiled and moved over to kiss him softly

Severus grinned and pulled Harry into a deeper kiss.

Harry moaned softly with a hum

Severus broke the kiss gently. "Is your trunk packed?"

Harry nodded with a smile

Severus summoned it and shrunk it, popping the trunk in his pocket. "Hold tightly."

Harry snuggled into his chest

Severus turned on the spot and apparated them just outside the wards.

Harry turned and smiled at the familiar sight of the castle

Severus passed through the wards and started the long journey up the path to the main entrance.

Harry stayed by his side with a smile

Severus pulled out Harry's collar and clipped it around his throat, the small disc with his initials shining in the autumn sun.

Harry smiled up at him, the weight around his neck comforting

Severus kissed his head and carried on the walk, finally reaching the main entrance.

Harry looked at him a little nervously, squeezing his hand

Severus smiled. "It's going to be fine. Let's get you resorted first."

Harry nodded, knowing that most people would be seated already

Severus took Harry to the podium, sat him down and placed the hat on his head.

"Ah, back again, Mr. Potter. I see that things have changed drastically for you," the hat murmured in his ear.

Harry nodded to the hat, squeezing his eyes shut a little

"So many changes and yet I see you flourishing more than ever under the care of a certain Slytherin master. Are happy, Potter?"

"I am" Harry whispered, keeping his eyes shut tightly

"I see. I think it would be best if we kept you in the care of the other Slytherins. Do you agree?"

Harry nodded again, breathing softly as he waited for the yell

"Off you trot then, Potter. Slytherin it is."

Harry heard the hat yell his new house and he stood up, placing the hat back on the stood

Severus smiled gently and pushed Harry off to join the rest of the 'seventh' years.

Harry moved to join the people sitting at Slytherin table

Draco and Neville were already seated together, their resorting having been done already. "Hey Harry!"

Harry smiled and slid between them, "good to see you guys"

Draco nodded. "It's good to be back. At least this year if there is any favouritism it's going to go in our favour."

Harry nodded with a soft chuckle

Neville sighed. "It's going to be somewhat strange though."

Harry nodded again, "how are things with Fenrir?"

"They're good, he still spends a lot of time with Remus but that's okay.

Harry nodded with a smile, "I hear he's training you to be a tutor"

Neville nodded.

Harry smiled, glancing up at Severus

Severus caught Harry's eye and offered a minute smile.

Harry smiled back, a slight blush staining his cheeks as he thought about what they’d done earlier. He oculd still taste Severus.

Neville sat through the speech while Draco toyed with his food.

Harry didn't eat, not wanting to eat with everyone staring at him, it made him want to curl into a ball and hide.

Neville nudged Harry softly. "The professor is scowling. I think you should try to eat something, Harry."

Harry shrugged a little, "not hungry" he sighed face paling a little when he saw Severus standing up

Severus walked over slowly. "Eat something please, Harry."

Harry shook his head, "I'm not hungry" He snapped

Severus' eyes flashed. "Would you prefer to eat in our quarters?"

"I said I'm not hungry" Harry growled, glaring at him

Severus' face twisted in a snarl. "Don't test me on the first day, pet. Have you forgotten our little talk outside? I will do it."

Harry just glared at him, growling softly

Severus glared at Harry. "Get up and come with me, now."

Harry growled but stood up, storming out of the hall

Severus shut the doors and stared down at Harry. "What is going on? Are you testing out whether or not I will metre the punishment I promised should you disobey me?"

"I'm just not bloody hungry" Harry snapped, storming away

Severus whispered a spell used on wayward toddlers who wandered off to call Harry back. Grabbing his chin he looked in Harry's eyes and his own softened. "Harry, what's going on? Do you want the punishment? Is that the point of your misbehaviour, so that I have a reason?"

Harry tried to pull away before nodding minutely

Severus pulled Harry into his arms. "Foolish boy. I don't need a reason to punish you, just give me a look and it'll happen. As your master it's my job- and pleasure- to take care of your needs. What do you _need_ , Harry?"

"Need to be punished" Harry whimpered, "need to be controlled"

Severus nodded. "Publicly or alone?"

"Dunno" Harry whined, shifting a little, "you decide"

Severus grabbed Harry's arm and tugged him down to the dungeons, throwing open the door and yanking Harry inside. "Choose your punishment method," he ordered.

Harry let out a whine, shaking his head and trying to pull away

Severus' eyes flashed. "Disobedience earns you ten smacks. Over the sofa, my pet. Now."

Harry growled and shook his head, standing his ground

Severus snarled, grabbed Harry and forcefully bent him over the sofa arm. Summoning a paddle he thwacked Harry's arse with it once. "Count!" He demanded.

"No!" He snapped, trying to pull away

Severus thwacked Harry harder. "Count, my pet or the punishment will get worse," Severus whispered silkily.

Harry yelped, still trying to wriggle away

Severus spun Harry around to face him. "Still defying me? Or do I need to restrain you?"

Harry felt his body relax slightly at the thought of being restrained, before starting to fight back again

Severus dragged Harry to the desk and threw him over it, conjuring bonds around his wrists and ankles before landing another smack with the paddle.

Harry cried out, tugging against the bonds, refusing to count

Severus thwacked Harry until his arse was pink and hot to the touch. "Are you done fighting me?"

Harry whimpered softly, before nodding minuntely, laying his face down on the desk.

Severus relinquished the bonds instantly and pulled Harry against his chest.

Harry cuddled close to him, wriggling a little

Severus looked down. "Feel better?"

Harry nodded, "Needed that" He whispered

Severus smiled and kissed Harry's head. "What set you off?" He asked gently, summoning a bruise balm.

"Everyone staring" Harry whispered, "It just overwhelmed me"

Severus nodded. "Alright. I understand why you were upset. Next time just get my attention more subtly. I might not punish you privately if you behave like that again."

Harry nodded again, burying his face in Severus' chest, "I really wasn't hungry though"

"It's fine to not be hungry. It was the snapping."

Harry nodded, staying cuddled close

Severus kissed Harry's head. "We have the rest of the evening to ourselves. What would you like to do?"

Harry shrugged, snuggling closer, "This is nice" He mumbled

Severus laughed and navigated them to the sofa.

Harry stayed curled tight, snuggled as close as he could to Severus, clinging a little

Severus cradled Harry in his lap. Harry was obviously in need of the physical contact.

Harry whimpered softly, burying his face in Severus' shirt

"What's wrong, pet?"

"Don't like the stares" Harry whispered, clutching at his shirt

Severus sighed softly. "It'll change in time. People are just not used to the new regime."

Harry nodded with a soft whimper, snuggling closer and shivering a little

Severus summoned the comforter off his bed for Harry.

Harry snuggled into it with a sigh, the blanket smelling like Severus

Severus cradled Harry softly and hummed to him.

Harry smiled a little, yawning softly

Severus saw Harry asleep and smiled gently.

Harry has a hand intertwined in his shirt

Severus summoned a book and read for a couple hours while Harry slept.

Harry woke slowly, blinking his eyes open and not moving as he breathed in the smell of his fiancé

Severus heard Harry's breathing change and knew he was awake.

Harry shifted a little and smiled up at him

Severus looked down and his lips twitched. "Your hair is all mussed."

Harry shrugged a little, "So it looks the same as always?" He chuckled

Severus laughed. "More or less, just a little more on end than usual."

Harry smiled and kissed him softly

Severus hummed into the kiss, his hands dropping the book on the table.

Harry slid his hands up to lock them in his hair

Severus moaned loudly, his scalp so sensitive

Harry kissed him harder

Severus grabbed Harry's hips and ground up into the boy's groin.

Harry moaned softly into the kiss

Severus moved his lips to Harry's throat.

Harry moaned again at the feeling of Severus' lips on his skin

Severus nibbled on Harry's collarbone.

Harry whined softly, grinding his hips against Severus'

Severus chuckled and nipped harder.

Harry let out a rough moan

Severus shifted so Harry was moved back slightly so he could unzip his pants.

Harry helped him remove his pants

Severus summoned the jar of lube and slicked his fingers, pushing one into Harry.

Harry cried out with a moan

Severus quickly added a second and scissored them.

Harry moaned loudly, the pleasure combining with the stinging from the paddling making him tremble

Severus added a third and stretched wider before holding Harry open and guiding his cock inside.

Harry moaned loudly, rolling his hips

Severus released Harry and grasped his hips, gently shifting Harry on his lap.

Harry started to slowly ride him

Severus let his head fall back against the couch and he moaned loudly.

Harry let out a moan as he guided Severus to his prostate

Severus knew he was there when Harry cried out suddenly and began bouncing in his lap with earnest.

Harry bounced on him as fast as he could

Severus moaned and panted, not holding back as he babbled incoherently in pleasure.

Harry rolled his hips with every other bounce

Severus panted harshly and cried out. "Fuck! Harry! Shit!"

Harry leaned forward to kiss him with a moan

Severus bucked into Harry furiously.

Harry moaned loudly and came with a cry

Severus flipped them and jack hammered into Harry brutally before spilling with a growl.

Harry moaned loudly from under him

Severus collapsed to the side of him and panted.

Harry snuggled close to him, "That was amazing"

Severus nodded dumbly. "Sweet Merlin. I'm knackered now."

Harry laughed and nodded, "classes tomorrow" he mumbled nervously

"You'll be okay, Harry."

"I don't like them staring" Harry whispered

"People will stare at first. Stare back. It unnerves them more."

Harry nodded with a sigh, "at least I have potions with you first"

Severus nodded. "Just tap the disc with your wand and I'll know you need me," he said pointing to the silver disc on Harry's collar.

Harry nodded and cuddled closer to him, "should we move to the bed?"

Severus nodded. "That would be good."

Harry smiled and stood on shaking legs

Severus scooped him up and carried him to bed.

Harry smiled and cuddled close to him with a soft hum

Severus settled them both in bed and curled Harry against him

Harry buried his face in his hard chest

Severus kissed Harry's head and buried his nose in the boy's messy hair.

Harry smiled up at him with a soft hum, "What's the plan for potions class tomorrow? Do I treat you like a professor? Or master?"

Severus smiled. "I'm not sure yet. Let's just take it how it goes."

Harry nodded with a smile, snuggling closer

Severus curled close and shut his eyes.

Harry started drifting off with a smile

The morning swiftly came and Severus got ready for his first class of the year.

Harry got dressed in his uniform, wincing a little at the soreness in his bum, but liking it at the same time

Severus frowned. "I was too hard with you?"

Harry shook his head, moving over and kissed him

Severus smiled. "Good," he said into the kiss

Harry smiled, kissing him again

Severus fastened up his robes and grabbed his wand, sliding it into the arm holster.

Harry smiled at him, doing up his new green and silver tie

Severus grabbed the tie and yanked Harry to him, crushing their lips together.

Harry moaned into the kiss, kissing back furiously

Severus smirked and broke the kiss. "Be good in class or I might take to fucking you in front of them. Would you enjoy that?"

Harry moaned softly at the thought

Severus smirked. "You love having people watch me fuck you?"

Harry nodded a little, kissing him softly

Severus smirked. "Well, in that case, I'm going to need you loose for me... What to use?"

Harry blushed a little, "Whatever is going to turn you on the most thinking about during class" He smirked

Severus grinned. Grabbing one of the plugs he bent Harry over the sofa arm and pulled his pants down. "Spread your legs for me, my pet."

Harry spread his legs wide moaning softly

Severus slicked his fingers and pressed two into Harry, working on loosening the ring of muscle.

Harry moaned loudly, pushing back to work him deeper

Severus got three fingers into Harry, pumping them steadily. Stroking over Harry's prostate he nipped a cheek with his teeth.

Harry cried out, "Fuck Sev!"

Severus smirked. "That's it, my pet. Come for me. You do it so prettily."

Harry moaned and cried out, spurting over the floor

Severus grabbed the green bumped plug and pushed it into Harry while he was coming down from his high.

Harry cried out again, "So big" He moaned

Severus grinned. It was the same size as his own cock, but with the bumps on it seemed larger.

Harry panted softly, straightening up slowly

Severus helped Harry stand until he wasn't wavering so much.

Harry smiled and kissed him furiously

Helping dress Harry Severus kissed him in between.

Harry smiled widely into each kiss, annoyed he had to sit through breakfast before class

Severus gently pushed Harry out the door and kissed him. "Breakfast with you, Harry."

Harry pouted but kissed him back and started walking to the great hall

Severus followed shortly after, a slight spring in his step

Harry sat down at the Slytherin table slowly

Severus sat at the head table and watched Harry carefully, a soft smirk on his lips when he saw Harry sit down gingerly.

Harry winced a little as he settled on the bench, before reaching out and grabbing some food

Draco sat next to him and chuckled. "Good night then?" he smirked.

Harry nodded with a soft whine, serving himself some kippers and eggs

Draco laughed. "I have no idea how you're going to cope in potions. The pair of you can't keep your hands off each other."

Harry blushed a little, shifting his weight and starting to eat

Draco grabbed a bowl and spooned some cornflakes into it.

Harry ate quickly but efficiently, feeling Severus’ gaze on him

Draco lingered over his flakes until Neville finished his porridge

Harry stood up and headed for potions

The pair followed, snickering to themselves.

Harry winced every few steps as the plug shifted to nudge his prostate

Neville caught a wince. "Harry, are you hurting?"

Harry shook his head, "I'm fine" He said quietly

Neville nodded. "He’ll understand if you feel the need to take out your... Err... Well."

Harry raised an eyebrow at him

Neville blushed and turned away. "Never mind. It's not my place, anyway."

Harry smiled at him, "I'm fine Nev"

Severus stood behind the desk, arms folded, waiting or his students to file in and take their seats.

Harry followed behind a few others, heading for a seat nearish the front

Severus' eyes instantly sought out Harry's face and a smirk slid onto his lips.

Harry had to stifle a moan, the plug pressing against his prostate suddenly

Severus' eyes flashed with desire. The soft blush of pleasure creeping across Harry's face.

Harry sat down and stifled another moan as the motion pressed the plug deeper within him.

Severus smirked at Harry and flicked his wand at the blackboard.

Harry watched as the instructions started flowing

Severus crossed his arms and locked eyes with Harry.

Harry blushed a little at his gaze

"Your instructions are on the blackboard. I expect a full set if dreamless sleep by the end of the class."

Harry grabbed his ingredients and started brewing

Severus stalked around all the work benches, taking particular attention to Harry's brew. Leaning over he purposely breathed in Harry's ear.

Harry moaned softly at the feeling, concentrating on his potion

Whispering low enough so only Harry could hear, Severus breathed "very good, my pet."

Harry moaned again, adding the powder moonstone with slightly shaking hands

Severus hissed softly. "Add that carefully, you'll ruin your potion and I'll _have_ to punish you."

Harry nodded slowly, carefully sprinkling it in with a soft moan

Severus smirked and moved on before rounding and going back towards Harry.

Harry panted softly at the interaction, finishing his potion flawlessly

Severus pouted. "I've nothing to punish you for now. I guess you're not getting fucked over my desk after all," he purred silkily in Harry's ear

 Harry whined softly, pouting a little "There's still half an hour left" He smirked

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Then if you really want fucking over my desk with everyone here you better do something to catch my attention."

Harry smirked, "Just wait and see”

Severus' lips twitched in a smirk as he drifted back to the front of the room.

Harry smirked a little, getting an idea

Severus picked up a quill and marked some papers.

Harry took a deep breath before throwing a small piece of moonstone into Blaise's cauldron, knowing it would bubble over but not cause any harm

Severus glanced up at the sharp intake of breath and found Blaise staring at Harry in complete shock.

Harry smirked a little, unable to resist sticking his tongue out, "and that is why you always cast a shield charm over your cauldron"

Severus rose to his feet and stared holes in Harry's head. "Mr. Potter, get here. Now."

Harry glanced up before lazily walking over

Severus fought back his smirk. "Tell me something, Potter. Do you honestly think you can get away with stunts like that in my class?"

"Of course not sir" Harry said innocently

Severus cocked an eyebrow. "Then why, pray tell, would you do it?"

"Because it looked fun" Harry shrugged

Severus blinked. "It looked fun? Would it look fun if I punished you in front of everyone? You know I'm very physical with my punishments, Harry."

Harry moaned softly, "I'm sorry master"

Severus smirked. "But you're not really sorry, are you Harry? Because you want me to punish you in front of everyone don't you?"

Harry nodded slowly, moaning a little

Severus motioned Harry forward. "Over my desk- now. I think 10 smacks should suffice for this transgression."

Harry moaned softly again, "bare master?"

Severus cocked a brow. "What do you think, Harry?"

Harry blushed a little and started sliding his pants down

Severus conjured a paddle and tapped it idly against his thigh.

Harry's eyes widened as he saw the paddle, before leaning over the desk, feeling every eye on him

Severus levelled and ordered Harry to count.

Harry nodded with a soft moan, waiting for the first hit

Severus swung the paddle and hit Harry centre arse, knowing the plug would jump.

Harry cried out loudly, moaning a little before he coughed out, "One"

Severus landed three more. One on either side, then back in the centre.

Harry counted each one, moaning after each hit

Severus got to ten and hissed in pleasure at Harry's currently pink arse.

Harry took a few moments to catch his breath

Severus twisted the plug around inside Harry, slowly working it out.

Harry cried out at the emptiness, moaning softly

Severus unzipped his pants, pulled out his aching cock and slid into Harry without blinking.

Harry moaned loudly, pushing his hips back as his whole body tensed

Severus grabbed Harry's arms and pinned them down before snapping his hips and fucking Harry mercilessly.

Harry moaned with each hard thrust, body rocking forward against the desk, cock hard and leaking

Severus pulled Harry back against his chest.

Harry threw his head back as Severus slammed his prostate

Hand reaching around, he stroked Harry's cock, moaning breathily in Harry's ear.

Harry moaned loudly, "Fuck Master. Close" He whined

Severus bit Harry's throat. "Come, my pet. Show them how much you love my cock in your arse”.

Harry cried out and came, moaning long and loud

Severus slammed into Harry and came. "Fuck! Harry!"

Harry moaned loudly at the sensation of Severus' spurting in him

Cleaning them both up Severus tucked himself back in his pants and glanced at his desk.

Harry panted softly, slowly straightening up

Severus cleaned his desk and smirked at Harry. "I expect you can behave from now on?"

Harry nodded with a quiet moan, before carefully moving back to his seat

Severus finished up the class with everyone looking at him slack jawed.

Harry flushed bright red, most of the class staring at him as well

Severus snapped at them to face front.

Harry smiled at him as the lesson ended

Severus winked and sent everyone on their way.

Harry headed out of class slowly, still feeling pretty blissed out

Severus slumped into his armchair at the end of the day.

Harry finished his classes and headed for Severus' rooms, pausing outside the door to collect himself, not wanting to let on to Severus what was bothering him

Severus summoned the fire whiskey and poured a tumbler full.

Harry opened the door and stepped inside, smiling softly at him

Severus smiled and patted at his lap.

Harry nearly ran over, climbing onto his lap and cuddling into his chest

Severus chuckled. "Hi, pet. Did you have a good day with your lessons?"

Harry nodded a little, "Potions was the best though" He smirked

Severus cocked a brow. "I wonder why that could be."

"Maybe because my fiancé fucked me" Harry shrugged with a grin

Severus nodded. "That must be it. I didn't go too far?"

Harry shook his head, "I loved it" He murmured, kissing him softly

Severus hummed into the kiss. "Good... I have other ideas for you. However, I want to make something clear for you."

Harry looked up at him with a soft smile

"If you decide you want to do something, you can. I admit to having a fantasy of teaching a lesson and you're under my desk, sucking me off."

Harry moaned softly at the thought, kissing him before murmuring, "I have a free period first tomorrow"

Severus groaned. "Oh gods don't tell me when you're going to do it. The surprise is so much more fun."

Harry kissed him again, "Just don't wear underwear tomorrow" He purred

Severus smirked. "I'm not wearing any now.”

Harry moaned softly, kissing Severus' neck

Severus let his head fall back and moaned deeply.

Harry nibbled gently on the skin of his neck, rolling his hips forward a little

Severus gave a sharp cry of pleasure.

Harry moaned at the sound, hands slipping down to undo Severus' pants

Severus let out a guttural moan.

Harry smirked, sliding off his lap to crouch between his legs

Severus inhaled sharply.

Harry leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to the tip of his cock

Severus gasped and moaned.

Harry looked up at him as he licked delicately over the slit

Severus cried out and tried to buck into Harry's mouth

Harry pulled away with a slight smirk

Severus groaned and whined at Harry

Harry gave his cock another small kiss

Panting softly Severus all but begged Harry to suck him.

Harry smirked and slid his mouth around Severus

Severus cried out and bucked into Harry's mouth. "So good!"

Harry started to suck furiously, wanting to get Severus off to see how quickly he could

Severus growled and moaned, crying out and pleading. "Shit! Harry... Fuck... I'm coming!"

Harry swallowed down his seed as Severus came down his throat

Severus slumped against the back of his chair. "Fucking hell....."

Harry smiled and crawled back onto his lap

Severus held Harry close. "That was.... Wow...."

Harry smiled and cuddled close to him

Severus summoned the comforter off his bed and wrapped it around Harry.

Harry's smile grew and he let out a happy hum

Severus picked up his book and continued reading and drinking his fire whiskey.

Harry was content to stay cuddled up to him

Severus read until his eyes grew heavy. Taking them both off to bed Severus fell asleep the moment his head touched the pillow.

Harry was still curled against his chest, before slipping out of bed once Severus was asleep

Severus slept on, body undisturbed by the slight moving of the bed.

Harry crept out into the living area and pulled on his robes

Severus rolled over grumbling but still sleeping.

Harry headed out into the hallway before wandering up to the Astronomy Tower

Severus reached out for Harry but his hand touched empty space. Opening his eyes he looked around for Harry.

Harry sat in the dark underneath one of the banisters, looking up at the sky

Severus looked around his chambers for the boy and found him nowhere. Frowning he grabbed his wand and whispered 'point me.'

Harry clenched his hands into fists as he fought to hold back tears

Severus climbed the astronomy tower steps, his heart thundering in his chest. Was Harry okay? Had he been hurt? Kidnapped? Fear lanced through his heart.

Harry let out the softest of whimpers, before biting down on his lip in order to stop himself

Severus burst through the door and looked around Harry. Unable to see him he panicked. "No, Harry, please.... Where are you?!"

Running to the balcony he peered over the edge and let out a low moan. Could Harry have fallen, been pushed? Or worse jumped? "Have I made your life that miserable?" He whimpered.

Harry saw him leaning over the edge and slowly stood up, "Severus" He said softly, nearly inaudible

Severus gasped and whirled around, staring at Harry while tears made silver tracks down his face. "Harry?" He choked out.

Harry let out a soft whimper, the tears he'd been trying to hold onto starting to fall

Severus darted forward and crushed Harry to his chest. "I was so terrified id lost you," Severus murmured. "What's the matter, Harry?"

Harry whimpered, crying into his chest

Severus cradled Harry close. "Tell me what's wrong, my pet. That's an order," he commanded, knowing Harry needed him to be Harry's master for a bit.

Harry let out a sob, not wanting to but unable to ignore his master, "C-C-Crabbe"

Severus frowned. "Crabbe? Gregory Crabbe? What has he done?"

Harry let out another sob, "H-he t-tried to..."

Severus' face froze. "He tried to touch you?"

Harry nodded weakly, crying heavily

Severus growled furiously. "No one touches what's mine!"

Harry clutched at his shirt, tears falling in torrents

Severus cradled Harry tightly. "Why didn't you just tell me, my pet? You need hide nothing from me."

Harry let out a soft cry, "Thought you'd think I was dirty"

Severus bit back a snarl. "I'd never think you dirty, my pet."

Harry sobbed weakly, knees giving way under him

Severus settled on the floor with Harry in his lap. "Tell me what happened, my pet."

Harry shook his head weakly, clutching at his shirt

Severus sighed. "Do I have to make it an order?"

Harry let out a weak sob, burying his face in Severus' shirt

Severus stroked his hair. "Pet? I order you to tell me what happened." He hated using the order part of their relationship but he knew Harry sometimes needed it.

Harry stiffened and let out a weak whimper, "I was on my way to lunch" He said shakily

Severus nodded. "Alright. Go on, pet."

"H-he grabbed me and pulled me into one of the alcoves" Harry whimpered, crying weakly as he cuddled close

Severus rubbed Harry's back. "Near the Great Hall?"

Harry nodded with a soft sob, "He started touching me. I couldn't get him to stop!!"

Severus kissed Harry's head. "Harry, he's three times your size, I doubt there was anything you could have done. Go on."

Harry let out another sob, "He started squeezing me, saying that I was just a little whore and should be hard for him already"

Severus bit back the urge to curse. "Well he's wrong, Harry. You are no whore."

Harry cried weakly, cuddling into Severus, not wanting to say more

Severus sighed again. "I order you to tell me the rest, pet. What happened after he grabbed you and said you should he hard for him?"

Harry shook his head pleadingly, "No!"

Severus sighed. "Harry, nothing you tell me if going to make me think any differently of you. Just tell me."

"H-he" Harry whimpered, "He took my pants off"

Severus kissed Harry's head. "What did he do?"

Harry let out a weak cry, "he t-tried to push a finger into me but the bell rang"

Severus rubbed Harry's back soothingly. "He stopped and ran off?"

Harry nodded weakly, "He said. He said that he'd finish it off later"

Severus did snarl then. "Over my dead body. What punishment would you see for him, my pet?"

Harry whimpered, "don't know" he sobbed out

Severus nodded. "I'll take care of it. Suffice to say he won't bother you again."

Harry nodded weakly, clinging to Severus as footsteps could be heard

Severus cradled Harry under his chin.

McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout all appeared at the top of the stairs

Severus growled deeply at them. "What do you want?"

"The alert wards went off" Sprout explained, knowing Severus knew about the wards set on all the tower to inform the heads of house when someone was on a tower and highly emotional

Severus scowled. "Well as you can see he's fine so if you'd leave us..."

They nodded and slowly retreated one by one

Severus knelt up and shifted Harry in his arms. "Come on, back to bed."

Harry cried weakly into his chest, clutching at his shirt

Severus took Harry back to their rooms and cradled Harry to his chest, letting the teen cry.

Harry cried himself to sleep, clinging tightly to Severus

Severus sighed heavily. Crabbe would be dealt with swiftly. But in the morning.

Harry woke early the next morning, refusing to let go of Severus

Severus decided on breakfast in bed. Calling one of the school elves he got them both some sausages and eggs.

Harry stayed curled tightly around Severus, merely picking at his food

Severus found it difficult to eat around Harry but didn't comment. His pet needed him and he wasn't going to deny Harry that.

Harry finished about a third of his plate before pushing it away weakly

Severus kissed Harry's head. “I need to get dressed, pet."

Harry nodded with a weak whimper, slowly letting him go

Severus kissed him softly and threw on some trousers, forgoing his boxers and grabbing a shirt.

Harry got himself dressed slowly

Severus grabbed his outer robes and slid them on. "Now, come here, pet."

Harry moved over with a soft whimper

Severus folded Harry into his arms and held the teen close. "I want you to go to breakfast like normal, I'm going to deal with Crabbe."

Harry let out a weak whimper, "don't want to let you go"

"I know, Harry. I have to take care of this. I don't want you walking around in fear."

Harry nodded with a whimper, "then I can stay with you? All day?"

Severus nodded. "Yes if you want. I'll have you excused from your lessons. Do you have your cloak?"

Harry nodded a little, grabbing it out with shaking hands

Severus threw it on Harry and he disappeared from sight. "I want you hidden as much as possible."

Harry nodded, even though he couldn't be seen

Severus pulled down the hood and kissed Harry gently.

Harry kissed him back softly, sliding a hand out of the cloak to take Severus's

Severus smiled at their laced hands.

Harry slid the cloak back up, making sure it looked like Severus wasn't holding anything, "don't let go" he whispered

Severus nodded. "I won't."

Harry leaned against him a little as they headed out

Severus held onto Harry's hand and collared Crabbe on his way to the hall, to stuff his face no doubt.

Harry clutched at his hand, letting out a soft whimper at the sight Of Crabbe

Severus dragged the youth into an alcove. "Mr. Crabbe."

"What?" Crabbe frowned

"It has come to my attention that you assaulted a student yesterday," he drawled.

Crabbe growled, "That little whore told didn't he!"

Severus grabbed Crabbe. "That little whore is my pet and fiancé you little shit!"

Crabbe’s face paled and he started struggling against the grip

Severus grinned coldly. "Goodbye Crabbe."

Crabbe kept struggling

Severus flicked his wand and muttered a bone crushing hex on Crabbe’s chest.

Crabbe cried out, slumping to the floor and dying quickly, a fragment of his ribs puncturing his lungs

Severus vanished the body and pulled Harry from the alcove carefully.

Harry let himself be crushed to Severus's chest, crying softly

Severus ducked into another alcove and held Harry tightly.

Harry stopped crying after a little while, but stayed clutching his robes

Severus stroked Harry's back.

Harry pulled away as the bell rang, "you have a class" he sniffed

Severus dragged Harry with him. "I had you bring your cloak for a reason."

Harry nodded weakly, keeping one hand clutched in Severus' robes

Severus tucked Harry against his desk while he worked.

Harry spent the whole day with at least one hand touching Severus, looking up as the Dark Lord came in just as his last class ended

Severus looked up. "My Lord? Is there something you wanted?”

"I'm curious as to why your pet hasn't been in classes all day" Voldemort asked, leaning against a desk

Severus shrugged. "I excused him after Vincent Crabbe tried to rape him yesterday."

Voldemort growled, "I assume that the would be rapist is dealt with?"

Severus smirked. "He's dead. Harry's safe. That's all I care about."               

Voldemort nodded, "Let your pet take as long as he needs, he's smart enough to catch up with everyone else"

Severus smiled. "I know. Harry?"

Harry shifted a little where he was laying with his head on Severus' thigh

Severus pulled back the hood. "He's safe and secure."

Voldemort siled a little, "Good, keep him that way"

Harry looked up at Severus with a small smile

Severus nodded and stroked Harry's jaw softly. "I plan to. My Lord? May I ask why you didn't take a pet for yourself?"

Voldemort sighed softly, "Because no pet would want me"

Harry lifted his head again, “Don’t say that My Lord. Many people, myself included, would be happy to be your pet. Of course, I want Severus more, but my point stands…” he flushed, realizing that he didn’t make too much sense in that statement.

Voldemort blinked stupidly. "Severus? Keep him out of lessons as long as needed."

Harry smiled weakly, leaning his head on Severus's thigh

Severus stroked Harry's hair and watched Voldemort leave with a quizzical expression on his face. "Are you comfy down there? I have third years in about five minutes if you want to stretch your legs."

Harry nodded a little, slowly standing up and stretching his legs out

Severus watched Harry flex his muscles. Working out the kinks.

Harry smiled and kissed him softly, "do I have to be invisible?" He asked softly

Severus shrugged. "It's up to you. I only asked because the first years would just gawk."

Harry nodded a little, "the third years should be fine though, so I'll stay visible

Severus nodded. "That's fine, pet."

Harry smiled and moved closer to him

Severus opened his arms for Harry to climb onto his lap.

Harry smiled and clambered into his lap as the third years could be heard gathering outside

Severus flicked his wand at the door so they could enter. Flicking it at his blackboard Severus' handwriting appeared.

Harry smiled softly, cuddling into his chest

Severus wrapped one arm around the boy's waist.

Harry kissed his neck softly

Severus groaned under his breath. Looking at the third years he glared them to their seats.

Harry smiled softly, tucking his head under Severus's neck

Severus was fortunate the lesson was a theory one. "Today we will be discussing the theory behind why dreamless sleep and draught of living death are similar in result but one is more deadly. Turn to page 293."

Harry smiled softly and drifted to sleep a little as Severus talked, walking up again halfway through the lesson

Severus taught and only shifted Harry when one leg went to sleep.

Harry just cuddled closer with the slight shift

Severus taught the lesson with very minimal comments on why Harry was in his lap and even then it was questions of if the boy was okay.

Harry cuddled closer to Severus with each question, breathing in the familiar scent to calm himself

Severus rubbed his back absently.

Harry sighed softly and waited for the lesson to end

Severus dismissed the students and shut the door with a flick of his wand.

Harry smiled up at him, "That was the last group right?"

Severus nodded. "Yes I'm done for today."

Harry smiled, sliding off his lap and stretching a little, "Sorry for being so clingy all day"

Severus blinked. "Don't be ridiculous. I have no issue with you clinging."

Harry looked at the floor nervously

Severus stood and tipped his chin up. "Talk to me, pet."

"Do you think I'm dirty?" Harry whispered

Severus frowned and kissed Harry softly. "No, my pet, nothing of the sort."

"B-but he touched me" Harry whispered, "And I broke your rules"

Severus frowned. "Which rules, my pet?"

"That only you could touch me in that way" Harry whimpered

Severus gaped and pulled Harry to his chest. "Oh, pet. I meant you willingly letting yourself be touched. Enjoying it or actively seeking it. Not when someone forces you."

Harry let out a soft sob, crying weakly

Severus pulled him back into the chair and onto his lap. "Did you think I was going to punish you?"

Harry nodded weakly, clutching at his shirt

Severus huffed. "I'd never punish you for something you had no control over."

Harry sniffled softly, letting out the smallest of whimpers

Severus kissed his head. "And my punishments are not designed to cause pain that you couldn't handle."

Harry nodded with a sniffle, wrapping a hand tightly in Severus' robes

Severus rocked him gently, uncaring of how it would look if someone walked in. As a master he had a duty of care. As a fiancé he had a larger one.

Harry cried himself to sleep, clutching Severus' tightly

Finding the boy asleep Severus carried him through to their rooms and laid the boy down.

Harry whimpered and clung to him in his sleep

Severus laid beside Harry and summoned a book to read.

Harry stayed curled up against him as he slept

Severus made it halfway through his novel before he felt Harry stirring.

Harry blinked his eyes open slowly, looking up at Severus

Severus smiled and kissed his head. "Feeling better?"

Harry nodded a little with a small smiled

Severus kissed him softly. "Good."

Harry smiled and kissed back gently with a soft hum

Severus risked a quick swipe of his tongue across Harry's lips.

Harry moaned softly and opened his mouth to allow Severus entrance

Severus was surprised but slid his tongue in nonetheless.

Harry relaxed into the kiss, leaning his body into his master’s touch

Severus cupped Harry's hip with one hand, the other resting in the boy's messy hair.

Harry moaned softly, enjoying being held

Severus' mind filled with the image of Harry glowing with pleasure at his touch and moaning quietly.

Harry bucked his hips a little, slowly getting hard

Severus rolled his hips gently against Harry.

Harry moaned softly, kissing his neck softly

Severus groaned and tilted his head so Harry could better get to his neck.

Harry slowly nibbled on his neck, sucking a love bite

Severus rolled his hips again and felt Harry's hardness brush against his own, eliciting another moan from him.

Harry moaned against his neck

Severus felt the vibrations travel his throat and hummed softly. He loved how sensual Harry could be without even trying. Hand snaking down Harry's stomach he gently rubbed over Harry's jeans covered cock.

Harry cried out, pushing into the touch with a moan

Severus smirked into Harry's throat and gently bit the soft flesh there.

Harry moaned loudly, bucking his hips up a little

Severus unsnapped the jeans and slid his hand inside, gasping softly when he found Harry's cock instantly. No boxers. “That’s hot," he moaned.

Harry moaned softly, bucking his hips into the touch

Pulling the length in his hand out, he stroked it slowly, grasping Harry's shaft firmly and twisting his wrist at the head.

Harry cried out, moaning loudly, kissing Severus

Severus crushed his mouth to Harry's and pumped him faster, driving Harry higher and higher.

Harry moaned loudly, kissing him hard

Severus kissed Harry's throat, nibbling his chest through the thin material of his shirt before arriving at Harry's cock.

Harry moaned softly and bucked his hips a little

Severus blew over the head of Harry's cock and flicked his tongue over it slowly.

Harry moaned louder, bucking his hips a little again, intertwining his hands in Severus' hair

Severus tongued Harry's slit with his piercing, letting the ball bearing graze across it.

Harry cried out loudly, bucking his hips up

Severus sucked the head into his mouth and slowly sunk down to the hilt, knowing Harry could feel the slow torturous slide into his throat.

Harry moaned with a whine, "Severus!"

Severus kept his sucking slow with just the right amount of pressure to be enjoyable but frustrating.

Harry bucked his hips forward with a loud cry

Severus hummed softly and pulled off. "Come like this or when I'm inside you?"

"When you're inside me" Harry moaned

Severus groaned and ripped both their clothes off as fast as he could. Summoning the lube he nestled between Harry's thighs.

Harry moaned, lifting his hips up with a pant

Severus slicked his finger and slid two inside Harry, twisting them until he brushed over Harry's prostate.

Harry cried out, nearly coming

Severus soon had four fingers in Harry, two of them massaging Harry's prostate.

"Please" Harry whined, bucking his hips furiously

Severus pulled Harry onto his thighs and slid inside Harry in one thrust.

Harry let out a loud shriek, which quickly morphed into a loud moan, clenching around Severus

Severus grunted as he felt Harry practically try to keep him there. Thrusting slowly he built up a steady rhythm that kept them both suitably pleasured.

Harry moaned loudly, wrapping his legs around Severus' waist, "So full"

Severus grinned and sunk deeper into Harry, using the boy's hips as leverage.

Harry cried out, "C-close!"

Severus pulled Harry up into his lap and held him close while still thrusting into him. "Come, my pet."

Harry moaned against his chest as he came

Severus followed Harry quickly, crying out the boy's name softly.

Harry clung to him as he spurted over both their stomachs

Severus moaned at the sight and kissed Harry fiercely.

Harry kiss back with equal ferocity

Severus flopped them both on the bed, muttering a cleaning charm over them.

Harry snuggled close to him with a grin

Severus covered them both. "A nap is in order I think."

Harry nodded with a soft yawn, "I love you" He whispered, burrowing into his chest

Severus smiled. “And I you. Sleep my pet."

Harry let himself drift off, knowing he was safe

Severus decided a small nap for himself wouldn't go amiss.

Harry stayed cuddled close the entire time he was asleep

Severus woke to find Harry was still wound around him.

Harry was as wrapped around Severus as he could be, clinging to him like a koala

Severus chuckled and sat himself more comfortable with Harry still cradled against him.

Harry snuffled softly in his sleep


	15. Part 15

Harry woke up slowly, taking his time in the safety of Severus' arms

Severus kissed Harry's head every couple of pages or so. Harry snuggled closer to him, breathing softly against his neck as he blinked his eyes open

Severus kissed his head again. "Hello there.”

"Hey" Harry said softly

Severus smiled. "Feel better?"

Harry nodded with a soft yawn, snuggling as close as he could

Severus kissed his head gently.

Harry smiled up at him, "What time is it?"

"Noonish." Harry nodded with a soft yawn

Severus put his book down. "How do you feel?”

"Good" Harry smiled, sitting up slowly

Severus smiled and kissed him softly. "Good."

Harry kissed him back gently, "Thanks for letting me stay with you all of yesterday"

Severus chuckled. "Why wouldn't I? You're more important than anything, Harry."

Harry smiled and leaned against his chest

Severus kissed his head. "Do you wish to return to lessons today or remain with me?"

"You" Harry said quietly, kissing his neck

"Very well. I have been thinking. The only lesson you had left to study and pass for was potions. How would you like to train to be my assistant?"

Harry grinned a little and nodded, "That sounds awesome"

Severus smiled. "Very well. I'd like you to remain with me for the rest of the term. During the holidays of winter I will begin training you."

Harry nodded and kissed him softy

Severus returned Harry's kiss gently.

Harry smiled into the kiss, letting out a happy hum

Severus chuckled and kissed Harry deeply, his fingers twisting into the boy's hair.

Harry moaned, pushing himself closer to Severus

Severus pulled Harry into his lap.

Harry kissed him deeply with a moan

Severus felt his cock stir. Pressing it against Harry he fitted the boy's mouth to his own.

Harry moaned at the feeling if Severus's cock against his body

Severus grappled Harry used the boy's hips to grind his against his dick.

Harry moaned at the sensation, grinding his hips forward

Severus groaned and lifted Harry's shirt off.

Harry helped, hands going to Severus’s shirt

Severus stripped them both enough that he could enter Harry. Slipping a single finger into Harry he felt the boy was still loose. Slicking his cock with a spell he thrust into Harry.

Harry cried out with a loud moan, kissing his neck with passion

Severus thrust languidly up into Harry, groaning softly at Harry's tightness, despite only having had sex mere hours before.

Harry moaned loudly, thrusting his hips up to meet every thrust

Severus latched his teeth and lips to Harry's throat, biting and suckling love marks over the soft flesh. Harry pushed into his touch, loving the feel of his fiancés hands and mouth and teeth all over his body

Severus' hands gripped Harry's waist and moved the boy in his lap, his cock brushing over Harry's prostate on every other thrust. "Fuck" Harry groaned softly, "Severus. So... goood.... close"

Severus smiled and kissed Harry. "Let go, Harry," he murmured. Harry moaned loudly, burying his face in Severus' neck and exploding with a cry

Severus groaned and pushed Harry through his orgasm before finding his own. Harry panted softly, kissing Severus' neck every few seconds

Severus gave a sharp cry of Harry's name and spilled inside him. Harry moaned at the sensation, kissing Severus passionately

Severus thrust his tongue into Harry's mouth and bucked into the teen, milking his orgasmed. Harry fought for dominance in the kiss, before submitting under the wonders of Severus

Severus smirked into the kiss and let Harry have some control, curious to see what the boy would do. Harry moaned, control the kiss for a little bit before relaxing back, enjoying it far more when Severus took over

Severus tangled his hands in Harry's hair and fitted the boy's mouth to his own. Harry moaned into the kiss, feeling Severus' tongue exploring every inch of his mouth

Severus kissed Harry until the boy gasped for breath. Harry panted softly as they broke apart, "Wow"

Severus chuckled and kissed Harry's throat. "Wow indeed." Harry grinned, "I love you Severus Snape" He murmured

Severus grinned against Harry's skin and pulled back to kiss him. "As I love you, Harry Potter." Harry smiled and pressed his lips softly to Severus'

Severus pulled them both down to sleep, lips still pressed to Harry's in a soft, languid kiss. Harry kept kissing him softly as he started to drift to sleep

Severus enjoyed the petting kisses Harry gave until the boy fell asleep. Burying his nose in the nest of hair he too fell under sleep's spell.

Harry woke up still in that position, curling under Severus' chin, his face nestled in the man’s neck

Severus breathed softly, still asleep and dreaming, gentle smile on his lips.

Harry kissed his neck softly, not wanting to move from his spot

Severus murmured softly in his sleep, the smile widening.

Harry kept kissing, gentle kisses along his neck and collarbone

Severus mumbled sleepily. "Love you, Harry..."

Harry smiled, "Love you too" He whispered

Severus mumbled more, squirming to try and get more kisses on his skin.

Harry went back to kissing along his neck, staying gentle

Severus groaned and mumbled. Harry smiled against his skin

Severus opened his eyes and peered down at Harry. "Hmmm..... Morning."

Harry smiled up at him, "morning" he murmured, before pressing his lips back to Severus's neck

Severus groaned quietly and slid his hands over Harry's hips.

Harry kept kissing, even as his skin tingled under Severus's hands

Severus gripped Harry's hips tightly, his own shifting around in pleasure.

Harry moaned softly against Severus's skin

Severus hummed his enjoyment.

Harry smiled and went back to pressing soft kisses

Severus moaned quietly.

Harry kissed up his neck, sliding past his lips before heading back down to kiss along his collarbone

Severus tried to catch Harry's lips and whimpered when he slid past.

Harry smirked against his skin, nibbling a little

Severus cried out to be touch properly

Harry's hands slid down and into Severus's sleeping pants

Severus bucked his hips into Harry's hands, so desperate for touch.

Harry kissed his neck softly, hands deliberately avoiding Severus's cock

Severus whined. "If you don't touch me I swear to Merlin I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll feel it tomorrow."

Harry smirked a little against his skin, carefully tracing a finger along his balls

Severus groaned pitifully. "Oh gods! Harry!"

Harry swirled his finger around, keeping his touch soft

Severus felt like crying his body was so desperately craving touch.

Harry kept his kisses going as he stroked along his balls

Severus growled, reared up and threw Harry on the bed on his hands and knees.

Harry moaned softly, rolling back over with a smirk

Severus growled and threw Harry back onto his knees and summoned the lube.

Harry smirked, wriggling his hips teasingly

Severus stretched Harry quickly and slicked his cock. Rubbing the head over Harry's hole he teased.

Harry let out a whine, "Severus!"

Thrusting in sharply, he speared Harry on his cock.

Harry cried out loudly, arching his back at the sensation

Severus thrust into Harry quickly and hard. Doing as promised and fucking Harry so he'd feel it the next day.

Harry pushed himself back against each thrust with loud moans

Severus used Harry's hips to snap the boy back against him. Fuck the boy was so tight! Each moan Harry made drove Severus higher.

"Severus!" Harry cried, "so fucking close!" He moaned

Severus reached under Harry and pumped the boy's cock furiously, growling in Harry's ear. "Come, my pet. Come now!"

Harry came with a silent scream, exploding over Severus's hand as his muscles clenched around the man’s cock

Severus growled out Harry's name then came, filling the younger wizard with his come.

Harry moaned softly at the feeling of Severus's come filling him

Severus thrust into Harry through their orgasms and pulled the boy down with him to their sides so he could hold Harry close.

Harry cuddled back against him, Severus still buried deep

Severus refused to pull out of Harry, he loved being inside the boy, loved how tightly Harry squeezed him.

Harry smiled softly at the sensation of Severus deep inside, it was actually quite comforting

Severus wrapped his arms around Harry and held him close. "I love you," he murmured.

"I love you too" Harry murmured gently, laying his hands over Severus'

"We talked about you carrying for me- do you still want that?"

Harry nodded a little, "I would love to carry your child Severus"

Severus kissed the back of Harry's neck. "When do you want to start trying?"

Harry smiled, "Whenever" He murmured, "I don't mind"

Severus grinned. "How about now?" He purred, his cock hardening while still inside Harry.

Harry let out a quiet moan before nodding

Severus propped his foot on the bed so his knee folded and slid Harry's leg over it, making it easier for Severus to get deeper into Harry in the position they were.

Harry moaned loudly as he felt Severus move deeper, cancelling the contraceptive charm he had on

Severus thrust lazily into Harry, loving the feel of the boy in his arms while slowly fucking him.

Harry moaned loudly, pushing himself back against Severus' chest

Severus kissed Harry's neck and ran a hand over his chest.

"Severus" Harry moaned softly as the man’s hand flicked over one of his nipples

Severus tweaked on gently, nibbling on Harry's ear.

Harry let out a low whine, bucking his hips a little

Severus continued his slow thrusting into Harry, his other hand gently fondling the boy's cock.

Harry moaned softly at the gentleness

Severus kissed Harry's neck. "You feel so good."

"So good" Harry moaned

Severus smirked and stroked Harry faster while speeding his thrusts.

Harry moaned louder, bucking his hips forward as he felt his orgasm starting to build

Severus bit Harry's neck, soothing the skin with his tongue.

Harry cried out, pushing into the touch pleadingly

Severus relented and gave Harry the command he needed. "Come, pet. Let go."

Harry moaned and came for the second time that night, splattering his seed across the sheets

Severus soon followed Harry, moaning out the boy's name.

Harry moaned softly, grabbing onto the sheets as he clenched around Severus

Severus carried on thrusting into Harry, drawing out both their orgasms.

Harry clenched harder at the feeling, moaning softly as he tried to reach back to kiss Severus

Severus reached around and pressed his lips to Harry's

Harry kissed back softly

Severus gently cupped Harry's cheek.

"I love you" Harry murmured leaning into the touch

Severus smiled. "As I love you, Harry."

Harry smiled and yawned softly

Severus pulled out of Harry and yanked the covers over them.

Harry whined softly at the sudden emptiness

Severus chuckled. "Got get the plug, the replica one of me."

Harry nodded with a quiet moan, sliding out of bed and grabbing it

Severus slicked it up and slid the replica of his cock into Harry.

Harry moaned softly and smiled

Severus smirked and spelled it to stay in.

Harry felt the spell settle and looked at him questioningly

"It won't come out unless I remove it."

Harry let out a soft moan at that, cuddling close

Severus cuddled Harry against him, wrapping an arm possessively around him.

Harry cuddled into his touch, liking the tight grip

Severus closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

Harry fell asleep as well, curled as close as he could be

Severus slept through the night.

Harry woke up to Severus wriggling the plug inside him around

Severus toyed with the plug, hearing Harry moaning in his sleep.

Harry let out a breathy moan as the plug brushed his prostate

Severus smirked and kissed Harry's back.

"Severus" Harry moaned, pushing back into his touch

"Yes, Harry?"

"More" Harry whined

Severus moved the plug deeper, thrusting it in and out of Harry.

Harry moaned loudly, bucking his hips back

Severus yanked the plug out and filled Harry with his own cock.

Harry cried out at the sudden feeling of warm flesh in him

Severus thrust into Harry quickly, groaned at Harry's heat that surrounded him.

Harry moaned loudly, Severus hitting his prostate with each thrust

Severus clutched Harry to him.

Harry pushed his hips back, rolling them against Severus

Severus groaned and thrust harder.

Harry met each of his thrusts, moaning loudly

Severus bit Harry's ear. "Come, Harry. Now!"

Harry came with a loud shout of Severus' name

Severus groaned and came deeply in Harry.

Harry moaned softly and slumped back against him

Severus kissed Harry's neck softly.

Harry smiled and twisted his head to kiss Severus' lips

Severus kissed Harry gently.

Harry smiled into the kiss, "Great wakeup call love"

Severus smirked widely. "Indeed.”

Harry smiled and kissed him softly again

Severus heaved himself up. "I really need a shower."

Harry nodded with a soft hum, "Me too" He murmured

Severus grinned. "Shared one?"

Harry nodded with a sly grin

Severus grinned and ran for the shower.

Harry ran after him with a happy hum

Severus turned the water on and moaned when the hot spray hit his muscles.

Harry slid into the shower with him

Severus pulled Harry to him and kissed his hair.

Harry smiled and kissed his chest softly

Severus leant down and captured Harry's lips.

Harry kissed him gently

Severus smiled and grabbed the shampoo, rubbing it into Harry's hair and massaging his scalp.

Harry smiled at the touch, leaning into it slightly

Severus carefully rinsed Harry's hair, keeping the shampoo out of his eyes.

Harry smiled up at him before pouting, "Why are you so tall?" He whined, having to stand on tip toes to reach the man’s lips

Severus chuckled and lowered his head, making it easier for Harry to reach his lips.

Harry smiled and kissed him softly

Severus returned Harry's kiss and wrapped his arms around the boy.

Harry smiled into the kiss, leaning against Severus

Severus held Harry tightly.

Harry smiled, laying his head against the man’s chest

Severus turned them gently so he could wash his own hair

Harry's smile stayed on his face

Severus rinsed the suds from his hair and grabbed the shower gel, lathering his hands and soaping Harry's chest.

Harry moaned softly as Severus started playing with his nipples

Severus tweaked his nipples gently, using his blunt nails to scrape across the dusky nubs.

Harry moaned, pressing into the touch

Severus chuckled darkly, moving one hand down to soap Harry's balls.

Harry moaned again, bucking his hips forward

Severus withdrew his hand. "Ah ah ahh! Keep still or I stop."

Harry whined softly but stilled his hips

Severus returned to soaping Harry's balls.

Harry moaned, trying not to buck his hips

Severus soaped Harry's thick length, running his thumb over the sensitive head.

Harry groaned, "please Severus" he whined

Severus chuckled and ran water over Harry, getting the soap off before sinking to his knees.

Harry panted softly, struggling to remain still

Severus blew his breath over the head of Harry's cock and gave a breathy chuckle at Harry's deep moan.

Harry's moan lasted a little while, before he was unable to stop his hips jerking forward

Severus used the first jerk of Harry's hips to date forward and sink the boy to the hilt in his throat.

He cried out, moaning loudly and throwing his head back

Severus hummed appreciatively and used the charm for their water resistant lube and pressed a finger into Harry's arse.

Harry bucked back against the finger pleadingly

Severus quickly stretched Harry while sucking him, making Harry loosen quicker.

Harry moaned loudly at the pleasure spiking through him from both ends

Severus quickly spun Harry around against the tiles, rose to his feet and slid into Harry- all in one swift movement.

Harry cried out loudly, bucking his hips back against the sudden fullness

Severus pulled out completely, licking Harry's ear

Harry whined softly, wriggling his hips

Severus bit Harry's lobe and thrust sharply back inside Harry.

Harry cried out and moaned loudly

Severus pulled almost out and slammed back into Harry. "Severus!"

Harry screamed, coming across the tiles

Severus gently pressed against Harry and kissed his neck.

Harry moaned loudly, pushing into his touch

Severus groaned softly, still hard.

Harry rolled his hips and clenched around Severus

Severus moaned. "Are you sensitive? I don't want you to be uncomfortable," he murmured.

"I'm fine" Harry moaned

Severus groaned and picked up his thrusting, pulling almost completely out slowly then slamming back home.

Harry clenched around him with each thrust, pushing Severus closer

Severus moaned in Harry's ear. "So close..."

"Come for me" Harry purred, "fill me up"

Severus bit Harry's shoulder and grunted, coming inside Harry violently, filling the boy as requested.

Harry moaned at the feeling, clenching harder to draw it out

Severus cried out and gave another spurt.

Harry moaned loudly, summoning the plug

Severus groaned and slumped against Harry.

Harry moaned softly, slipping Severus out and putting the plug in

Severus groaned.

"Fuck that's hot." Harry grinned at him, kissing him softly

Severus washed them both and used drying charms. "Such a good morning."

Harry nodded with a grin

Severus drew on his robes and yawned.

Harry got dressed quickly

Checking his schedule he had third year potions.

Harry pulled on his robes and sighed a little, struggling to do his tie

Severus smiled and did the tie with deft fingers. "Same as before. Under the cloak, by my knees."

Harry nodded, grabbing his cloak and throwing it over himself

Severus headed for class, setting up before the students arrived.

Harry knelt himself down next to the chair Severus would sit in, cloak not yet covering his head

Severus knelt down and kissed his head softly.

Harry smiled up at him, getting himself comfortable

Severus sat at his desk and waited for his students.

Harry leaned his head on the man’s leg and pulled his hood up

Severus reached down and patted Harry's head gently.

Harry cuddled his head against Severus's leg

Severus motioned the small gaggle of students that had accumulated outside into the classroom.

Harry watched silently and curiously, seeing how they acted around the feared potions master

Severus flicked his wand at the blackboard. "Turn to page 175, you will find instructions on how to brew the burn salve. You have two hours. Go."

Harry traced his fingers in patterns on Severus's leg

Severus twitched his lips in a smile.

Harry could see the nervous looks on the students at seeing the potions master smile

Severus worked through papers, looking up every few seconds to check on the class.

Harry slowly stood up

Severus flicked his eyes to where he thought Harry was.

Harry moved behind a few of the students, checking over their work

Severus found that if he focused hard enough then he could make out the shimmer of Harry's cloak.

Harry leaned down next to one of the third years and whispered softly, "add the moonstone slowly or it'll blow"

The third year fought back the urge to jump. Carefully she added the moonstone, keeping her hand steady so as not to add too much too soon.

Harry smiled, "very good" he whispered, "your potion looks perfect"

Severus raised an eyebrow at the young girl but didn't comment on Harry helping her

Harry started quietly offering tips to most of the class

Severus watched Harry move around the class and help his students.

Harry grinned happily when, at the end of the class, Severus was presented with twenty near perfect salves

Severus bit back a choked laugh and nodded to the class.

Harry slipped back to kneel next to him just before the bell went

Severus patted Harry's head gently.

Harry smiled and leaned his head back against his thigh

Dismissing the class with a soft well done he labelled which of the salves were usable.

Harry slid his hood off with a grin

Severus looked down and cocked an eyebrow teasingly.

Harry chuckled, standing up to kiss him

Severus smiled and kissed Harry softly.

Harry kissed back with a grin

"You like being my assistant then?"

Harry nodded happily

Severus smiled. "You might want this then," he offered Harry the assistants contract he'd found on his desk.

Harry grinned and started reading it over carefully

The contract offered Harry a permanent position with Severus as his assistant- though Harry was first and foremost Severus' pet.

Harry cautiously grabbed one of Severus's quills and signed the contract

Severus smiled and signed underneath Harry's name.

Harry grinned happily as he watched Severus sign it

Severus sent it off back to the headmaster.

Harry kissed him softly with a grin

Severus pulled Harry into his lap for a more heated kiss

Harry moaned softly into the kiss

Severus twisted the boys head to fit their mouths better together.

Harry kissed him passionately

Severus heard the chime of the start of another lesson and cursed softly.

Harry whined softly into his mouth

Severus groaned himself. "I can't cancel class. Fuck!"

Harry nodded, sliding off his lap and kissing him softly, "What year are they?"

"Fifth."

Harry sighed softly and kissed him gently

Severus kissed Harry heatedly quickly, claiming his mouth.

Harry moaned into the kiss, melting slightly under the heated touch

Severus put Harry's hand on his crotch. "Feel how much I always want you."

Harry moaned, squeezing gently

Severus' mouth fell open, wanting so desperately to just fuck Harry.

Harry started to gently rub him through his pants

Severus groaned and slid the cloak over Harry and opened the door to his fifth years while trying to remain silent.

Harry slid to his knees between Severus' legs, carefully undoing the man’s pants

Severus blinked stupidly, directing the students to get their ingredients and follow the instructions on the board then flicked his wand at it

Harry gently pulled his cock out before picking up the length

Severus bit his cheek to keep from crying out while Harry licked his dick.

Harry flicked his tongue over the slit of his cock

Severus whined softly.

Harry took just the head into his mouth, sucking gently

Severus bit his tongue hard. Thank gods it was the Dark Lord in control of the school because the way they were going he'd be fucking Harry over his desk.

Harry flicked his tongue piercing over the tip of Severus' cock as he sucked

Severus went cross eyed for a moment, moaning quietly.

Harry looked up at the man, hidden beneath the cloak and enjoying the slight

Fighting down his orgasm he bucked his hips slightly.

Harry smirked a little and sucked harder

Severus cried out sharply, almost a bark and came down Harry's throat.

Harry slowly swallowed him down, licking happily over the slit of his cock

Severus moaned loudly and enjoyed the feel of Harry's tongue cleaning him up.

Harry smiled and pulled off

Severus looked at Harry for permission, not wanting to embarrass the boy if he wasn't in the mood for a public display.

Harry slid his hood down slightly and nodded slowly

Severus cocked his head, asking if he was sure- he could say no if he wanted.

Harry nodded, smiling softly

Severus pushed his chair back and pulled Harry out from under the desk, dropping the cloak.

"I think you deserve a reward for such a fantastic suck off, my pet."

Harry panted softly, keeping his gaze on the floor, ignoring the wide-eyed fifth years

Severus used his robes to hide his slowly reawakening arousal until he was ready to. "Strip. Now."

Harry blushed and started slowly removing his clothing, making sure to take his time and tease the potions master

Severus eyed Harry appraisingly and cocked a brow, a smirk twisting his lips.

Harry left his briefs on, turning his gaze back to the floor

Severus tutted softly. "Everything, my pet."

Harry whined softly, playing the part of the reluctant pet well

Severus cocked a brow. "Are you defying me, pet?"

Harry kept his gaze on the floor, taking a small step backwards, enough to signal to Severus that he wanted to be punished

Severus' pupils blew wide at the implication. Darting forward he grabbed the boy and threw his stomach down over his desk.

Harry let out a sharp cry at the sudden movement, before starting to very deliberately push against Severus' hold

Severus tapped Harry twice, asking if he was okay.

Harry nodded quickly, pushing against his hold

Severus smirked and conjured a small crop. "Defying my orders. I think 10 snacks will suffice."

Harry moaned softly, wriggling a little

Severus vanished the briefs and smacked the crop against the palm of his hand.

Harry moaned again, tugging against Severus' hold

Severus summoned wrist restraints and landed the crop once.

Harry yelped loudly, bucking forwards on the desk

Severus landed a second one.

Harry cried out, cries turning into a moan

Severus landed a third and stroked the pink skin.

Harry moaned softly, buking his hips up

A fourth, fifth and sixth smack landed on Harry's other arse cheek

Harry cried out with each hit, moaning loudly

Seven.... Eight...... Nine...... Ten.

Harry was aching hard and leaking by the time the spanks were done

Severus flipped Harry onto his back, eyeing the leaking cock and flushed skin appraisingly.

Harry panted softly, bucking his hips into the air

Severus opened his robes and showed the still uncovered cock, hard and red tipped.

Harry moaned loudly, and lifted his hips up, bucking them pleadingly

Severus pulled out the plug Harry had out in that morning and slid himself home.

Harry cried out loudly, wrapping his legs around Severus' waist

Severus released Harry's wrist bindings and hammered into the boy, hands grasping Harry's slim hips.

Harry reached up to wrap his arms around Severus' shoulder, rolling his hips forward

Severus hauled Harry up and sat in his chair, having Harry ride his cock.

Harry rode him quickly, moaning against his neck

Severus moaned loudly, loving how actively Harry bounced in his lap.

Harry rolled his hips a few times, clenching as he did

Severus bit Harry's shoulder.

Harry moaned, throwing his head back and clenching around Severus, "Close"

Severus growled in Harry's ear. "Come, my pet, let me see you come undone on my cock."

Harry cried out and came, splattering over their bellies

Severus locked eyes with Harry and groaned. Pulsating he filled Harry with his seed.

Harry moaned loudly, head flopping into Severus' neck

Severus continued thrusting lazily, milking his orgasm.

Harry moaned loudly, kissing his neck softly

Severus loved Harry's responsiveness. Lately he had the sexual appetite of a teenager with Harry, and he loved that he could fuck Harry anywhere- anytime.

Harry kissed his neck softly, sucking softly

Severus moaned and tilted his head.

Harry smiled and kept sucking on a love bite

Flicking his wand at the board he added the second set of instructions.

Harry laughed softly against his neck as the students suddenly jumped into action

Severus nipped Harry's lower lip gently.

Harry moaned softly, kissing him forcefully

Severus pushed his tongue into Harry's mouth and stroked Harry's.

Harry moaned loudly, clacking their tongue bars against each other

Severus used silent cleaning charms over them and turned Harry in his lap, lifting him onto the desk. "All fours, pet."

Harry moaned softly and did as told, legs quivering a little

Severus scooted his chair closer and nipped the backs of Harry's thighs.

Harry moaned, pushing his bum backwards

Severus dragged his tongue over Harry's balls, nipping the loose skin gently. Harry whined softly, bucking his hips back a little

Severus chuckled and noticed several students standing open mouthed. Moving his head higher he ran the flat of tongue, and bar, across Harry's anus.

Harry cried out, moaning loudly, clenching dramatically

Severus realised he'd not done this properly with Harry. Smirking he wiggled the tip of his tongue into Harry's arse.

Harry moaned loudly, body spasming backwards against the touch

Severus pushed his tongue as far into Harry as he could.

Harry cried out, coming over the desk

Severus felt Harry clench around his tongue, moaning softly at the sensation

Harry moaned loudly, moving around so he was facing Severus, "why haven't we done that before?"

Severus chuckled. "I have no idea, pet, but I can see you enjoyed it."

He nodded eagerly, kissing Severus softly

Severus smirked sexily. "We still have 30 minutes. Anything else you want to try?"

Harry thought for a few moments, kissing him while he did

Severus kissed Harry languidly, giving him the time to think.

Harry blushed as a thought came to him, blood flushing his cheeks at a rapid pace

Severus grinned. "Tell me, pet."

"C-cock warming" Harry whispered

Severus cocked his head. "You'll have to explain that one to me."

Harry's blush grew and he looked down at the desk

Severus tipped Harry's head up. "Tell me, pet, and I will do it. I just don't know what it is.”

"It's where... the person doing the.. penetrating is soft and they just sit there. The other person is just a warmer for their cock" Harry whispered

Severus cocked his head. "Do you mean after coming and letting their cock go soft but staying inside?"

Harry shrugged, "It can be just going inside soft and staying like that" He said quietly

Severus smiled and slicked his fingers so he could hold Harry open while fitting himself inside Harry.

Harry moaned softly at the sight and shifted off the desk

Severus pulled Harry into his lap and slid his fingers into Harry.

Harry moaned again, pushing back against the finger

Severus held Harry stretched open while he slid his softened cock inside Harry.

Harry leaned his head back against Severus' shoulder with a soft moan

Severus removed his fingers, cleaned them and wrapped in arm around Harry's waist.

Harry smiled softly at him

Severus kissed Harry softly.

Harry kissed him back, before letting him go back to teaching the class

Severus added the final instructions to the board, while keeping an eye on the class.

Harry liked the feeling of sitting there with Severus' cock in him, it was... comforting

Severus actually found that although it was a sexual position, it was.... Comfortable, pleasant.

Harry liked the feeling of being so close to Severus, and knowing that he was there

Severus wrapped the lesson up and dismissed the class.

Harry smiled and kissed him softly, "They had quite a show didn't they"

Severus chuckled. "You're my fiancé, my pet, and my assistant. They're going to have to get used to it."

Harry chuckled softly, "As long as they still pass their exams, I can find no problem with it"

Severus grinned devilishly. "They'll pass."

Harry laughed softly, "Sure beats trying to brew a potion with you breathing down their necks

"No, I just breathe down yours now- permanently."

Harry laughed softly and kissed him, "My challenge to bear"

Severus grinned. "I can breathe over other parts of you if you like?"

Harry chuckled, kissing him again, "Sounds good"

Severus smirked. "Doesn't it just?"

Harry nodded with a smile, pushing himself closer to Severus's chest

Severus kissed Harry's neck gently, flicking his wand to wipe the blackboard clean.

Harry nuzzled into the man’s neck

Severus sighed contently.

Harry smiled up at him

Severus kissed Harry softly, stroking his cheek.

Harry kissed him back, completely relaxed

Severus checked his schedule. "No classes for two hours."

Harry grinned, kissing along his neck

Severus groaned and tilted his head.

Harry smiled at him, kissing further up

Severus could feel himself stiffening inside Harry.

Harry hummed softly at the peculiar feeling

Severus willed himself back down, Harry had asked for cock warming- not more sex.

Harry smiled softly at him, 'I love you" He murmured

"As I love you, Harry."

Harry kissed him softly again, snuggling back into his neck

Severus sat contently with Harry, Harry's back to his chest

Harry started to drift off a little, warm and comfortable

Severus cast a cushioning charm on his butt so it wouldn't go numb.

Harry fell asleep, curled up against Severus

Severus was content to just hold Harry while the boy slept.

Harry woke up about an hour later

Severus smiled at him. "Hi sleepy."

Harry smiled softly at him, letting out a large yawn

Severus kissed his head gently.

Harry smiled at him, "What time is it?"

Severus checked the time with a Tempus. "Three."

Harry nodded a little, "So warm" He mumbled, cuddling closer

Severus chuckled and held Harry tightly.

Harry snuggled happily into his neck

Severus shifted slightly, making sure his cock stayed inside Harry.

Harry moaned sleepily as it nudged his prostate

Severus bit his cheek. The things Harry's moans did to him!

Harry nuzzled into his neck more, still mostly asleep

Severus had a couple hours til his first year class

Harry moaned softly against his neck

Severus couldn't stop himself from growing hard.

Harry smiled sleepily, rolling his hips a little

Severus moaned and jerked slightly.

Harry rolled his hips slowly, still nuzzled against his neck

Severus thrust one into Harry, slowly.

Harry moaned against his neck, kissing it softly

Severus groaned and lazily thrust into Harry.

Harry rolled his hips again

Severus moaned and enjoyed Harry shifting in his lap.

Harry clenched around him

Severus reached down and stroked Harry's cock.

Harry moaned softly, hands clutching at Severus' hair

Severus thrust and stroked until Harry was a quivering babbling mess.

Harry whined softly into his neck, "Lemme come" He moaned nearly incoherently

Severus hummed as if he was thinking about it.

Harry let out a whine, clenching around him

Severus bit Harry's ear. "Come, pet."

Harry came with a deep moan, squeezing his eyes shut against Severus' skin

Severus found his own orgasm quickly.

Harry panted softly against his neck

Severus slumped in his chair.

"That was good" Harry mumbled against his neck

Severus mumbled "it was extremely good."

Harry smiled and kissed his neck gently

Severus slipped from Harry's body and mourned the feeling.

Harry let out a sleepy whine at the emptiness

Severus kissed his head gently. "Hush."

Harry whined softly again, wriggling his hips a little

Severus chuckled. "Harry, I'm a little tender, give me some time to heal then I'll go back to cock warming."

Harry nodded a little, nuzzling into his neck, come starting to drip out of him

Severus cleaned them both up and silently ran healing charms over himself.

Harry smiled softly at him, kissing his neck gently

Severus cast Tempus and saw he only had 20 minutes til his next class.

Harry saw the time and let out a sleepy whine

Severus smiled. "You're not going anywhere."

Harry nuzzled into his neck, "Firs' years" He slurred out

Severus nodded. "First years mostly do theory for the first half of the lesson."

Harry let out a happy hum, "I 'member"

Severus laughed. "Go back to sleep If you want."

Harry nodded sleepily, "Can't" He mumbled, "Too... too... empty"

Severus slid himself back into Harry and shifted til he was comfortable

Harry let out a happy hum and almost immediately started drifting back to sleep

Severus dealt with his class and was surprised by the lack of questions why there was a naked teenager in his lap.

Harry slept soundly until the students had to start brewing

Severus set them the simple task of bruising a headache potion.

Harry blinked his eyes open slowly, humming softly

Severus kissed his head softly.

Harry smiled up at him, "Hello"

"Hello, sleepy. Feel better?"

Harry nodded with a smile, "Can I get up and stretch?"

Severus nodded "You are free to do as you please, pet."

Harry smiled and carefully slid off of Severus' lap, hole gaping at the sudden lack of a cock filling it

Severus eyed Harry appreciatively.

Harry stretched a little before walking over to the desk, grabbing his briefs

Severus pouted but fastened up his trousers.

Harry turned and smiled at him, pulling the briefs up and moving back over

Severus looked at Harry.

Harry smiled and kissed him softly

Severus slid a hand into Harry's hair and kissed him gently.

Harry smiled widely into the soft kiss

Severus smacked his arse and turned back to the essays he had to grade.

Harry yelped, pouting a little, "what was that for?'

"Go be my assistant for a bit. I have essays to grade."

Harry nodded a little, "Am I permitted more clothing?" He smirked

Severus nodded and sighed like he was suffering. "If you must."

Harry laughed and put his robe back on before moving around the cauldrons and offering soft words of advice

Severus made it through several of the essays. The ones he noticed that were good were the students that Harry had helped. Perhaps the boy was not so bad at potions after all

Harry gently took a nervous Hufflepuff first years hand and guided her through the right stirring movement

Severus locked eyes with Harry and his lips twitched softly.

Harry smiled at him, continuing down the line of desk

Sitting back he watched the class silently.

Harry moved his way back over to Severus about twenty minutes later

Severus wrote through a class assessment, as was protocol for all first year classes.

Harry sat behind him, starting to kiss and suck his neck

Severus gritted his teeth but couldn't stop the moan slipping past his lips.

Harry smirked against his skin, "You have a sensitive neck love" He whispered

Severus groaned. "I know... Never knew until you were with me."

Harry chuckled and went back to kissing and sucking

Severus put down the quill and let his head fall to the side.

Harry smirked and started nibbling a love bite onto the soft skin

Severus groaned and dug his fingers into the desk

Harry took his time, sucking and nibbling to his heart’s content

By the time Harry was done Severus was ready to come in his pants like a teenager.

Harry's lips went higher and he nibbled on the man's ear

Severus breathed out a moan.

Harry kissed behind his ear gently, darting out and flicking it with his tongue

Severus' sharp intake of breath gave away how much that turned him on.

Harry grinned and moved his attention back to Severus' neck

Severus whined and cast Tempus. 10 minutes still. Shit.

Harry's tongue lapped against his skin, trying furiously to get Severus to come

Severus groaned, knowing what Harry was after. "Bite my neck," he murmured

Harry moaned softly before gently sinking his teeth into the soft flesh

Severus threw his head and growled loudly, come splashing the inside of his trousers.

Harry moaned in his ear at the sight

Severus grunted as another spasm passed through him.

Harry kissed his lips softy, grinning to himself

Severus panted and dismissed the class five minutes early.

Harry pulled away a little, heading towards the door to their quarters without a backwards glance, knowing that drove Severus crazy and made him more... fierce in bed

Severus locked the class door and silently walked toward the bedroom, standing just behind the boy he waited for him to turn around.

Harry took a deep breath, before turning to Severus, "I want to try something" He murmured

Severus cocked his head, waiting. "Very well. What would you like to try?"

Harry smiled, "I won't take long to get it ready" He said, staying deliberately secretive, "Just go sit behind your desk and do some marking, you'll know when" He murmured, fixing the man’s robes and casting a cleaning charm on him

Severus nodded. "My class desk or my personal desk?"

"Classroom" Harry smiled, kissing him softly, just a small peck before disappearing into the bathroom

Severus chuckled, straightened his robes and pulled some more essays from his personal desk and took them back into his classroom. Sitting down he grabbed some red ink and began marking.


	16. Part 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this got a bit choppy - at one point we had 4 story lines going at once that I needed to separate!

Harry got quickly changed before slipping through the outside door to Severus' quarters and running down the hallway to the Potions classroom door

Severus sat grading, patiently waiting for Harry to come to back.

Harry took a deep breath, smoothing out the school uniform he'd changed into before knocking on the door

Severus blinked and looked at the door. Dropping down his quill he opened the door with a scowl at being interrupted. "What?"

Harry looked up at him innocently, "I-I'm here for my detention Professor Snape?"

Severus blinked stupidly then resumed his scowl. "You're late, Potter. Get inside before I decide to extend it by another thirty minutes!"

Harry quickly moved inside, "Sorry" He blurted out, deliberately forgetting the sir

Severus growled. "Sir!"

Harry let a smirk slip onto his face before dropping it quickly, bringing out a line he'd used before, "No need to call me 'sir' Professor"

Severus grabbed the boy's wrist. "You had a two hour detention, make it three hours you impudent brat!"

Harry glared at him, tugging at his arm

Severus released his wrist, dusting his hand off with a disgusted sneer on his features. "I have a delightful pile of cauldrons that need cleaning."

Harry frowned at him, "Then clean them yourself" He snapped, before saying under his breath, but loud enough for Severus to hear, "git"

Severus grabbed Harry by his robes and hauled him back. "Say that to my face, Potter," he hissed silkily.

Harry scowled at him, before saying very loudly, "I called you a git /sir/"

Severus leaned close and spoke quietly "I urge you to exude caution, Mr. Potter, you won't like what happens when you press the wrong buttons."

"I honestly can't find it in myself to give a shit" Harry snapped

Severus dropped the boy to the floor. "Why do you insist on aggravating me, Potter?"

"Because you're a right greasy git" Harry smirked, before acting like he'd suddenly realized how stupid he was being and shrinking away a little

Severus growled furiously. "Greasy? Have you ever bothered to look closely, Potter? You'll find that my hair is not greasy."

Harry just glared at him, opening his mouth before snapping it shut

Severus smirked down at the boy. "Ah, the boy wonder does have an off switch."

Harry growled, moving to storm towards the door

Flicking his wand Severus locked and silenced it, taking away the boy's only exit

Harry growled, kicking the door

Severus tutted quietly. "Such a temper, Mr. Potter. Would you like to make it four hours?"

"Let me go you bloody git!" Harry snapped, kicking the door

Severus stood, arms folded, and stared at the boy throwing a temper tantrum. "Are you quite finished?"

Harry glared at him but went silent

Severus stood over the boy. "You and I both know this hatred of yours toward me is ridiculous. What's the real reason you feel the urge to curse me at every opportunity?"

Harry glared up at him, "Can we just get this bloody detention done with... sir"

Severus shrugged. "Fine. The cauldrons are over there." Jabbing his thumb behind him a pile of semi dirty cauldrons appeared.

"I thought I said I wasn't go to wash any cauldrons" Harry snapped, "You'll just have to think of something else"

Severus cocked a brow. "Tell me, Potter, what would you like to do for detention?"

"I'd like to be back in my common room not in a detention" Harry said, ignoring the question

Severus barked a laugh. "Then perhaps giving me the evil eye all lesson wasn't such a good idea."

"I didn't actually do anything!" Harry cried

"You glared at me all lesson, Potter!"

Harry growled, turning towards the door again only to find himself pulled back

"Don't turn your back on me, Potter!”

"Can we just get on with the bloody detention?" Harry snarled

Severus lowered his face in front of Harry. "I set it- you refused," he hissed. "Because I know very well that you can clean them with magic"

Harry hissed back, trying to conceal the fact he was achingly hard

Severus locked eyes with the boy. "Liar," he purred. "That's not the reason at all."

"W-what do you mean?" Harry asked shakily

Severus closed the distance between them. "Do you honestly think I can't see the bulge in your pants?"

Harry made his face pale, trying to take a small step back, "I don't know what you mean professor"

Severus was lightning fast, his hand closing over Harry's wrist. "You know exactly what I mean."

Harry tried to tug his hand away, "I'm leaving now professor"

"No you're not. You want to stay, we both know it."

Harry was unable to stop the soft moan that escaped him at the tone in Severus' voice

Severus smirked. "There's no denying what you want, Harry."

Harry shook his head a little, but made no further move to try and pull away

"Tell me what you want, Harry?"

Harry let out a soft moan, "This is a detention professor, shouldn't you be deciding?"

Severus rolled his shoulders in a shrug. "I decide that I want to know what you want."

Harry moaned again, "I don't know Professor" He whispered, reaching a hand down to palm himself through his jeans

Severus ran his nose over Harry's cheek bone and purred in the boy's ear. "Do you want me inside you? Pumping into you? Making you cry my name?"

Harry moaned, nodding his head quickly with a soft whine

Severus yanked the boy against his chest. "Over my desk," he purred.

Harry nodded, "Yes sir" He said quickly, moving over to the desk

"Professor, Mr. Potter. Remember that."

Harry let out another moan, this one louder, "Yes Professor"

Severus let Harry get almost to his desk before vanishing his clothes.

Harry yelped, moving to cover himself with his hands

Severus used his wand to send a light stinging hex at Harry. "I don't like to be kept waiting, Mr. Potter."

Harry yelped again, unable to control the slight moan as he stood his ground

Severus grabbed the back of the boy's neck and all but shoved him over the desk. Quickly he mumbled in Harry's ear. "If this goes you far, tell me."

Harry nodded quickly, "got it" he murmured

Severus bound Harry to the desk and ran a finger down the boy's stomach.

"P-professor?" Harry asked nervously

Severus smirked and ran a nail over the tip or Harry's cock.

Harry moaned loudly, bucking his hips up

Severus flicked his tongue piercing against his front teeth gently.

"Professor" Harry begged, "Please"

Severus smirked. "What, Mr. Potter?"

"Please" Harry whined, bucking his hips, "please fuck me"

Severus smirked widely. "You beg so prettily, Harry."

"Professor" Harry whined, "Please"

Severus chuckled and slid off his outer robe and frock coat.

Harry wriggled hi hips around with a soft whine, bucking them up to get more friction

Removing his waistcoat Severus left his shirt on and unfastened his trousers.

Harry bucked his hips again

Summoning a jar of lube he dipped his fingers in and used his other hand to stroke Harry's arse cheeks.

"Please" Harry whined

Severus stroked one finger over Harry's hole, the nail just lightly grazing over the wrinkled skin.

Harry whined again, "Please Professor Snape!"

Severus took pity and pushed a finger into Harry.

Harry let out a thankful sigh, "Thank you professor" He moaned

Severus chuckled and pushed a second finger in.

Harry moaned loudly, bucking his hips

Severus worked a third in and stretched Harry gently.

"Please fuck me professor" Harry moaned

Severus smirked and pulled himself from the confines of his trousers. Coating himself in the lube he pressed into Harry and gently slid past the ring of muscle that guarded Harry's body.

Harry moaned loudly, bucking his hips to get himself deeper

Severus put a hand in the middle of Harry's back to still him. "Have patience, Mr. Potter."

"Hurry the fuck up!” Harry snapped, before letting out a whine as Severus withdrew completely

Severus slid out of the boy. "What was that, Mr. Potter?”

"Professor" Harry whined

Severus slammed back into Harry with brutal force, whispering an apology when Harry's skin squeaked as he moved across the polished wood of his desk.

Harry moaned loudly, clenching around him tightly

Severus smirked, drew out, and quickly thrust back in.

Harry bucked his hips up, "so good!"

Severus lost all rhythm and hammered into Harry mercilessly, drawing ragged screams of pleasure from Harry's throat.

Harry cried himself hoarse, letting out loud moans and screams

Severus unfastened Harry from the table, flipped the boy over and resumed fucking him, hand on Harry's cock and pumping him.

Harry came with a loud shout, spurting long streams

Severus locked eyes with Harry and licked his hand clean, still thrusting into the boy.

Harry moaned softly at the sigh, panting a little

Severus felt his orgasm wash over him and he spurted inside Harry.

Harry clenched around him with a moan

Pulling Harry up into his arms he held Harry tightly.

Harry moaned softy, before purring in his ear, "I'm sorry professor"

Severus smirked. "And so you should be. Coming without permission earns you another detention, Mr. Potter."

Harry let out a soft whine, "but Quidditch trials are coming up professor, I have to practice"

Severus shrugged. "Then perhaps you should learn to do as you are told. My office, tomorrow night, seven sharp. Do not be late, Potter."

Harry nodded with a slight sigh, frowning at him

Severus bit back a smirk. "I suggest you run along lest you be caught out after curfew."

Harry nodded, "you vanished my clothes professor" he said softly

Severus did smirk then. "I suggest you move stealthily in that case."

Harry blushed and nodded, stepping out the main door and running down the hall to Severus's rooms

Severus chuckled and slipped through the door in the office to his rooms and met Harry there.

Harry smiled at him, "how was that?" He asked

Severus swept Harry into his arms. "I love your creativity, Harry. It's was most.... Exiting."

Harry smiled, kissing him gently, "do it again then?"

Severus nodded. "We are *definitely* doing that again."

Harry grinned and kissed him softly, "I did a lot of daydreaming about that"

Severus quirked a brow. "Do tell, my pet."

Harry grinned, "Naughty students who fidget in class would obviously have to be restrained" he smirked

Severus smirked. "Indeed. Idle fingers and fidgeting bodies make for distractions."

Harry kissed him softly, "and naughty students who try to touch themselves in class are definitely in big trouble"

Severus quirked the other brow. "Were you one of these students, my pet? Did you sit in my class, palming your hard cock while I spoke or walked around?"

Harry moaned softly and blushed, before nodding a little, "I used to hide coming by doing it when you were yelling at someone

Severus cupped Harry's jaw. "Show me?" He asked tapping his head.

Harry nodded, dropping his barriers and letting Severus in

Severus gently slid into Harry's mind and searched for a memory of Harry in his class. Finding out he pressed forward and found himself in it.

Harry was sitting near the back, Hermione and Ron in the bench in front of him. Severus was lecturing Draco on a better way to prepare something

Severus watched Harry carefully, realising his back was to the boy as he berated Draco in his failure to properly cut something up.

Harry's hand was in his pants, stroking slowly up and down his aching length

Severus felt his pulse quicken, his real body responding to it.

Harry kept his eyes on the potions teacher, waiting until he was well occupied before letting himself explode in his pants

Severus watched the look of bliss pass over Harry's face. Gently disentangling from Harry's mind he looked at the boy with heavy lidded eyes.

Harry moaned softly, having gotten all the arousal from reliving the memory

Severus stalked toward Harry.

Harry moaned and pulled him in for a kiss

Severus pressed Harry against the wall and pinned the boy there with his hips.

Harry moaned, trying to roll his hips forward

Severus kept him pinned, grabbed the boy's hands and pinned them above Harry's head.

Harry moaned again, leaning his he's forward to kiss him passionately

Severus restrained Harry's wrists in one hand, his other stroking Harry's cock slowly.

Harry pushed into the touch as much as he could

Severus glued himself to Harry's front, torturing Harry with the slow pumping.

"Severus" Harry moaned, trying to buck his hips forward

"Yes, Harry?" He purred.

"Please" Harry whined

"Please what?"

"Wanna come" Harry moaned

Severus smirked.

"That's no way to ask for something, my pet."

Harry groaned, "Please Master. Please let me come"

Severus released Harry's wrists and sunk to his knees, taking Harry into his mouth.

Harry cried out and came near instantly, having been on the edge

Severus swallowed Harry easily, not spilling a drop.

Harry slumped against the wall, panting softly

Severus rose to his feet and smirked devilishly.

Harry moaned and pulled him in for a kiss

Severus let Harry taste himself on Severus' tongue.

Harry smiled widely into the kiss

Severus wound a hand in Harry's hair.

Harry moaned softly and sank down to his knees

Severus' breathing hitched slightly.

Harry quickly got Severus' cock out

Severus moaned gutturally, hand still in Harry's hair.

Harry licked slowly over the tip

Severus arched his back and moaned. It wouldn't take much to push him over the edge, still so aroused from seeing the memory of Harry in his classroom.

Harry took all of Severus into his mouth

"Harry!... So close!..."

Harry suckled on him gently, flicking his piercing over the slit

Severus tightened his hand in Harry's hair and came with a shout.

Harry swallowed him down with a soft hum

Severus groaned and bucked into Harry's mouth

Harry smiled and slid off

Severus groaned and looked down at Harry. "I can't decide what I enjoy more, your mouth or your arse.

Harry grinned and moved up to kiss him, “both is good”

Severus nodded. "Very good indeed."

Harry smiled and kissed him again

Severus enjoyed the soft languid kisses.

Harry nuzzled into his neck with a soft hum

Severus kissed Harry's neck, hand rubbing along his back

Harry smiled softly, letting Severus take most of his weight

Severus lifted Harry into his arms and took the young wizard to bed.

Harry leaned into his touch with a smile

Severus laid Harry down almost reverently and stretched out beside him.

Harry snuggled into his side with a soft yawn

Severus wrapped Harry up in his arms and tucked the boy against his side.

Harry smiled and kissed his chest gently, "My Severus" He mumbled sleepily

Severus nodded. "Always yours," he whispered.

Harry smiled and fell asleep

Severus watched over Harry until he too drifted into oblivion.

Harry woke up late the next morning, whining softly when he felt the cold spot where Severus should be

Severus stood in the kitchenette cooking. A wireless played quietly and Severus sung along.

Harry sat up slowly, stretching before moving out to join him, wrapping his arms around the man’s waist and leaning his head on Severus' back

Severus smiled and laid a hand over the two around his waist. "Good morning."

"Morning" Harry said, kissing his bare back softly

Severus left the bacon to cook in the pan and turned around, wrapping his arms around Harry.

Harry smiled and kissed him softly,

Severus cupped Harry's jaw and pressed his lips to the boy's.

Harry smiled into the kiss, keeping his arms around Severus

Severus wound his free hand into Harry's hair.

Harry moaned softly

Nipping Harry's lower lip he turned back to the bacon, flipping it over and letting the other side cook through.

Harry smiled softly as he watched

Dishing that and the scrambled eggs up, he laid out sauces and kissed Harry.

Harry kissed him back with a happy hum

"Bon appetite, Harry," he murmured softly.

Harry smiled and sat down, starting to eat happily

Severus took his seat opposite Harry and eat his bacon first.

Harry ate slowly, not feeling hungry but knowing it upset Severus when he didn't eat

Severus finished his breakfast and took Harry's half eaten plate, knowing when he was only eating to please Severus.

Harry smiled a little at him, "Thanks love"

Severus nodded his head. "You're welcome."

Harry stood up and hugged him gently

Severus turned and wrapped Harry in his arms. "Everything okay?"

Harry nodded a little, "Just not hungry. Thanks for cooking me breakfast though" He mumbled against his chest"

Severus nodded, "I know you are not hungriest in the mornings, which is why I don't plate you as much as myself."

Harry smiled a little, nuzzling in Severus' chest

With no lessons for the day Severus smiled softly. "What do you want to do today?"

Harry shrugged a little, "I have detention at seven with this horrible teacher about coming without permission" He smirked, "But other than that...”

Severus tutted. "Oh dear, pet. I do hope you'll please this horrible teacher tonight. I'd hate to lose another night with you."

"I think he's also mad at me for fidgeting in class yesterday" Harry pouted

Severus raised a brow. "You were fidgeting as well?"

Harry nodded, "I couldn't get comfortable during class and he got mad"

Severus shook his head. "Then you've clearly earnt this detention."

Harry pouted at him

Severus ruffled his hair. "You misbehave you get punished, pet."

Harry whined softly, leaning into his touch

Severus cupped Harry's cheek. "Besides, we both know you enjoy those punishments, so let's not pretend you don't. This teacher can't be all that horrible."

Harry blushed a little, "He's not so bad. Sometimes I think he gives me detention just to get me alone"

Severus snorted. "Who wouldn't? A body like yours and I’d permanently have you in my classroom. This is one lucky teacher."

Harry laughed softly and kissed him gently                   

Severus nipped Harry's lower lip and smirked playfully.

Harry smiled at him, "What shall we do until then?"

Severus shrugged. "I have no classes today so anything you like."

Harry smiled and kissed him again

Severus pressed his lips to Harry's.

Harry moaned softly into the kiss with a hum

Severus wound a hand into Harry's hair.

Harry moaned, leaning his head back into the touch

Severus grinned and nipped Harry's lip again.

Harry nipped back with a smile

Severus blinked then smirked. "Thinking what I'm thinking?"

Harry smirked, "Depends on what you are thinking?"

Severus grinned. "We've not played in front of the others for a while. We could visit Luna?"

Harry thought for a few moments, "What about Bella and Mione? We've /never/ played in front of them"

Severus grinned. "You have an excellent idea there. I shall floo and see Bella is teaching today."

Harry smiled widely

Severus walked back in. "They're both free for the day. We can go through whenever."

Harry grinned, "I feel much too overdressed"

Severus smirked devilishly. "You won't be for much longer."

Harry chuckled and kissed him softly

Severus grinned and dragged Harry through the floo.

Harry looked around curiously

Bella stood with Hermione at her feet. "Severus, come in. Pet, it's good to see you."

Harry smiled, bowing his head slightly, "Good to see you too Bella"

Bella smiled. "Excellent manners, pet."

Harry smiled, going easily to his knees when Severus gestured

Severus smirked. "I appreciate letting us join you, Bella. I wasn't sure if you'd be up for sharing your angel."

Bella laughed softly, "My angel got wet near instantly at your offer, I couldn't say no"

Harry leaned his head against Severus' thigh gently, smiling at Hermione

Hermione eyed the pair appreciatively. Her mistress had mentioned the potential for playing together as well as swapping partners.

Severus stroked Harry's hair, running his fingers through the messy strands.

Bella smiled, "So what is our plan?" She hummed, "I know my angel is due a reward, and she did mention not having sucked a cock in a while"

Harry let out a silent moan at the though

Severus grinned. "Anything goes. I suggest a little of each with everyone, I'm looking forward to making your angel scream- as is Harry judging by the look on his face."

Bella chuckled, "My pet enjoys playing with someone tied up, using them for our pleasure before theirs, as do I? Would your pet be.... interested?"

Harry looked up at Snape silently

Severus looked at Harry. "Your choice, pet. I'm quite content to be used like that, I won't force you."

Harry let out a soft whine, "I want to" He moaned softly

Severus nodded. "Let's make this easy and simple. Each does what feels right. Both pets have the right to refuse with punishment. They also have the right to ask for anything?"

Bella nodded with a smile, stroking Hermione's hair, "Let's move to the bedroom shall we?"

Severus watched Harry all but run to follow.

Harry moved quickly towards the bedroom, kneeling next to the bed

Severus stroked Harry's cheek gently. "Good, pet."

Harry smiled up at him, already starting to get hard

Severus smirked and gently pinched a nipple.

Harry moaned softly, pushing into the touch

Hermione slid her hand into Bella's.

Bella smiled and led her to the bedroom, "Cuffs or scarves my angel?"

Hermione thought for a moment. "Cuffs, mistress."

Bella nodded, "Go grab them for Severus' pet then" She smiled

Hermione flounced off and grabbed the cuffs from the cupboard.

Bella smiled softly, "What position Severus?"

Severus looked over. "For me? On my back preferably, arms together not spread out."

"And for your pet?" Bella smirked, enlarging the bed

Severus smirked. "Ask him. Harry knows the limits of what he can and cannot do."

Bella nodded to Hermione to ask, before vanishing Severus' clothes

Severus folded his arms over his chest, not phased at Bella seeing his scars- she knew them all seeing as she'd healed most of them for him.

Bella started carefully tying him up, using scarves as opposed to cuffs like Hermione

Severus tested the bindings and nodded to her.

Bella smirked, seeing Hermione waiting for permission, "Have fun my angel.  I’m going to... catch up with Severus"

Severus cocked an eyebrow in challenge.

Bella smirked and ran a finger down his stomach

Severus' stomach twitched slightly, his cock jumping.

Bella chuckled softly, "Are you still adept at pleasuring a woman?"

Severus quirked a brow, "What do you think, Bella? Or better yet, come find out."

Bella chuckled softly, stripping herself and moving over

Severus looked at Harry kissing Hermione and a bolt of arousal shot through him.

Bella moved to straddle his chest

Severus kept his gaze on Bella, eyes dancing with the arousal he felt.

Bella smirked and slid a bit closer to his face

Severus smirked. "You'll have to move closer, my dear."

Bella chuckled, "Maybe I'm letting you get ready"

Severus growled. "I don't like to be kept waiting."

Bella chuckled, "That might be the exact reason I am waiting" She smirked

Severus glowered impatiently.

Bella smirked at his expression

Severus rolled his eyes. "What do I have to do to get you up here?”

Bella thought for a few moments, before sliding her hips forward and over his face

Severus grinned and used the flat of his tongue, and piercing, to lick up Bella's pussy.

Bella moaned loudly, bucking her hips forward

Severus teased her clit with the tip of his tongue, using it to push the hood back and expose the tiny nub.

Bella cried out, "Fuck Sev"

Severus huffed a chuckle, still licking her, tongue bar rubbing her clit.

Bella moaned loudly

Severus focused solely on her clit, driving the dark haired witch higher.

Bella moaned loudly, grinding her hips down on his face

Severus nipped the bud with his teeth.

Bella cried out and came over his face

Severus lapped up everything.

Bella moaned softly

Severus cleaned Bella up gently.

Bella smiled, letting out a few soft moans

Severus returned to her clit, teasingly it gently.

Bella moaned softly

Severus smirked and wriggling his tongue into her.

Bella cried out loudly

Severus thrust his tongue in and out of her, his piercing stroking that spot inside that would ultimately make her scream.

Bella moaned loudly, clenching around his tongue as she got close again

Severus wiggled his tongue over her clit and thrust it back in Bella again.

Bella came again with a silent scream

Severus felt more fluid gush over his face and grinned.

Bella slid off his face with a soft moan

Severus smirked at her. "Can I still eat a pussy well?" He chuckled.

"Indeed you can" she panted

Severus laughed. "What will you do with me next?"

"I think I'm going to ride you" she smiled

Severus wiggled his hips invitingly. "Come sit on my cock then."

Bella chuckled softly, "you're not allowed to come"

Severus blinked and nodded. "As you command."

Bella moved over and carefully sunk herself down on his length

Severus groaned, hot wetness surrounding his cock.

Bella grinned, moving in to kiss him hungrily

Severus bucked his hips so he went deeper in her.

Bella moaned loudly, clenching around him before starting to mover herself up and down

Severus moaned and pulled against his bonds.

Bella tutted softly, hands on his chest as she started to move faster

Severus growled and used his feet against the bed to buck up into Bella.

Bella moaned loudly, throwing we head back in pleasure

Severus smirked and bucked harder, knowing the wild haired witch was close.

"Severus!" Bella cried, coming for a third time

Severus fucked her through it, keeping his own orgasm at bay.

Bella moaned loudly, the hands on his chest the only thing keeping her upright

Severus sped up even faster, fucking her with ferocity.

Bella cried out loudly

Severus slowly down, giving her a rest.

Bella clenched around him, well on her way to a fourth orgasm

Severus angled his hips just right and carried on fucking her.

Bella moaned loudly, rolling her hips a little, leaning forward to whispered in his ear, "come when I do"

Severus silently used the Contraceptus charm and hammered into Bella.

Bella cried out, clenching around him as her fourth orgasm approached

Severus growled and came inside her.

Bella panted, slumping down next to him and releasing his bindings

Severus rolled and pulled the witch into his arms, giving her the pleasure of being held after mind blowing sex.

Bella panted softly, cuddling close to him

Severus stroked her hair. "Better than I remember," he purred.

Bella nodded with a grin, "much better"

 

MEANWHILE

Harry looked up as Hermione moved over

Hermione knelt before Harry. "How do you want tying up, Harry?"

Harry moaned softly, "Spread eagle"

Hermione grinned and led him to lie next to Severus, waiting for permission from Bella

Bella smirked, "Have fun my angel.  I’m going to... catch up with Severus"

Harry spread his legs and arms wide

Hermione grabbed her cuffs and fastened then around Harry's wrists gently.

Harry tugged on them to test how tight they were

Hermione smiled. "Tight enough?"

Harry nodded with a smile

Hermione leant down and kissed Harry's lips softly.

Harry kissed back hungrily

Hermione was surprised by the ferocity of the kiss but she enjoyed it- very much so.

Harry bucked his hips up with a whine

Hermione wrapped her small hand around the shaft, pumping gently.

Harry moaned loudly, "Fuck. Mione'

Hermione grinned and laid the opposite way, front pressed to Harry's side as she nipped the skin near his groin.

Harry moaned, bucking his hips up

Hermione chuckled and half laid across Harry, her mouth descending on her friends cock.

"FUCK!" Harry cried

Hermione chuckled with Harry in her mouth and took more of him.

Harry came with a groan, having been worked up from the talking

Hermione swallowed and pulled off with a smile.

Harry panted softly, smiling languidly

Hermione laughed gently. "Any requests, Harry?"

Harry shook his head, "Have your way with me"

Hermione grinned. "Tell me, Harry, have you ever licked a pussy?"

Harry shook his head a little

Hermione smiled languidly. "Do you want to?"

Harry grinned and nodded

Hermione rose and straddled his face. "Do what seems right, I'll tell you if it isn't working for me."

Harry nodded, tongue darting out to lick nervously over her clit

Hermione moaned softly. "That's it, Harry."

Harry smiled and started to push his tongue inside her

Hermione cried out. "Oh gods! Harry! Yes!"

Harry started flicking his tongue around carefully inside her

Hermione reached down and stroked her clit, loving having that stimulated. "Fuck, Harry!"

Harry pushed his tongue deeper

Hermione moaned and stroked her clit faster.

Harry started tongue fucking her

Hermione spread her legs wider over Harry's face, shifted further back so Harry's tongue was focused on her clit again and put one hand on his chest to steady herself.

Harry started gliding his tongue over her clit

Hermione whimpered and moaned. "Right there! Fuck! I'm gonna come!"

Harry ran his tongue gently around her clit

Hermione whined. "Harder! Fucking.... Shit.... Close..."

Harry tilted his chin up to be able to lick her clit again before sliding his tongue ban in her

Hermione bit her lip, her fingers playing with her clit until Harry's tongue stroked her spoke and she came.... Loudly.

Harry listened to her cries, licking up the Juices that spurted on his Face

Hermione screamed and flopped forward, her body going boneless.

Harry smiled against her skin

Hermione climbed off his face and gently cleaned Harry with her mouth before kissing him.

Harry kissed her back hungrily

Hermione unlocked Harry's cuffs, wanting his hands on her.

Harry immediately pulled her closer, one hand moving to grip her hair

Hermione moaned and moved her own hands into Harry's hair.

Harry moaned into the kiss, rolling them over so he was on top

Hermione gasped when they rolled, Harry's length nudging her clit and causing a jolt of pleasure to run through her.

Harry moaned softly, nudging his cock against her again

Hermione gasped again. "Harry!"

Harry grinned, "Can I fuck you Mione?" He purred, kissing down her neck

Hermione nodded. "Gods yes!"

Harry grinned, kissing down and sucking on her nipple

Hermione cried out, rubbing herself against his length.

Harry carefully started to slide himself inside her

Hermione felt so stretched, filled, it was amazing. "Yes, Harry!"

Harry moaned, "So tight 'Mione!"

Hermione cried out and kissed Harry hard.

Harry started to slowly move, thrusting in and out

Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist. "Fuck me, Harry," she whispered deductively in his ear.

Harry smirked and started to thrust his hips furiously

Hermione cried out and dug her nails into his back.

Harry fucked her hard, kissing down her neck

Hermione panted heavily. "Fuck! M'coming!"

Harry fucked her harder, pushing her through

Hermione screamed his name, her body singing.

Harry moaned loudly, remembering to cast the contraception charm before he exploded in her

Hermione felt Harry come in her and moaned out his name.

Harry flopped down on the bed, kissing her softly

Hermione kissed him back and chuckled. "Gimme a few minutes. Then I'll have Severus and you the mistress. Agreed?"

Harry nodded with a smile, kissing her softly

Hermione languidly kissed Harry.

Harry rolled over so he could cuddle with Severus and Bella as well as Hermione

Severus leant over and kissed Harry. "Enjoying yourself, my pet?"

Hermione curled up against his back.

Harry nodded into the kiss, reaching an arm back to wrap around Hermione

Severus ran his tongue over Harry's and smirked. "She tastes delicious," he murmured.

Hermione reached around Harry's hip and lazily stroked her mistress' clit.

Harry smiled into the kiss, "that she does"

Bella moaned softly

Severus moaned and broke the kiss. "I want her."

Hermione pulled her fingers away and pressed them to Harry's mouth, a combination of Bella's juices and Severus' come coating the digits.

Harry sucked slowly on her fingers with a moan

Bella smirked, "have her Severus"

Severus smirked and slid from the bed to go around the other side.

Hermione pulled her fingers from Harry's mouth.

Harry slid over to Bella with a smile

Bella smirked widely.

Harry moaned softly at her expression

Bella pulled the boy to her.

Harry moaned again, kissing her

Bella pushed her tongue in his mouth and circled his piercing.

Harry moaned, kissing her hungrily and letting himself be pushed back on the bed

Bella straddled him. "As you've gathered I have a penchant for being eaten. Is your mouth up to it after eating my angel?"

Harry nodded a little with a grin

Bella grinned. "Such a good boy. Would you rather I sat on your face or I laid down?"

"Lay down" Harry smiled

Bella did exactly that and spread her legs. "Come, Harry, see what Hermione loves to taste."

Harry moaned softly and crawled between her legs

Bella gently circled her clit with her finger.

Harry leaned in and gently licked over her pussy

Bella whined softly.

Harry smiled and softly kissed her clit

Bella tangled her hands in Harry's hair.

Harry moaned softly, kissing her clit softly

Bella whined. "Harry.... Please!"

Harry smirked and kissed it again.

Bella growled in frustration.

Harry slid his tongue in her suddenly

Bella cried out and tightened her hold on Harry's hair.

Harry flicked his tongue around inside her

Bella moaned loudly.

Harry brought his hand up, stroking her clit slowly

Bella bit her lip hard.

Harry stroked carefully, flicking his tongue against the spot that would make her scream

Bella arched her back and screamed loudly, body aflame.

Harry sucked down her juices eagerly

Bella slumped back against the covers.

Harry grinned, kissing her clit gently

Bella smiled down at him. "Come here."

Harry sat up with a smile

Bella pushed Harry to lay down.

Harry laid down with a smile

Bella sucked one of Harry's balls into her mouth.

Harry gasped and moaned loudly

Bella licked up Harry's cock.

Harry bucked his hips with a moan

Bella engulfed the length in her mouth and bobbed her head a few times.

Harry moaned loudly, throwing his head back

Bella chuckled and licked the vein on the underside.

Harry bucked his hips up with a loud moan

Bella pulled off and rolled to her hands and knees.

Harry whined, reaching down to touch himself

Bella grinned behind her. "Come on Harry. I want a good fucking."

Harry grinned and moved behind her

Bella wiggled her hips invitingly.

Harry moaned loudly and sliding himself into her

Bella whined softly, pushing back into him.

Harry started to thrust

Bella groaned. "That's it, Harry. Hard and fast."

Harry started thrusting quickly with a loud moan

Bella met every thrust, moaning and writhing.

Harry moaned loudly, bucking his hips

Bella reached between her legs and gently played with her clit.

Harry moaned, "Close!"

Bella groaned. "Little longer, Harry."

Harry whined softly but thrust harder

Bella watched Severus' cock disappear into her angel and moaned loudly.

Harry watched as well, moaning loudly

Bella locked eyes with Hermione and licked her lips.

Hermione smiled and beckoned him closer

Severus cocked a brow and slid onto the bed next to her.

Hermione kissed him softly

Severus let her be in control for a bit before he took over.

Hermione ground her hips against him

Severus smirked into their kiss. "Tell me, Miss. Granger, what do you want from this copulation?"

Hermione moaned softly, "I want to be fucked" she murmured

Severus rolled his eyes. "I gathered as much. Are you sensitive from my pet?"

Hermione nodded a little, grinding her hips against him

Severus cast a few healing charms. "You'll be sensitive when I'm through with you. My pet still feels me days later."

Hermione moaned loudly, feeling her arousal spike

Severus smirked, "What is your favourite way to have your pussy eaten, Hermione?"

Hermione moaned softly, "sitting upright with my legs spread”

Severus quirked a brow. "Then what are you waiting for?"

Hermione leaned against the headboard with a grin, spreading her legs

Severus shuffled between her thighs and dragged the tip of a finger through her.

Hermione moaned loudly, bucking her hips

Severus pushed the finger into her, blowing air across her pussy.

Hermione moaned loudly, bucking her hips again

Severus flicked the tip of his tongue on her clit.

Hermione cried out, throwing her head back

Severus sucked it between his teeth and rolled the small nub.

Hermione moaned loudly, thighs tensing

Severus flicked the bud with his tongue, finger pumping in her.

Hermione cried out and came heavily

Severus chuckled darkly and added a second finger, tongue still focused on her clit.

Hermione moaned, bucking her hips again

Severus pushed Hermione through a second orgasm.

Hermione slumped back against the wall

Severus pulled back and kissed the inside of her thigh.

Hermione smiled softly, panting softly

Severus smirked up at her.

Hermione smiled, "wow" she mumbled

Severus chuckled. "Articulate as always."

"Shut up" she giggled

Severus nipped her thigh.

Hermione moaned softly

Severus propped himself up on an elbow. "My pet admitted to fantasising about me in class."

Hermione laughed, "Ron and I caught him a few times"

"Who did you fantasise about, Miss. Granger?"

Hermione blushed, "you'll think I'm crazy"

Severus shook his head. "Not at all."

Hermione blushed more, "Madame Pomfrey"

Severus smirked. "Such a dirty mind, miss. Granger. Now, what am I going to do with that filthy mouth?"

Hermione smirked at him

Severus rose to his knees. "I know just the thing. Suck."

Hermione leaned forward with a grin

Severus held his cock for her to take in her mouth.

Hermione licked cautiously over the tip

Severus groaned. "Don't be shy, Hermione."

Hermione smiled and took him into her mouth

Severus cupped the back of her head and pushed her further down his length.

Hermione moaned around him

Severus sighed in pleasure. "I can see why Bella likes your mouth so much."

Hermione smiled around him, starting to bob her head

Severus tangled a hand in her wild hair. "Good girl."

Hermione flicked her tongue over his slit

Severus grunted and pulled her off gently. "Stand up and face Bella."

Hermione whined softly but did as told

Severus grabbed one leg and hooked it over his forearm, bent at the knee and slid his cock in Hermione.

Hermione cried out, moaning loudly

Severus grunted. "Fuck you're tight!"

Hermione moaned loudly, clenching around

Severus used the leg over his arm for leverage and fucked Hermione at a furious pace.

Hermione moaned and came on his cock

Harry moaned loudly, watching Hermione come on his master’s cock making him spill inside Bella

Severus thundered into her and bellowed out his release.

Bella came when she felt Harry release in her.

Hermione ginned at them

Harry moaned softly and flipped back

Severus grinned at Bella. "Still interested in seeing two men fuck?"

Bella grinned and nodded, "how many times can you make him come with your dick in his ass?"

"The record so far is four," Severus smirked.

Bella chuckled, "let’s see if we can beat that shall we?"

Harry moaned softly at the thought

Severus gave Harry the look that meant come here now.

Harry moved over to him teasingly

Severus smirked at the boy.

Harry smiled and kissed him softly

Severus wound his hands into Harry's hair and tugged the boy against him.

Harry moaned, grinding his hips against him close

Severus sat back against the headboard and summoned a bottle of lube. "Do you require stretching?"

Harry shook his head with a slight blush, "still loose from last night"

Severus nodded. "Remember you have detention tonight as well. Come, I want you on me before I take you on your knees."

Harry nodded a little, moving himself over Severus's cock

Grabbing Harry's hips he pulled down and speared the boy in one thrust.

Harry cried out with a loud moan, throwing his head back

Severus locked eyes with Harry and thrust into him brutally.

Harry cried out and moaned as Severus slammed his prostate

Severus pulled Harry down for a kiss, fucking him hard and fast.

Harry moaned loudly into the kiss, coming over his chest

Severus slowed and eventually stopped. "Well done, pet. You may choose the next position."

Harry panted softly, "me on my front you fucking me"

Severus nodded. "On your stomach then, my pet."

Harry laid down quickly, clenching a little

Severus whispered in Harry's ear. "If it becomes too much then tell me. You know I will *never* hurt you."

Harry nodded with a grin, tilting his hips up

Severus' sharp intake of breath told how much that caught his attention. Gently spreading Harry's cheeks he slid inside and moaned softly.

Harry moaned, pressing himself up

Severus slid gently in and out of Harry, his thrusts slow, soft and loving.

Harry moaned softly, starting to get hard again

Severus leant over Harry's back and kissed his shoulder.

Harry twisted his head to kiss him softly

Severus gently proved Harry's mouth with his tongue, kissing the teen sweetly.

Harry moaned softly, clenching around him

Severus sped up once Harry was fully hard again.

Harry moaned loudly with each thrust, "Fuck Sev!"

Severus chuckled darkly and bit his shoulder.

Harry cried out, bucking his hips back

Severus ploughed Harry into the covers.

Harry moaned at increasingly levels of noise

Severus nipped Harry's ear. "Come, pet."

Harry came, a small amount of come splattering underneath him

Severus pulled out and yanked Harry up against him for a kiss.

Harry panted softly, kissing him hungrily

Severus groaned softly, hands running over Harry's body.

Harry smiled into the kiss, pulling Severus closer

Severus hummed softly. "What next, my pet?"

"You choose" Harry smiled

"Hmmm...... Stand against the wall, back towards it."

Harry moved carefully, leaning against the wall

Severus sauntered over and pinned Harry's hands above his head

Harry moaned softly, leaning forward to kiss him

Severus skimmed his lips over Harry's, keeping the touch gentle but belying the passion he felt

Harry smiled into the kiss, pushing his hips forward a little

Severus grasped Harry under his thighs and hoisted the boy up, pressing him against the wall for leverage.

Harry moaned, kissing him hungrily

Severus bent his knees enough that he could position himself without having to lose his hold on Harry. Standing quickly he slid inside Harry easily.

Harry cried out, clenching around him

Severus moaned. "Fuck you're always so tight!"

Harry threw his head back against the wall, moaning softly

Severus set a brutal pace, slamming into Harry, cock buried deep in the teen

Harry clenched around him, feeling his orgasm already starting to climb

Severus slammed into Harry relentlessly, somehow fighting his own orgasm.

Harry moaned loudly, "close Sev!" He cried out, bucking his hips forward

Severus growled and bit Harry's chest. "Come. Now!"

Harry moaned and came hard, body shaking with a tiny spurt of come

Severus knew Harry was wearing out. He wasn't entirely sure the boy could go twice more.

Harry leaned his head into Severus' neck, "Can't do it love"

Severus nodded. "Okay, pet. You've done brilliantly. Are you happy for me to finish with one of them or would you rather I wait for you tonight?"

"Now. Can handle that" Harry mumbled, "Just can't come again"

Severus smiled softly. "Shall I keep going? I don't want you uncomfortable. I can wait."

"Keep going" Harry whispered, wrapping his legs around him tighter, "I don't want to be empty yet"

Severus smiled and resumed his thrusts but at a gentler pace, no longer battering Harry's prostate but sliding sensually over it

Harry moaned softly, breathing against his neck

Severus kept his movements languid, slow. "I love you," he breathed in Harry's ear.

"I love you too" Harry murmured back

Severus closed his eyes and burst inside Harry, coming hard.

Harry moaned softly, hugging him tightly

Severus slumped forward, exhausted but very sated.

Harry smiled softly, kissing his neck a little

Severus gently lowered Harry to the floor and stood back.

Harry slumped forward against him, legs like jelly

Severus gently picked Harry up and carried him to the bed.

Harry smiled softly at him

"Satisfied your curiosity?" Severus asked Bella.

Bella nodded with a grin, "that was very impressive"

Severus smirked widely. "And you, Miss. Granger."

Hermione nodded with a soft moan, having come twice whilst watching

Severus kissed Harry softly. "Okay, my pet?"

Harry nodded with a soft smile, humming sleepily

Severus curled around him and pulled the girls around him.

Harry smiled happily, snuggling into Severus's chest

Severus closed his eyes and cradled Harry's to him.

Harry smiled and went to sleep

Severus followed moments later, Hermione curled up at his back

Harry stayed curled as close as he could

Severus woke to find a warm mouth on his cock.

Harry sucked slowly, flicking his tongue over the tip gently

Biting his lip so as not to wake the girls he tangled his hand in Harry's hair.

Harry looked up at him with a smile around his cock

Severus whimpered quietly, Harry always knew how to get him on the edge then torture him until he came.

Harry flicked his tongue over the slit slowly

Severus felt his eyes cross. It didn't help that Hermione was laid next to him, her nether region right next to his face.

Harry smirked, sucking a little but harder

Severus groaned loudly. "Fuck!"

Harry grinned and sank Severus deeper into his mouth

Severus bucked slightly, teetering on the edge.

Harry reached a hand up to fondle his balls gently

Severus groaned. "So close."

Harry grinned and flicked his piercing around the head

Severus arched off the bed and screamed Harry's name, coming down the boy's throat.

Harry swallowed down every drop, before carefully sliding off

Severus panted harshly. "Interesting way to wake me, pet."

Harry smiled and kissed him softly

Severus groaned into Harry's mouth.

Harry cuddled close to him

Severus sighed softly. "How do you want to come, my pet?" He murmured.

Harry shook his head a little, "not hard" he whispered

Severus smiled. "I wasn't going to, pet. I can suck you or wake one of the girls?"

"M'awake," Hermione mumbled.

Harry blushed, "I meant... I'm not hard" he murmured, "still tired out from earlier"

Severus smiled. "Ah. Very well. It appears you'll have to satisfy yourself, Miss. Granger."

Harry blushed and nuzzled into his neck

Severus chuckled and kissed the boy's head.

Harry smiled softly at him

Climbing off the bed he scooped Harry into his arms.

Harry snuggled close in his arms

Disappearing through the floo Severus just caught sight of Hermione waving at him.... Other hand buried in Bella's pussy.

Harry saw and chuckled softly

Severus laughed. "Did you enjoy yourself, Harry?" Harry nodded with a smile, kissing his chest

"Good. Is it something you wish to repeat in the future? With them or another couple."

Harry shrugged, "once I've had some time to recover" he said softly

Severus laughed. "Yes. You did very well."

Harry smiled and kissed him softly, "maybe Luna and Lucius after the baby arrives?"

Severus moaned. "Fuck yes. Speaking of the baby, she's due soon from what Lucius was telling me."

Harry smiled, "girl or boy?"

Severus grinned. "One of each."

Harry laughed and grinned

Severus chuckled. "From what Luc was saying the poor girl is sex mad and frustrated to boot. Poor thing just can't get satisfied."

Harry nodded a little, kissing him softly

Severus returned Harry's kiss.

Harry smiled, "I can't wait until we have a child"

Severus blinked then crushed Harry to him, "Nor I."

Harry grinned and kissed him softly

Severus laughed and swung Harry around before stopping and blinking.

Harry looked at him, "what?"

"I'm being called. Something is wrong."

Harry's face paled, "go then, I'll be okay" he murmured

Severus shook his head and summoned their robes. "I'm going to need you."

Harry nodded a little, "love you"

Throwing powder into the floo he bellowed "Malfoy manor!"


	17. Part 17

Severus heard screaming and ran for it. Slamming the door open he found Luna and Lucius trying to hold off an enraged wolf.

Harry quickly moved over, recognizing the wolf as Remus. Without thinking, he shifted into his animagus form of a large wolf and pushed him back, forgetting no one but Ron and Hermione knew of the form

Moony stopped and sniffed. He knew that smell. It was cub smell. But the girl smelled delicious. Like... Fresh steak and.... Something yummy.

Harry growled softly at him, nosing his neck gently, yapping softly

Moony growled but not threateningly. More.... Possessively.

Harry growled back, slowly pushing him out of the room

Luna, completely terrified, cried out when her waters broke.

Moony caught scent of the birthing waters and howled, trying to push Harry out of the way.

Harry growled loudly, pushing him back again, using magic to close the door behind him

Luna screamed as a contraction hit her, stumbling backwards

Severus darted forward and lowered her to the ground. "Luna, focus on me. Breathe."

Luna cried out softly, clutching at Severus's shirt

Severus calmed her down. "Everything is going to be fine. I need you to strip off for me."

Luna nodded, carefully doing as told

Severus propped her legs open and smiled encouragingly. "Excellent. Good girl. Now, when the next contraction hits and I want you to push with all your strength."

Luna nodded, smiling a little when Lucius took her hand

Severus spoke calmly, soothingly.

Luna cried out and started pushing

Severus encouraged her, rubbed her shin soothingly and murmured softly. "Good girl, keep going."

Luna groaned lowly, pushing as hard as he could

Severus saw a head. "Come on, girl. One more push then we have one baby out."

Luna nodded, crying out as another hit

Fenrir moved to Severus' side, "When you've got a minute" He whispered, "Harry needs you"

Severus nodded and smiled tightly. "Is it life threatening?"

Fenrir shook his head, "He'll be fine, he just can't change back at the moment"

Severus blinked. "Change? You've lost me. I've been dealing with Luna."

"You'll see" Fenrir said softly

Severus nodded. "I'll be there shortly. Come on Luna. One more push."

Luna groaned loudly and pushed with all her might

Severus slid the baby from her, cleaned its airways and passed the new born to Lucius.

Lucius smiled down at his second born son, cooing softly

Severus worked with Luna until the girl was born. Handing her over, he gently kissed Luna's hand. "You've done brilliantly. I've healed you, just sit back and relax until your body calms down."

Luna nodded, kissing her head softly, "Thank you Severus"

Severus rose, conjured a blanket over Luna and went to locate Harry.

 

MEANWHILE

Moony snarled furiously, jaws snapping at Harry. He wanted the meat. In the dark recesses of his mind Remus screamed for Fenrir.

Fenrir came running moments later, transforming and growling, the alpha in him coming out

Moony howled and bit into Harry's shoulder, shoving him aside.

Fenrir growled loudly, pushing Remus down

Moony cowed suddenly and whimpered while Harry lay on the floor, teeth marks in his shoulder.

Fenrir sent out an alpha command for him to shift back

Harry stayed in his wolf form, knowing the venom of the werewolf bite wouldn't affect him if he was healed whilst a wolf

Moony instantly shifted and Remus stood panting. "I'm sorry, I have no idea what happened."

Fenrir shifted as well, "its okay"

Remus looked past Fenrir's shoulder and frowned. "I don't recognise that wolf."

"Neither do I" Fenrir said softly, as the wolf limped over

Remus blinked and sniffed. "No.... Gods no! Harry!"

Harry snuffled softly, nuzzling his cheek

"I'll get Severus" Fenrir said swiftly

Remus whimpered. "I'm so sorry cub!"

Harry let out a soothing snuffle, licking Remus'' cheek

Remus whined. "Harry.... Gods I'm such a monster!"

Harry licked his cheek again, letting out a soft growl

Remus cried. "I'm so sorry, Harry."

Harry pushed Remus until he was sitting, before laying down and putting his head in his lap

Remus stroked the fur on Harry's head softly.

Harry let out a happy grumble

Remus scratched behind his ears and chuckled.

Harry pushed into the touch happily

Remus laughed. "For a wolf you're like an overgrown dog."

Harry smiled and snuffled a little

Remus. Laughed. "Definitely overgrown dog."

Harry looked up as Severus stepped out, standing up and limping over

Severus backed away in fright. "Lupin! Control your wolf!"

Harry let out a soft whine, nudging Severus' shoulder gently. In his wolf form he was dark grey, but he kept his bright emerald eyes

Severus almost cursed until he saw the eyes. "Harry?! What the fuck? Lay, let me heal you."

Harry laid down, letting out a soft whine when it hurt

Severus murmured soothingly. "It's going to be okay. I promise."

Harry leaned his head down, eyes watching Severus

Severus began removing the venom from Harry's system.

Harry laid still and compliant

Severus healed his lover and murmured softly, "you can change back now."

Harry carefully shifted back to his human form

Severus dragged Harry into his lap.

Harry nuzzled into his neck

"Are you okay?"

Harry nodded, "I'm fine" he said softly

Severus sighed heavily. "Luna's babies have arrived."

Harry smiled softly, "that's good"

Severus nodded. "I’d like to know why Lupin attacked you."

"I think it was something to do with Luna. I was pushing him away and Moony got angry"

Severus frowned. “it’s nowhere near the full moon though."

Harry shrugged, "I don't know"

Severus sighed. "Well she's fine and not holding it against him."

Harry smiled softly, "Fenrir will figure out what happened"

He nodded, "Indeed."

Harry kissed him gently

Severus happily returned Harry's kiss.

Harry smiled widely

"Come on you. Let's go home."

Harry nodded a little, "carry me?"

Severus smiled and scooped him up, cradling Harry to his chest.

Harry nuzzled close with a smile

Severus glared at the wolf but without his usual viciousness.

Remus whimpered, "I'm so sorry"

Harry sighed, "its okay Remus!"

Severus turned back. "I expect Fenrir to find out how this happened, but I am not holding it against you."

Remus nodded a little, leaning into Fenrir’s touch

Harry smiled and cuddled up to Severus

Severus carried through the floo and disappeared.

Fenrir turned to Remus. "What happened?"

Harry stayed cuddled close

"I don't know" Remus whimpered

Fenrir sighed. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Going to see Lucius and Luna, stepping through the floo and then nothing"

"Any smells you remember?"

"Blood" Remus whispered

Fenrir frowned. "Who was bleeding?"

"I think Luna was" Remus whispered

"Why would Luna be bleeding though?"

"I think she was going into labour" Remus said softly

"Ah. You're not at fault, Remus." Remus whimpered softly

Fenrir held Remus tightly. "I am unsure why you managed to change without the moon."

Remus nodded weakly, snuggling close

Fenrir held him close. "It might have just been a fluke."

"Okay" Remus said softly

Fenrir kissed his head.

Remus smiled softly

Fenrir smiled back and kissed him softly.

Remus kissed him back

Fenrir growled possessively.

Remus grinned at him, standing up

Fenrir followed, predatory gleam in his eyes.

Remus headed back to their room

Fenrir loped after him.

Remus flopped onto the bed

Fenrir launched himself at the bed and landed atop Remus

Remus kissed him hungrily

Fenrir growled and pressed Remus into the mattress.

Remus bucked his hips up

Fenrir pinned them with his own.

Remus whined softly

"What do you want, Remus?"

"Fuck me" Remus moaned

Fenrir growled and ripped their clothes off, summoning the lube

Remus moaned, trying to buck his hips

Fenrir growled. "Behave or I will restrain you."

Remus whined softly, hand sliding down to stroke himself

Fenrir grabbed his wrists and whispered a sticking charm.

Remus tugged against the charm, whining softly with a moan

Fenrir smirked, reaching down and stroked His own prick slowly.

Remus moaned, bucking his hips up with a whine

Fenrir swiped his thumb over the head and moaned gutturally.

Remus whined loudly, "please!"

Fenrir cocked his head and smirked, fingers lubed and hanging at his side.

Remus lifted his hips up with a moan

Fenrir slid his hand under Remus and pushed a finger into the younger wolf.

Remus moaned gutturally, clenched around him

Fenrir added a second finger.

Remus moaned again, bucking his hips up

Fenrir slid a third finger in and continued stroking himself.

"Please" Remus whined

Fenrir shifted between Remus' legs and entered him swiftly.

Remus moaned loudly, clenching around him, "fuck!"

Fenrir’s grin was feral.

Remus bucked his hips back, "move!"

Fenrir smirked. "I give the orders here."

Remus whined softly

Fenrir pulled back and slammed into him.

Remus moaned loudly, bucking his hips back

Fenrir fucked Remus brutally, hand pulling on his cock.

Remus moaned loudly and came

Fenrir soon followed him, crying out the younger wolfs name.

Remus panted loudly, grinning at him

Fenrir laid down beside him and cradled him close.

Remus cuddled close to him

Fenrir closed his eyes and pulled the covers over them.

Remus drifted to sleep

Lucius looked down into the cot and once again thanked whatever god had been shining on them that day.

Luna sat up sleepily, "how are they?"

"Sleeping," he murmured.

Luna smiled, standing up and moving over

Lucius wrapped his arm around her waist.

Luna leaned against him with a smile, reaching a hand down to stroke the small tuft of blonde hair on their daughters head

Lucius kissed Luna's head softly.

Luna smiled widely, "names?"

Lucius smiled. "I like Cassiopeia for her."

Luna nodded with a smile and kissed him softly

"And our son?"

"Oberon?" She asked softly, "like the character from A Midsummer Night’s Dream?"

"I like the idea but not the name," Lucius murmured apologetically.

She nodded a little, "any ideas?"

"Titus?"

Luna nodded with a smile and kissed him, "Titus and Cassiopeia"

Lucius grinned.

Luna kissed him again

Lucius kissed her softly. "How do you feel?"

"Tired but well" she smiled

Lucius nodded. "I'll do feeds tonight. You just sleep, strawberry."

Luna smiled and headed back to bed

Lucius couldn't help the small tap he gave her arse.

Luna yelped and climbed into bed

Lucius grinned wolfishly at her.

Luna giggled and drifted to sleep

Lucius watched over the twins, feeding them when they woke.

Harry woke up as Severus climbed out of bed

Severus yawned and stretched.

Harry smiled and stretched himself in the bed

"Morning, pet."

"Morning" Harry hummed

"Sleep well?"

Harry nodded, pulling Severus back into bed

Severus laughed and went willingly.

Harry pulled him in for a kiss

Severus chuckled and happily kissed Harry back.

Harry moaned softly

Severus fisted his hands in Harry's hair.

Harry pushed into the touch, rolling his hips

Severus kissed Harry fiercely

Harry moaned, clutching at Severus's hair

Severus groaned and rolled atop Harry.

Harry rolled his hips back to fit against Severus's

Severus pinned Harry with his hips, using silent and wandless spells to gently stretch and lubricate Harry.

Harry moaned at the feeling of the spells

Severus shuffled slightly until he could slide into Harry with ease.

Harry moaned loudly as he felt Severus enter him, bucking his hips up

Severus gently rolled his hips into Harry's, thrusting slowly.

Harry bucked his hips loser quickly, wanting him deeper

Severus rolled them so Harry was on top, sinking his cock deeper into Harry.

Harry cried out, squeezing desperately around Severus

Grasping Harry's hips he moved the boy along his length.

"Fuck!" Harry cried, "Severus!"

Severus smirked and moved Harry faster, hands tightly holding the teenager.

Harry cried out, coming across his chest

Severus moaned when Harry came suddenly, arse contracting around his dick.

Harry felt his arse contracting and deliberately clenched harder as he rode his orgasm out

Severus slammed into Harry twice more and groaned as he filled Harry.

Harry slumped forward against his chest, arse milking Severus for every drop

Severus held Harry against his chest, heart thundering

Harry smiled and kissed his neck, "I'm in so much trouble" He whispered

"Oh?"

"I slept through my detention"

Severus shook his head. "Your professor will be most annoyed. Perhaps you should go make amends quickly. It's the weekend so he'll have no students."

Harry chuckled, "Maybe after a shower though"

"Indeed. It wouldn't do to turn up smelling of sex."

Harry smiled and slid out of bed

Severus watched Harry disappear and hopped from his bed, dashing into the office and setting it up.

Harry showered and pulled on school robes before going and knocking on the office door

Severus hung his robes up, leaning him in his waistcoat and shirt sleeves. Pulling open the door he glared down. "Ah, Mr. Potter, decided to Grace me with your presence?"

"I'm sorry sir, I slept through the detention time" Harry said

Severus raised a brow. "And you think that excuses you?"

Harry looked down at the ground, "Of course not sir, I just thought you would like some sort of reason"

Severus huffed but stood back. "Well you better come inside then."

Harry stepped inside slowly

Severus shut, locked and warded the door.

Harry's eyebrows raised when the door was warded

"Did you think you were escaping punishment?"

Harry shook his head quickly, "Of course not sir"

Severus smirked. "Good. Now what to punish you with."

Harry watched silently, waiting for the right time to start acting up

"Cauldrons just make you spout verbal abuse. Perhaps grading essays," he tapped his chin.

Harry scoffed softly

"Oh? You don't wish to grade?"

Harry shook his head,

Severus cocked his head. "My stores do need putting away."

Harry scoffed again, louder this time

Severus' gaze hardened. "Or I could just throw you over my desk and fuck you until you scream?"

"And what would that teach me professor?" Harry snarled

"Your place! Don't answer me back! You are hell bent on giving me trouble every. Single. Detention!"

Harry smirked, "I'm good professor, I'll be seeing you later" And with that he began to head for the door

Severus smirked darkly. "I wouldn't touch the wards if I were you."

Harry turned and raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

"Not unless you want to feel like you've been hit by a blast ended skrewt."

Harry sighed softly, "So how do I leave then professor? Since I see no reason to stay"

"You serve your detention like you are supposed to."

"But what if I don't want to?" Harry smirked, leaning against the wall, noticing a concealment charm on a section of the shelves on the opposite wall that wasn't normally there

"Then I guess you'll be stuck here for a long time."

Harry raised an eyebrow, tapping his foot

Severus smirked. "Grade papers or do the stores, which will it be?"

"Neither" Harry snapped

"You're testing my patience, Potter.”

"I do not wish to grade papers or clean your stores" Harry snapped

"Then you can clean the floor or sort ingredients, one way or another you will serve this detention!"

"Not doing either of those either" Harry snarled, advancing towards Severus

Severus stood still, arms folded across his chest, and glared at the boy.

"What are you hiding?" Harry asked, pointing to the charm

"Nothing is being hidden," he lied.

Harry smirked and cancelled the charm, jaw dropping when he saw a display of sex toys

"That? That's nothing for you, Mr. Potter."

Harry raised an eyebrow at him, "Why not?"

"You refuse to serve your detention, Mr. Potter, and as such only those who behave deserve my.... Extra attentions."

Harry let out a soft moan

Severus raised a brow. "Grading or stores?"

Harry whined softly, glancing towards the shelves before saying quietly, "Grading"

Severus nodded and pointed to a stack that held no more than 10 essays.

Harry moved over to it, grabbing out a quill and ink

Severus smirked softly.

Harry started quickly grading the papers

Severus chuckled and wandered to the shelves.

Harry watched him, moving onto the last paper

Severus strolled up to the shelves and mentally picked out many things.

Harry finished grading the last paper and looked up

Severus purposely kept his back to Harry.

"Professor?" Harry called, "I'm finished"

Severus turned around. "Very good, Mr. Potter. Come here."

Harry stood up and moved over

Severus ran a crop down Harry's shirt front.

Harry moaned softly, "s-sir?"

Severus grabbed a paddle and pressed it into Harry's hands.

Harry held onto it, looking at him with wide eyes

Severus then grabbed a series of clamps and smirked darkly at Harry.

Harry blushed with a soft moan, achingly hard in his pants

Severus transfigured his desk so it was bigger.

Harry caught the movement and wheeled around to watch the desk grow, yelping when he felt arms grab him

Severus manhandled Harry onto the table and restrained him in place. "Green?"

Harry nodded with a moan, "g-green"

Severus ran a finger down his chest. "Good boy. Remember your word?"

"Quidditch" Harry nodded, moaning softly and pushing into the touch

"Good. What are the rules?"

Harry thought for a few moments, "uh… no coming without permission?”

Severus sighed. "I see I'm going to have to reteach you the rules. There is no answering back. You will address me as sir, or master. If you come without asking or unless I have given you permission then you will receive ten lashes."

Harry nodded with a loud moan, bucking his hips up

Severus smirked. "If you feel too out of your depths then use your word."

Harry nodded, "please sir"

Severus removed Harry's shirt and affixed a set of nipple clamps.

Harry cried out, letting out a loud moan as his body arched off the table

Severus soothed them with his tongue. "Five minutes, pet, then I'll remove them."

Harry nodded, wriggling a little, his pants feeling far too tight

Severus smirked and set a timer.

Harry whined softly, bucking his hips

Severus waited until the five minutes were up and removed the clamps, soothing Harry's chest gently.

Harry moaned softly as the blood rushed back into his nipples

Severus removed Harry's trousers and pants, shoes and socks. Pulling out another clamp he fixed the stopper end into Harry's slit where it gently vibrated and clipped the other end to Harry's scrotum.

Harry cried out, bucking his hips up as pain and pleasure shot through him

Severus timed it by another five minutes.

Harry bucked his hips up, moaning loudly

Removing the clamp, Severus gently flicked his tongue over the head. "Green?"

Harry nodded with a loud moan

Severus picked up the paddle and traced it over Harry's body, watching the way his skin flushed.

Harry pushed up into the touch with a loud moan, "can I come sir?"

Severus cocked his head. "How many strokes are you willing to take for me allowing it?"

Harry moaned softly at the tone of his voice, "ten?"

Severus nodded. "Then come when you want during your strokes, my pet. Remember to count."

With that he landed the first stroke on Harry's chest.

"One" Harry moaned, hips bucking

Severus landed a further two, in different places.

Harry came with a loud shriek, cum exploding over his chest

Severus landed a fourth and drew a finger through the streaks of come.

"F-four" Harry stuttered out

Licking the rapidly cooling come off his finger Severus landed a fifth, sixth and seventh in succession.

Harry moaned out the numbers, bucking his hips

Severus landed the final three and kissed Harry softly. "Well done."

Harry moaned into the kiss, kissing back hungrily

"I'm going to test your pleasure/pain tolerance. Remember your word?"

Harry nodded, panting softly

Severus grabbed the crop and tested the strength against his hand.

Harry panted softly, watching the crop with wide eyes

Severus chose to start with Harry's stomach and brought the crop down with a sharp smack.

Harry cried out, cry turning to a moan

Severus brought it down again

Harry cried out again, bright red marks appearing on his stomach

Severus landed two more and soothed them with his hands.

Harry pushed into his hand with a soft moan, hard again

Severus moved higher and struck Harry's chest.

Harry moaned loudly, the edge of the crop just catching his nipple

Severus struck the other side.

Harry's back arched off the desk as he let out a cry

Severus struck Harry's thigh, seeing the muscles quivering.

Harry moaned loudly, cock jerking as he shivered at the contact

Severus struck Harry's cock but very gently, the strike not designed to hurt.

Harry moaned loudly, "fuck Severus!"

Severus then put the crop away. "Very good, pet."

"Please" Harry whined softly

“Please what?"

"More" Harry whined, bucking his hips

"Which instrument?"

"Something in me" he whined

Severus nodded. He'd been wanting to try out the new dildo he'd bought

Harry bucked his hips as he saw Severus headed to the shelves

Pulling down the new purchase he sauntered over to Harry.

Harry craned his head to see what he had

Severus held it up and summoned lube

Harry moaned softly as he looked it over

Severus slicked it up and slid the thin rod inside Harry. "Ready?"

Harry nodded, clenching around it

Severus set it to stretch Harry slowly, growing and shrinking, getting bigger each time.

Harry felt it start to stretch and moaned softly

Severus watched the way Harry's hole would open then close.

Harry clenched around it, bucking his hips

"Okay?"

Harry nodded with a loud Moan

Severus turned to the speed.

Harry moaned louder as it increased faster, bucking his hips

Severus smirked and stopped the toy, withdrawing it from Harry.

Harry whined loudly, "master!"

Severus vanished his clothes and stood and Harry's arse, cock twitching wildly.

Harry bucked his hips, pulling against the restraints in an attempt to get Severus's cock in him

Severus backed away

Harry whine loudly, "please!"

Severus smirked and slicked his cock up.

Harry moaned softly, lifting his hips up

Severus entered Harry quickly and swiftly.

Harry moaned loudly, clenching around him

Severus thrust rapidly. "Harry!"

Harry moaned loudly, bucking his hips

Severus hammered into Harry, his hands grasped Harry's hips tightly.

Harry moaned wantonly as he lifted his hips to meet Severus's thrusts

Severus grasped Harry's cock and stroked in time with his thrusts.

Harry moaned loudly, "can I come master?"

"Yes, my pet. Come."

Harry came with a scream

Severus followed quickly, crying out Harry's name.

Harry slumped back, panting softly

Severus removed the restraints from Harry.

Harry smiled and pulled him close

Severus smiled and ended up climbing on the table to lay next to Harry.

Harry snuggled close to home

Severus kissed his head gently.

Harry yawned softly

Severus kissed him softly. "I think your detention has been fully met."

Harry smiled softly at him

Severus kissed him. "Love you."

Harry kissed him back, "and I you"

Severus groaned and slid off the desk onto his feet.

Harry smiled, sitting up slowly

Harry smiled, sitting up slowly

Severus helped Harry to his feet. "How do you feel?"

Harry grinned, "Amazing" He murmured

Severus laughed and kissed Harry. "Good. We should get some sleep. Come."

Harry nodded, leaning against him a little as they headed back, "I might need to earn more detentions"

Severus chuckled. "Later. Sleep now."

Harry smiled and kissed him gently, 'You may need to recheck those papers. I didn't do a very thorough job"

Severus laughed. "They were copies. I have the originals."

Harry laughed softly, letting out a loud yawn

Carrying Harry through to their rooms he laid the boy down. 

Harry smiled and pulled him down into the bed as well

Severus curled up with his lover and fell asleep.


	18. Part 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some body insecurity and the briefest glimpse of Postpartum depression in this part - please avoid if this triggers you.

Three weeks later he'd arranged with Luna and Lucius for them both to come play.

Harry didn't know, completely unaware of the impending visitors as he pottered around the kitchen stark naked

Lucius floo'd through with Luna and found Severus in his study. "Hello, my friend."

Severus smiled and stood up, "Hello Luc, how is fatherhood once again treating you?"

Lucius grinned. "I love every second of it. How is your pet?"

"He's good" Severus grinned, "Managing to get himself in a bit of trouble with one of his teachers" He smirked

Lucius cocked an eyebrow. "Indeed?"

Severus smirked, "He just doesn't seem to be able to behave in Potions"

Lucius laughed. "I'm sure. Are you okay, strawberry?"

Luna nodded with a smile, "Where is your pet?" She asked softly

"He's in the kitchen, my dear." Luna nodded with a smile, moving towards the kitchen

Lucius sat with Severus. "I confess myself surprised when you called to ask if we would play with you."

"Really?" Severus raised an eyebrow

Luna stepped into the kitchen, "hello Harry"

Lucius nodded. "I didn't think you'd want to share him."

Harry whirled around. "Luna!"

Severus chuckled softly, "I don't mind sharing, as long as we both consent and he always comes back to me in the end"

Luna smiled widely at him

Lucius nodded. "I confess, I have been itching to fuck him."

Harry blushed. "Sorry I'm not dressed. I didn't know we were having people over. “

Severus chuckled softly, "Well today you can"

Luna laughed, "I'm quite liking the view actually"

Lucius smirked. "And I can try you."

Harry blushed darkly. "Err,.. Thanks."

Severus grinned at him a little

Luna smiled, holding her hand out, "Come on"

Lucius smirked and sat back.

Harry frowned slightly but took her hand.

Severus smiled back at him, waiting for the two pets to arrive

Luna led Harry through to where the two men were waiting

Harry smiled slightly, blush still staining his cheeks. "Mr. Malfoy, it's good to see you."

Severus chuckled at his blush, "Lucius and Luna have come to have some fun my pet"

Luna smiled and moved over to Lucius

Harry felt his cock twitch interestedly. "With us, master?"

Lucius kissed her head.

Severus laughed and nodded, "Sound like something you'd like?"

Luna kissed his mouth softly

Harry nodded eagerly then checked himself. "Yes, master. I would very much enjoy this."

Severus grinned, "Bedroom then pet, choose some toys for you and Luna"

Luna smiled widely

Harry all but bounded off for the room, dashing back long enough to kiss Severus then running to their room.

Luna followed after him at the rapid pace

Severus chuckled and stood, "Shall we join them?"

Lucius laced his fingers with Severus'. "I believe we shall."

Harry grabbed a series of toys and laid them out on the bed.

Severus smiled and led him in

Luna moaned softly, looking them over as she stripped

Lucius followed sedately, his cock already hardening.

Harry saw her already flat body after giving birth and bit back a moan.

Severus vanished their clothes as they walked

Luna smiled softly at him

Lucius looked at Severus and smirked widely.

Harry itched to touch her, run his fingertips over her skin.

Severus smirked back and stepped inside

Luna stepped a bit closer

Lucius followed and watched their pets.

Harry reached out for her.

"No touching yet" Severus ordered with a smirk

Luna let out a soft whine as he said that

Harry pouted. "Please, master, she's so soft looking."

"Not yet" Severus said firmly, moving over to him

Harry whined. "Why?"

Severus smirked, "Because I want you to suck Lucius first"

Harry moaned loudly and moved over before Lucius.

Sinking to his knees Harry flicked his tongue over the tip.

Lucius moaned loudly, bucking his hips up, "Strawberry? I'd like you to suck Severus"

Luna nodded and sauntered over, sinking to her knees and running her nails up his thighs she kissed the leaking tip.

Severus groaned loudly, spreading his legs

Harry looked up at Lucius

Luna sucked the head into her mouth and kept her eyes on Severus.

Harry ran his tongue over the vein under Lucius' cock.

Severus threw his head back with a moan

"Fucking hell" Lucius groaned

Luna smirked and pulled off, licking the head and then sinking back over the sensitive head.

Harry ran his piercing over the slit of Lucius' cock, the ball bearing teasing the small spot.

Severus moaned loudly, pushing lightly on her head

Lucius let out a loud cry, "Christ"

Luna sunk further down, tongue working on the vein underneath.

Harry hummed deeply, pushing the metal ball into the slit and wiggling it.

Severus bucked his hips up, clutching her hair

Lucius moaned, twining a hand in Harry's hard as he felt himself already starting to get close

Luna sunk him straight into her throat, swallowing around him.

Harry moved his tongue down to under Lucius' foreskin, tickling it with the piercing.

Severus moaned loudly, feeling his balls start to tighten

Lucius came with a shout, shooting down Harry's throat

Luna reached back and massaged Severus' left arse cheek.

Harry swallowed with a moan.

Severus's hands tightened in her hair

Lucius flopped back against the bed

Luna sucked harder, fingers edging toward Severus' hole.

Harry let go of Lucius with a soft pop.

Severus pushed into her touch, moaning

Lucius smiled, "you have a talented mouth"

Luna used a silent lubricating charm on her finger and pushed it into Severus, finger easily locating his prostate.

Harry grinned. "Thank you, sir."

Severus moaned loudly and came hard

Lucius smirked and slid His Attention to Harry's length

Luna swallowed rapidly.

Harry smirked softly. "See something you like, sir?"

Severus pulled her close

Lucius nodded with a smirk

Luna pulled off and licked him clean.

Harry stood still, awaiting his orders.

Severus pulled her in for a kiss

"Let’s wait shall we?" He smirked

Luna kissed the potions master tentatively at first.

Harry returned to his kneeling position and waited patiently.

Severus smiled into the kiss

Lucius carded through his hair

Luna grew more confident as their kiss continued.

Harry sighed contently

Severus moaned into the kiss

"Good boy" Lucius murmured

Luna slipped her tongue into Severus' mouth when he moaned.

Harry beamed with joy at the praise.

Severus laid down, still kissing

Lucius smiled at him

Luna went with him, fingers still buried in the inky black hair.

Harry smiled sedately.

Severus ground his hips up with a moan

"Are you loose?" Lucius asked

Luna grinned and wriggled against him.

Harry nodded. "Yes, sir."

Severus slid a hand down to cup the area between her legs

Lucius smirked, "get me hard again, then I will fuck you"

Luna moaned softly.

Harry smirked. "How would sir like me to get him hard?"

Severus slowly moved his hand around

"However you want" Lucius smiled

Luna whimpered quietly, biting her lip.

Harry grinned and quickly climbed next to Lucius, flicking the deflated cock with the tip of his tongue.

Severus slowly slid a finger into her, "green?"

Lucius moaned softly

Luna nodded. "Very green, sir."

Harry tongued the head into his mouth.

Severus smiled and started slowly thrusting his finger out, stimulating her clit with his thumb

Lucius swore softly

Luna moaned loudly, hips writhing.

Harry suckled the head.

Severus kissed her hungrily

Lucius moaned, starting I get hard

Luna returned the kiss eagerly, a light flush to her cheeks.

Harry sucked harder.

Severus flicked his thumb over her clit

Lucius moaned loudly, gently pushing him off

Luna arched her back and cried out softly.

Harry gave the cock in his mouth a final hard suck and released it.

Severus grinned and captured her lips again

Lucius smirked, "I want you to ride me"

Luna thrust her tongue into Severus' mouth, tasting every inch of it.

Harry moaned and straddled the blonde’s hips.

Severus moaned into her mouth

Lucius bucked his hips up

Luna ran her tongue around his piercing.

Harry shifted into the tip of Lucius' cock was against his hole.

Severus moaned and pushed his finger In deeper

Lucius bucked his hips up into Harry

Luna whimpered softly, writhing on it.

Harry moaned and sunk down onto him.

Severus pushed a second in

Lucius moaned loudly, "so tight!"

Luna bucked against him.

Harry whimpered and rode Lucius hard.

Severus smirked, "do you want more?"

Lucius groaned loudly

Luna nodded vigorously. "Yes sir."

Harry lifted and dropped himself, moaning each time he speared himself.

Severus slid his fingers out, positioning Luna over his cock

Lucius moaned loudly at the heat

Luna whined when his fingers disappeared.

Harry bounced faster, practically slamming back down.

Severus pushed her down on his cock

Lucius came with a scream, exploding in him

Luna moaned loudly, feeling herself being stretched open.

Harry grinned devilishly and slowed down until he stopped.

Severus moaned loudly at the heat surrounding his cock

Lucius panted softly, reaching Up To jerk Harry off

Luna bounced in his lap and moaned loudly. "Please, sir...."

Harry moaned and pressed into the hand that grasped his shaft.

"Come for me" Severus ordered, slamming into her

Lucius flicked his thumb over the head

Luna screamed as she came, covering Severus in her juices.

Harry grunted and came over Lucius' chest.

Severus came deep in her, casting the contraception charm before he did

Lucius smirked and cast a cleaning charm

Luna whimpered and collapsed onto his chest.

Harry smiled widely and slid off him.

Severus stroked her hair gently

Lucius kissed him

Luna smiled lazily.

Harry returned the kiss eagerly.

Lucius smiled and shifted them closer to the other pair

Harry grinned and looked toward Severus.

Severus smiled and opened his arms

Harry rolled over and kissed Severus. "Hmmm.... Master."

"Hello my pet" Severus murmured

Harry smiled softly. "What does my master command?"

"Lick Luna my pet" Severus smirked

Harry moaned and all but dived on her. Since licking Hermione he'd developed quite a taste for it.

Luna spread her legs with a moan

Harry shook his head and laid down. "On me," he murmured huskily.

Luna nodded, straddling his face

Harry gently ran his finger over her clit.

Luna cried out, moaning loudly

Harry pushed the finger into her and flicked his tongue over her clit.

Luna moaned loudly, clenching desperately

Harry sucked her clit, piercing flicking the soft nub.

Luna let out a throaty moan, throwing her head back, blonde hair flying

Harry finger fucked her while licking her pussy.

Luna came with a cry, squirting on his face

Harry licked her through it, cleaning her and pushing her toward a second.

Luna clutched at the sheets, moaning loudly

Harry nipped her clit and soothed it with his tongue.

Luna panted, thighs quivering

Harry added two more fingers to her.

Luna moaned loudly, "close!" She cried

Harry licked her clit quickly, his finger pumping in her rapidly.

Luna cried out, "Master may I come?"

Harry didn't know who she was addressing so just carried on.

"Yes my strawberry. Come over his face."

Luna came with a scream

Harry ate everything Luna spilled over him, drinking her juices like they were water.

Luna slumped sideway with a soft moan

Harry rolled with her, kissing her flat stomach.

Luna smiled softly at him, blissed out

Harry chuckled and felt his aching cock throb.

Severus chuckled softly, "come here Harry"

Harry obeyed instantly.

Severus kissed him deeply

Harry moaned and returned the kiss eagerly.

Severus slid a hand down his stomach

Harry groaned softly into his mouth.

Severus smirked

Harry whimpered when Severus bypassed his cock.

Severus caressed his thighs gently

Harry let his head fall back with a moan.

Severus smirked and kissed his neck

Harry groaned and wrapped his arms around Severus. "Do you wish to come my pet?"

Harry nodded vigorously. "Yes, master. Please."

"You beg so prettily for me pet, shall we show Luna and Lucius?"

Harry nodded eagerly. "Yes, master."

"Then beg my pet" Severus ordered

Harry looked at Severus through his fringe, peeking from under his lashes. "Please master, let me come. I want to feel you in me until I burst. Please. I beg you master."

Severus smirked, gesturing for him to continue while he slowly lubed his cock

Harry whimpered. "Please, master," he whispered. "I need you like I need to breathe. I need to feel complete, feel you moving inside me."

Severus grinned, pushing Harry down into the bed and entering him in one swift movement

Harry cried out and bucked back against him. "Yes, master!"

Severus thrust into his prostate

Harry screamed in pleasure. "Fuck! So good! Yes!"

Severus moaned loudly

Harry met every thrust of Severus', begging for harder, or faster.

Severus listened, thrusting faster into his tight arse

Harry screamed and begged. "Please, master! So close!"

"Come for me my Harry" he ordered, thrusting harder

Arching his back Harry screamed Severus' name and spurted over the sheets below him.

Severus moaned loudly at the feeling of Harry clenching around him, letting out a scream

Harry whimpered as he gave another spurt, his body still caught in his orgasm.

Severus came in him with a moan

Harry cried out again, body spasming violently.

Severus slumped back

Harry fell to the side, panting.

Severus pulled him close with a grin

Harry curled close, ear pressed to Severus' thundering heart.

Severus stroked his hair gently with a Smile

Harry grinned stupidly.

Severus chuckled, "I love you my pet"

Harry snuggled closer. "Love you too, Sev," he mumbled sleepily.

Severus kissed his head softly

Harry looked up sleepily. "Will you still love me when I'm fat?"

Severus chuckled, "you'll be carrying my child love"

Harry nodded and closed his eyes.

Severus kissed his head softly

Harry snored softly in seconds.

Lucius looked at him. "So you are trying for a child?"

Severus nodded with a smile, stroking his hair, "Harry started the potion to help this morning"

Lucius smiled. "Excellent, I am pleased for you."

Luna tapped him softly, eyes giving him the puppy look.

Lucius turned to her with a Smile, "yes love?"

Luna turned on her puppy eyes expression. "I'm still wet," she purred.

Lucius smirked, "would you like to ride me strawberry?"

Luna nodded. "Yes."

Lucius leaned back with a hum

Luna leaned over and sucked him until he was hard.

Lucius moaned loudly

Sitting atop him she sunk down on his length and sighed happily.

Lucius bucked up into her with a moan

Setting a quick pace Luna lifted and dropped herself and cried out.

"Fuck!" Lucius moaned loudly, bucking up to meet her drops

Luna reached down and played with her clit while riding her master.

Lucius moaned loudly, "Close my love"

Luna nodded and tweaked her clit, coming with a scream.

Lucius came deep in her with a yell

Luna slumped over his chest

Lucius held her close

Cleaning them both she curled up to sleep.

"In the morning, can I watch you and Severus fuck? While Harry fucks me?"

Lucius nodded with a soft grin

Luna smiled, kissed him, and went to sleep almost instantly.

Severus watched the blond male.

Lucius smiled at him, "Are you okay with that?"

Severus smirked darkly. "More than okay."

Lucius grinned and yawned

Severus chuckled and kissed Harry's head, burying his nose in the boy's scent.

Harry snuffled sleepily and cuddled closer

Severus grinned. "I am one lucky bastard."

Lucius grinned with a chuckle

Severus closed his eyes and let sleep claim him.

Lucius did the same

Luna woke to find Lucius' face between her thighs. Lucius licked slowly over her clit

Moaning softly Luna reached down and tangled her hands in his hair.

Lucius grinned against her skin

Luna whimpered and pressed into his face.

Lucius sucked her clit into his mouth gently

Luna cried out, her orgasm so close to brimming over.

Lucius slid his hand up to push a finger in her

Luna whined, begging for more.

Lucius pumped his finger slowly, sucking on her clit

Luna whimpered. "Master, please..." "Come for me"

Lucius breathed, flicking his tongue over his clit

Luna arched her back and screamed, coming over his face.

Lucius licked up her juices slowly, taking his time

Luna moaned and writhed. "So good!"

Lucius smirked and sat up

Luna hummed softly. 16 October 06:00

Lucius laid down

Luna curled against him, waiting for the pair next to them to wake up.

 Lucius stroked her hair gently with a smile

Luna looked up. "Are we having more kids?" She murmured softly.

"If you like" Lucius murmured

Luna smiled. "Only if you want."

Lucius chuckled and kissed her gently

Luna had been feeling insecure since the birth of their twins. "I make you happy, right?"

"Of course you do" Lucius murmured, kissing her softly, "more than anything in the world"

Luna nodded. "Okay. I love you."

Lucius smiled and kissed her again

Luna still didn't feel like she was enough.

Lucius stroked her hair and saw The Doubt,

Luna blinked back tears. "I'm just going to the bathroom."

Harry saw her move, the tears in her eyes, and followed silently.

Luna leaned against the wall, tears flowing

Harry slipped into the bathroom. "Luna? What's wrong?"

"I'm not enough for him" Luna whispered

Harry frowned. "Of course you are, Luna. He worships the ground you walk on."

Luna shook her head with more tears overflowing

Harry bundled her into his arms and cuddles her to his naked body. "Shush, what's brought all this on?"

"I don't know" Luna sobbed

Harry rubbed her back and kissed her head. "Luna, he loves you, you know he does."

"I know. But I'm not enough"

"Why aren't you enough?"

"Because he's so perfect and I'm not!"

Harry chuckled. "You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, Luna. You are unfailingly loyal and kind. You love with all you have."

"But what if I'm not enough for him" She whispered

Harry smiled. "You are. The only reason we are here is because I wanted it. To see Severus claimed while I made love to a beautiful young woman. However, if you have changed your mind, no one will hold it against you."

Luna shook her head, leaning it against his chest

Harry smiled. "Lucius is lucky to have you, Luna. And he knows it. I think you're just having a case of baby blues."

Luna shrugged a little against his chest

Harry sighed. "Luna, please, tell me what's put this thought in your head?"

"I'm still fat from the baby"

Harry blinked. "Luna your stomach is totally flat."

"No it's not" she whimpered, not noticing the two figures that were listening behind her

"Luna, look at you. You're beautiful, not an ounce of fat on you. There never was."

Luna shook her head, pushing at her stomach

Harry pressed against it. "There's nothing there, Luna. Have I ever lied to you?"

Luna shook her head with a whimper

"Then believe me now. You. Are. Beautiful," Harry pressed his lips to hers gently.

Luna kissed back softly, "I don't feel it" She whispered

"Don't feel what, Luna?"

"Beautiful" Luna murmured

Harry had an idea. "Have you ever seen yourself come?"

Luna shook her head

Harry place her against the sink and facing the mirror. Spreading her legs he knelt down under her and flicked his tongue over her clit. "Watch yourself."

Luna nodded slowly, unsure of what he was trying to achieve, moaning softly

Harry licked her slowly, letting it all build and pushed a finger into her.

Luna moaned, bucking her hips forward

"Good girl," Harry encouraged. His tongue returned to her clit, finger pumping in her.

Luna moaned again, starting to see what Harry was doing, getting aroused by the sight in the mirror

Harry licked the small nub, hips lips worrying it, the finger inside her occasionally finding her g-spot.

Luna came with a cry, bucking her hips into his mouth watching herself come undone in the mirror

Harry ate her until her knees threatened to buckle. Standing up he turned Luna to face him. "See now?"

Luna nodded slowly, feeling arms wrap around her waist, "I see"

Harry's held her tightly. "You are beautiful, Luna."

Luna smiled softly and leaned her head on his shoulder

Harry kissed her head and smirked. "Do you still want to see Lucius and Severus fuck?"

Luna nodded with a smile

"Then perhaps you can tell them to stop blocking the doorway and get on the bed?"

Luna wheeled around and blushed

Lucius smiled at her. "Come here, Luna."

Luna moved over to him slowly

Lucius grasped her face gently. "Don't let me ever hear you saying you aren't beautiful. You could weigh 300 pounds and I would still love you."

Luna smiled softly and kissed him gently

Lucius smirked. "Now. I'm going to pound Severus' arse while you moan for Harry."

Luna moaned softly

Harry sauntered off to the bed, eyes locked in Luna's.

Luna followed after him with a smile

Severus smirked at Lucius

Lucius grinned ferally at him and licked his lips.

Severus made a beckoning gesture, sashaying towards the bed

Lucius moaned and all but ran after him.

Severus let out a barking laugh when he felt himself being pushed down onto the bed

Lucius nipped his shoulder with his teeth, summoning the lube.

Severus moaned softly

Harry sat against the headboard and pulled Luna into His lap.

Luna moaned, pressing herself tightly against him

Harry lifted her by the waist and sunk her on his dick. “Watch them," he commanded.

Luna moaned at the sudden entry, watching as Lucius slowly stretched Severus open

Lucius opened Severus with his fingers. "I'll have you moaning in seconds."

Severus shook his head, "No way"

Lucius fingered Severus ' prostate.

Severus tried his hardest to hold in his moans

Lucius entered Severus swiftly, cock filling the potions master.

Severus moaned loudly, pushing back into the thrusts

Harry smirked and thrust into Luna slowly.

Luna moaned softly, leaning her head under his chin

Harry gently fluttered his fingers over her clit.

Luna moaned again, eyes fixed on the two men

Harry whispered dirtily in her ear, eyes locked on Severus'.

Luna came with a shout as Severus splattered on the sheets

Harry thrust lazily into her, pushing her through it.

Luna moaned softly, leaning her head back

Harry grinned and nibbled her throat.

Luna smiled at him

Harry looked at her for permission to finish in her

Luna nodded, casting the charm

Harry thrust faster and moaned loudly.

Luna clenched around him

Harry locked eyes with Lucius and smirked, knowing they were both close to coming.

Luna threw her head back with a moan

Harry pumped into get faster.

Luna moaned loudly, "close!"

Harry nodded. "Me too, beautiful."

Luna moaned again, hair gliding across Harry's throat as he moved

Harry moaned and gently pinched a nipple.

Luna cried out with a scream, coming hard

Harry followed quickly, crying out with a growl of her name.

Luna smiled, watching the pair on the bed finish

Lucius growled and raked Severus' back with his blunt nails.

Severus bucked up, exploding on the bed

Lucius darted down and bit Severus' shoulder, coming violently in him.

Severus moaned loudly, flopping down onto the bed

Lucius slumped over his back.

Severus panted softly, "wow" he said softly, rolling over

Lucius nodded and kissed his forehead. "Wow indeed."

Severus pulled Harry and Luna over

The pair went willingly, curling together around him.

Harry snuggled into Severus's chest, "that was hot"

Severus hummed his agreement. "Very much so."

Harry grinned at him

Severus kissed his head.

Harry kissed his lips softly

Severus smiled and returned Harry's kiss.

Harry yawned softly, cuddling close

Severus kissed his head and curled him close.

Harry drifted to sleep

Severus followed shortly.


End file.
